IFE Les cendres d'un phénix
by Keurjani
Summary: Après tout qu'est ce qui retient Yachiru à Kenpachi? Qu'est ce qui les lie? Yachiru n'hésite pas à répondre:  Les cendres d'un phénix.  Et lorsqu'une autre femme s'en mêle... Deux femmes, un homme. Un mélange explosif à la Onzième division.
1. Chapter 1: Routine

Auteur: Bel Uriel Disraeli.

Disclaimer:

Béli :Tite Kubo a écrit Renji et il lui appartient, Béli a écrit Renji donc Renji...

Avocat: N'appartient pas à Béli!

Béli: Mais non! Vous ne connaissez rien au syllogisme et à sa logique!

Avocat: Par contre vous, vous connaissez sa limite...

Raited: T

Couple: Kenpachi/ Yachiru

Résumé: L'un a tout d'un psychopathe, l'autre est presque l'incarnation de la naïveté pur! Et pourtant, ils ne se quittent pas. Mais qui s'intéresserait à cet étrange couple que rien ne semble justifier... Après tout qu'est ce qui retient Yachiru à Kenpachi? Qu'est ce qui les lie? Yachiru n'hésite pas à répondre: «Les cendres d'un phénix.»

**IL FUT ECRIT**

Acte I Partie II: Les Cendres d'un phénix

Chapitre I: Routine.

Il roula sur un flanc ses 2, 10 mètres, encore une fois le réveil n'avait pas sonné. Deux petites mains le poussèrent d'avant en arrière. Il grogna... Poursuivant dans ses rêves un combat contre Ichigo.

Elle poussa plus fort, au point qu'il sorte du futon et s'étale sur le sol. C'est donc le visage contre le parquet que Zaraki Kenpachi ouvrit l'œil en cherchant de l'oxygène. Yachiru pesant sur sa tête l'empêchait de respirer. Elle sautilla avec légèreté lorsqu'il se réveilla brutalement.

- A quoi tu joues? Tu veux ma mort ma parole!

Il grogna à son encontre reprenant son souffle.

- Il est l'heure! Ken-chan doit se réveiller!

Scanda la rosée, alors qu'il soupirait.

- J'ai pas envie... On reste au lit aujourd'hui.

Grommela le shinigami, Yachiru fit la moue.

- C'est pas sérieux! Hier Ken-chan est aussi resté au lit!

Il se frotta la nuque, se rappelant la vérité des dires.

- Alors on va boire un coup avec Ikkaku.

Conclut-il en se levant, se dirigeant vers la salle d'eau. Alors qu'il laissait tomber son kimono en ouvrant l'eau, il sursauta en entendant une voix familière.

- Ken-chan veut bien que je lui frotte le dos?

Il tira violemment le rideau, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle le suivait.

- Ça ira.

Elle resta assise sur les talons, installé sur la cuvette des toilettes.

- Ken-chan veut que je lui passe le savon?

Il grommela un refus, prendre une douche quotidienne était un luxe qu'il n'avait pas connut avant de devenir capitaine.

- Yachiru-chan peut se laver avec Ken-chan?

- Hors de question tu te laveras après moi. Conclut le capitaine.

- Mais Yachiru-chan se met le savon dans les yeux lorsqu'elle se lave les cheveux! Se plaignit la rosée, un peu déconcertée.

- Matsumoto-chan a dit que les vrai femmes devait prendre soin de leurs cheveux et les laver tous les jours!

- Alors demande à Matsumoto de te laver les cheveux.

Il chercha en tâtonnant le savon... Une petite main la lui tendit alors qu'il allait le ramasser.

- Reste dehors!

Gronda le capitaine en la poussant hors de la cabine incapable de savoir quand elle s'était glissée à l'intérieur.

- Pourquoi? Demanda t-elle en se rattrapant sur la pointe des pieds.

- Parce que je me lave.

Il tira le rideau après l'avoir chassé de la cabine.

- Yachiru-chan peux enlever ses vêtements pour se laver aussi? Tenta t-elle une nouvelle fois.

- J'ai dit non! Il y eut un silence.

- Les taïcho et les fukutaïcho ne se lave pas ensemble.

Le savon était de nouveau tombé, il grommela une insulte en le ramassant.

- Ça veut dire que Matsumoto-chan ne se lave pas avec Toshiro-chan?

Il y eut un autre silence puis Kenpachi éclata de rire sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi.

- Je crois plutôt que ce mioche n'a pas de quoi se laver avec une femme comme elle... Finit par marmonner pour lui même Kenpachi.

Cette idée l'amusa hautement, puis il se rendit compte qu'il avait pensée à voix haute lorsque Yachiru l'interrogea.

- Pourquoi? La voix juste à coté le fit tressaillir. Elle c'était de nouveau glisser à l'intérieur. Il plissa les yeux et repoussa une énième fois Yachiru hors du rideau.

- Dehors. Gronda t-il. Il se rinça.

- Ça veux dire que Toshiro-chan se lave avec Maki-Maki?

Il rigola si fort qu'il faillit tomber dans la douche.

- Va donc lui poser la question, on verra bien la tête qu'il fera!

Il ferma le jet.

- Ken-chan veut que je lui passe la serviette?

- Non. Il l'attrapa et se la passa à la taille.

- Maintenant va dehors, je dois m'habiller.

- Pourquoi? Demanda visiblement inquiet Yachiru. Il ouvrit le rideau elle s'illumina.

- Ken-chan est tout propre!

Il la chassa pour de bon. Il sortit un quart d'heure plus tard pour trouver la rosée en train de petit déjeuner.

- J'ai finit, tu peux utiliser la douche.

...

Il venait d'engloutir une belle portion de onigiri lorsqu'elle sautilla joyeusement sur son épaule.

- Finiiiit! Dit... Ken-chan. Je sais maintenant pourquoi tu riais si fort tout à l'heure... Maki-Maki ne peut pas se laver avec Toshiro-chan. Parce qu'il n'est pas assez fort! Les taïcho se lave avec les taïcho, c'est comme les couteaux et les ananas!

Il fronça les sourcils et se leva, lui donnant au passage une corbeille de pain au chocolat. Assise sur son épaule elle commença à les dévorer.

- Si tu le dis...

- Ça veut dire que Ken-chan se lave tout seul parce qu'il est le plus fort!

Il eut un sourire en sortant, se demandant où elle allait chercher tout ça.

- Alors Ken-chan doit se dépêcher de trouver quelqu'un de fort pour se laver avec! C'est important! Nemu-chan m'a dit qu'il fallait se laver tous les jours pour éviter les microbes et tomber malade. Ken-chan a besoin de quelqu'un pour lui frotter le dos. C'est comme moi... Je vais demander à Iba-chan ou à Renji-chan pour me laver avec eux.

Il avait écouté d'une oreille distraite le discourt de la rosée, à cette évocation, Zaraki trébucha. Il fronça les sourcils.

- Hors de question!

- Pourquoi?

Yachiru sembla contrarié, et elle aussi fronça les sourcils. Une expression plus sérieuse sur le visage comme si elle attendait un motif valable.

- Demande à Matsumoto.

Éluda le shinigami sans vraiment lui répondre, Yachiru se détendit en mordant dans un pain. Elle sembla pensive puis épousseta quelque miette de l'épaule où elle était juchée avant de reprendre

- Je ne peux pas... J'suis plus petite que Toshiro-chan, j'ai encore moins de quoi me laver avec une femme comme Matsumoto-chan.

Kenpachi se retint de grincer des dents, il savait qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire ce matin...

- Et pourquoi avoir choisit Renji ou Iba? Finit par demander vraiment agacé le capitaine.

- Parce que ce sont des fukutaïcho comme moi!

Il leva les au ciel.

- Il y a d'autre (femme) fukutaïcho tu sais...

Il ne savait pas comment lui tirer cette idée de la tête. Yachiru avait bien réfléchit à la question et elle ne voulait pas ennuyer plus que cela les femmes de l'association avec ses problèmes capillaire.

- J'ose pas... Les gens ne se déshabille pas si facilement devant n'importe qui pour se laver... Marmonna la rosée entre deux bouchées.

Elle avala le dernier pain et soupira avant de poursuive.

- Puis j'ai déjà vue Iba-chan et Renji-chan se laver!

- Comment ça? S'inquiéta Kenpachi en glapissant presque. Yachiru nettoya consciencieusement sa tenue avant de répondre.

- Ben... Pendant que j'attendais que Ken-chan batte le chauve. J'ai été tenir compagnie à Renji-chan et Iba-chan est arrivé pour se laver lui aussi...

Ce qui veut dire qu'elle avait suivit Abaraï jusque dans les douches, mais quel idiot!

- Mais je crois qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué ma présence... Ils sont devenus tout rouge! Rigola t-elle en se souvenant de leurs réactions.

- Et il a refusé de me dire ce que ça voulait dire «trique d'enfer»...

- Où t'as entendu ça, toi! S'exclama Zaraki de plus en plus inquiet et désappointé.

- Iba-chan l'a dit en parlant de Matsumoto-chan... Répondit naïvement la rosée.

- Quand? Reprit Kenpachi.

- La semaine dernière. Répondit naïvement la rosée. La curiosité de Yachiru fut piquée.

- Oublie ça. Conseilla Zaraki.

- Pourquoi? Lui non plus, il n'a pas de quoi se laver avec une femme?

Il se tapa le front ne sachant pas comment réparer la gaffe qu'il avait faîtes et priant pour que cela n'est pas de répercussion trop grave. Yachiru s'agita brutalement.

- On va à gauche! A gauche!

- La ruelle tourne à droite. Souligna Kenpachi en levant un sourcil.

- La prochaine à gauche!

Autant dire qu'ils n'arrivèrent pas tout de suite à leur division, et c'est en suivant les indications... Qu'ils pilèrent devant la Quatrième division.

- On va voir qui est malade aujourd'hui!

S'exclama Yachiru, et avant qu'il est put protester elle avait sauté de son épaule et courait à l'intérieur. Puis au stade où il en était, un peu plus ou un peu moins de retard ne lui ferait pas de mal. C'est sans le moindre entrain qu'il suivit la rosée, celle-ci ralentit le pas...

Unohana était sans doute la seule personne à avoir maté la personnalité flamboyante de la petite fukutaïcho de la Onzième. Yachiru avait retenue le leçon qu'elle lui avait fait et du coup ne piaillait plus du tout. Jetant des coups d'œil dans les chambres.

- Maki-Maki!

Le malheureux, qui avait été prit dans un combat de son capitaine la semaine dernière se remettait lentement.

- Hey! C'est gentil à vous de venir me rendre visite, je crois qu'ils m'ont tous oubliés à la Onzième. Se lamenta un peu le pauvre shinigami qui avait les trois quart de son corps serrer dans des bandages qu'on venait de lui refaire.

- Yachiru-chan est contente de constater que Maki-Maki est toujours vivant!

Elle lui fit un magnifique sourire en tapant vigoureusement sur le draps qui le recouvrait, c'est à dire en plein dans ses blessures. Il encaissa la douleur mais garda le sourire, vraiment heureux d'une visite. L'ombre de son capitaine jeta un froid sur le shinigami survivant.

- Taï.. Taï... Taïcho!

Kenpachi fixa froidement l'un des souffre douleur de Yachiru, celle-ci tapa encore une ou deux fois de contentement, puis prit la parole.

- On fait que passer! J'vais dire bonjour à Unohana-taïcho!

Zaraki soupira, elle allait encore le balader d'un bout à l'autre de la division, ce qui fut le cas.

...

La capitaine eut une autre sourire en donnant les instructions.

- Uno-chan!

La petite voix la fit se tourner, Yachiru s'inclina vivement pour la saluer. Zaraki regarda l'autre femme lui faire un sourire pour le saluer, il fronça un peu les sourcils.

- Comment vas-tu depuis hier? S'enquit Unohana auprès de la rosée, sans se formaliser de la réaction de l'autre capitaine.

- J'ai apprit plein, plein, plein de chose!

- Ah vraiment?

La capitaine semblait apprécié sa présence et Kenpachi roula des yeux au ciel. Il n'avait rien à faire là. Le sourire de Yachiru doubla de taille, il grimaça à cette constatation et avant qu'il n'ait put faire quoique ce soit, elle se lançait dans une diatribe infernal. Portant la pile de dossier en suivant la femme dans ses déplacements. Unohana sembla s'amuser de ce fait, puis coupant un peu la rosée elle adressa la parole à Zaraki.

- On ne vous a pas vue à la dernière réunion de capitaine, Zaraki-taïcho.

Le shinigami fixa un mur, Unohana lui jeta un coup d'œil bref, Yachiru garda le silence. Il scruta un pli de son haori qu'il épousseta, puis leva une épaule nonchalamment et grommela, un son de gorge peu convainquant se fit entendre, puis il ne bougea plus. Yachiru posa le paquet qu'elle portait.

- Je suis désolé, on doit y aller. Ken-chan a des dossiers à remplir. Merci pour ce moment d'attention! Elle sauta sur l'épaule de son Kenpachi.

- On y va! A gauche! Gauche!

Unohana ne releva même pas le fait qu'il sortit sans un mot, Isane eut juste le temps de se jeter sur le coté pour éviter de se faire piétiner, un peu abasourdi de voir sortir le capitaine de la Onzième à une telle vitesse. Encore une fois il prit le tournant à une vitesse vertigineuse.

- Ken-chan en veux à Yachiru? Elle regardait défiler les toitures dans le silence.

- Il va pleuvoir.

Souligna le géant sans répondre à sa question. Elle acquiesça, il passa sans même remarquer le petit capitaine au cheveux blanc. Toshiro eut juste le temps de se dire qu'il c'était encore perdu alors qu'il reprenait la recherche de sa propre fukutaïcho.

C'était un moment de flottement et cela durait depuis deux semaines. Kenpachi jeta un coup d'œil au ciel en venant à souhaiter qu'Aizen leur envoi deux ou trois espadas...

Il avait eut tout juste le temps de battre cet imbécile qui piétinait Ichigo lorsqu'on les avait rappelé au Seireitei. Il ne se rendit compte que la pluie tombait que lorsque la rosée se glissa dans sa manche, sous son haori. Toujours aussi silencieusement il poursuivit sa course.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**And that's all?**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Et voilà le premier chapitre de ma deuxième partie! Je sais, je sais, il ne se passe pas grand chose, on en vient à se demander quel est le rapport... Cela fait un moment que j'ai envie d'écrire sur ce couple. Donc, je vous rassure! Ce n'est pas un Kenpachi/Yachiru à proprement parler, mais il s'agit d'un Kenpachi/ Unohana. L'un des rare couple hétéro que j'aime bien! Donc cette partie va tourner autour de Kenpachi en général, et de deux femmes: Yachiru et Unohana. Je vous rassure je ne vais pas faire aussi long que la première partie, j'espère que vous apprécierez tout de même! Nous allons donc découvrir ensemble ce qui lie Kenpachi à Yachiru! Encore un peu de patience... Mais avant: Vous avez trouver cette journée comment? Review?

Voilà donc le premier chapitre d'une courte série j'espère. En effet je me suis promise de ne pas faire plus de quinze chapitre pour cette partie deux. J'avoue que ça va être vraiment déséquilibré... -_- Ce n'était qu'une petite présentation. Cette partie portera donc sur le lien de ces deux la ainsi que le lien qui va se forger entre Unohana et Kenpachi. Je ne pense pas passer en raited M. Je n'irais sans doute pas jusqu'au lime.

J'ai tenté de brosser une personnalité un peu plus constante à notre cher Zaraki. Je ne sais pas si c'est assez clair, mais lorsque ce chapitre commence, c'est comme un retour en arrière de trois mois. Byakuya n'a pas encore fait l'annonce, et Renji ne c'est pas encore inquiété de l'état de son supérieur. Chacune de mes partie reprendra dans ce style, et sera donc beaucoup moins long. Je pense m'être un quota de dix à quinze chapitre par partie. Entre chaque partie il y aura un chapitre intermédiaire que j'appellerais «intermède». Ces chapitres ont un rapport direct avec la fiction, il va y avoir une grande bataille contre Aizen, mais pas seulement lui. Ces chapitre renseigneront les lecteurs sur la nouvelle menace qui plane sur le Seireitei.


	2. Chapter 2: D'où je viens

Auteur: Bel Uriel Disraeli.

Disclaimer:

Béli :Tite Kubo a écrit Renji et il lui appartient, Béli a écrit Renji donc Renji...

Avocat: N'appartient pas à Béli!

Béli: Mais non! Vous ne connaissez pas rien au syllogisme et à sa logique!

Avocat: Par contre vous, vous connaissez sa limite...

Raited: T

Couple: Kenpachi/ Yachiru

Résumé: L'un a tout d'un psychopathe, l'autre est presque l'incarnation de la naïveté pur! Et pourtant, ils ne se quittent pas. Mais qui s'intéresserait à cet étrange couple que rien ne semble justifier... Après tout qu'est ce qui retient Yachiru à Kenpachi? Qu'est ce qui les lie? Yachiru n'hésite pas à répondre: «Les cendres d'un phénix.»

**IL FUT ECRIT**

Acte I Partie II

Chapitre II: D'où je viens.

Kenpachi en avait marre de suivre les mêmes couloirs sans en voir la sortie. Il avait beau être capitaine depuis un moment, il avait toujours autant de mal à se situer. Yachiru caché dans son haori ne piaillait plus depuis très longtemps, et il n'avait pas envie de la relancer.

- Dis... Ken-chan. Elle avait finalement reprit la parole.

- Mmmh? Un simple son; faisant tout de même douté sur le fait qu'il l'écoute ou pas.

Il ne baissa pas les yeux et chassa l'eau de son front.

- J'ai froid... On rentre maintenant. Une petite voix fluette, bien loin de l'entrain habituelle de la rosée.

- Par où? Finit par demander le capitaine.

Il c'était aussitôt arrêté et l'avait interrogé, même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

- Tout droit.

- Ok.

Il repartit en marchant doucement, elle se cala contre lui, regardant tomber la pluie.

«**FLASH BACK**»

**O.o.O.o.O Premier souvenir...**

_Il ne pleuvait pas du tout où il l'a rencontré, cette petite chose rampante qui c'était approchée de lui, les mains imprégnées de sang. Elle avait rigolé et levé des yeux ronds vers lui, dans l'exaltation du moment il lui avait rendu son sourire, ça avait été l'un de ses meilleurs combat. Puis il c'était levé sans plus lui porté attention et avait quitté la clairière, dépouiller les corps n'avait jamais été son fort. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut l'enfant jouant avec un papillon sans doute attirer par l'hémoglobine, cette image le fit sourire en s'éloignant._

_..._

_- Encore toi microbe?_

_Il plissa les yeux découvrant du bout de sa lame le linge dans lequel on avait empaqueté la fillette, pour la revendre sans doute. Durant tout le combat les pleurs n'avaient pas cessés et c'est par pur agacement qu'il était venu jeter un coup d'œil. Ce type avait perdu son bras et le reste de ses compagnons. Il se vidait de son sang._

_La lame laissa une trace sanguinolente sur sa joue alors qu'elle s'époumonait. Il rabattit le linge et poussa le paquet du bout du pied, le faisant rouler._

_- Où vous avez trouver ça? La phrase ne laissait rien présager de bon.  
_

_L'homme serra les dents._

_- Je peux encore te couper l'autre bras. Suggéra le géant sociopathe en susurrant, son sourire carnassier s'effaça et il reprit avec un ton plus bourru:_

_- Répond moi! Où?_

_- Elle... Elle v.. Vaut un bon prix! Tu peux l'avoir pour rien! Il recula plus que terrorisé, alors qu'il bégayait._

_Le brigand rigola un peu nerveusement, le géant renifla alors qu'il posait la lame sur la gorge offerte._

_- T'as pas répondu. Lâcha tout aussi froidement le malade._

_- On... On l'a volé à une mourante. Lâcha le survivant.  
_

_Il lui semblait avoir vue ce visage il y a plus de six mois, peut-être plus, ou moins sans doute, mais le temps s'étirait bizarrement. Il lui arrivait parfois d'écouter distraitement une discussion et de découvrir qu'un mois c'était écoulé, voir plus alors que pour lui cela ne faisait pas une semaine qu'il vadrouillait.  
_

_- Et la femme? S'enquit-il intrigué, il fixait la fillette._

_- Morte, enfin... Restait plus grand chose quoi..._

_Alors c'était bien elle qu'il avait laissé dans cette clairière avec le papillon. Il allait en finir avec le dernier brigand lorsque ce dernier sembla se rappeler quelque chose d'important._

_- Attend! Je... On fait ça comme ça, je te laisse la p'tite et tu me laisse la vie! Elle vaut beaucoup j'te dis! La p'tite a un pouvoir bizarre..._

_Il venait de prolonger sa vie d'un quart d'heure, la fillette poussa un autre cri en se défaisant de sa prison de toile. Les larmes perlaient à grosses gouttes sur ses joues creuses, elle se débattit pour libérer ses petites jambes en repoussant le tissus._

_- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par pouvoir? Il n'était pas encore sûr de l'intérêt qu'il pouvait lui porter._

_Elle marcha à quatre pattes vers la haute silhouette, il s'écarta d'elle avec agacement._

_Sa propre réaction l'énerva un peu, pourquoi était-il si contrarié, si... Touché de la voir._

_Assise, elle serra les poings... L'énergie se ramassa autour d'elle comme autant de nuage dans le ciel, opacifiant l'atmosphère. Il lui fallut un temps avant de se rendre compte que le bras au sol c'était mis à se mouvoir faiblement. Avant qu'il ne réfléchisse il l'avait attrapé par le col de sa petite tenue en haillons. Le contraste le frappa un peu, il se rappela vaguement la tenue qu'elle portait lors de leur première rencontre, un jolie kimono d'une facture assez couteuse, dont il ne restait plus rien._

_Avait-il si mal fait de la laisser dans cette clairière? Le regard gorgé de larme lui affirma que oui._

_Elle se balançait, les yeux grands ouvert face à lui, la bouche ouverte sur une autre série de pleure._

_- Laisse les reposer... Murmura t-il sans savoir pourquoi. _

_Il se demandera toujours si elle le comprenait à cette époque le résultat fut qu'elle se tût. Et une nouvelle fois, sans aucune logique elle offrit un merveilleux sourire à son visage couvert de sang._

_C'est à ce moment qu'il comprit son rôle, l'emportant avec lui. Elle ne pesait rien au bout de son bras, bercée par le mouvement de balancier. Parfois elle applaudissait pour lui rappeler sa présence. Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, c'est la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue pleurer._

**O.o.O.o.O Deuxième souvenir...**

_Il roula sur le flanc, sa haute taille était si importante que ses pieds dépassait sur une bonne longueur du petit futon. Le vent s'engouffrait par des trous dans le mur de planche, la cabane de fortune grinçait en tenant tête aux éléments. Il y a longtemps qu'il n'avait pas trouvé un abri digne de ce nom et ces quatre planches surmontées d'une quantité de tuile percé était un véritable luxe._

_Ses cheveux sale lui tombait sur le visage, la tête appuyé sur un coude il scrutait le petit corps roulé en boule non loin de lui. Celui-ci frissonnait violemment, respirant laborieusement, elle gardait obstinément les yeux fermés. Il soupira et lui tourna dos, laissant tomber son regard sur les dépouilles de ceux qu'il avait vaincu un peu plus tôt. Il s'assit en tailleur et se gratta la plante des pieds en baillant, la pluie faisait partie des choses dont il se moquait le plus._

_Aussi loin que remonte ses souvenirs, il c'est toujours rappelé de lui, avançant sous elle. Buvant au ruisseaux lorsque la soif le tenaillait._

_Il avait vaincu une dizaine d'adversaire, il se gratta pensivement la tête, il c'était reposé... Rien ne l'empêchait de reprendre la route, un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres à l'idée de tomber sur un autre groupe. Sans un regard il attrapa la garde de son épée et s'élançait à l'extérieur, dépassant les cadavres sans les voir._

_Il s'en fichait pas mal du temps qu'il pouvait faire, du moment qu'il avait l'occasion de sentir brûler en lui la force phénoménal de l'adrénaline lors d'un combat à mort._

«**FIN FLASH BACK**»

Yachiru sautilla de son perchoir, secouant ses cheveux humide... Ils avaient l'habitude de faire escale ici, c'était bien loin du luxe de ses appartements de capitaine, mais cette maison de fortune du Rukongaï le valait bien.

Zaraki alla s'asseoir dans un coin, reposant ses jambes et son dos. La rosée s'approcha de lui et s'allongea en posant la tête sur ces genoux.

- Je suis désolé.. Aujourd'hui Yachiru-chan n'a pas beaucoup servit. Elle semblait malheureuse

- Tu n'y est pour rien, c'est la faute du temps. Il semblait lui aussi fatigué.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait? Finit-elle par demander. Elle leva les yeux sur lui.

- Il n'y a rien ici pour nous. La remarque franchit les lèvres du Zaraki comme un murmure. Il lui ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux en scrutant les lieues.

- Ken-chan ne veux pas une femme rien que pour lui? La question était naïve, et gardait cependant une touche d'inquiétude.

- Et où veux tu que je trouve ça? Il ricana en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle ferma les yeux et enfouit son visage dans l'uniforme puis reprit.

- Ken-chan est le plus beau. Il peut avoir toutes les femmes qu'ils veut, non? Le chauve a bien Yumichika-chan.

Il tiqua.

- Il suffit, je n'ai besoin de rien. Éluda Zaraki.

- Je voudrais voir Ken-chan heureux. Fit pensivement la rosée.

- Oublie ça et dors. Conclut Kenpachi en l'obligeant à se tenir tranquille.

Elle acquiesça tristement, alors que son souffle ralentissait, il posa enfin la tête contre le mur, amusé par cette idée. Une femme ne lui offrirait jamais autant de plaisir que lors d'un combat.

Enfin... Il en avait toujours été persuadé. La seule femme qu'il ait jamais eut dormait à cet instant sur ses genoux... Et celle-là lui suffisait parfaitement.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**And that's all?**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Si c'est pas mignon une telle relation... J'ai eut du mal avec le flash... Par rapport aux image que l'on voit dans l'anime. Alors? On se demande bien à quoi rime tout ça, mais je trouve que c'était un passage incontournable. je me rend compte que mes chapitres sont rachitique... Par rapport à ma première partie. Je fais mon possible pour taper et je pense que vue la longueur de mes chap' je peux me permettre d'en publier deux par semaine. m'enfin, je sais que cette partie ne doit pas vous captiver plus que ça.

Extrait du prochain chapitre " Un étrange couple" :

_- C'est ennuyeux les dossiers de capitaine, je ne sais pas quoi faire pour distraire Ken-chan..._

_Devant sa tasse fumante, ses grands yeux d'enfant semblaient chercher une réponse dans les siens, Unohana inclina la tête de surprise._

_- J'ai bien peur de ne pouvoir vous aider..._

_Le silence tomba alors que Yachiru semblait réfléchir, elle leva de nouveau son regard dans celui de son aînée._

_- On ne peut pas soigner l'ennuie?_

_Unohana eut du mal à retenir son rire, Isane qui posait des dossiers sur le bureau toussa pour étouffer le sien._

_- Ce n'est pas une maladie, ni une blessure._

_Souligna la femme au cheveux corbeau, une pointe d'amusement dans la voix._

_- Mais ça fait beaucoup plus mal..._

_Rajouta la rosée, très sérieuse."_

Une review? Promis l'humour sera là au rendez vous!

Publicité: C'est en lisant cette fic que j'ai eut l'envie de faire toute une partie sur ce couple. C'est l'un des rares couple hétéro qui m'a fait sourire.

Titre: **Eux? En couple?**

Auteur**: kage ookami51**

Résumé:** Unohana se trouve avec Zaraki ce qui interpelle les shinigami de la 11 division.**


	3. Chapter 3: Un couple étrange

Auteur: Bel Uriel Disraeli.

Disclaimer:

Béli :Tite Kubo a écrit Renji et il lui appartient, Béli a écrit Renji donc Renji...

Avocat: N'appartient pas à Béli!

Béli: Mais non! Vous ne connaissez rien au syllogisme et à sa logique!

Avocat: Par contre vous, vous connaissez sa limite...

Raited: T

Couple: Kenpachi/ Yachiru

Résumé: L'un a tout d'un psychopathe, l'autre est presque l'incarnation de la naïveté pur! Et pourtant, ils ne se quittent pas. Mais qui s'intéresserait à cet étrange couple que rien ne semble justifier... Après tout qu'est ce qui retient Yachiru à Kenpachi? Qu'est ce qui les lie? Yachiru n'hésite pas à répondre: «Les cendres d'un phénix.»

**IL FUT ECRIT**

Acte I Partie II

Chapitre III: Un couple étrange

Le cœur d'Isane faillit jaillir de sa poitrine lorsque la petite sous capitaine de la Onzième parla de dessus son épaule. Abasourdie, elle se demanda depuis combien de temps elle était juchée la haut.

- Ohayo Isane-chan!

La girafe lui fit un sourire en calmant la cavalcade dans sa poitrine alors que Yachiru sautait de son perchoir.

- Comment ça va?

Poursuivit la rosée en sautillant sur place comme si elle voulait lui communiquer sa joie.

- Très bien, merci. Lâcha un peu incertaine Isane.

Il y avait toujours quelque chose de surprenant dans la capacité qu'avait la fukutaïcho de la Onzième à communiuqer sa bonne humeur.

- Je peux voir Uno-chan aujourd'hui? Pas longtemps bien sûr je ne veux pas la déranger...

La fillette sembla lui demander la permission, Isane acquiesça.

- Bien sûr, elle est dans son bureau.

- Il est où? Questionna aussitôt Yachiru.

La girafe eut un sourire en songeant que la rosée n'avait vraiment aucun sens de l'orientation, Unohana leur avait fait comprendre que les visites répété de la petite ne la dérangeait absolument pas, et c'est pour cette raison qu'Isane décida de lui servir de guide.

Yachiru la remercia chaudement et ouvrit la porte, vérifiant qu'elle ne s'imposait pas dans une discussion quelconque.

- Ohayo Uno-chan!

La capitaine remercia d'un vague mouvement de tête sa propre fukutaïcho.

- Ohayo, comment allez vous Kusajishi-fukutaïcho? Cela me fait plaisir de vous voir.

- Bien merci!

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour regarder les multiples formulaires complexes que la capitaine remplissait. La curiosité de Yachiru l'amusait et la touchait beaucoup, même si elle avait toujours été intrigué du fait que Yachiru soit affecté au poste de fukutaïcho. Après tout Zaraki l'avait nommé tout en refusant de la laisser passer le moindre examen.

- C'est vraiment différent des nôtres...

- Voulez vous une tasse de thé?

Yachiru s'illumina en acceptant, l'autre femme en profita pour faire une pause.

- C'est ennuyeux les dossiers de capitaine, je ne sais pas quoi faire pour distraire Ken-chan...

Devant sa tasse fumante, ses grands yeux d'enfant semblaient chercher une réponse dans les siens, Unohana inclina la tête de surprise.

- J'ai bien peur de ne pouvoir vous aider...

Le silence tomba alors que Yachiru semblait réfléchir, elle leva de nouveau son regard dans celui de son aînée.

- On ne peut pas soigner l'ennuie?

Unohana eut du mal à retenir son rire, Isane qui posait des dossiers sur le bureau toussa pour étouffer le sien.

- Ce n'est pas une maladie, ni une blessure.

Souligna la femme au cheveux corbeau, une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

- Mais ça fait beaucoup plus mal... Rajouta la rosée, très sérieuse.

Alors qu'un étrange silence s'imposait, comme à chaque fois qu'elle laissait échapper une réflexion trop sombre par rapport à son caractère enjoué, elle poursuivit:

- On soigne les blessures et les maladies, mais l'ennuie ça nous ronge de l'intérieur.

Unohana reposa sa tasse à ce discourt.

- Il ne faut pas dire ça... Je suis sûr qu'il a de quoi chasser l'ennuie si elle lui vraiment mal. Zaraki-taïcho est vraiment très fort, non?

Yachiru mordit dans la boutade.

- C'est lui le plus fort! Bien sûr! Mais... C'est pas amusant. La force ne sert à rien si on a personne à qui la comparer.

La rosée sembla s'interroger elle-même.

- Peut-être qu'Ichigo voudra bien l'aider... Si je demande à Yamaji-chan il lui donnera la permission de se battre avec Ken-chan non?

Unohana fit mine de réfléchir.

- Il me sembla que Kurosaki a besoin de repos, qui plus est il est à l'Académie, il ne peut pas se battre avec un capitaine.

Puis tout d'un coup Unohana sembla se rappeler quelque chose.

- Il y a peut être une chance...

- Vraiment? Yachiru se redressa un peu.

- A la dernière réunion de capitaine, Yamamoto-taïcho à parler de l'urgence de consolider le portique entre le Hueco mundo et le Seireitei. Les holows ont envahit la zone et font pression pour venir ici... Peut-être que Zaraki-taïcho aimerait avoir cette mission? Il y a beaucoup de travail cependant...

- Il pourra se battre contre eux tous?

La rosée se leva en tapant les paumes de ses mains sur la table, Unohana se demanda si c'était une si bonne idée.

- Il y a déjà une équipe affecté... Mais... Un peu d'aide ne leur ferait pas de mal je présume.

Elle murmura la fin de sa réponse.

- Ken-chan va pouvoir battre tous les holows du Hueco mundo alors!

- Autant qu'il pourra.. Souligna l'aînée, Yachira tapa des mains.

- Génial! Il va adorer! Merci!

Elle lui sauta dans les bras toujours aussi expansive avant de se précipiter par la fenêtre. Unohana fixa la tasse qui commençait tout juste à refroidir, se demandant comment ces deux là avaient pû se rencontrer.

**FLASH**

Depuis son accession au poste de taïcho... C'était la première fois que l'unité mobile lui annonçait pareille nouvelle.

- Une équipe de soin est demandé d'urgence dans le secteur quatre à l'Ouest du « Sokyoku », capitaine gravement blessé. Je répète une équipe de soin est demandé d'urgence... Zaraki-taïcho a besoin de soin.

Isane c'était arrêté et Unohana avait mit de longues minutes à comprendre. Une simple invasion de ryoka avait des répercutions bien disproportionné et voilà que le capitaine de la Onzième était grièvement touché?

En arrivant en première sur les lieux la seule chose qui frappa leur attention fut de voir la petite fukutaïcho penché sur lui, serrant son haori couvert de sang et déchiré. Unohana avait déjà vue des shinigami ébranlés et brisés par par les blessures de leurs capitaines. Il y avait tout de même quelque chose de poignant de voir ce visage à l'ordinaire si heureux et épanouit, couvert de larmes...

Même en voyant plus tard Ichigo elle eut du mal à admettre qu'il ait put être responsable d'une telle chose.

- Pourquoi il répond pas? Ken-chan!

Unohana la repoussa pour la énième fois, plus déconcertée et énervée de l'être que du comportement de la rosée.

- Ken-chan!

Une grande partie des zones vitales avait été touché, la capitaine prit du recul pour utiliser son zanpakuto.

- Si ce truc m'avala je l'éclate.

Il respirait laborieusement, toisant la femme malgré le fait qu'il ne puisse pas se lever; Yachiru lui tint vivement la main. De toute évidense Zaraki-Taïcho n'était pas encore totalement inconscient et le faisait savoir.

- Je dois vous soigner avec ou contre votre gré.

Il lui aurait sans doute balancer une grossièreté lorsque la rosée hoqueta.

- Yachiru veut pas que Ken-chan meurt! Il doit se faire soigner... Veux pas être toute seule!

- Suffi, suffit... Finit par marmonner embarrassé Zaraki.

Il fallait bien que ce combat le laisse dans un tel état. Cela faisait un moment que personne ne lui avait infliger de blessure sérieuse. Il en avait presque oublier le sens du mot douleur... Presque.

- Calme toi... Finit-il par marmonner. Trouver ce que vous voulez, mais je me ferais pas avaler par votre zanpakuto comme de la viande et...

Il eut du mal à finir sa phrase en voyant les yeux humides de la rosée.

- Ken... Chan... Hoqueta de nouveau la rosée.

- Plutôt crever que d'être gober. Il n'allait pas capituler! Pas comme ça.

Même si physiquement il ne lui restait pas vraiment de ressource pour lutter.

- Vos blessures doivent être soigner, maintenant. Cette phrase tenait plus de l'ordre qu'autre chose.

Ce n'était pas une information, et n'importe quel shinigami ayant fréquenté un tant soit peu la Quatrième aurait tremblé. La réaction habituelle tournait très court en générale, il faisait le mort ou s'écorchait dans un silence afin de faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas chercher à la contredire.

La fukutaïcho se leva et lui fit face. L'esplanade sur laquelle elle avait hissé son supérieur fut balayer par une bourrasque.

- Yachiru restera avec Ken-chan jusqu'au bout! Avaler moi avec lui!

C'était bien la première fois qu'on lui faisait pareille requête!

...

Et alors que la capitaine libérait son zanpakuto elle pût l'entendre rire... C'était loin de son rire démentiel et exalté, il y avait quelque chose de chaud et amusé, un rire de joie absurde qui n'allait pas avec son état, les blessures étaient loin de cicatriser.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la raie et eut du mal à cacher sa grimace.

- Tu m'attends, c'est l'affaire de quelques minutes... Finit par lâcher entre deux hoquets Kenpachi.

Avec un effort inutile il attrapa la garde de son zanpakuto et s'obligea à s'asseoir en s'appuyant sur lui, tout en vacillant.

- J'espère que votre truc n'a pas de dents au moins... Poursuivit le capitaine de la Onzième.

Comme pour répondre à la provocation, celui-ci lui fit un large sourire! La queue de la raie fouetta

l'air.

- Yachiru vient! Protesta la rosée.

- Reste ici! J'ai pas besoin de toi pour me faire avaler par une horreur pareille.

Zaraki grogna fortement mais la fillette s'entêta.

- Je veux venir!

Clama t-elle alors que la raie attrapait Zaraki, en enroulant la langue à sa taille pour l'avaler.

Durant un moment la capitaine de la Quatrième ne comprit pas ce qui se passait, c'était un acte ordinaire. D'ici quelques minutes elle pourrait ramener l'autre capitaine afin de le soigner plus en détails. Cependant les minutes s'étirèrent, et elle finit par saisir que l'autre capitaine résistait purement et simplement. Pour la première fois de toute sa vie... Elle dû prêter main forte et attrapa Kenpachi par le col, ce qui était au passage, passablement amusant vue leur différence de taille.

- Ne vous faîtes pas plus de mal. Le ton neutre masquait le début d'agacement d' Unohana.

- Facile à dire! Grommela t-il en jetant un autre coup d'œil au zanpakuto, il eut un rire grinçant.

- Désolé j'ai pas pour habitude de céder sans me battre. Rajouta-t-il.

- Ça suffit! Zaraki-taïcho! Vous êtes blessé, ce genre de petit jeu n'a pas sa place!

Un tic agita l'oeil gauche de la femme aux cheveux corbeau.

La langue se resserra, à cette vitesse le zanpakuto allait lui briser des cotes.

- Vas-y Ken-chan!

Yachiru sautilla pour l'encourager, il planta les talons dans le sol alors que Minazuki tirait visiblement, un peu furieuse d'utiliser la force alors que d'habitude tous ses patients étaient plus que dociles. Unohana lui donna une pousser et il décolla du sol.

- C'est de la triche! Vous êtes deux contre lui tout seul! S'époumona Yachiru.

Et alors qu'elle croyait l'affaire résolut, Unohana put entendre la plainte furibonde de son propre zanpakuto.

Zaraki usait de ses jambes pour maintenir son corps hors de la gueule béante, appuyant sur les dents. Un bruit de côtes broyées se fit entendre, le reiatsu de la capitaine commença à se ramasser autour d'elle. Tout d'un coup Kenpachi poussa à l'aide de ses jambes en une secousse brutale, et frappa du pied...

Un cri de douleur se fit entendre... Vague de stupéfaction... Il lui avait cassé une dent!

Essoufflé le zanpakuto lui donna du leste. Isane qui avait mit un peu de temps à se rendre sur les lieux tomba en pleine scène de lutte.

- Pour la dernière fois, je vous demande de vous laisser faire Zaraki-taïcho.

- Il a une haleine pas terrible en plus! Railla Kenpachi, ravie de faire enrager l'animal.

La raie émit un sifflement de couleuvre et resserra sa prise, apparemment Minazuki était fort susceptible.

- Et y'a pas que l'haleine qui soit pas ter... AAAAH!

Elle allait la réduire en bouillit! Le zanpakuto le souleva du sol et le frappa résolument sur celui-ci. Il aurait sans doute eut le reste des os brisés si il n'avait pas plier les jambes en libérant une forte quantité reiatsu... Il ne sera jamais dit que la Onzième division état une division facile à gérer, et cela jusqu'à son capitaine! Profitant de son étourdissement, Minazuki voulut l'avaler pour de bon... Mais encore une fois, il utilisa ses jambes pour se bloquer.

- Ça suffit! La phrase claqua, Unohana restait le dos droit.

Isane recula alors que le reiatsu de sa supérieur explosait en une vague qui balaya la place. La raie roula des yeux et s'ébroua.

- Kenpachi.

Il tourna son attention vers elle, surprit d'entendre son prénom. C'était bien la première fois qu'Unohana l'appelait ainsi.

- Je suis prête à vous offrir cette mort que vous désirez tant si vous continuez à résister.

Il cru voir apparaître des symboles étrange sur le front d'Unohana, et c'est cela qui fit baisser sa vigilance... Il y eut un bruit de déglutition lorsque la mâchoire se referma pour de bon. Le sourire épanouit de la capitaine de la Quatrième revint, elle se rapprocha de son zanpakuto et lui caressa doucement la tête.

- Bon travail.

Elle la cajola, totalement apaisée; oubliant qu'elle avait été à deux doigts de s'énerver réellement. Brutalement son zanpakuto se mit à secouer sa tête... Repoussant de la patte Yachiru qui sauta pour l'éviter.

- Rend moi Ken-chan! Ou laisse moi entrée!

La rosée revint à la charge, tirant sur les lèvres avec résolution, posant les pieds sur les dents. Isane éclata de rire dans son coin, abasourdie et pliée d'hilarité. Yachiru passa le bras dans le trou de la dent désormais manquante, cherchant à atteindre Kenpachi.

- Ken- chan! Ken-chan! Tiens bon! J'arrive!

Elle se mit à tirer sur l'autre dent juste à coté, assurant sa prise de ses jambes totalement à la verticale. Le zanpakuto secoua vigoureusement la tête alors que son propriétaire devait s'écarter, quelque part choquée et énervée.

- Suffit! Siffla acide Unohana.

- Rend moi KEN-CHAN! Hurla Yachiru en s'énervant à son tour, son reiatsu flamboya...

Le cri d'outrage et de douleur résonna, la raie recula, blessée.

Yachiru avait volé à quelques mètres plus loin, à l'opposé... Une autre dent entre les mains, elle aussi essoufflée.

- Laisse moi rejoindre Ken-chan!

La fillette se jeta de nouveau sur le pauvre zanpakuto qui recula apeurée, donnant des coups de queues pour l'éloigner. La rosée les évita sans forcé et se retrouva de nouveau à s'acharner sur ses lèvres pour les ouvrir, alors que la malheureuse raie feulait de peur à l'adresse de son propriétaire.

- Ken-chan!

Elle mit la tête dans l'ouverture, puis tira sur l'autre dent qui céda à son tour. Unohana avait du mal à intervenir, cherchant une ouverture sans en trouver puisque son zanpakuto se débattant était de plus en plus submergé par la panique. C'était bien la quatrième dents qu'elle lui arrachait ainsi lorsque la raie hurla en ouvrant la gueule et recracha pour de bon le capitaine de la Onzième.

Zaraki roula sur le coté et Yachiru se jeta sur lui, soulagée et avant que Unohana ne dise quoi que ce soit, son zanpakuto s'évapora et reprit sa forme initiale. Se fut sans étonnement que lorsqu'elle tenta de le libérer il demeura muet.

Yachiru était enfin calme et gardait sur ses genoux la tête de Kenpachi inconscient. La femme aux cheveux corbeau dû mettre un temps avant de s'avancer vers eux, bien décidé à avoir par la suite une longue discussion avec la rosée. Mais pour l'instant seul soigner les blessures de Zaraki était le plus important, même si ce bref séjour au sein de Minazuki avait commencé à guérir une partie.

En songeant un peu plus tard à cette incident, Unohana envisagea sérieusement que la rosée aurait sans doute eut un poste beaucoup plus élevé si elle avait été évalué à sa juste valeur.

**FIN FLASH**

La capitaine de la Quatrième revint de sa rêverie, songeant qu'elle ne savait plus quelle idée se faire de Kenpachi, l'idée de Yachiru fit frémir son pauvre zanpakuto autant de grief que de peur.

**O.o.O.o.O.O And that's all?**

Un autre chapitre chibi! Je me suis toujours demandé ce qui c'était passé après le combat Ichigo/Kenpachi! Comment ça j'ai trop fumé? O.o A quoi rime cette partie? Mais à savoir qui est Yachiru! Non? Ben... Il faut dire que je trouve que c'est dommage qu'on écrive pas plus sur eux, donc... Bon, on me laisse des impressions quand même!

Prochain chapitre à paraître avant la fin de la semaine!


	4. Chapter 4:Une soirée au manoir Kuchiki

Auteur: Bel Uriel Disraeli.

Disclaimer:

Béli :Tite Kubo a écrit Renji et il lui appartient, Béli a écrit Renji donc Renji...

Avocat: N'appartient pas à Béli!

Béli: Mais non! Vous ne connaissez rien au syllogisme et à sa logique!

Avocat: Par contre vous, vous connaissez sa limite...

Raited: T

Couple: Kenpachi/ Yachiru

Résumé: L'un a tout d'un psychopathe, l'autre est presque l'incarnation de la naïveté pur! Et pourtant, ils ne se quittent pas. Mais qui s'intéresserait à cet étrange couple que rien ne semble justifier... Après tout qu'est ce qui retient Yachiru à Kenpachi? Qu'est ce qui les lie? Yachiru n'hésite pas à répondre: «Les cendres d'un phénix.»

**IL FUT ECRIT**

Acte I Partie II

Chapitre IV: Une réception au manoir Kuchiki.

Yachiru était assez heureuse, leur séjour au Hueco-Mundo semblait avoir comblé toute les attentes de Kenpachi. Lui qui voulait des adversaires en avait eut à la pelle. A vrai dire il n'en avait plus eut autant depuis ses débuts dans les bas fonds du Quatre-vingtième district.

La rosée piaillait sur son épaule, et le capitaine de la Onzième buvait distraitement une coupelle de saké dans son bureau. Affalé un peu, il profitait encore de ce sentiment de satisfaction qu'il gardait de son dernier massacre. Quelques arrancards avaient tenus leurs promesses de force et les combats n'avaient pas été trop mauvais. Il regardait du coin de l'œil Yumichika ranger les dossiers d'une façon névrotique...

Il avait fallut du temps à Kenpachi pour comprendre que c'était un tic nerveux du cinquième siège. L'Ordre était son deuxième nom, il ne supportait pas la poussière, ni que les recrues soit rangés en nombre pairs. Il détestait voir dépasser les feuilles des dossiers et les classait par ordre thématique , alphabétique et chronologique.

Si il y avait une réunion quelconque Yumichika était la mémoire vive qui la rappelait, il était comme les nerfs de la Onzième division. Il lui arrivait de préparer les dossiers du taïcho et de son fukutaïcho, faisait la navette et remettait les compte rendu...

Kenpachi lui avait souvent fait le reproche de perdre son temps en fadaises plutôt que de s'entraîner et devenir plus fort.

Il était donc affalé alors que Yachiru lui re-servait à lui et Ikkaku un autre verre... Lorsque le capitaine de la Sixième division pénétra dans le bureau.

Byakuya ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre, Ikkaku ne manqua pas se redresser.

- Bya-chan est venu boire un verre!

Yachiru vint à sa rencontre.

- Non.

La réponse froide ne déstabilisa pas la fukutaïcho.

- Je suis venu m'entretenir avec Zaraki-taïcho.

Ikkaku ne se fit pas prier et alla se dégourdir les jambes, et Kenpachi dû lui faire face.

- Si c'est pour un dossier faut voir ça avec Yumichika.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que le noble venait réclamer des dossiers.

- C'est d'ordre personnel.

Il y eut un silence, Kenpachi eut du mal à s'assurer que ce n'était pas une blague, après tout le noble était aussi expressif qu'une porte. Sans cérémonie Byakuya sortie une enveloppe bleu qu'il posa sur le bureau.

- Qu'est ce que c'est?

Zaraki n'esquiva pas le moindre geste, et continua de fixer le brun.

- C'est une invitation, quoique je doute de votre capacité à lire.

Byakuya n'avait jamais supporté le capitaine de la Onzième, cela n'était un secret pour personne, et celui-ci ressentait une aversion deux fois plus forte que la sienne. Kenpachi se demanda qu'est ce que c'était encore cette histoire?

- Je ne veux pas acceptez la moindre invitation que ce fut de votre part.

Le noble ne sembla même pas l'entendre.

- Tous les capitaines sont conviés au manoir Kuchiki pour une cérémonie.

- Chouette! Une cérémonie!

Yachiru se jeta sur l'enveloppe.

- J'vois pas pourquoi j'irais perdre mon temps à une futilité pareille.

Le chef de clan eut un mince sourire dédaigneux.

- C'est une invitation officielle destinée au Gotei 13, ce n'est sûrement pas pour le plaisir de vous accueillir.

Il ne fallait guère plus pour mettre Kenpachi en rogne, il détestait le ton supérieur dont Kuchiki faisait preuve.

- A vrai dire si votre disparition subite venait à avoir lieu, je serais le premier à ne pas la déplorer...

Le ton monocorde et atone lui hérissa la peau, il se redressa.

- Ce qui veux dire?

Le brun sembla faire une pause comme pour permettre à l'autre capitaine de prendre pleine mesure de la stupidité de sa question.

- Que la présence de tous les capitaines est nécessaire, et qu'il n'est pas envisageable que vous n'y soyez pas... A moins d'être décédé.

Un large sourire s'étendit sur le visage de Kenpachi, ses yeux brillèrent même.

- Ben voyons... On dirait que notre noble à besoin de moi! Chantonna t-il presque, à deux doigts d'éclater de rire.

- Bien sûr... J'ai besoin d'accueillir sous mon toit un capitaine réputé pour son incivilité, son absence total de savoir vivre, de retenue, ainsi que le manque flagrant de la moindre discrétion.

Byakuya s'arrêta une seconde avant de reprendre:

- J'ai sans doute oublier de rajouter la taille incommensurable de votre bêtise. En somme l'être le plus dépourvu d'intelligence et de conscience que je connaisse du Seireitei.

Yumichika qui venait déposer des dossiers, venait d'ouvrir la porte et pût entendre une partie de la tirade.

- Euh... Je...

Le paon avait les yeux en soucoupe, Byakuya ne prit pas la peine de se tourner, enfin le cinquième siège articula.

- Je repasserais plus tard!

Il claqua la porte, alors que Zaraki attrapait le chef de clan par son col. Il fallait admettre que Byakuya avait jouer la provocation jusqu'au bout.

- Sans vous, cette réception n'aurait pas de sens...

Ajouta enfin le noble, face au sourire provocateur le doute n'était plus possible. Ce fichu noble se moquait de lui! Par un shunpô Byakuya lui échappa, époussetant sa tenue.

- Il va de soit que tout ceci n'est qu'une mascarade à laquelle je ne suis pas plus disposez que vous.

Le brun lui fit face.

- Et qu'une compensation est bien envisageable.

Difficile de croire qu'un tel discourt puisse venir du chef du clan Kuchiki, mais cela ne manqua pas accentuer la colère de Kenpachi.

- Si tu crois pouvoir m'acheter avec tes bonnes grâces!

Byakuya l'évita sans forcer, se plaçant hors de sa portée alors que Zaraki tenait son propre zanpakuto près à raser la moindre trace de vie dans une périmètre de plus de trois division.

- Il ne s'agit pas d'argent. Coupa froidement le noble avant que le silence ne tombe.

- Je ne suis pas assez fou pour payer le moindre centime pour votre présence... Ce serait pire que du gaspillage.

Le mur derrière Byakuya explosa alors qu'il se plaçait de nouveau loin de la rage grandissante de son collègue.

- Tu veux te battre! S'enquit hargneux Kenpachi.

- C' est exactement ça.

Le capitaine de la Onzième se figea, Byakuya ôta la poussière du mur effondrer de sa manche.

- Un rendu pour un donner.

Le noble sortie de nouveau de sa poche l'invitation qu'il reposa pour la seconde fois, après l'avoir prit des mains de Yachiru.

- En échange de votre présence... Je vous propose un combat.

Le noble l'avait bluffer pour de bon!

- Qu'est ce qui m'empêche de te bousiller maintenant?

Byakuya croisa les bras et eut un sourire narquois.

- Et bien...

En trois secondes il se retrouva à sa droite, puis sa gauche, ensuite juste derrière tout cela en une série de shunpô digne de faire sourire Yoruichi.

- Pour me battre il faudrait me suivre... Je serais disposé à en découdre. Quoique j'espère véritablement que vous ne viendrez pas gâcher la soirée.

Le capitaine de la Sixième disparut pour de bon, le laissant seul et en rogne.

- On y va?

Il releva le regard pour scruter Yachiru tenant l'invitation, sur son épaule.

- Bien sûr!

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Ce qui explique comment il se retrouva à errer devant les murs de ce fichu manoir...

- Rah! Marre! J'vais exploser un mur et rentrer!

Kenpachi fixait d'un regard rancunier le haut mur, cela faisait plus d'une demie heure qu'il le suivait sans jamais en voir le bout. Tout d'un coup Yachiru s'agita.

- Ce serait pas Ichigo là? ICHIGO! ICHIGOOOOO!

L'orangé cru qu'il était maudit pour de bon! Non seulement il était en retard mais en plus il tombait sur ce malade de Kenpachi qui ne manqua pas lui sourire chaleureusement, du moins assez chaleureusement pour qu'il réprime l'envie de partir en courant.

- Qu'est ce que tu fiche ici? Lâcha Zaraki en venant à sa hauteur.

- Ben... J'ai été invité à une fête chez les Kuchiki par Rukia, alors...

- Toi aussi! Bondit Yachiru de son perchoir, faisant craindre au shinigami remplaçant qu'elle ne lui saute à la tête.

- Vous aussi?... Y'aura du monde?

Ichigo se sentait de moins ne moins sûr.

- Ben tous les capitaines le sont! Tu sais où est l'entré? Finit par demander Yachiru sur le ton de la conversation.

- Bien sûr, on est venu avec Renji c'est par là je crois...

Kurosaki indiqua un point, Yachiru attrapa une clochette de Kenpachi en tentant de suivre la direction.

- Merci bien, nous sommes un peu en retard.

Kenpachi grommela quelque chose dans sa barbe inexistante, de moins en moins chaud à l'idée d'être coincé dans une foule d'aristocrate.

- On te voie pas beaucoup à la Onzième. Finit par lâcher le capitaine en jetant un regard psychopathe à sa proie favorite.

- Ben... Les cours me prennent du temps...

C'était surtout qu'il était en soutient dans toutes les matières, le pire étant la nécromancie. Renji à côté était un véritable surdoué! Les différents professeurs de l'Académie désespéraient de lui!

C'est un peu lâchement que Kurosaki laissa les devant à Kenpachi, préférant avoir une longueur d'avance pour fuir si Zaraki décidait d'un petit combat à l'improviste. Au moins Ichigo c'était perfectionner dans l'art de se déplacer en shunpô.

Kenpachi fut à peine surprit de voir tout ces kimonos de cérémonie. Yachiru lui échappa un peu en se précipitant vers Momo.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

- Tu es très jolie ce soir.

- C'est gentille! Toi aussi Hina-chan! C'est tout beau chez Bya-chan!

La rosée jetait des regards admiratif, Ukitake lui fit coucou et elle rosit sur place ce qui fit rire Kyôraku.

- Tu les prends de plus en plus jeune ma parole!

Le plaisir brûlait les joues de la fillette, elle eut du mal à calmer son enthousiasme en apercevant un aquarium...

Il était immense de son point de vue. Trop haut pour qu'elle puisse le voir entièrement elle tenta de sautiller sur place, se déplaçant pour trouver un angle dégagé. Et c'est en cherchant une vue panoramique afin de voir tous les jolies poissons qu'il la bouscula violemment.

Yachiru alla s'écraser contre le mur, s'écorchant légèrement les mains pour le coup. La rosée fut surprise de la violence et se tourna … Le noble ne lui jeta pas un regard, soupirant elle décida de se rapprocher de nouveau. Mais cette partie de l'aquarium était injoignable, le groupe compacte de noble lui barrait la vue et l'issue.

- Pardon...

Elle lui tira la manche afin d'avoir un peu de son attention et lui permette de passer. La main agacé la repoussa sèchement comme pour se débarrasser d'elle et de nouveau elle heurta le mur, cognant cette fois sa tête.

Yachiru aurait sans doute put lui sauter sur la tête, mais elle se doutait que le chef de clan n'aimerait pas ce genre de manifestation. Encore une fois elle revint à la charge, ne pouvant faire autrement puisqu'elle s'était perdue dans cette foule, trop occupé à essayer d'atteindre l'aquarium.

La rosée finit par apercevoir la vitre et l'eau bleu, elle inclina la tête en croyant voir un poisson jaune!

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que cette chose lui voulait mais quand pour la troisième fois elle osa agripper sa tenue la colère lui monta au nez. Il la repoussa plus rudement mais elle s'accrocha. Il l'agrippa par le col et la tira sans ménagement vers un coin sombre près d'un pilier.

- Reste à ta place sale mouflet! Parasite purulent du Rukongaï!

Sifflé très bas, les mots surprirent et heurtèrent la jeune fille, le mépris suintait de ces paroles. Elle recula il sembla satisfait.

- Pauvre vermine!

Elle étouffa un petit cri lorsque le filet de salive tomba à ses pieds. Yachiru bouscula une femme et deux serveurs pour s'éloigner laissant derrière elle le rire de son agresseur amusé. C'est en essayant de sortir de cette nasse de noble qu'elle entra littéralement dans les jambes de la capitaine.

- Par... Désolé! Je m'excuse! Pardon!

- Doucement...

La rosée leva enfin les yeux, Unohana c'était baissée et posait une main tendre sur sa tête.

- Tu t'es un peu perdue, mais tout va bien maintenant.

- Veux Ken-chan!

L'urgence marqua les traits de la fukutaïcho, elle n'avait pas envie de rester ici, cette soirée avait perdue tout son charme et elle se moquait de l'aquarium.

- Je l'ai vue, on va le chercher ensemble.

Souligna Unohana en acquiesçant, elle serra un peu la rosée contre elle.

- Ça va mieux?

Yachiru serra nerveusement son kimono, refusant de laisser le malaise et la colère prendre le dessus.

- Je suis désolé, je veux Ken-chan.

Unohana leur créa un passage, s'excusant en souriant et sa cadette se sentit tout de suite mieux. Au bout d'un moment Unohana s'arrêta et se baissa de nouveau vers elle.

- Zaraki-taïcho est par là... Tu veux que je t'y emmène ou te sens tu capable de trouver le chemin toute seule? Regarde, c'est lui là-bas... Près du buffet, auprès de Komamura-taïcho.

Avec surprise la capitaine de la Quatrième pût la voir essuyer des perles humides qui glissaient sur ses joues ce qui l'inquiéta énormément, mais Yachiru lui sourit.

- Non, non.

La rosée inspira et secoua la tête, souriant pour de bon.

- Merci! Je suis une grande fille!

Unohana ne fut pas dupe.

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas?

Yachiru se mordit le pousse en murmurant et la femme dû se pencher pour l'entendre.

- Les nobles ne sont pas très gentils avec les gens comme moi... J'voulais voir les poissons mais... Il vaut mieux que je reste avec Ken-chan.

Avant que Unohana n'ai put faire quoique ce soit, la rosée se faufilait hors de sa portée. Elle sauta sur l'épaule du grand capitaine, celui-ci fut ravie de la revoir même s'il ne dit rien.

- Alors? S'enquit Kenpachi.

- J'ai faim, y'a quoi à manger?

C'est à ce moment que la cloche du dîner sonna...

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O And that's all?**

On se demande ce qui va se passer? Un suspens qui n'en est pas un pour ceux qui ont lu « Une longue soirée », chapitre de la première partie ils ont un avant goût du prochain chapitre. On comprend mieux la réception tout d'un coup! Mais vue que je l'ai déjà fait précédemment je ne vais pas aller dans les détails de la soirée. Ceux qui ne savent pas de quoi je parle... Faire un saut sur « Comme l'air que je respire » Les chapitre longues soirée sont un pur bonheur... Allez assez blablater!

Pour vous mettre sur la piste du prochain chapitre « Une soirée trop arrosée »:

« _- Dans ce cas Yachiru-chan ne rentre pas avec Ken-chan, elle reste avec Uno-chan._

_De mal en pire, Kenpachi eut du mal à rester impassible, une pointe de douleur c'était sournoisement glisser au sein de la colère de plus en plus grande qui l'étranglait. Il n'avait rien demander à personne! Puis c'était quoi ce... Il n'allait pas perdre son sang froid pour... _

_- Très bien! Reste avec ta nouvelle tête de turc! MARRE! J'me tire!_

_Il avait craché ses quelques mots avec une hargne mal dissimulé._ »

Une review please.


	5. Chapter 5: Une soirée trop arrosée

Auteur: Bel Uriel Disraeli.

Disclaimer:

Béli :Tite Kubo a écrit Renji et il lui appartient, Béli a écrit Renji donc Renji...

Avocat: N'appartient pas à Béli!

Béli: Mais non! Vous ne connaissez rien au syllogisme et à sa logique!

Avocat: Par contre vous, vous connaissez sa limite...

Raited: T

Couple: Kenpachi/ Yachiru

Résumé: L'un a tout d'un psychopathe, l'autre est presque l'incarnation de la naïveté pur! Et pourtant, ils ne se quittent pas. Mais qui s'intéresserait à cet étrange couple que rien ne semble justifier... Après tout qu'est ce qui retient Yachiru à Kenpachi? Qu'est ce qui les lie? Yachiru n'hésite pas à répondre: «Les cendres d'un phénix.»

**IL FUT ECRIT**

Acte I Partie II

Chapitre V: Une soirée trop arrosé.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers eux...

Kenpachi tentait de la bâillonner sous les yeux outrés, surpris, choqués de tous les convives.

- Ça suffit! On s'en va.

- NON! JE VEUX TAPER! CHIEN DE NOBLE! MECHANT! IL M'A CRACHE DESSUS!

Le capitaine de la Onzième resserra sa prise et sans dire autre chose il se dirigea vers l'issue la plus proche. La rosée continua de se débattre, appuyant de ses pieds sur le torse de son supérieur.

- Mh! Mh! Mmmgrh! Mh!

- Sortie?

La servante lâcha son plateau et pointa une direction, il lui fut plus facile de sortir du manoir que d'y entrée, pas une seule fois les indications ne furent fausses. L'air froid les accueillit, il relâcha sa prise constatant qu'elle ne luttait plus autant.

- Cette soirée était vraiment débile.

Grogna t-il mécontent, il leva les yeux vers le ciel, celui-ci était couvert.

- Par où?

Il fallait admettre qu'il se repérait mieux avec les étoiles, et c'est en attendant la réponse qu'il se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait par petit hoquet.

- Yachiru...

Le nom tomba de ses lèvres comme un peu de désespoir arraché à la nuit. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il y avait de la lassitude et de l'hébétude. Les larmes de Yachiru étaient bien l'unique chose contre lesquelles il n'avait pas la moindre chance de lutter et encore moins de gagner.

Les pleurs de la rosée... Ce sont les pleurs étouffés qui l'ont poussé à quitter le Quatre vingtième district. A chercher plus de nourriture, des abris, un peu plus de chaleur.

**FLASH**

Ce jour-là elle ne c'était plus plaint après qu'il lui ait dit de se taire, mais ses larmes ne c'étaient pas tari, elle grelotait de froid en essayant de le suivre. Il ne voyait plus l'intérêt de la porter comme un sac vue qu'elle marchait maintenant. Il est vrai que la faim lui mordait les tripes, mais c'était comme la pluie il n'y pouvait rien et continuait d'avancer.

Elle était à bout de force et ses jambes flageolante l'avait laissé choir derrière lui. Le visage dans la boue elle se roula en boule incapable de taire ses nouveaux sanglots.

Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre son acharnement à s'accrocher à lui et c'est un peu ennuyé qu'il c'était tourné vers ce petit corps transi.

C'est pour cette raison qu'il avait chercher un abri.. C'est pour cette raison qu'ils étaient devenu la cible d'un groupe de voleur. Après ce massacre dont il était l'auteur il avait tenté de se reposer avec elle. Puis il avait cédé à son instinct, à son désir déraisonnable de se battre.

Mais le combat suivant n'avait pas été meilleur que le précédent, bien loin même. Il c'était essoufflé à tenter d'atteindre ce chacal qui ne faisait que l'agacer misant sur son épuisement. Il détestait devoir courir après ses adversaires, et lorsqu'il s'était enfin écroulé... Ce corps avait perdu de son intérêt. Il lui prit par réflexe le manteau qu'il portait, l'enfilant à son tour puisque de toute façon son ancien propriétaire ne pouvait plus en jouir. Et lorsque son regard tomba sur la sacoche pleine de vivre qu'il portait, son sourire irrépréhensible mourut...

Puisque la rosée n'était pas avec lui, il songea qu'il l'avait laissé endormit et qu'à son réveil, elle avait dû se mettre à pleurer.

Maintenant il était bien trop tard, il n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où il était venu et encore moins où il irait. Il alla s'installer à l'écart un peu désœuvré.

...

Puis elle était apparut... A la lisière du spectacle, et c'est en la voyant vaciller qu'il se rendit compte à quel point il tenait à ce corps malingre. Trébuchant elle n'avait plus trop la force d'avancer, et lui n'avait pas comprit comment mais il l'avait rattrapé avant qu'elle ne tombe. La serrant contre lui dans son nouveau manteau.

C'est pour elle qu'il avait gardé précieusement la nourriture, veillant sa fièvre en la tenant dans son giron. C'est pour voir le plaisir et la joie rosir ses joues à son réveil qu'il avait apprit la patience. Sa toux était grasse et mauvaise, elle éternua en se redressant, rassurée de le sentir la tenir. Il lui caressa les les cheveux.

- Mange... Tu avais faim.

Gloutonne elle n'en avait rien laissé, et repu elle c'était frotté contre lui, soufflant de reconnaissance.

- Merci...

**FIN FLASH**

Il ne pouvait qu'attendre qu'elle arrête. Ils c'étaient finalement assit dans un coin. Puis la silhouette s'était glissé vers eux, il lui fallut du temps pour comprendre qu'elle ne faisait pas que passer. La main les surprit tous les deux lorsqu'elle se posa sur les mèches roses.

- Ça va aller.

La rosée c'était tournée vers les bras tendus et s'y était réfugié sans hésiter. Unohana la serra pour la consoler, puisqu'après tout c'était encore un enfant.

C'était l'une des choses qu'il ne savait pas donner... Le réconfort.

- Les hommes sont souvent stupide... Ils font des choses qui font du mal aux autres . Tu était la plus jolie shinigami de la soirée, tellement qu'ils ne l'acceptent pas.

Yachiru la regarda en reniflant un peu.

- Je suis du Rukongaï...

- Combien de shinigami à ton avis vienne de famille noble?

Zaraki releva son attention à cette question un peu décalé, alors que la femme finissait par répondre.

- Kuchiki-taïcho, Shihouin Yoruichi, Ukitake-taïcho et Kyôraku-taïcho... Soit quatre capitaine sur treize. Même pas un quart.

La capitaine essuya la larme sur la joue.

- A dire vrai, la classe des nobles est la plus pauvre en pouvoir spirituelle, c'est celle qui donne le moins de shinigami puissant dans tout le Seireitei.

Souligna Unohana, elle prit un mouchoir et lui essuya le nez.

- Des nobles comme lui il y en a des familles entière, mais des shinigami aussi jolie que toi il n'y en a qu'une. Peu importe d'où tu viennes, tu reste unique.

La douceur avec laquelle elle reposa Yachiru au sol fut presque irréelle.

- Je dois admettre que tu es forte impatiente et que tu as du caractère... Mais tu es soucieuse de ton entourage et tu rempli ton rôle de fukutaïcho.

Unohana lui tendit le mouchoir.

- Tu es une grande fille issue du Rukongaï, et la prochaine fois qu'on te parlera mal, tu lui fera comprendre que les personnes bien éduqué ne crache pas chez les gens, quelque soit leur origine.

La femme refit les plis de son kimono mauve.

- Les dames n'insulte pas.

Yachiru rougit.

- Mais il avait été trop loin.

Unohana se redressa.

- Qui plus est, les dames ne pleure pas pour des idiots pareille.

Yachiru acquiesça, murmurant

- Merci...

Unohana se sentait rassurée de voir que la fillette se portait mieux. Puis l'impulsion la fit parler un peu trop vite.

- Si tu veux nous irons visiter l'aquarium de Rockbird.

- C'est vrai?

La rosée sembla se gorgée d'espoir. La capitaine opina ravie de la voir réagir.

- Ken-chan ira à l'aquarium? On ira voir les poissons!

- Heu...

Il y eut un véritable revirement de situation! Unohana eut un petit rire en voyant son embarras. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil se demandant si elle n'avait pas tout manigancé.

- Je doute de...

Commença à grommeler.

-Génial ! On ira ce week-end alors! Ken-chan aura rendez-vous avec Uno-chan à l'aquarium pour visiter les poissons avec Yachiru-chan!

- Hors de question!

Kenpachi se leva d'un bond.

- J'ai d'autre chose à faire que regarder des poissons dans un fichu bocal à la con...

Il finit en marmonnant sa phrase dans sa barbe, visiblement contrarié. S'éloignant à grand pas. Mais c'était sans compter la rosée qui se mit à tirer sur son haori pour le retenir, ce qui fit sourire Unohana. Il se tourna en direction de la fillette pour tirer à son tour son uniforme. Yachiru tint bon.

- JE VEUX ALLER A L'AQUARIUM!

Il plissa les yeux, c'est qu'elle avait de la force en plus!

- Ben vas-y! Siffla t-il en tirant contre elle.

- Je veux que Ken-chan vienne avec moi! Continua-t-elle de lutter.

- Je sais pas où c'est et j'veux pas le savoir!

Gronda le guerrier géant. Il y eut un bruit de tissue déchirer.

- Uno-chan nous montrera la route, allez!

Yachiru tenta de le convaincre en tirant par secousse comme pour le réveiller.

- Non! Gronda plus fort Kenpachi.

Elle ne lâcha pas prise alors que le haori commençait à se séparer de plus en plus visiblement.

- Ken-chan!

Asséna la rosée en tirant avec plus de force ce qui fit reculer un peu Kenpachi dans sa direction.

- J'ai dit non.

Il la fixa en fronçant les sourcils de plus en plus énervé.

- Viens à l'aquarium! Scanda la rosée.

- Ça suffit! Asséna Zaraki.

Il lui lâcha le haori.

- Vas-y si t'en a si envie!

La fillette manqua tomber sur les fesses, elle serra ses petits poings elle aussi énervée. Alors que Zaraki se détournait pour s'en aller en vitesse Yachiru lui sauta sur les épaules, lui tenant la tête.

- Viens voir les poissons avec Uno-chan...

La lutte fit reculer l'autre capitaine, la fukutaïcho avait enroulé ses petites jambes autour du cou du shinigami et lui tenait fermement le menton en l'obligeant à la regarder dans les yeux,vers le haut.

Kenpachi agrippa ses menottes qui lui tiraient les joues.

- Si elle est si bien que ça t'as qu'a rester avec elle! Fiche moi la paix!

Il l'attrapa par le kimono et la lança, la rosée ne se démonta pas et atterrit avec douceur tel un chat.

- T'es méchant.

Le mot heurta le capitaine de la Onzième durant une fraction de seconde il tressaillit alors qu'un tic agita sa joue, marmonnant:

- J'hallucine...

- T'étais même pas là quand le méchant noble m'a jeter contre un mur et maintenant tu veux pas venir à l'aquarium avec moi.

- Et puis quoi d'autre! J'irais pas dans ce fichu aquarium!

S'étrangla un peu Zaraki, décontenancé de cette accusation. Yachiru ne cilla pas de l'entendre élever un peu la voix.

- Méchant!

Le mot heurta de nouveau sa raison, portant sur ses nerfs. La rosée avait parlé avec quelque chose de sentencieux. Voyant que le shinigami ne répondait pas plus à sa provocation Yachiru poursuivit:

- Dans ce cas Yachiru-chan ne rentre pas avec Ken-chan, elle reste avec Uno-chan.

De mal en pire, Kenpachi eut du mal à rester impassible, une pointe de douleur c'était sournoisement glisser au sein de la colère de plus en plus grande qui l'étranglait. Il n'avait rien demander à personne! Puis c'était quoi ce... Il n'allait pas perdre son sang froid pour...

- Très bien! Reste avec ta nouvelle tête de turc! MARRE! J'me tire!

Il avait craché ses quelques mots avec une hargne mal dissimulé.

- Ken-chan n'aura qu'a demander sa route pour retrouver la maison!

Finit par lui crier la rosée alors qu'il reculait.

- C'est ça!

Il disparut, furieux. Unohana ne c'était pas attendu à une telle scène, elle tressaillit lorsque la rosée lui sauta sur l'épaule, tenant le haori de son capitaine. Reniflant dédaigneusement... Le silence de la nuit les enveloppa un moment, puis Yachiru éclata de rire...

- Qui a t-il?

La fukutaïcho secoua sa trouvaille en la tirant de son kimono.

- C'est moi qui ai les clés!

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Unohana se demanda dans quelle situation elle c'était fourrée!

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Yachiru se frotta les yeux en baillant, elle avait un peu mal à la tête, une main lui caressa les cheveux, elle ronronna presque. Serrant la taille sur laquelle elle avait dormit, elle tenta de frotter son visage mais il y avait quelque chose d'étrange sur le corps de son capitaine.

- Mh...

Sa petite main tâtonna, tirant sur le tissu rêche pour dévoiler la peau contre laquelle elle avait l'habitude de se prélasser. Sa joue la trouva particulièrement douce et parfumé.

Même la tête du chauve n'était pas si lisse!

Sa main frotta la surface et elle soupira en se frottant le visage. Il la repoussa mais avec sa ténacité habituelle elle se raccrocha au tissu pour ne pas être délogé, et c'est avec amusement qu'elle l'entendit râler.

Yachiru allait lui cintrer la taille de ses jambes lorsqu'il se releva, quelque chose de lourd et chaud lui tomba sur la tête, elle le repoussa une nouvelle fois mais la main l'arrêta.

Enfin la rosée ouvrit les yeux en les clignant.

- Ça suffit...

La fillette loucha un peu, puis releva la tête... Entre la poitrine d'Unohana. Cela faisait une demie heure que la capitaine de la Quatrième tentait de quitter son futon, mais Yachiru c'était collé à elle comme un moule à son rocher.

La femme avait trouvé ça attendrissant au début... Jusqu'à ce que la rosée ne commence à la déshabiller, resserrant son étreinte pas loin de l'étrangler et de lui briser les côtes.

A vrai dire, Unohana était essoufflée, débraillée, Yachiru repoussa encore une fois de coté sa poitrine qui pesait sur sa petite tête afin de la regarder dans les yeux. Le geste fit tressaillir Unohana, elle n'était pas le moins du monde souriante, un tic agitait sa paupière.

- Lâche-moi.

Yachiru s'exécuta sans réfléchir, observant la chemise de nuit qu'elle portait, ce dernier ne lui appartenait pas, et à bien regarder elle n'était pas dans sa chambre non plus.

Unohana referma son yukata et reprit un peu son souffle. Puis leurs regards se croisèrent, elles se fixèrent un long moment... Puis la tension retomba, il lui était difficile d'en vouloir à cette petite bouille adorablement surprise.

- Bien...

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle d'eau, Unohana avait prit du retard, alors qu'elle rajoutait des sels de bain dans l'eau, Yachiru arrive en scrutant la vaste pièce.

- C'est différent à la maison...

La rosée était assez surprise, se sentant toute timide. Unohana eut un petit sourire, c'était l'un des rares excès qu'elle c'était permit: Une salle d'eau assez luxueuse. Yachiru joua pensivement avec l'eau.

- Comment Yachiru-chan c'est retrouvé ici?

Finit par demander toujours perplexe la fillette. La capitaine fut à peine surprise de la question en effet la rosée avait tout de même vider l'alcool du buffet. Unohana entreprit de lui faire un bref résumé en omettant qu'elle avait insulté les nobles et assommé une bonnes parties des convives.

- Je peux rentrer dans l'eau avec Uno-chan?

Elle se mordit la langue juste après, son enthousiasme l'avait porté trop vite. Sa première crainte fut balayé lorsque Unohana accepta.

- C'est vrai? Ken-chan ne veut pas que je lui frotte le dos, il a dit que les taïcho ne se lavaient pas avec les fukutaïcho...

La capitaine rit doucement, amusée. Zaraki avait plus de tact qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Yachiru se glissa dans l'eau émerveillé et craintive.

- Il a dit que Toshiro-chan n'avait pas de quoi se laver avec une femme comme Matsumoto-chan... Qu'est ce qu'il faut avoir pour se laver avec une femme comme Matsumoto-chan?

La femme au cheveux corbeau perdit son sourire, un peu embarrassé alors que la rosée se risquait à lâcher le bord du bain. Unohana l'attira vers elle...

- Et bien... Tu lui poseras la question.

Yachiru ne comprit pas vraiment ce que voulait faire la shinigami en la posant sur ses jambes.

- Ça sent bon!

La fillette se figea lorsque son aînée versa le liquide dans ses cheveux.

- Chouette! Merci! Ken-chan veux pas me laver les cheveux!

Unohana se douta que le malheureux devait faire face à des situations embarrassante. Mais devait-elle vraiment le plaindre?

-Dis! Uno-chan veux bien me laver les cheveux tous les jours? Parce que Matsumoto-chan a dit que les vrai femme devait entretenir leurs cheveux et moi je veux être une vrai femme, et...

Le babillage la surprit et Unohana finit par se convaincre que oui. Elle pouvait bien faire quelque chose pour aider le si redouter capitaine de la Onzième division. C'est à ce moment qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait finit par s'attacher à la rosée.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O And that's all?**

Un nouveau chapitre, et on apprend un peu plus sur la relation houleuse de Kenpachi et de sa fukutaïcho! Une vrai dispute de couple! Mais le pire reste à venir!

Pour ceux que ça intéresse, publication du prochain chapitre avant la fin de la semaine:

Extrait chapitre VI: Trois jours en enfer?

« _- Notre fukutaïcho serait-elle malade?_

_Finit par demander avec crainte Yumichika._

_- Pourquoi tu poses cette question?_

_Il y avait quelque chose de rauque dans la voix de Kenpachi._

_- Et bien..._

_Yumichika fixa la pile de livre._

_- Cela fait trois jours qu'on ne l'a pas vue._

_Murmura le cinquième siège, soupçonnant brutalement son capitaine de ne pas être rentré chez lui la veille. Après tout, il l'avait trouvé là ce matin!_

_- Mmh._

_Un simple son pensif émergea du capitaine, qui retourna à sa lecture même s'il ne voyait pas les lignes que son regard parcourait._

_- Il c'est passé quelque chose?_

_La question de Yumichika le dérangea plus qu'il ne pouvait le tolérer. Il n'avait pas besoin de discuter de ça, et sûrement pas avec l'un de ses hommes._

_- Vous devriez allez la chercher taïcho._

_Et puis pourquoi il jacassait autant ce faiblard? Il ne lui avait rien demander!_

_- Je suis trop « méchant » pour ça. _»

Comment survivra la rosée loin de son capitaine tant aimer? Unohana arrivera-t-elle à se sortir de cette situation périlleuse? Yumichika possède-t-il un don de clairvoyance? La suite au prochain chapitre!

Une review please! See you next time!


	6. Chapter 6: Trois jours en enfer?

Auteur: Bel Uriel Disraeli.

Disclaimer:

Béli :Tite Kubo a écrit Renji et il lui appartient, Béli a écrit Renji donc Renji...

Avocat: N'appartient pas à Béli!

Béli: Mais non! Vous ne connaissez rien au syllogisme et à sa logique!

Avocat: Par contre vous, vous connaissez sa limite...

Raited: T

Couple: Kenpachi/ Yachiru

Résumé: L'un a tout d'un psychopathe, l'autre est presque l'incarnation de la naïveté pur! Et pourtant, ils ne se quittent pas. Mais qui s'intéresserait à cet étrange couple que rien ne semble justifier... Après tout qu'est ce qui retient Yachiru à Kenpachi? Qu'est ce qui les lie? Yachiru n'hésite pas à répondre: «Les cendres d'un phénix.»

**IL FUT ECRIT**

Acte I Partie II

Chapitre VI: Trois jours en enfer?

Ce matin là, Unohana posa une nouvelle fois son regard sur la petite rosée pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé la situation de la veille. Yachiru sautillait après elle dans son jolie kimono mauve, tenue hérité de sa brève apparition à la soirée du manoir Kuchiki. La fukutaïcho semblait d'une humeur guillerette et babillait à propos de : couteau et d'ananas et de...

- Pourquoi Ken-chan veux pas que je me lave avec lui? Cette question eut le don de faire tiquer la shinigami.

- Et pourquoi il m'a mentit? C'est pas vrai que les fukutaïcho ne se lavent pas avec les taïcho...

La capitaine de la Quatrième fronça les sourcils ce qui était assez exceptionnel pour ceux connaissant son éternel sourire maternel.

- Est ce que Ken-chan ne m'aime plus? Finit par murmurer Yachiru en s'arrêtant net.

Unohana lui fit un autre sourire pour la rassurer, se disant à elle même que la journée risquait d'être très très longue.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Yumichika fixa avec contentement le fruit de son dur labeur: La classification totale de leur archive. Enfin le cinquième siège s'extirpa de la pièce où il avait passé plus de cinq heure... Exténué, il se dit qu'il méritait un petit remontant. Loin de sa classe habituelle, le visage couvert de poussière, le corps imbibé de sueur … Il poussa la pile de livre de la bibliothèque (fictive) contenant les livres de leurs fukutaïcho - parce qu'elle avait bien dû apprendre à lire, même si le paon continuait de se demander où leur taïcho les avait dégotés – et y prit la bouteille de saké caché derrière. Au moment où il allait savourer la brûlure satisfaisante de la seule bouteille qu'Ikkaku n'ai jamais découvert. Celle-ci lui échappa, il retint du bout des doigts la coupelle...

- Taï... Taïcho?

Zaraki Kenpachi ne leva même pas un regard vers son subordonné, il était affalé à sa place habituelle, dans la position habituelle... Ce qui ne l'était pas, c'était le livre qu'il tenait d'un air pensif, ainsi que son expression détaché, sans compter la pile de livre à ses pieds. Kenpachi était troublé, c'était un phénomène assez important pour qu'il en oublie le lieu où il était. L'exclamation de Yumichika le ramena un peu, il ne lisait que lorsqu'il était contrarié et il était vraiment contrarié. Ruminant au fond de son esprit la soirée passé chez Kuchiki.

Un foutu noble avait osé poser la main sur Yachiru et lui...

Mais voir la rosée le traité de la sorte. Non, il n'était pas blessé, enfin il voulait s'en convaincre. Et puis c'était quoi cette accusation dérisoire? Méchant? Lui? Et c'était quoi être méchant? Il ne l'avait jamais bousculé de la sorte, et puis Yachiru était assez grande pour se défendre seule, non? Après tout elle donnait bien une raclée quotidienne à Ikkaku, alors un vulgaire noble...

...

Il se sentait déjà assez mal à l'idée qu'on ait pu ainsi touché à Yachiru... Tuer Kuchiki lui semblait bien dérisoire face au fait que la rosée l'ait traité de... Kenpachi releva son attention en voyant du coin de l'œil Yumichika lui poser sur la table une coupelle de saké. Le paon se doutait que quelque chose n'allait pas, difficile de ne pas être alerté par l'attitude de leur supérieur. Surtout lorsque ce dernier lui demande de lui apporter les derniers dossiers à signer, et reste de surcroit à lire...

- Taïcho?

Zaraki grogna pour faire comprendre qu'il l'écoutait, sans pour autant porter la main au verre servit.

- Notre fukutaïcho serait-elle malade? Finit par demander avec crainte Yumichika.

- Pourquoi tu poses cette question?

Il y avait quelque chose de rauque dans la voix de Kenpachi.

- Et bien...

Yumichika fixa la pile de livre.

- Cela fait trois jours qu'on ne l'a pas vue. Murmura le cinquième siège, soupçonnant brutalement son capitaine de ne pas être rentré chez lui la veille. Après tout, il l'avait trouvé là ce matin!

- Mmh.

Un simple son pensif émergea du capitaine, qui retourna à sa lecture même s'il ne voyait pas les lignes que son regard parcourait.

- Il c'est passé quelque chose?

La question de Yumichika le dérangea plus qu'il ne pouvait le tolérer. Il n'avait pas besoin de discuter de ça, et sûrement pas avec l'un de ses hommes.

- Vous devriez allez la chercher taïcho.

Et puis pourquoi il jacassait autant ce faiblard? Il ne lui avait rien demander!

- Je suis trop « méchant » pour ça.

Lâcha Zaraki d'un ton plat. Yumichika tressaillit.

- Vous vous êtes disputer?

Un regard noir de son capitaine lui fit savoir qu'il ferait mieux de se jeter dans un puit de seki-seki! Nouveau silence, et Kenpachi sut que son cinquième siège avait vraiment des tendances suicidaires lorsqu'il reprit:

- Cela fait trois jours taïcho... C'est long.

La pression spirituelle de son capitaine oscilla assez pour qu'il décide de filer sans la bouteille de saké. Alors qu'il allait franchir la porte le shinigami l'interpella.

- Yumichika!

Le paon sursauta, attendant l'ordre qui allait suivre. Kenpachi sembla chercher quelque chose de compliqué.

- Cette gamine me fatigue... Dis lui de rentrer.

Durant de longues minutes le cinquième siège attendit de comprendre, alors que Kenpachi retournait à sa lecture. Il ne s'entendit pas murmurer un : « Bien taïcho » avant de partir. Enfin il comprit que son supérieur venait de lui demander de retrouver la rosée. C'est qu'elle devait bien être partie quelque part! Et que cela faisait bien trois jours que même Kenpachi n'en n'avait pas de nouvelle! C'était déroutant... Une première! Et c'est en se demandant par où il pouvait commencer ses recherches qu'il tomba sur elles.

Isane, assise sur ses talons tentait d'arracher quelque mot à la fukutaïcho de la Onzième. Pas si loin de la division de Kenpachi.

- Mais tu m'as dit que tu voulais lui rendre visite... Marmonna déconcertée Isane et elle l'était, hier la petite lui avait fait le même coup.

- Et bien j'en ai plus envie! Je veux rentrer dormir chez Uno-chan! Puis elle me lavera les cheveux demain matin, et elle me coiffera avec de jolie pince, et...

Sa tirade mourut sur ses lèvres, elle avisa le paon.

- Kusajishi-fukutaïcho!

Les yeux de la rosée se remplir d'eau.

- Il est partit sans moi?

Cette question surprit Yumichika, et inquiéta Isane.

- Taïcho s'inquiète beaucoup, il vous dit de rentrer au plus vite.

La rosée sembla s'illuminer.

- C'est vrai... Il est là?

- Bien sûr, il n'a pas bougé, il était encore à la division quand je suis partit!

- Ken-chan a attendu tout ce temps?

Yumichika n'était pas sûr de la bonne réponse.

- Je crois.

- Il n'a pas été se battre sans moi?

Il fronça les sourcils, maintenant qu'il y repensait... C'est vrai que leur capitaine n'avait pas utiliser une seule fois son zanpakuto. Avant qu'il ne réponde la rosée criait presque:

- Isane-chan! On y va! ON Y VA!

Avant de disparaître en une tornade, la fukutaïcho de la Quatrième soupira de soulagement.

- Merci!

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Unohana sentit ses épaules se relâcher en voyant revenir Isane (seule). Ce petit temps passé avec la fukutaïcho de la Onzième avait été une expérience qu'elle ne souhaitait pas reproduire avant un moment. En effet, si Yachiru avait quelque chose de profondément adorable, ce « quelque chose » et ce « profondément adorable » avait cependant une limite! Et la capitaine de la Quatrième l'avait constatée en ce court laps de temps.

Elle avait put garder le sourire devant le spectacle de la rosée agitant des dessins d'elles ensembles à l'aquarium... Jusqu'à ce que Isane ne hurle d'horreur en constatant que le support de ceux ci n'était autre que les dossiers des patients.

Ce même sourire c'était de nouveau flétrit lorsque la fillette pour aider Isane avait essayé de refaire des bandages du service entier... Résultat: Unohana avait dû refaire les points de suture d'une bonne dizaine de malheureux shinigami! Isane le double! Le reste étant sous anti-douleur, s'il n'était pas encore inconscient du traitement subit.

Un tic avait agité le si terrifiant sourire maternelle de la capitaine de la Quatrième, en découvrant que Yachiru avait décidé d'utiliser son thé ( qui lui avait coûter une somme rondelette) pour faire de la peinture sur toile... Mais son sourire avait totalement disparut deux secondes plus tard lorsqu'elle réalisa que: Non seulement ce n'était pas de la peinture et que la seule toile que Yachiru avait jugé bon d'utiliser était le stock entier de drap propre de la division.

« _Ça en fait de l'inspiration pour une si petite chose!_ »

En entendant son zanpakuto susurrer Unohana remit son masque de bienveillance.

Le bout de la patience de la capitaine fut atteint lorsqu'un cri passa les lèvres de l'un de ses subordonné, en occurrence Hanataro Yamada. Et elle avait eut toute les peines du monde à expliquer à la rosée que:

- Non, sauter sur le dos des gens pour jouer ne se faisait pas, surtout en tirant sur leurs oreilles, même si cela les fait avancer plus vite!

Et elle n'en cru pas ses yeux lorsqu'elle dû décrocher Yachiru des épaules du même malheureux, alors qu'elle lui tirait les cheveux! Il avait fallut lui expliquer que cette version de : « court-plus-vite-que-ton-ombre » n'était elle aussi pas acceptable!

Unohana avait sérieusement douter de son sang froid, elle avisa l'horloge et tiqua en réalisant que la matinée c'était à peine écoulé! Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de revenir au souvenir de la fillette lui demandant ce matin encore si son « Ken-chan » ne l'aimait plus.

En une journée, elle sut qu'elle devait impérativement faire en sorte que la rosée réintègre sa division sous peu au risque d'une catastrophe incommensurable! Et Unohana l'avait eut, cette catastrophe incommensurable qui l'avait fait pâlir! Cela était arrivée lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de ses propres yeux que la fukutaïcho- qui avait disparut de son champs de vision depuis tout juste une heure- s'amusait à tuer à l'aide de cailloux le moindre papillon de l'enfer passant dans un périmètre de trois cent mètre de la Quatrième division!

La fukutaïcho ne remarqua même pas la menace qui planait lorsqu'elle répondit aux questions d'Unohana. Et si la capitaine avait cru défaillir de colère au spectacle de la moitié de sa division applaudissant l'exploit de la fillette qui faisait immanquablement mouche. Elle verdit un peu en découvrant que Yachiru avait patiemment arraché un à un tous les rochers du petit chemin menant au petit jardin derrière la division dans lequel elle aimait tant boire un thé (qu'elle n'avait plus) tout en écoutant le rapport du petit Yamada (qui continuait de sursauter au moindre bruit depuis son agression). C'était donc le fin mot de l'histoire de la pile de cailloux blanc qu'elle utilisait...

Unohana ne posait plus le même regard attendrit sur la fillette qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à éprouver la limite de la logique de la femme au cheveux corbeau. Il suffisait qu'elle lui interdise quelque chose pour que la rosée trouve le moyen de faire dix fois pire. Comme si chaque interdiction était une porte ouverte à une foule de possibilité...

Le lendemain, Unohana avait prit la peine de lui énumérer de nouveau une liste d'interdiction... Mais elle sût qu'elle avait perdu lorsque Isane, qu'elle suivait, avait lâché sa pile de papier qu'elle tenait... Face au spectacle de la rosée noircissant toute une partie du mur de son bureau:

- Ooooh! C'était une surprise... ( Voix déçu de Yachiru)

« _Petite peste!_ » Ne relevant pas la contrariété de son zanpakuto. Unohana continuait de dévisager le... Ce... Enfin...

- Là... C'est le chauve! Poursuivit la rosée.

« _C'est du charbon qu'elle tient? Mais où a-t-elle trouvé ce truc?_»

- Et là! C'est... Reprit Yachiru.

« _Une immense tâche noir sur mon mur blanc!_ » C'est que son zanpakuto était assez possessive et maniaque.

- Ken-chan!

Isane avait ressentit le changement dans le reiatsu de sa capitaine, et avait tenté de sauver les meubles.

- Oui, oui... En effet... C'est, très ressemblant... Les points jaunes ce sont ses clochettes. N'est ce pas Unohana-taïcho?

La journée risquait d'être vraiment longue. Elle avait bien tenté de faire simplement laver le mur, mais l'eau avait tendance à étaler et laisser des traîner intolérable sur le peu de mur blanc qu'il restait. Il avait fallut repeindre, et alors que deux shinigami s'activaient à rendre à la pièce son état initiale, Unohana sursauta. Où était passé Yachiru kamisama?

Alors qu'elle scrutait la pièce son regard tomba sur... Des marques de pas... De petits pieds à vrai dire... De petites sandales qui laissaient des motifs en forme de fleur... De ravissantes fleurs exotiques, toutes blanches! D'un blanc immaculé sur son parquet de bois.

« - Fais attention! Tu vas m'en mettre sur les cheveux idiot! Ce truc part pas à l'eau j'te signale! »

Unohana qui avait entendu le shinigami décida de suivre les traces, se disant qu'elle trouverait bien le moyen de faire disparaître toute ces traces en la faisant ciré le parquet jusqu'à y laisser ses mains. C'est en suivant la piste de la rosée que sa fukutaïcho lui rentra dedans au détour d'un couloir.

- Taï... Taïcho!

Elle était essoufflée, et semblait un peu paniqué aussi, Unohana lui jeta un regard explicite qui lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas à courir. Hanataro arriva à son tour, courant aussi... Unohana se figea. Tout son visage était blanc, il clignait des yeux en essayant de les garder ouvert contre la peinture.

- Où est elle? Cette question froide fit trembler les deux shinigami.

- Dans... Dans... Dans... Hanataro se mit à bégayer.

- Le jardin. Souffla tout bas Isane. Ils ne suivirent pas leur supérieur.

- Tu crois qu'elle va apprécier? Demanda nerveux le pauvre Yamada.

- Au moins elle a remit les cailloux en place. Même si je me demande où elle a put trouver autant de pierre bleue?

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Quelque part, Mayuri releva la tête en entendant un craquement suspect aux abords de ses appartements. Il se dirigea vers sa cuisine pour se faire un thé... Une étrange lézarde partait du bas du mur et... Sa mâchoire se décrocha, on avait grossièrement arraché toutes les pierres de la mosaïque qui ornait le bas! Et à certain endroit c'était des morceaux du mur qui manquait! Il cligna des yeux une fraction de seconde avant que le mur ne s'écroule. Un cri perçant traversa la Douzième division.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Unohana tentait de rester calme en se dirigeant d'une démarche un peu plus presser qu'à l'ordinaire vers l'arrière de sa division. Son regard se posa sur ce qui aurait dû être un chantier... Elle s'arrêta juste devant les petites pierre concassée qui se côtoyaient. Il y avait des pierres blanches oui, à coté de très belle pierre bleu sombre. Tout le petit chemin s'alternait de ce jeu de couleur. Elle remonta lentement et trouva la fillette en train de peindre une partie des cailloux en blanc avant de les poser dans la terre qu'elle tassait de sa petite main. La capitaine de la Quatrième soupira... C'est à ce moment qu'elle se rendit compte que quelques shinigami de sa division se tenait en retrait.

- Kusajishi-fukutaïcho... Laissez nous aller travailler.

- Non... C'est une surprise pour Uno-chan. Vous allez tout faire tomber à l'eau.

- Mais... Kusajishi-fukutaïcho, nous devons approvisionner la Neuvième!

- Silence! Tu me déconcentre... Vous n'avez qu'à finir de casser ce tas de cailloux là. Je peux pas tout faire en même temps...

Se plaignit la rosée, elle soupira et grimaça à cause des crampes de ses mains.

- Et ceux qui veulent pas m'aider mangeront de la peinture! La menace fit s'activer les malheureux.

Unohana battit stratégiquement en retraite, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres. Au moins cela occuperait la fillette! Elle lui avait presque pardonner ses écarts... Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte que la rosée avait utilisé le reste des pierres bleue pour tuer les papillons de l'enfer qui voletait dans le jardin. Et lorsque Unohana lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle le lui avait interdit, la rosée avait prit la mouche:

- Ah non! Uno-chan avait dit pas les papillons des autres divisions! J'ai bien fait attention, ceux là sont ceux de la Quatrième.

Le soir même Unohana avait soufflé à la rosée de rendre une petite visite au reste de sa division. Mais il avait fallut une journée de plus de ce calvaire avant d'atteindre la délivrance. Cette nuit là, Unohana eut une pensée pour le capitaine de la Onzième.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O And that's all?**

Un chapitre de plus? Je voulais que les deux femmes de la vie de Kenpachi fasse un peu connaissance avant de se taper dessus pour le cœur de notre psychopathe de service! Comment ça j'ai fumé? Alors une première cohabitation houleuse, n'est ce pas? Mais comment Zaraki va-t-il faire pour survivre à ces deux furies? Autant dire que ce sera difficile et qu'on plonge en plein délire d'où le titre du prochain chapitre: « Une histoire de boutique... Et de bain. »

Extrait:

« _Zaraki grimaça en se dirigeant vers un magasin, le premier venu. Il observa d'un œil torve ce qu'il y avait... Le vendeur recula lentement en continuant de sourire._

_- Vous... Vous désirez monsieur._

_- Des vêtements._

_- Ah... Et c'est pour qui?_

_Le malheureux continuait de fixer le blason de capitaine qu'il portait._

_- Pour moi._

_Le vendeur leva les yeux, puis glapit en reculant un peu plus._

_- Ah... Et... Quel type?_

_Il tremblait en cherchant sa paire de lunette._

_- Pour sortir._

_Répondit d'un ton évasif Zaraki._

_- Bien, bien... Je vais voir ce que nous avons en magasin... Mais... Il faudra sans doute prendre vos mensurations, pour une tenue sur mesure... _»

See you next time!


	7. Chapter 7: Une histoire de boutique

Auteur: Bel Uriel Disraeli.

Disclaimer:

Béli :Tite Kubo a écrit Renji et il lui appartient, Béli a écrit Renji donc Renji...

Avocat: N'appartient pas à Béli!

Béli: Mais non! Vous ne connaissez rien au syllogisme et à sa logique!

Avocat: Par contre vous, vous connaissez sa limite...

Raited: T

Couple: Kenpachi/ Yachiru

Résumé: L'un a tout d'un psychopathe, l'autre est presque l'incarnation de la naïveté pur! Et pourtant, ils ne se quittent pas. Mais qui s'intéresserait à cet étrange couple que rien ne semble justifier... Après tout qu'est ce qui retient Yachiru à Kenpachi? Qu'est ce qui les lie? Yachiru n'hésite pas à répondre: «Les cendres d'un phénix.»

**IL FUT ECRIT**

Acte I Partie II

Chapitre VII: Une histoire de boutique... Et de bain.

Kenpachi se gratta la nuque, puis tourna la page de son livre sous les yeux inquiet de son cinquième siège. Yumichika ne savait pas ce qui tracassait autant son supérieur, il fut quelques temps il aurait juré que cela ne pouvait être qu'à cause de leur fukutaïcho. Cependant Kusajishi-fukutaïcho était installée à son bureau en train de gribouiller sagement sa signature au bas des feuilles de dossier qu'elle n'avait pas eut le temps de remplir. Puis il tiqua, voir sa fukutaïcho aussi sage et appliquer ne pouvait pas être possible!

- J'ai bientôt rattrapé mon retard! Chantonna la rosée à l'adresse de son supérieur qui grommela un son étrange.

- Je vais me dégourdir les jambes! A tout de suite Ken-chan!

Kenpachi releva la tête en entendant la porte se refermer derrière elle. Il se leva à son tour.

- Il faut que j'aille faire un truc...

Yumichika resta muet de stupéfaction alors que Zaraki disparaissait... En un shunpô!

...

Le capitaine de la Onzième fronçait les sourcils de contrariété et ceux qui le croisèrent reculèrent un peu plus que d'habitude. Kenpachi se gratta pensivement la joue en levant les yeux vers le ciel. Il ne pouvait plus lui dire non maintenant... Yachiru lui avait arraché la promesse qu'il irait avec elles voir ces satanés poissons.

« Elles ».

C'est à dire Yachiru et la capitaine de la Quatrième. La rosée lui avait fait une leçon sur le fait qu'il se devait de la remercier d'avoir prit autant soin d'elle. Il avait alors tenté de sauver sa tête en lui disant qu'elle devait finir ses dossiers.

« _-Génial ! On ira ce week-end alors! Ken-chan aura rendez-vous avec Uno-chan à l'aquarium pour visiter les poissons avec Yachiru-chan! » _

Au souvenir une chair de poule le traversa. Il avait gagné à peine une semaine... Et se doutait que Yachiru ne manquerait pas rappeler à la concernée l'échéance. Ils allaient sans doute descendre dans les beaux quartiers, le vingtième au pire des cas. Là où les holows n'apparaissent jamais.

Où les familles riches se congratulent entre elles d'être bien nés et bien placés...

Ce qui l'inquiétait autant c'est qu'il avait besoin d'une tenue de circonstance...

Dû moins pour la première fois de sa vie il éprouvait l'envie de ne pas attirer le regard. Jusqu'ici en toute circonstance il gardait son haori et cela lui convenait parfaitement! Mais il ne pouvait pas se balader avec sa tenue de capitaine là-bas.

Yamamoto lui avait fait comprendre, qu'à moins qu'un ordre ne lui était donné de s'y rendre rien ne justifiait qu'il s'y promène en tant que capitaine.

Les contribuables payaient assez chère leurs impôts pour ne pas laisser un tel « sauvage » -qui avait gagné son poste en tuant son prédécesseur- déambuler armer si près de chez eux! Il n'était pas idiot, Kenpachi savait qu'ils avaient fait pression sur le vieux pour qu'on le tienne à l'écart. Pas qu'il ce soit sentit d'une dévotion irréprochable pour le vieux Yamaji... Il devrait sans doute lui fournir une explication à sa présence.

Et Kenpachi ne se sentait pas l'âme d'aller lui marmonner que le seul motif était de rendre visite à des poissons. Même si l'idée de terroriser une bonne partie de ces stupides contribuables lui donnait envie de rire aux éclats.

Il n'avait rien à mettre, peut-être un kimono noir. Celui qu'il avait mit et qu'on lui avait donné pour la cérémonie de sa première arrivée parmi les capitaines. Mais il avait encore grandit...

Zaraki grimaça en se dirigeant vers un magasin, le premier venu. Il observa d'un œil torve ce qu'il y avait... Le vendeur recula lentement en continuant de sourire.

- Vous... Vous désirez monsieur.

- Des vêtements.

- Ah... Et c'est pour qui?

Le malheureux continuait de fixer le blason de capitaine qu'il portait.

- Pour moi.

Le vendeur leva les yeux, puis glapit en reculant un peu plus.

- Ah... Et... Quel type?

Il tremblait en cherchant sa paire de lunette.

- Pour sortir.

Répondit d'un ton évasif Zaraki.

- Bien, bien... Je vais voir ce que nous avons en magasin... Mais... Il faudra sans doute prendre vos mensurations, pour une tenue sur mesure...

Kenpachi soupira.

- Laisser tomber, j'repasserais un autre jour.

Il put entendre le vendeur s'étaler par terre de peur lorsqu'il sortit. Distraitement il écouta teinter l'une de ses cloches. Un sourire carnassier retroussa ses lèvres.

- Tiens, tiens! Ne serais ce pas le shinigami remplaçant?

A cet instant Ichigo gardait encore assez d'instinct de survie pour fuir dès la seconde où son regard tomba dans celui du capitaine de la Onzième.

...

Le bilan de la journée fut rapidement fait. Kenpachi se laissa choir à sa place une pointe de déception et de frustration en plus de sa première inquiétude. En effet, Ichigo lui avait échappé, il c'était perdu, mais surtout... Il n'avait toujours pas réglé son problème vestimentaire.

Zaraki releva un bout de son haori pour constater qu'il méritait d'être retaper... Yumichika qui capta son geste le fixa.

- Je peux vous commander deux autres haori taïcho. Il doit y avoir un formulaire sur le bureau de Kusajishi-fukutaïcho.

- Ouais, fais ça...

Grommela son supérieur en tripotant les pages cornés du livre qu'il avait lâché, sans réfléchir il porta la main à l'une de ses clochettes.

- Quelque chose ne va pas? Yumichika était bien trop perspicace pour son propre bien.

- J'ai besoin de refaire ma garde de robe. Lâcha d'un ton bourru Kenpachi.

- Dans ce cas il vous faut plus que deux haori... Je vais faire une commande spéciale auprès de la huitième. Il paraît qu'ils ont reçu le dernier modèle de haori.

Yumichika prit place et se mit à remplir dans son élan le formulaire en marmonnant pour lui-même:

- C'est vrai qu'il est grand temps de se rafraîchir... Je devrais peut-être faire pareil pour le reste de la division... L'uniforme de Ikkaku ne survivra pas à une autre semaine de lavage...

Kenpachi releva son œil de sa page de lecture.

- Un formulaire pour la Huitième?

- Elle se charge des uniformes depuis que la Neuvième est surchargée...

- Hum...

Zaraki fit mine de tourner une page.

- Elle ne fournit que des uniformes, alors?

Yumichika fronça les sourcils.

- Je crois... Pourquoi?

- Yachiru veut un autre kimono...

Réponse évasive de son capitaine, le paon s'arrêta.

- Je peux encore l'accompagné en acheter un.

Kenpachi tourna une autre page et tiqua en voyant la page déchiré vers le haut.

- Non, ça ira... Je voulais surtout le lui offrir...

- Oh, mais c'est différent taïcho! Je connais le magasin idéal pour un cadeau de ce type!

Zaraki fut un peu effrayé des étoiles qui se mirent à briller dans les yeux de son cinquième siège.

- C'est vrai qu'elle a encore grandit un peu. Rajouta Yumichika.

- Et où se trouve ce magasin?

Kenpachi laissa tomber sa couverture. Yumichika sembla réfléchir intensément...

- Pas loin de la nouvelle échoppe de cordonnier du quarante troisième... Vous savez la rue du...

Bon, au vue de l'absence de réaction de son supérieur il capitula.

- Je peux vous y emmener se sera plus simple.

Kenpachi se demanda s'il était assez désespéré pour ça... Il n'eut que quelques minutes pour réfléchir alors que le rire ravie de Yachiru se faisait entendre.

- Demain.

Ikkaku fit irruption dans le bureau, à vrai dire il s'écroula de tout son long sur le parquet alors que Yachiru continuait de lui tirer les oreilles:

- Plus vite! Plus vite! Plus vite! T'es trop lent le chauve! Même à la Quatrième ils courent plus vite.

Elle lui tapa sur la tête de ses deux paumes.

- Ken-chan! On va manger! J'ai faim!

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Kenpachi jeta un coup d'œil par dessus les têtes de la foule, alors que son cinquième siège avançait avec une aisance effrayante. Zaraki avait plus l'habitude qu'on s'écarte sur son passage, ce qui était encore le cas même si le temps de réaction des malheureux était un peu plus lent. A croire qu'il suffisait que les âmes se déplacent en groupe pour que leur instinct de survie en prenne un coup.

Le capitaine de la Onzième division n'aimait pas l'idée de devoir le suivre. Ce matin Yumichika avait trouvé le moyen d'écarté la rosée avec une facilité déconcertante. Kenpachi fronça les sourcils, une bonne partie des gens qu'ils avaient croisés ne portait pas de kimono... Mais des tenues humaines, Yumichika sembla remarquer sa perplexité.

- C'est la nouvelle mode... Une expérimentation de l'Association des Femmes Shinigami.

Kenpachi qui allait grogner quelque chose fixa une mini jupe passée. Un étrange sourire fleurit à la place sur son visage.

- Ouais, je vois.

- C'est fini les kimono... Un attrait pour les tenues occidentales... Il n'y a plus que les nobles et les shinigami qui gardent les tenues traditionnelles...

Ils s'arrêtèrent tous les deux pour laisser passer une femme qui portait une tenue de clown.

- Expérimentation...

Murmura Kenpachi en clignant des yeux.

- Oui, lancé toutes les modes humaines dans le Seireitei... Pour que les shinigami ne soient plus dépaysé en allant sur terre.

Le capitaine se demanda comment toutes ces personnes c'étaient retrouvés vêtus...

- C'est en partenariat avec le clan Kuchiki. Un certain nombre de boutique ont été ouverte on y vend à des prix défiant toute concurrence!

Il y avait surtout une signature d'une certaine Rukia Kuchiki qui était intervenu auprès de son frère pour lui demander la permission de venir en aide au plus démunie... Tout en servant les ambitions de l'association. Pour une fois que l'un n'allait pas à l'encontre de l'autre...

(Puisque généralement, Byakuya avait plus tendance à détruire les repères des femmes shinigami celle-ci squattant en toute illégalité les recoins du manoir.) Et c'est comme ça que des boutiques vendant toutes sortes de tenues hétéroclites avaient fleuris au printemps dernier.

- Mais il reste des magasins qui vendent des kimonos...

Kenpachi se retrouva rapidement devant un nouveau dilemme.

Yumichika finit par se glisser dans une boutique, il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour choisir de ne pas le suivre. Prenant sa décision à deux mains, il entra dans le magasin un peu plus loin.

- Je peux vous aid...

La vendeuse qui venait de surgir de l'arrière boutique se figea.

- Ouais... J'voudrais voir ce que vous avez.

Kenpachi parla très vite, jetant un coup d'œil par dessus sa propre épaule, se fichant bien sûr d'effrayé la pauvre vendeuse.

- Oui.. Quoi?

Zaraki regarda les étagères puis ne sachant ce que c'était il se pencha.

- Ça là! C'est quoi?

La femme sursauta, et se tourna.

- Excellent choix. C'est une salopette...

Kenpachi se retint de froncer les sourcils, cela avait tendance à faire s'évanouir les gens qui n'avait pas l'habitude de le voir. Et cette femme qui se tordait les mains allait devenir hystérique si il le faisait.

- Tout.

- Comment?

La vendeuse avait glapit au son bourru.

- Je veux tout.

Reprit l'homme aux clochettes.

- Je ne... Enfin, pas...

- Je veux voir tout ce que vous avez!

Silence.

- Et vite!

L'ordre fut à peine lâché qu'il vit la vendeuse reculer en paniquant et se précipiter vers l'arrière boutique.

- Oui!

Kenpachi profita pour passer derrière le comptoir... Il attrapa la « salopette » et la déplia...

Deux cordes? Au moins le tissu avait l'air solide quoique peu confortable...

- Taïcho! Je vous ai cherché partout! Vous étiez derrière moi, puis plus rien... Tiens! C'est ravissant ça! Vous avez bon goût taïcho, cette salopette ira vraiment très bien à Kusajishi-fukutaïcho! Mais cette taille est trop grande.

Le paon ne remarqua pas le sursaut de son supérieur. Kenpachi jeta un coup d'œil à la porte par laquelle la vendeuse avait disparut et au moment où il allait faire demi-tour la voix se fit entendre.

La pauvre tremblait, chargé de ce qu'elle avait put attrapée.

- Tout... Tout est là... Des salopettes pour hommes, des jupes écossaises, des jeans...

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux en le voyant derrière le comptoir, sa voix monta dans les aiguë.

- Nous n'avons pas de grande taille monsieur! Je suis désolé… Mais vous pouvez tout prendre!

Yumichika eut deux secondes d'absence... Puis sa bouche s'ouvrit, il resta sous le choc et muet durant cinq minutes.

- Je... Je suis désolé. Pardon! Nous nous sommes trompés de magasin mademoiselle.

Yumichika fit un pas vers son capitaine, il lui arracha des mains la salopette et le posa sur le comptoir. Après quoi il attrapa le kimono de son supérieur et le tira vers l'extérieur.

- Taïcho... Ce genre de magasin n'est pas fait pour vous... Vous n'avez pas fait attention à l'enseigne?

Il pointa du doigt le nom du magasin (Le temple des geishas)

- Je vous ai emmené dans ce quartier car c'est l'un des seul ou on peut faire faire des kimonos avec les motifs de la division voulut. Mais ici, ce sont des magasins pour « femme ».

Silence... Kenpachi ne comprit pas et Yumichika se garda bien de lui expliquer clairement que seul les travestis venaient acheter dans ce genre de lieu.

La journée avait assez bien mal commencé aussi bien pour le capitaine de la Onzième que pour son cinquième siège, surtout lorsque Zaraki eut un brutal sursaut de conscience.

- Et comment ce fait-il que tu connaisses aussi bien ce quartier?

**...**

Kenpachi jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule, il était un peu anxieux et ce sentiment lui portait sur les nerfs. Zaraki Kenpachi de la fameuse ligné des Kenpachi, capitaine de la si redouté Onzième division était inquiet. Il fronçait les sourcils en tenant le colis suspect, puis après une brève réflexion il le rangea dans le fond de son armoire. Son malaise se dissipa un peu alors qu'un frisson le parcourait au souvenir presque traumatisant de cette journée d'achat.

Incapable d'oublier le regard que lui avait jeté son cinquième siège lorsqu'il avait dû essayer ses vêtements. Yumichika avait posé un silence des plus pesant et cela l'avait énervé, il avait dû hausser le ton pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas... Un vrai choc que d'entendre cette voix étrangement rauque baragouiner:

- Vous êtes trop sexy!

Il n'avait pas comprit sur le coup, jusqu'à ce que Yumichika devienne vraiment pivoine et ne sorte prendre l'air.

Une nouvelle fois il porta la main à ses clochettes, il fit tinter l'une d'elle, pensif...

Il devrait aussi faire un tour chez le coiffeur, et cette fois il savait où aller.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

La capitaine de la Quatrième division soupira discrètement, elle avait eut une journée tout aussi chargé que d'ordinaire et pourtant elle se sentait un peu plus fatigué que d'habitude. Unohana posa doucement son katana sur la table de nuit et se dirigea vers sa salle d'eau.

Elle fit coulisser doucement le bâtant de la porte et c'est avec plaisir qu'elle se fit couler un bain. L'eau chaude se déversa en laissant monter un nuage de vapeur, elle attrapa les sels de bain en chantonnant l'air d'une berceuse dont elle ne se souvenait pas des paroles.

Une fois l'eau à la bonne température, elle laissa tomber son uniforme et se glissa rapidement dans le bain incapable d'étouffer son contentement. Elle avait toujours apprécié ces moments de détente, et les affinités de son zanpakuto à cet élément n'y étaient sans doute pas un hasard.

Et comme tous les jours, lorsque ses paupières se fermèrent lentement alors qu'elle posait sa tête sur le rebord du bain, elle écouta les sons de son monde intérieur.

C'était presque un rituel à ce stade, tout son univers commençait comme ça, par une suite de son se faisant écho, le bruit hypnotique de l'eau s'échouant sur la berge...

Elle ne savait pas si c'était la mer, après tout cette étendu n'était pas troublé par la moindre vague que ce soit. Elle était encore dans l'eau, parfois cela ressemblait à un grand bain, d'autres à un lac et à ces occasions il lui arrivait d'attraper pensivement la végétation sur la berge et de sentir les fleurs qui y poussaient. Aujourd'hui la berge n'était pas sableuse mais lisse et douce... Elle se demanda si c'était un bain? L'immersion dans son monde intérieur fut consommée lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux.

Oui c'était bien un bain, vaste comme sa division, elle pouvait voir affleurer à la surface un peu plus loin quelques grandes pierres que l'on retrouve dans les sources thermale.

Il n'y avait que ça: de l'eau, la berge, les pierres... Puis sa voix.

Il fallait tendre l'oreille pour la discerner du bruit de l'eau clapotant contre les pierres, ce son rond qui se mêlait au bruit d'une goutte. Comme un murmure interrogatif... Un son que l'on entend sous l'eau, parfois dans les grandes profondeurs. C'était à la fois ronronnant et roulant, caressant la peau comme l'eau. Des volutes de vapeur stagnaient un peu partout.

Unohana regarda les yeux d'or au travers de la chevelure corbeau qui émergeait à peine de derrière une pierre non loin d'elle. Le haut du visage se détacha un peu comme si elle tentait de mieux la discerner, la main poser sur le rocher était assez pâle, et en une fraction de seconde elle tapa assez fort sur l'eau pour le lui envoyer au visage. Unohana ferma brièvement les yeux et détourna la tête... Elle put l'entendre plonger et lorsqu'elle regarda de nouveau la place y était vide, un corps lui frôla les jambes avant de s'éloigner de nouveaux.

Puis un rire clair se fit entendre, sonnant comme celui d'une enfant. Nouveau bruit d'eau et cette fois ci elle ne réussi pas à fermer les yeux à temps. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle avait laissé son katana dans la chambre. Minazuki avait la fâcheuse tendance à être un peu trop joueuse, la première fois qu'elle s'était rendu dans son monde intérieur alors qu'elle était dans son bain, et que son katana était dans la même pièce elle avait bien faillit se noyer.

Elle recracha un peu d'eau et la fusilla du regard, son zanpakuto était appuyée sur un rocher la moitié du corps hors de l'eau, ses cheveux corbeau tombait sur ses épaules en une lourde masse... Elle ne portait rien et les volutes de fumés ne lui servait pas à grand chose..

Seul le fait qu'elle soit ainsi accrochée au rocher masquait une partie de sa poitrine importante.

De nouveau ses grands yeux d'or brillèrent et dans ce brutal silence – hormis le bruit que faisait sa queue dans l'eau- les deux femmes se firent face.

Mina, inclina la tête comme si elle était déçue de cette absence de réaction, elle tenta de la provoquer de nouveau en l'éclaboussant effrontément. Elle plissa doucement les yeux agacée, puis se frictionna la peau distraitement. Elle inclina de nouveau la tête vers la gauche...

Puis le rire clair de Zuki se fit entendre, ses lèvres pleines esquissèrent un petit sourire mesquin alors que les mèches cachaient brutalement le haut de son visage comme pour écarter le fait que les prunelles d'or n'étaient plus là pour la fixer.

La première fois Unohana avait cru qu'elles étaient deux, bien différentes, et son zanpakuto avait maintenue cette illusion quelques temps en s'amusant à jouer avec les volutes de vapeur.

Minazuki était bien une seule, mais elle aimait s'exprimer en deux temps.

- Nono-chan a eut une rude journée...

La capitaine tiqua au surnom, le ton badin et hautain avait de quoi vous mettre sur les nerfs. C'était la facette la plus irritable des deux.

- Nono-chan veux que je lui frotte le dos?

Pour appuyer sa question elle lui jeta un peu d'eau au visage, un sifflement irrité d'Unohana arrêta son caprice. La capitaine se détendit un peu alors que son zanpakuto plongeait de nouveau dans l'eau, le regard interrogatif affleura à la surface.

Le murmure interrogatif se fit entendre Unohana chassa pensivement les cheveux qui vinrent se poser sur son épaule. Minazuki posa la joue contre elle, sa peau était étrangement chaude et douce...

- La petite te manque?

Unohana posa les yeux sur elle, il était rare de pouvoir contempler son sourire et ses yeux en même temps.

- Je croyais que tu ne l'aimais pas beaucoup. Finit par lâcher Unohana.

Il y eut un silence et Minazuki plongea aussi brutalement qu'elle c'était approché en douceur.

- Il faut admettre que le petit sentier est très jolie...

Finit par siffler à contre cœur Minazuki. Mina acquiesça d'un mouvement vif de la tête, faisant un sourire avec son regard.

- Nono-chan va à l'aquarium avec Ken-chan?

Minauda tout d'un coup Zuki en gloussant exagérément.

- Visiter les zolies poissons? Poursuivit-elle en une parodie grotesque de Yachiru.

Unohana se redressa un peu contrariée, le zanpakuto resta immobile de surprise lorsqu'elle lui envoya de l'eau au visage.

- Petite peste.

Fit froidement la capitaine.

- Moi? S'estomaqua le zanpakuto. Quand je pense que tu refuses d'y aller sous prétexte d'avoir trop de travail à la division! Il suffit que cette espèce de sauvage bourru te le demande pour que tu lui dises oui en souriant! Ah! Elle a bon dos la peste! J'ai bien dû avaler cet horreur et son goût était abominable! Quant à la vermine qui lui sert de fukutaïcho je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais me plier à ses caprices!

C'était ce côté harpie de son zanpakuto qu'elle avait du mal à accepter. Et avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir et sortir de l'eau son zanpakuto avait plongé et la tirait vers la fond.

Minazuki était capricieuse, il fallait s'en méfier... Elle était surtout rancunière et susceptible. Unohana détestait en arrivée aux mains avec elle, et c'est avec agacement qu'elle lui attrapa les cheveux pour la faire lâcher. Elle finit par se résoudre à lui tirer les oreilles tout en sachant que c'était l'une des zones les plus sensibles de son zanpakuto qui la lâcha aussitôt!

Arrivée à la surface elle respira lentement pour se calmer, l'eau était encore troublé de leur lutte. Non loin Minazuki accrochée à la berge tenait ses tympans ensanglantées, Unohana la regarda froidement, elle lui avait fait trop mal par rapport au caprice que son zanpakuto lui avait infligé.

Le regard remplit de douleur de Mina se posa sur elle, un reproche muet mais tout aussi violent.

- Arrête tes enfantillages. La voix douce mais ferme de la capitaine résonna.

- Je veux aller à l'aquarium...

Souffla d'une voix étranglée son zanpakuto en inclinant la tête. Un silence un peu pesant tomba, puis Unohana capitula:

- Nous irons là-bas.

- Et tu nous laisseras nous approcher de l'eau? Il y avait quelque chose de pitoyable à la voir se tordre les mains d'inquiétude. Unohana tiqua en réfléchissant.

- Si tu me promets de ne pas faire de bêtise. Trancha circonspecte la shinigami.

La dernière fois elle avait fragilisé le verre de la vitre.

- Nono-chan est bien cruelle avec nous. Fit l'autre femme en se plongeant un peu dans l'eau afin de soulager la douleur. Minazuki frissonna puis secoua la tête, en reprenant d'une petite voix.

- Cette petite salle d'eau ne vaut pas l'aquarium... Pourquoi ne pas nous laisser aller beaucoup plus loin? Minazuki veut de la place, Nono-chan... Plus de place.

Unohana soupira.

- Tu as toute la place ici, toute cette place que tu imagine est là.

Minazuki se frotta les joues.

- Non, de la vraie place comme celle qu'il y avait sur terre, au bord de la mer.

Unohana avait cédée une fois, par faiblesse et parce que elle aussi avait voulu la voir. Ce jour là une grande sortie sur terre avait eut lieu avec l'Association des Femmes Shinigami, une journée au bord de la mer qu'elle n'oublierait jamais.

- Je serais sage, mais laisse-nous plus de place.

Unohana rejoignit la berge, elle se hissa sur le rebord pour en sortir sous le regard insistant de son zanpakuto qui suivait ses gestes. Elle hésitait, cette demande sous entendait de contrôler un peu moins sa pression spirituelle et elle ne voulait en aucun cas inquiéter son entourage, et encore moins effrayer ses hommes. Unohana assise sur le bord posa la main sur ses cheveux, caressant tendrement les mèches.

- Pas plus de place...

Elle ne pouvait pas laisser décemment son zanpakuto se manifester encore plus qu'elle ne le faisait déjà.

- Tu pourras t'approcher de l'aquarium... On ira plus souvent...

La capitaine frôla les blessures à ses tempes qui commençaient à s'estomper.

Les yeux de Mina se posèrent sur elle, un flottement de paix plana, il y avait une certaine naïveté dans ce regard mais aussi une acuité et une vivacité perturbante. Comme si elle savait qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas plus. Le zanpakuto finit par plonger en arrosant copieusement sa propriétaire.

- Une fois par semaine, et j'oublierais de te parler de ton Ken-chan! D'ailleurs... Tu compte vraiment mettre ce yukata que tu as acheté? Il fait un peu racoleur sur les bords.

Le rire moqueur lui parvint alors que Minazuki continuait de l'arroser. Unohana rouvrit les yeux dans son bain et étouffa les railleries de son zanpakuto. Elle en avait assez entendue.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O And that's all?**

Je coupe ici, le reste au prochain épisode?


	8. Chapter 8: destination? L'Enfer!

Auteur: Bel Uriel Disraeli.

Disclaimer:

Béli :Tite Kubo a écrit Renji et il lui appartient, Béli a écrit Renji donc Renji...

Avocat: N'appartient pas à Béli!

Béli: Mais non! Vous ne connaissez pas rien au syllogisme et à sa logique!

Avocat: Par contre vous, vous connaissez sa limite...

Raited: T

Couple: Kenpachi/ Yachiru

Résumé: L'un a tout d'un psychopathe, l'autre est presque l'incarnation de la naïveté pur! Et pourtant, ils ne se quittent pas. Mais qui s'intéresserait à cet étrange couple que rien ne semble justifier... Après tout qu'est ce qui retient Yachiru à Kenpachi? Qu'est ce qui les lie? Yachiru n'hésite pas à répondre: «Les cendres d'un phénix.»

NOTE DE L'AUTEUR: *Soupir* et bien, moi qui préfère les chapitre personnalisé j'ai tout juste le temps de poster... C'est un peu fatiguant, mais je fais mon possible pour rester connecter. Je lis vos review avec intérêt, encore merci de m'en laisser.

**IL FUT ECRIT**

Acte I Partie II

Chapitre VIII: Destination? L'enfer!

Madarame poussa un petit soupire discret, il s'ennuyait ferme mais se dit qu'il n'avait pas trop à se plaindre. Le temps n'était pas propice à quelconque partie de:

« court-plus-vite-que-ton-ombre » puisqu'il pleuvait averse.

Il devait tout de même rester en compagnie de sa fukutaïcho. Celle-ci était plongée dans un mutisme un peu inquiétant, généralement elle trouvait rapidement une alternative lorsqu'elle ne pouvait pas le martyriser de façon conventionelle.

Pour une raison qu'il ignorait Yumichika c'était encore enfermé dans de la classification, et leur capitaine tirait une tronche monstre… Au vue de la pile de livre qui commençait à coloniser son bureau.

- Dit.. Ikkaku… Il fait comment Yumichika?

Il fallut un moment au bonze pour surmonter le fait qu'elle ne l'avait pas appeler par son traditionnelle « chauve ».

- Quoi?

Yachiru assise dans la salle d'entraînement de la Onzième, du moins ce qu'il en restait, fronçait d'une façon inhabituelle les sourcils. Ikkaku était à la porte et surveillait le temps pour qu'à la première éclaircit il est le temps de filer.

- Comment il fait pour te rendre heureux?

Cette question désarçonna complètement le troisième siège. Yachiru appuya son menton sur ses genoux qu'elle avait ramené contre elle.

- C'est si difficile… Pourquoi Ken-chan n'est pas heureux lui aussi?

- Je…

Ikkaku se demanda pourquoi il se retrouvait si vite à court d'argument. Sans doute le fait que la rosée accorde son bonheur au paon le déstabilisait véritablement. Et puis il n'a jamais dit à personne qu'il était heureux! Enfin il n'était pas l'être le plus malheureux de l'univers non plus, mais de là à dire qu'il cultivait le bonheur avec le brun… Madarame eut l'envie de faire savoir que lui et Yumichika n'étaient pas… Enfin qu'ils étaient juste de bon amis, qu'il n'y avait rien du tout, enfin… Pas de ce type quoi!

- J'aimerais que Ken-chan soit comme vous deux…

Soupira contrarié Yachiru.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi il s'agit…

Le regard que lui jetta la rosée avait de quoi en surprendre plus d'un, un mélange blasé et désabusé.

- Yumi-chan n'est pas quelqu'un de spécial pour toi? C'est même lui qui fait tes bento.

Il y eut un silence, Ikkaku cligna des yeux.

- C'est juste que je suis nul en cuisine.

- Il lave tes vêtements, puis vous passez des heures à rien vous dire et à regarder le ciel la nuit… Ken-chan ne veux même pas que je lave ses vêtements… Se plaignit la fillette.

Le troisième siège ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais une voix lui hurla que la rosée avait tout juste.

- Ca veut rien dire! J'connais Yumi depuis des plombes!

Yachiru ne comprenait pas d'où venait cette brutale polémique.

- Dans ce cas là c'est toi qui est quelqu'un de spéciale pour Yumi-chan. Après tout, il aime que les gens fort, mais t'es tellement nulle au jeu court-plus-vite-que-ton-ombre que les papillons de l'enfer vont plus vite que toi… Tu dois être important pour qu'il reste avec un nul pareil. Même Maki-Maki fait des progrès!

Le bonze se détacha du mur, un tic de fureur agita sa joue, sa main se porta à sa garde. Il fixa la rosée qui continuait de le dévisager. Elle soupira…

- Même si Ken-chan est aussi bête et aveugle que toi … Je veux trouver quelqu'un pour lequel il sera spécial.

Il y eut un autre silence.

- Je veux trouver une femme pour Ken-chan.

- Mais taïcho n'est pas malheureux!

Finit par cracher le bonze il sû a la seconde même qu'il ouvrit la bouche que cette phrase avait quelque chose de dissonant. Madarame tenta de reprendre sous un autre angle.

- Je veux dire il s'ennuit peut-être un peu, mais il n'est pas malheureux non plus.

Comme ça c'était beaucoup mieux. Yachiru baissa un regard triste.

- Ken-chan n'est pas heureux… C'est tout.

Cela ne ressemblait pas à la rosée d'être autant préocupé.

- Je me demande qui le rendra heureux… Il aimait bien Ichimaru-taïcho. Finit par marmonner la rosée. Ikkaku ne réagit pas lorsqu'elle passa la porte.

- Je vais faire une sieste le chauve… Essaye de devenir plus fort pour que Yumi-chan continue de bien t'aimer.

Ikkaku tiqua se demandant ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez sa fukutaïcho et à bien y réfléchir il n'y avait pas que chez elle que ça ne tournait pas rond! C'était quoi cette affirmation sur lui et Yumi? En adoptant le point de vue que la rosée lui avait exposé on aurait put croire que… Mais enfin, c'était Yumichika et…

- KUSO!

Il frappa de toute ses forces contre le mur finissant de démollir le peu qui restait debout. Le bonze détestait se prendre la tête… Il aurait bien été partant pour un petit combat contre Renji mais celui-ci était devenu otage de son capitaine.

Du coin de l'œil il vit passer le paon les bras chargés de feuille. C'était sa faute si les gens pensait ça de lui!

- Yumi! Arrête de laver mes fringues!

Il y eut un long silence, aux alentours les quelques hommes qui traînaient suspendirent leurs activités. Il venait d'hurler sur le malheureux brun, le cinquième siège fronça les sourcils. Yumichika mit un instant à passer la surprise, puis la colère monta en lui.

- Vue dans quel état tu les mets, je crois que je ferais mieux de ne plus perdre mon temps à le faire! Tu as parfaitement raison!

Le paon cherchait visiblement une remarque de plus à lui faire, sa machoire se crispa. Ne trouvant rien il se décida à s'en aller.

- De toute façon t'es une cause perdue!

Cracha-t-il finalement par-dessus son épaule. Et dire qu'il venait de faire commander une série d'uniforme pour lui! De quel droit le bonze se permetait-il de lui crier ça devant tout le monde? Il sentit la honte lui brûler la nuque, le sang battait douloureusement dans ses veines. Ikkaku jeta un regard noir au premier imbécile qui c'était mit à glousser, puis emboita le pas au cinquième siège…

De loin ils purent entendre la bonze baragouiner quelque chose comme:

- Yumi! C'est pas ce que tu crois!

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Le grand jour était finalement venue! Ce matin Yachiru avait dû secouer la grande masse qui lui servait de Ken-chan.

- Debout! Debout! Debout! On va à l'aquarium! Debout! Ken-chan l'a promit!

Un son agacé et épuisé se fit entendre, suivit d'un râle.

- Lâche moi…

- Ken-chan a dit que si je finissait mes dossiers on irait! J'ai finit!

Il n'avait pas envie de devoir lutter avec elle, et Yachiru était vraiment capable de lui casser le nez en lui cognant la tête contre le parquet si elle jugeait qu'il ne réagissait pas assez.

- Ca va! J'ai comprit! Lâche moi!

Il l'écarta le plus loin de lui, se redressa et soupira. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormit, à vrai dire il avait espéré que durant la nuit un Dieu, dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom, serait assez miséricordieu pour envoyer une vrai bonne attaque d'espada. Le hasard n'existe pas dans son univers…

Elle fut surprise de le voir se lever aussi vite. Alors qu'elle tentait une nouvelle fois de s'incruster dans la salle d'eau, il la chassa en lui disant d'aller déballer le cadeau qu'il avait caché à coté pour elle.

C'était assez rare, il put profiter d'une longue douche qui le défatigua. C'est une fois séché qu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne l'entendait vraiment plus.

Un peu surprit et inquiet, surtout que Yumichika lui avait certifié que la rosée adorerait ce kimono, il entra dans la chambre. Elle était assise dans le futon, le paquet ouvert sur les genoux. Immobile, elle semblait un peu trop sérieuse. Il avait pensé la voir piailler et sautiller partout comme elle le faisait habituellement, mais non.

- Ca t'plait pas?

Elle sursauta alors qu'il se penchait sur elle.

- Pourquoi Ken-chan offre toujours des cadeaux aussi beau?

Yachiru baissa la tête.

- T'aime pas?

Il attrapa le kimono et l'écarta un peu, comme pour voir un peu mieux tout en jetant un coup d'œil à la rosée. Kenpachi finit par le poser.

- Alors que Yachiru-chan n'est même pas capable de rendre Ken-chan heureux. Il veut même pas se battre… Pourquoi m'offrir tout ça? Je ne sers pas à grand-chose… J'arrive tout juste à retrouver le chemin de la maison, et seulement quand il fait beau en plus… J'peux même pas être ton épouse.

C'était quoi encore cette idée de le rendre heureux? Elle continuait avec cette ânerie!

- J'ai pas b'soin de ça pour l'instant.

Il lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux.

- Tout c'que j'veux c'te voir dans ton nouveau kimono. Ensuite on va dans ton aquarium, puis on ira où tu voudras… Il parait qu'il y a des attractions dans les beaux quartiers.

A cette évocation elle ouvrit de grands yeux comme si elle n'y croyait pas.

- Mais…

- Si on nous pose la question on s'est encore perdu…

L'immense sourire sur le visage de Kenpachi finit par la convaincre. Aujourd'hui il allait l'accompagner vraiment partout où elle voudrait aller! Yachiru lui passa les bras autour du cou, le serrant très fort… Il s'inclina en écoutant d'une oreille distraite sonner ses clochettes. Après un moment il la reposa.

- Bon… Comme on va passer toute la journée en vadrouille, tu ferais mieux d'te préparer. J'sors maintenant, il m'reste un truc à faire… J'vous rejoins à la porte. Ca risque d'être un peu long.

Elle acquiesça vivement.

- Soit pas trop en retard quand même! Ca se fait pas de faire attendre les dames!

Elle l'entendit grommeler quelque chose alors qu'il sortait, la laissant seule… Les joues de Yachiru rosirent de bonheur, puis elle se précipita à son tour dans la salle de bain.

…

Ce matin, il avait ouvert sans conviction les clients se faisait rare. Il se demandait s'il n'allait pas se reconvertir en vendeur de nouille, c'était sans doute une solution. Puis tout le monde mange des nouilles! Il regardait d'un œil éteind les différents outils sur la table, sa main caressa furtivement la paire de ciseaux alors qu'il soupirait.

La clochette sonna derrière lui, il se tourna brutalement et dû lever la tête pour voir son nouveau client, son seul client. Les ciseaux tombèrent lourdement sur le sol alors qu'il entrait.

- Va falloir faire vite.

Gronda la voix rauque alors que Zaraki Kenpachi s'installait à la chaise la plus éloigner de la porte. Le coiffeur alla jusqu'à la porte et tourna le panneaux qu'il avait accroché, mettant en évidense le « close » afin de pouvoir s'occuper de ce client si « spéciale »

- Je veux ça.

Fit Zaraki en pointant du doigt l'image accroché sur le coin du miroir à gauche. Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres du coiffeur.

…

Yachiru jetait des coups d'œil dans toutes les directions. Elle avait rejoint la capitaine de la Quatrième depuis une demi heure, celle-ci lui avait fait des compliments sur sa tenue. La rosée avait fait remarqué que la femme aux cheveux corbeaux portait elle aussi un yukata très jolie.

- Il va venir! Il m'a promit.

Unohana jeta un regard sur le gardien.

- Ils vont fermé les portes, il faut y aller… Zaraki-taïcho a dû avoir un empêchement.

- Non! Il a dit qu'il viendrait, il faut l'attendre!

Afin d'assurer le bon ordre, on avait mit en place un système de porte qui permettait l'accès au quinze premier district, l'heure était venue de fermer, elle restait ouverte juste deux heures pour permettre à tout un chacun de passer. La prochaine ouverture serait pour la fin de l'après midi.

Le gardien remarqua rapidement les deux femmes, puis leur fit signe que c'était le moment. A contre cœur, Yachiru emboita le pas en continuant de chercher les clochettes de son Ken-chan. Quelque chose de grave avait dû se produire...

La rosée pila net en plein dans le chemin!

Unohana revint à sa hauteur, puis lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Yachiru garda un silence impressionnant . La femme aux cheveux corbeau allait pour se baisser à son niveau lorsqu'une personne arriva enfin à leur hauteur. Alors que Unohana allait s'écarter pour lui laisser le passage, la silhouette s'arrêta.

C'est à ce moment qu'elle comprit que c'était lui.

Kenpachi avait du se presser un peu… Et démollir une bonne douzaine de mur pour être à l'heure. Il avait dû revenir se changer et avait enfiler un manteau par-dessus afin de passer inapercut.

- C'est l'heure!

La voix les fit sursauter et ils s'écartèrent pour laisser le passage libre.

Kenpachi fit tomber son capuchon, et Yachiru lui sauta dessus.

- Ken-chan est trop beau! C'est pas bien de faire attendre les dames!

Par habitude elle c'était juché sur son épaule et tatait la nouvelle coiffure du capitaine de la Onzième. Les clochettes étaient au niveau de sa nuque, coincer au bout des tresses que son coiffeur avait fait.

Ce qui explique qu'on ne voyait plus l'espèce de soleil habituelle que faisait ses clochettes. Il réfréna la grimace qui lui vint aux lèvres, il avait l'habitude de la douleurs mais celle la était un peu déplacer. Il écarta la rosée en la soulevant par son col, grommelant.

- Ca va, on a comprit… Bon. On y va maintenant? C'est où qu'il planque leur fichu poissons?

Yachiru se mit à piailler sur place, bombardant le pauvre Zaraki de la montagne d'information qu'elle avait recueillit sur le lieu dit. Unohana revenait lentement de sa première surprise, en effet le capitaine de la Onzième ne portait pas un kimono. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il gardait un manteau par-dessus la tenue humaine que lui avait dégoté Yumichika.

La femme capta un regard perdu de l'autre shinigami qui ne savait pas quoi faire du babillage inutile qui le submergeait. Yachiru remarqua le fait qu'ils se fixait depuis bien cinq minutes et se fut son silence brutale qui installa la gêne.

Kenpachi soupira… Il fallait l'admettre il était un peu… Nerveux. Ce n'est pas comme si il il c'était retrouvé avec un autre capitaine du Gotei. A la limite il arrivait à tenir des discussions avec Mayuri!

[Et au jour d'aujourd'hui ils ne savaient toujours pas si la noble à leur table était d'un blanc sale, cassé, ou vert… ( voir Partie I) ]

Zaraki se racla la gorge.

- On y va?

Voir s'épanouir un tel sourire sur le visage de la si redoutée capitaine de la Quatrième ne le rassura pas plus, après tout Unohana Retsu souriait quelque soit la situation. Surtout lorsqu'elle est alarmante.

- Ouiiiiiiiiiii! En plus il y a plus d'une cinquantaine d'espèce de poisson à l'aquarium de Rockbird et….

Yachiru revint à la charge, Unohana indiqua une direction de la main et la joyeuse troupe s'embarqua pour une folle aventure au pays des poissons perroquet, et des…

Kenpachi arrêta d'écouter Yachiru parler de leur aventure…

Peut-être que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée?

…..

Il tenta de s'en persuader alors qu'ils s'approchaient de ce qu'il qualifiait comme son enfer. De toutes les lubies de la rosée, ce gout pour les poissons était l'un des seuls qu'il n'arrivait pas à satisfaire…

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui il ignorait d'où Yachiru lui ramenait ces mystérieuses carpes argentés. Le fait était là, et il avait dû se résoudre devant le méfait accomplit et faire construire un bassin derrière la Onzième pour ces nouveaux locataires. Surtout lorsqu'il la voyait les yeux larmoyant demandant naïvement pourquoi il ne bougeait plus, alors qu'elle agitait le corps au bord de l'asphyxie d'une carpe. Il avait proposé de la cuisiner, mais la rosée avait criée de désespoir qu'il ne fallait pas manger « Bubulle! »

Mais il y vit une fin puisque le nombre de ces créatures c'était arrêté à douze.

Le petit trio se fondit étrangement dans la masse de la population, de temps à autre Yachiru quêtait une confirmation du coté de la capitaine, puis tirait sur le manteau de Kenpachi pour lui montrer les magasins qui attiraient son regard.

Ils arrivèrent devant l'entre du démon, Kenpachi leva la tête pour observer la façade. C'était un bâtiment aussi vaste qu'une division du Gotei, le tumulte des passants semblait faiblir aux alentours, on s'y arrêtait peu.

Unohana marqua un arrêt qu'ils ne virent pas.

- C'est ici.

Kenpachi posa un regard méfiant sur la porte, comme si il craignait qu'elle ne se mette à bouger pour l'avaler tout rond. Il n'avait pas envie de retourner dans ce magasin pour se racheter des vêtements.

- Si Ken-chan veux pas, on peut aller ailleurs… C'est pas grave pour les poissons.

La rosée émit un dernier doute. Zaraki soupira et poussa la porte.

- Après vous.

Cette formule de politesse ramena Unohana, Yachiru s'y engouffra en la tirant après elle. Il écouta la porte se refermer derrière lui en un chuintement funèbre.

**O.o.O. And that's all?**

Une journée de plus! Comment va se passer cette épreuve pour le plus valeureux des capitaines du Gotei? Réponse la semaine prochaine!

Extrait du prochain:

" _- Nous devrions peut-être visiter une autre partie de l'aquarium?_

_Finit par demander Unohana dont la main c'était de nouveau posé sur la vitre et caressait cette dernière comme-ci elle pouvait toucher l'animal. Kenpachi posa une main sur l'épaule de Yachiru qui lui serra un peu plus fort la jambe._

_- On s'en va…_

_Finit par murmurer d'une petite voix la rosée, maintenant plus qu'impressioner, au bord de la peur la plus primaire qui soit._

_- Ouais…_

_Marmonna à son tour Zaraki pour faire bonne figure"_


	9. Chapter 9: Une journée ensemble?

Auteur: Bel Uriel Disraeli.

Disclaimer:

Béli :Tite Kubo a écrit Renji et il lui appartient, Béli a écrit Renji donc Renji...

Avocat: N'appartient pas à Béli!

Béli: Mais non! Vous ne connaissez pas rien au syllogisme et à sa logique!

Avocat: Par contre vous, vous connaissez sa limite...

Raited: T

Couple: Kenpachi/ Yachiru

Résumé: L'un a tout d'un psychopathe, l'autre est presque l'incarnation de la naïveté pur! Et pourtant, ils ne se quittent pas. Mais qui s'intéresserait à cet étrange couple que rien ne semble justifier... Après tout qu'est ce qui retient Yachiru à Kenpachi? Qu'est ce qui les lie? Yachiru n'hésite pas à répondre: «Les cendres d'un phénix.»

NOTE: Je suis encore à la bourre... Moi qui m'était promise de le poster jeudi au plus tard... J'en suis réduite à la faire clandestinement à la BU... -_- M'enfin le plus important c'est que c'est fait maintenant! ^_^ J'espère ne pas trop trainer des pieds sur cette partie. Bon, je dois admettre que pour ceux qui ont suivit "Comme l'air que je respire" doivent se dire que je délire totale... Et que je ferais mieux de me concentrer sur la guerre, au lieu de remonter trois mois plus tôt de nouveau. Promit cette fic ne fera pas vingt chapitre! hein? Enfin, je veux dire cette partie... On se fiche un peu des déboires de notre Zaraki, mais c'est utile pour comprendre le reste. Allez courage amis lecteur! Je me bat pour que les chapitres ne soit pas trop long, mais je n'oublie pas mon objectif! Bonne lecture!

**IL FUT ECRIT**

Acte I Partie II

Chapitre IX: Une journée ensemble?

Une atmosphère feutré…

Le bruit semblait être étouffé par une masse immense en ces lieux.

Il faisait étrangement froid.

Yachiru continuait de tirer après elle la pauvre capitaine de la Quatrième se dirigeant vers le premier comptoir venu. Là, quelques âmes faisaient la queue afin d'acheter un ticket de visite.

Unohana la freina un peu, puis inévitablement la femme au cheveux corbeau dû faire un signe vers l'hôtesse qui venait de la remarquer. Celle-ci tapa sur l'épaule de son collègue qui fixa à son tour la shinigami. Aussitôt la guide laissa son petit groupe faire ses achats et se dirigea vers le trio. Kenpachi releva un sourcil en voyant l'autre femme s'incliner avec un respect très marqué.

- Unohana-sama. Nous ne vous attendions plus... Vous avez des invités, permettez moi de vous conduir vers « l'antre du squale ».

Unohana se composa un sourire en lui emboitant le pas.

- Pas besoin de tant de formalité… J'aurais put faire la visite comme tout le monde…

- Sauf votre respect Unohana-sama, nous venons d'inaugurer la nouvelle partie souterraine. Ce serait un grand honneur pour nous que vous vous y attardiez quelques instants…. Unohana Dando-dono à participer énormément à réaliser cette merveille.

Kenpachi enregistra le -dono qu'il avait entendu, mêlé au nom de famille de la capitaine de la Quatrième, tiquant sur le prénom qui ne lui disait vraiment rien du tout.

- Votre parrain voudrait vous savoir un peu plus souvent entre nos murs…

- Aoki-san…

Il y eut un silence après que la capitaine de la quatrième l'eut interpelé, la femme se figea durant une minute puis se répandit en excuse. Kenpachi lui jeta un regard insistant. Elle avait un parrain noble?

- Il suffit… Encore merci. Je ne veux pas te retenir.

La guide sembla un instant perdue alors que la capitaine continuait de sourire.

- Je…

- Aoki.

L'autre femme céda à l'injonction à peine simulé, celle-ci s'excusa encore et les laissa, alors que Zaraki se demandait ce qui venait de se passer sous ses yeux.

- Yachiru-chan? Que dirais tu si nous allions visiter cet antre?

La rosée la regarda un moment avant de laisser parler son enthousiasme, Retsu prit les devant devenant leur guide et à la grande surprise de Kenpachi, ils prirent un escalier descendant…

Au bout d'une dizaine de minute de marche à s'enfoncer dans les méandres du sous-sol, Unohana se dirigea vers une porte au bout d'un vaste couloir qui venait de les accueillir.

Une autre porte hermétique résista un moment à la poussée qu'elle lui accorda. Surprise et un peu décontenancée la capitaine de la Quatrième recula.

- Je peux?

La voix grave de son homologue la fit se tourner. Elle s'inclina donc à la demande et avec un tact tout aussi impressionnant Zaraki enfonça celle-ci d'un coup de talon expert car très travailler.

- Ken-chan! La gronda la fukutaïcho, il regarda le nouvel angle que faisait la porte.

- J'visais la poignée…

Grommela le géant en jetant un coup d'œil perplexe, puis il se rappela l'autre capitaine. Il attrapa le battant ballant et le poussa doucement en un grincement un peu sifflant.

- C'est ouvert. Fit Kenpachi.

Yachiru s'y engouffra alors que Unohana continuait de le fixer un peu incrédule.

- J'paierais pour la porte. Finit par lâcher le géant de plus en plus embarrassé.

- Waaaaaaw!

L'exclamation les fit sursauter, la femme finit par entrée et Kenpachi donna une poussée à la porte afin de la remettre en place.

« L'antre du squale »

Un immense aquarium, une salle faite de vitre de verre permettant au visiteur de contempler les animaux présent comme s'il était au milieu d'eux. Kenpachi eut un premier mouvement de recul, il fixa durant de longues minutes les lieux cherchant à rationaliser sa première impression.

Il entendit un bruit sonore et se tourna pour voir Yachiru heurter violemment une vitre du visage.

- Un squaaaaale!

Comment un truc pareil avait-il put se retrouver ici? Et c'était grand comment ici? Comment avait-on put transporter ça? Sans réfléchir Kenpachi se retrouva à arracher la rosée de la paroi, la soulevant hors de porter. Il n'aimait pas la voir si proche de… De l'eau.

- On se calme.

Grogna d'une voix étrangement rauque le shinigami, Yachiru sonnée se balançait au bout de son bras, alors que son front commençait à rougir là où elle avait cogné sa tête.

- Ken-chan!

La rosée paniquée cherchait partout ce qui avait put le mettre dans cet état. Tout d'un coup il prit conscience de la stupidité de son geste, elle ne risquait rien, et sûrement pas la noyade.

- Te colle pas à la vitre… Tu vas te faire mal.

- Ken-chan! Pose moi!

La fillette partie au quart de tour, l'ordre était sans réplique.

- D'accord, mais te colle pas à la vitre!

Yachiru se débattit, puis excédée finit par jurée qu'elle l'écouterait.

Elle n'avait pas encore touché le sol que sa tête heurtait de nouveau la vitre! Kenpachi dû se battre contre sa première colère.

- Yachiru!

- C'est quoi? C'est quoi? C'est quoi?

Elle courait déjà à l'opposer pour se rapprocher d'un autre spécimen.

Unohana assista à la petite scène, vaincu Zaraki alla s'asseoir sur l'un des banc mit à leurs disposition.

Il n'aimait pas les aquariums, il se fichait des poissons, et par-dessus tout il détestait l'eau! C'était irrationnelle mais à cet instant il n'avait qu'une envie attraper Yachiru par la peau du cou et partir. Il fixa la rosée glousser en reconnaissant quelque chose… Ce qu'il ne supportait pas c'était de la voir coller à cette vitre.

Elle était si… Petite. Et toute cet eau si… Immense. Si Yachiru tombait la dedans il ne pourrait pas la sortir. Il en avait la certitude. Toute cette flotte allait lui tomber sur la tête, et Yachiru allait…

Kenpachi avait conscience de l'irrationalité de cette peur, mais elle le tenait.

- Yachiru!

La rosée sursauta, et se tourna vivement vers lui. Elle fixa Kenpachi, c'était étrange de le voir aussi… Inquiet, oui c'était le bon mot. C'était arrivée, une fois, non deux. Des types avaient tentés de s'en prendre à elle. Et celle où elle avait appelé son zanpakuto.

Lentement la rosée se recula jusqu'à un mètre de la vitre, attendant de lire la permission sur son visage. A cette distance il sembla soupirer et elle fit attention à ne pas franchir la limite. Après tout Kenpachi ne s'inquiétait jamais pour elle si il n'y avait pas des raisons. Unohana assistait à ce manège sans pouvoir réellement y porter une grande attention. La voix criarde de Yachiru était passé au second plan, même la haute silhouette du capitaine de la Onzième n'était plus qu'une ombre au périphérique de sa vision.

Elle avait ressentit un grand coup l'ébranler, alors qu'un frisson discret remontait le long de son échine. C'est en inspirant qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle retenait son souffle.

- _Minazuki veut être plus près… Plus près de l'eau… Minazuki veut… _

La voix de son zanpakuto perça des profondeurs de sa conscience, l'impatience lui brula les veines. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle ne bougea pas, tentant de maîtriser sa pression spirituelle. Tout pour ne pas céder, malgré le fait indéniable que l'émotion l'avait prise à la gorge.

Des impressions puissante, des sensations confuses, remontèrent d'un souvenir nébuleux. Le Rukongaï, cinquante troisième district…

_Le bruit phénoménale et terrifiant de l'eau, une rivière en cru, son cœur battait la chamade, il y avait de la peur. Une peur qui lui mettait les nerfs en feu. Et de l'excitation… Elle avait envie de rattraper cette force. De la maîtriser, de la tenir contre sa poitrine, de la faire plier entre ses mains._

Un sourire extatique se colla sur le visage de la capitaine de la Quatrième, alors que son regard se posait sur le squale qui avait donné son nom à cette partie de l'aquarium. Elle se dirigea lentement vers lui, comme si elle allait saluer un ancien ami, et c'était sans doute le cas. Elle l'avait ramené lorsqu'il était encore transportable, cela remontait à ses début en tans que shinigami, il devait être aussi vieux qu'elle en fait. Mais ce squale là était spéciale, il avait répondu à l'appel de Minazuki, et comme avant il sembla la reconnaître et resta en stationnement. La vitre était froide sous sa main, le verre devait bien faire plus d'une vingtaine de centimètre d'épaisseur. Elle le salua, et malgré l'épaisseur qui les séparait elle put sentir la fraîcheur de l'eau comme si elle lui coulait sur la peau. Il devait se sentir seul ici, alors elle avait profité de leur dernière escapade pour tenter de lui ramener de la compagnie, un autre squale. Mais aucun d'eux n'avait répondu à son appel. Elle lui fit la promesse d'essayer de nouveau. L'envie était là, impétueuse et brûlante dans ses veines, de plonger et de ne jamais refaire surface.

- Léviathan.

Un simple murmure sur ses lèvres, le squale bougea et fit un tour très lent. Unohana sursauta lorsque la rosée lui toucha la jambe, les yeux ronds.

- Trop beau! Ken-chan! Le squale a fait un tour! Uno-chan arrive à lui parler!

Les deux femmes restèrent un moment à fixer l'animal.

- Ken-chan!

De nouveau Yachiru l'interpella en s'agitant, observant les autres poissons aux alentour qui copiaient le mouvement du roi de l'antre. Agacé de ne pas avoir de réactions de son capitaine, elle se tourna pour voir qu'il ne semblait pas le moins du monde décidé à lui porter de l'attention. Plonger dans son rôle de « j'm'en-fiche-et-je-le-vaut-bien! »

- Aller Ken-chan! Viens voir les poissons! Ils sont tous beau! Puis le squale il est grand, grand, grand!

Yachiru décida de le trainer de force vers la vitre.

- Il en est hors de question! Siffla Zaraki alors qu'elle le tirait de toutes ses forces. Il tenait fermement le banc qui commençait à grincer face à l'agression.

- Zaraki-taïcho?

Il se tourna vers la capitaine de la Quatrième dont le sourire psychotique aurait terrorisé même le plus courageux des suicidaires! Surtout avec les ombres bleu que projetaient l'immense étendu d'eau en arrière plan, sans oublié le fait que le squale se tenait maintenant au dessus d'elle. Un tableau qui fit lâcher prise à Yachiru. Celle-ci semble t-il n'avait pas encore remarqué que le plafond en lui-même était une vitre et en resta bouche bée. Un peu effrayée, elle recula et se heurta aux jambes de Kenpachi qu'elle se mit à serrer. Ils fixèrent l'immense requin faire un tour au dessus de leurs têtes, puis revenir se placer à la vitre près de la capitaine de la quatrième.

- Nous devrions peut-être visiter une autre partie de l'aquarium?

Finit par demander Unohana dont la main c'était de nouveau posé sur la vitre et caressait cette dernière comme-ci elle pouvait toucher l'animal. Kenpachi posa une main sur l'épaule de Yachiru qui lui serra un peu plus fort la jambe.

- On s'en va…

Finit par murmurer d'une petite voix la rosée, maintenant plus qu'impressionner, au bord de la peur la plus primaire qui soit.

- Ouais… Marmonna à son tour Zaraki pour faire bonne figure.

Se fut donc au bout de trois quart d'heure qu'ils émergèrent de l'antre du squale. Yachiru logé dans les bras de Kenpachi et pas la moins du monde décidé à les quitter. Unohana avait mit un certain temps pour se détacher de la pièce. Le reste de la visite fut plus attractive, et beaucoup moins effrayante, aussi bien pour Zaraki que pour Yachiru. Même si Kenpachi mit un peu de temps à comprendre que les panneaux placer sur les murs indiquaient l'espèce des poissons. Alors que Yachiru s'agitait en lui tapant sur la tête pour qu'il se rapproche de la vitre. Mais il avait continué à se tenir à environ un mètre, très peu désireux de devoir la heurter de son visage au cas où la rosée souhaiterait voir de plus près ses chères poissons.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Se fut l'estomac de la rosée qui sonna la fin de la visite. Les joues encore toutes roses, un sourire heureux sur le visage elle serrait presque à le suffoquer son capitaine qui grognait de tant à autre en s'arrangeant pour qu'elle ne l'étrangle pas pour de bon. Ils ressortirent au bout de quatre longues heures, dont une passé à expliquer pourquoi la porte toute neuve de la dernière salle inaugurée avait adopté un nouvel angle.

- J'ai faim! S'insurgea presque Yachiru en tirant sur les tresses à sa portée.

Kenpachi serra les dents et la força à lâcher sa prise, puis soupira.

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où ils pouvaient se restaurer ici, puisqu'en général il évitait de passer par là. Le capitaine de la Onzième chercha le moindre signe pouvant lui indiquer l'emplacement de son salut.

- Je connais un excellent restaurant.

C'était à la fois prévisible, mais pourtant Kenpachi se sentit surprit.

- Géniale! Piailla Yachiru.

Il en profita pour la poser au sol, fatiguer de devoir la porter, alors que généralement elle s'arrangeait pour s'accrocher à lui.

- Après on ira au parc d'attraction! Pas vrai Ken-chan! On va faire plein, plein, plein de jeu! Et on va manger des nuages roses! Et des bonbons bleu! Puis on ira dans la maison hanté et y'aura plein de fantôme et…

A entendre le programme qu'allait lui infliger la rosée il se sentit démoraliser, et c'était quoi cette histoire de maison hanté avec des fantômes? Une idée totalement débile vue que les shinigami était sensé tuer des holow et aidé les âmes à atteindre la Soul Society. Par définition il n'y avait pas de fantôme ici.

- Mais avant Yachiru-chan nous allons manger un petit quelque chose, d'accord?

Kenpachi posa un regard inquiet sur la capitaine qui venait de prendre la main de la rosée.

- Il faut faire une chose à la fois.

Yachiru acquiesça, puis se tourna vers Kenpachi avant de lui dire en souriant.

- Elle a la peau toute douce!

Unohana fronça les sourcils au compliment.

- Même le crâne du chauve n'est pas aussi soyeux! Et puis elle a une graaaaande salle de bain! Dis Ken-chan, on pourra en avoir une aussi! Et tu me feras mon shampoing comme Uno-chan me faisait! Avec des produits qui sentent bon!

En quelques minutes elle avait réussi à déconcerter les deux capitaines, embarrassant l'un et gênant l'autre.

- Et si on allait manger? Finit par demander Unohana.

- Dis, pourquoi Ken-chan ne veux pas se laver avec moi? Uno-chan le fait bien elle! C'est pas vrai que les fukutaïcho ne se lavent pas avec les taïcho!

L'accusation avait été lancé, Kenpachi la fixa.

- Si, c'est vrai. Affirma tout net Kenpachi.

Yachiru campa sur ses positions et lui jeta un regard en biais, fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu n'es pas son fukutaïcho. C'est pour ça.

Éluda Kenpachi en la fixant, Unohana le dévisagea. Yachiru sembla réfléchir intensément, puis s'exclama:

- C'est pour ça que Toshiro-chan ne peut pas se laver avec Matsumoto-chan alors!

Kenpachi se demanda de nouveau où elle pouvait aller chercher tout ça.

- Les filles et les garçons ne se lavent pas ensemble. Finit par dire Unohana.

Elle regarda Unohana, puis se tourna vers Kenpachi et revint de nouveau vers Unohana. Ouvrit la bouche comme si elle allait parler puis ne dit rien.

- C'est comme les ananas et les couteaux. Insista la capitaine.

Yachiru plissa les yeux.

- Les filles sont des ananas, et les garçons sont des couteaux…

Murmura la rosée, alors que Zaraki se demandait si elle n'était pas tombé sur la tête. Yachiru acquiesça.

- D'accord! On va manger?

Il les regarda s'éloigner alors que la rosée partait dans un autre babillage. Kenpachi se demanda ce qui ne tournait pas rond, et comment elle avait put éludé ce genre de question. Puis brutalement Yachiru se tourna et le pointa du doigt en criant:

- ANANAAAAS!

Il savait qu'elle n'avait rien comprit, puis pour la première fois Unohana le vit partir d'un vrai rire.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

La capitaine de la Quatrième était elle aussi bloquée ici, il ne fallait pas perdre de vue que les portes n'ouvriraient pas avant la fin de l'après midi et le resteraient juste deux heures de temps. Elle avait pensée rester un peu plus longtemps là-bas, puis faire un tour des différentes places qu'ont pouvaient trouvés. Unohana n'avait pas envisagé finir sa journée à faire le tour du parc d'attraction, et des stands de divertissements qu'ont pouvait y trouver. Et sûrement pas en compagnie du capitaine de la Onzième.

Yachiru avait fait un point d'honneur à se jeter sur chacun des stands, et Kenpachi avait eut toute les peines du monde à empêcher les vendeurs de fermer boutiques lorsqu'ils c'étaient rendu compte qu'elle était capable de rafler tous les prix.

- Je veux celui-là! Scanda la rosée en pointant du doigt l'énorme chappy, aussi haut et imposant que le capitaine de la Onzième.

- C'est pour Rukia-Chan!

Kenpachi avait déjà les bras chargé d'un ours bleu pour Matsumoto, d'un étrange animal en peluche qu'il supposait être un cochon pour Nemu, une autre en forte d'insecte et il avait fallut qu'on lui certifie que c'était un papillon pour Nanao, un dauphin pour Isane, et une statuette en bois représentant un ours en train de pêcher trois carpes pour Kione. Le capitaine de la Onzième c'était transformé en porteur, et tiqua en voyant le prochain trophée qu'il devrait se trimballer pour lui faire plaisir. La cible était caché, tout la haut derrière une oreille pendante de l'immense peluche. Yachiru plissa les yeux en le cherchant., puis ils virent la femme aux cheveux corbeau tendre la corde de l'arc et la flèche alla se ficher en plein centre de l'oreille.

- GENIALE!

C'est donc en larmes que le vendeur décrocha son plus gros lot, et avec un sourire ravie que Unohana le serra contre elle.

- Yachiru-chan, aurais tu l'amabilité de me prendre ce lot là.

Kenpachi tiqua et inclina la tête en essayant d'identifier ce que pouvait être la chose. Yachiru fit mouche et c'est incrédule qu'il attrapa une sorte d'algue visqueuse, ne sachant pas où le mettre on l'avait finalement juché sur ses épaules et une bonne partie de sa tête. De longues lianes tressées lui tombaient sur une partie du visage jusque dans le bas du dos, tout en lui masquant une partie de son champ de vision. Kenpachi en vint à se demander si il n'aurait pas préférer avoir à porter le chappy.

La rosée sautillait en scrutant les stands qui lui manquait, tout en mangeant une barbe à papa aussi grande qu'elle. Il fallut un moment pour Zaraki afin de comprendre, mais le doute ne demeura pas longtemps, son homologue qui pouffait doucement était en train de se moquer de lui.

- Ken-chan! On va faire celui-là aussi.

Il se figea, observant le stand de jeu de hasard.

- T'as pas déjà tout ce que tu veux? S'inquiéta Kenpachi. Alors qu'il essayait de faire tenir en équilibre le tas d'algue qui lui servait maintenant de coiffure.

- Non! J'ai pas encore les cadeaux pour les capitaines! Fit Yachiru en courant vers le stand.

- Comment ça pour les capitaines? Il avait glapit d'horreur.

La rosée observa le responsable du stand mettre l'as de pic dos retourner poser des timbales par-dessus les cartes et les mélanger rapidement.

- Approcher! Approcher! De superbe lot à gagner! Plus vous jouer, plus vous avez de chance de gagner des choses de valeur inestimable! Mais combien êtes vous près à miser?

Il fallut un moment au malheureux pour comprendre ce que faisait cette barbe à papa devant son stand. Il finit par identifier ses jambes. Puis il eut un mauvais pressentiment et releva lentement la tête. Pour voir une femme au sourire dérangeant en yukata, tenir un chappy qui devait bien faire deux fois sa taille. Un homme aux cheveux d'un violet miroitant qui lui tombait sur les épaules, surcharger de lot, au regard perçant et menaçant. Puis des yeux finirent par percer de derrière la barbe à papa. Et une petite main sentencieuse pointa inflexiblement la timbale de gauche.

Le marchand cligna des yeux, il lui fallut un temps.

- Oui? Mademoiselle veux jouer?

- Il est là. Fit une petite voix féminine.

Il se pencha, puis sembla réfléchir avant de lui dire gentiment:

- Je veux bien te croire ma jolie, mais il y a des règles, pour jouer il faut payer!

Il se redressa, et éleva la voix:

- Ton papa pourra peut-être payer pour toi? Elle m'a l'air d'avoir beaucoup d'intuition cette petite!

Il fixa l'homme surchargé, puis recula lorsqu'un sourire apparut sur son visage, un sourire très large qui remonta jusqu'à ses oreilles. Lorsqu'il baissa les yeux il vit la fillette sortir un baluchon de sa poche et poser une poignet de pièce…

- Je veux ce cadeau là!

Elle pointa du doigt un tableau représentant un petit lac dans lequel un cerisier en fleur se reflétait. Il aurait sans doute mieux fait de lui tendre directement… Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, l'homme fermait son stand en larmes, Kenpachi vacillait un peu sous tout le contenue qu'il avait put attraper. Même Unohana avait une partie des bras chargé, notamment par le précieux tableau qui semble t-il était destiné au noble. Elle tenait aussi une paire de très jolie katana destiné à Jushiro, des rubans pour Yamamoto, un très jolie kimono pour la capitaine de la Deuxième division. Un renard sculpté pour Komamura, et une fiole de parfum pour la capitaine Kurotsushi.

- Je veux aussi des cadeaux pour Ichigo!

Les deux capitaines s'arrêtèrent en la voyant se diriger vers un autre stand de tire.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Les nuages s'amoncelaient déjà, et le ciel maintenant chargés semblait sur le point de lâcher toute l'eau qu'il avait retenu. Le gardien soupira et tourna doucement la page du journal qu'il venait de s'acheter. Il inclina doucement la tête en souriant niaisement pour mieux observer la jolie fukutaïcho de la Dixième division qui tenait encore la première place des femme les plus sulfureuse du Gotei 13. Elle y accordait une interview dans lequel elle avouait aimer les hommes sensibles et tendre. Il leva les yeux en se demandant encore si il avait la moindre chance, lorsque celui-ci lui échappa des mains et tomba… Il les vit venir de loin, d'ailleurs les derniers passant avait tendance à s'écarter. Trois silhouettes, portant un bric à brac important, il se demanda qui ils avaient put dévalisé, et s'il devait les arrêter. Pourtant il n'y avait pas eut de signalement de vol aujourd'hui.

- Halte là!

Il piétina son précieux journal et les rejoignit, près à les fouiller.

- Ken-chan! Le vilain monsieur veut pas nous laisser passer! Fit une voix d'enfant, qui devait appartenir à la plus petite personnes des trois.

- Ce n'est qu'une vérification de routine. Fit une autre voix, douce, rassurante et indéniablement féminine.

Sans doute à la deuxième personne qui portait un chappy d'une inestimable valeur vue sa taille!

Un son guttural, rauque et agacé se fit entendre, il se retint de reculer.

- Vos papiers je vous prie. Vous ne pouvez pas passer autant de marchandise sans les papiers qui vont avec. Vous êtes marchand de quel district?

Ils avaient déjà eut un sacré problème pour quitter le parc d'attraction, et avait dû se justifier avec preuve à l'appuie de chaque teneur des stand pour qu'on les laisse passer. La « chappy » s'agita, durant un moment il cru qu'il allait tomber, puis une main lui tendit un papier soigneusement plier.

- Voilà, nous sommes en règle comme vous pouvez le constater.

Il se rapprocha et put enfin voir la femme qui se cachait derrière l'oreille pendante du lapin. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux en voyant le sceau qui y était aposé. Puis il finit par lire le nom du commanditaire…

- Unohana-taïcho!

- Il se fait tard, et sauf votre respect nous risquons fort d'être surprit par le temps… Voulez vous véritablement vérifier chacune des pièces que nous avons sur nous?

Il tiqua en voyant la liste, il en avait pour une heure et demi de plus. Et il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se mettre à dos un membre du Gotei, et surement pas un capitaine!

- Non! Non! Nul besoin, ce papier est amplement suffisant pour cette fois.

- Je vous remercie monsieur.

Il frissonna en croisant un regard meurtrier au travers d'une coiffure immonde. Kenpachi soupira pour lui-même, et emboita silencieusement le pas à Yachiru qui suivait religieusement l'autre capitaine.

Cette journée avait été bien remplit et il ne se sentait pas près à la réitérer avant une bonne cinquantaine d'année. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vue aussi heureuse et enjouée. Yachiru et ses grands yeux d'enfants… Un regard qu'elle avait presque perdu, parfois il surprenait sur ses traits de l'inquiétude. Et il se demandait si tout ça en valait la peine.

- On rentre à la maison! S'enthousiasma la rosée.

Il se dit qu'il avait vraiment besoin d'un combat. Et il lui fallut un moment pour se rendre compte que Yachiru marchait devant seule, et que Unohana marchait à sa hauteur dans un silence apaisant.

- Je suis navré de vous avoir retenue de la sorte. La capitaine ne se tourna pas vers lui en lui parlant.

Elle ne put pas voir son froncement de sourcil.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'elle irait jusque là dans son caprice. Ce tour à Rockbird était une proposition lancé afin de la calmer un peu.

Il en avait douté, puis grommela:

- Elle ne prend jamais rien à la légère.

Unohana savait à quoi s'en tenir désormais, même si elle n'était pas sûr d'avoir éclaircit la situation avec l'autre capitaine. Leurs routes n'allaient pas tardé à se séparer, et pourtant aucun d'eux ne semblait décidé à tenir une quelconque discussion.

- Merci de l'avoir gardé.

Elle sursauta surprise de l'entendre.

- Ce n'est rien.

Des paroles banales, qui perturbèrent durablement Zaraki. Puis il arriva le moment où Unohana dû les quitter. Durant un instant ils ne surent comment faire avec tout ce que la rosée avait gagné. Une scène assez amusante que de voir le capitaine de la Onzième se pencher en avant pour permettre à la femme au cheveux corbeau de récupérer son algue géante. Yachiru serra contre elle le chappy et bon gré, mal gré Kenpachi dû tenir en équilibre tout le reste. Des bibelots, aux katana, en passant par les tableaux et autre peluche farfelue.

- Vous êtes sûr que ça ira? Finit par demander perplexe l'autre femme.

- Oui, oui! Ken-chan est le plus fort! On va rentrer! Merci encore pour cette belle journée, Uno-chan! On va à gauche Ken-chan!

Il y eut un bref instant de gène qui amusa Unohana, lorsque Zaraki se rendit compte qu'elle avait comprit son désarroi.

- Soit sage! Et ne le fatigue pas trop.

De loin la capitaine fit un signe de la main à la rosée qui secoua le chappy pour lui répondre.

- A BIENTÔT! Cria la fukutaïcho avant de s'éloigner de son coté.

Kenpachi marqua une simple pose, puis ne tarda pas à disparaître après elle.

_-Minazuki veut faire un autre tour au parc…_

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.**

**AND THAT'S ALL?**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Et voilà! Un chapitre de plus! Et on commence à voir apparaître un peu plus d'humour… Il faut admettre que je me suis toujours un peu demander comment la Soul Society fonctionne hors cadre de combat. Les shinigami doivent tout de même vivre un peu… Non? On apprend un peu plus sur Unohana du coup, je trouve que c'est un personnage que Tite Kubo n'a pas encore assez creusé, dû moins pour ce que j'en ais vue. Hormis le fait qu'elle soit effrayante à souhait … -_- #

Notre pauvre Zaraki est loin d'en avoir finit! ET moi non plus du coup… Un avant gout du prochain chapitre? Chapitre X: Un vrai rendez-vous?

Extrait:

« _- Samedi. Kenpachi n__'__eut pas le temps de réfléchir à ce qu__'__il disait en lâchant le jour._

_Unohana s__'__arrêta, brutalement intéressé. Zaraki se jura qu__'__il étranglerait Madarame en poursuivant._

_- Samedi, on pourrait se voir. C__'__était une question, qui prit des allures d__'__affirmation. De toute façon il ne restait pas assez de capitaine dans les parages pour assister à la débacle de Zaraki-Taïcho._

_La surprise la fit serrer son poignet sous sa manche, durant quelques minutes la capitaine de la Quatrième sembla__…__ Ebranlée._

_- Si il s__'__agit d__'__une consultation, vous n__'__avez qu'à vous présenter à ma division Zaraki-Taïcho__…__ Nul besoin de prendre un rendez-vous pour que je vous osculte._

_Bien qu__'__elle se demanda de quoi il pouvait bien souffrir. Kenpachi dû lui faire vraiment face, il se demanda si elle se moquait de lui, mais visiblement elle n__'__avait pas comprit._

_- J__'__veux pas une consultation. Finit-il par marmonner. J__'__veux juste savoir si on peut se voir__…__ Discuter. _

_Unohana leva un peu plus la tête pour le voir, après tout, il devait bien faire deux fois sa taille. Reprenant tout bêtement ce qu__'__il disait:_

_- Samedi? _

_Il se figea comme si on venait de lui marcher sur le pied._

_- Boire un verre aussi__…__ Il se rendit alors brutalement compte qu__'__il était en train d__'__inviter à sortir la femme en face de lui. Pour la première fois de sa vie la mâchoire de la capitaine de la Quatrième se décrocha sous ses yeux, il vit Unohana resté abasourdi. _»

Review please?


	10. Chapter 10: Un vrai rendezvous?

**Auteur: Bel Uriel Disraeli.**

Disclaimer:

Béli :Tite Kubo a écrit Renji et il lui appartient, Béli a écrit Renji donc Renji...

Avocat: N'appartient pas à Béli!

Béli: Mais non! Vous ne connaissez pas rien au syllogisme et à sa logique!

Avocat: Par contre vous, vous connaissez sa limite...

Raited: T

Couple: Kenpachi/ Yachiru

Résumé: L'un a tout d'un psychopathe, l'autre est presque l'incarnation de la naïveté pur! Et pourtant, ils ne se quittent pas. Mais qui s'intéresserait à cet étrange couple que rien ne semble justifier... Après tout qu'est ce qui retient Yachiru à Kenpachi? Qu'est ce qui les lie? Yachiru n'hésite pas à répondre: «Les cendres d'un phénix.»

**IL FUT ECRIT**

Acte I Partie II

Chapitre X: Un vrai rendez-vous?

Isane soupira en finissant de ranger les dernières feuilles du dossier qu'elle devait classer. Et durant quelques instants son esprit vagabonda jusqu'à ce que son regard fut attirer par cette chose… C'était une nouvelle décoration qu'avait rapporté d'elle ne savait où sa capitaine.

La peluche à la taille déraisonable prenait une bonne partie de l'étagère sur laquelle elle était juchée.

Le vent avait tendance à faire bouger les bras d'algues, et Hanataro avait faillit mourir de peur la première fois qu'elle lui était tombé sur la tête. C'était assez étrange, leur capitaine semblait avoir un attachement tout particulier pour cet objet. Il lui avait fallut une bonne demi journée pour trouver où la ranger, et elle avait un peu plus effrayer que d'habitude ses patients à se promener avec sous le bras. C'était déconcertant et des plus inquiétant que de voir Unohana à l'habitude si bienveillante, tourner en rond un sourire ravie sur le visage, et s'arrêter toutes les dix minutes pour tenter d'installer cette chose contre un mur. Isane n'avait jamais vue cette facette de sa capitaine, il y avait quelque chose…

D'enfantin et heureux; mais surtout de capricieux et… mesquin.

Surtout de l'avoir suspendu au dessus de la porte, juste assez pour que les bras vous tombent sur la figure sans crier gare et vous effrait. Mais peut-être qu'elle se faisait des idées. De même elle avait cru remarqué que sa capitaine était d'une humeur plus guillerette.

- Kotetsu-san? Tu ne devrais pas te suremener…

Le reproche était tout juste voilé, sa fukutaïcho sursauta de peur. Unohana lui jeta un coup d'œil par la porte qu'elle venait d'entre ouvrir. S'assurant que tout allait bien. Il se faisait tard.

- J'ai finit! Fit celle-ci en se levant vivement.

Unohana alla jusqu'à la fenêtre qu'elle prit la peine de fermer, Isane poussa sa chaise.

- Bien… Rentre bien, et passe une bonne soirée! Fit la femme au cheveux corbeau.

- A demain! Répondit celle-ci. Elle referma doucement la porte.

Unohana ferma brièvement les yeux. Elle aussi elle aurait voulut se reposer de suite. Mais il lui fallait encore déposer un dossier et elle n'avait pas voulut donner à sa subordonné cette tâche de dernière minutes. Cela aurait put attendre le lendemain, mais elle voulait que tout soit régler dans les délai. Il lui restait vingt minutes pour se rendre à la Première division et remettre pour l'ordre de Yamamoto le bilan trimestrielle de santé du capitaine de la Treizième. Elle s'arma donc d'un parapluie et partie elle aussi.

…

C'est sur le chemin du retour qu'elle le croisa. Les rafales de vents balayaient régulièrement la place entre la Troisième division et la sienne. Elle avait utilisé un shunpô pour se rendre à destination, mais préférait en générale revenir en marchant. Et il était là, Zaraki était debout sous un auvent, ce n'est que lorsqu'elle arriva un peu à sa hauteur qu'elle se rendit compte qu'il somnolait un peu. C'était assez curieux de le trouver là, et elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il c'était sans doute perdu. A la vérité, il c'était retrouvé dans les parajes et avait pensé faire un tour auprès de la Première pour voir s'il n'y aurait pas une autre mission au Hueco Mundo pour sa peine. Yamamoto l'avait aimablement éconduit pour la soirée, lui faisant comprendre qu'il devait se présenter au réunion s'il voulait qu'on lui donne un ordre de mission quelconque. Yachiru allait encore piailler parce qu'il n'était pas revenue à l'heure. Il se gratta pensivement la nuque et soupira fortement, avant de lever son attention sur un parapluie non loin qui semblait l'observer.

Par réflexe Kenpachi se redressa aussitôt, alors que Unohana franchissait la distance entre eux, se rapprochant de lui.

- Bonsoir à vous Zaraki-taïcho.

Cette femme n'hésitait jamais à aller directement vers les autres, il la regarda incliner un peu son parapluie pour le rejoindre sous l'auvent.

- Bonsoir. Finit par lâcher son interlocuteur.

Kenpachi la fixa, et cela dû se voir qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de pourquoi elle avait prit la peine de la rejoindre, et encore moins de lui adresser la parole. Le silence tomba, et le capitaine de la Onzième ne pensa même pas à tenter de le relever. Cela faisait à peine une semaine depuis leur escapade à l'aquarium. Unohana ne sembla pas troublé le moins du monde.

- Je n'ai pas vue Kusajishi-fukutaïcho aujourd'hui, j'espère qu'elle va bien.

- Elle va bien. Finit par marmonner au bout de longues minutes Kenpachi de moins en moins enclin à discuter.

Unohana ne releva pas le peu de motivation.

- Je revenais justement de la Première division lorsque je vous ait aperçut ici.

Il croisa les bras et s'appuya de nouveau contre le mur, définitivement agacé.

- Et en quoi ça m'concerne?

Kenpachi finit par poser son regard sur elle, d'autre aurait grimacer pour sa grossièreté, alors que le silence s'imposait de nouveau il comprit que cela faisait un moment qu'elle le dévisageait. Il fronça les sourcils, mal à l'aise et un peu énervé de l'être.

- En rien, finit-elle par admettre, mais en vous voyant j'ai immédiatement pensé que vous vous étiez encore perdu.

Zaraki tiqua, c'est qu'en plus elle lui disait ça avec le sourire! Mais me direz vous, Unohana souris en permanence.

- Et en quoi ça vous concerne?

Il ne semblait pas apprécier qu'on se fiche de lui, mais Unohana inclina simplement la tête comme si elle était vraiment surprise.

- Donc vous êtes réellement perdu! L'exclamation heurta Kenpachi.

- Je ne suis pas perdu!

Et puis pourquoi elle était venue le voir d'abord, il ne lui avait rien demander! Et surement pas de rire sous son nez. C'est pourtant bien ce que faisait la capitaine de la Quatrième division.

- Je suis passé récupérer un ordre de mission chez le vieux. Lâcha Kenpachi.

Cette révélation eut le don de faire taire le petit rire agaçant, alors que Unohana semblait vraiment surprise. Kenpachi cru qu'il rêvait lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la femme devenait cramoisit de honte. Sans doute gêné d'être prise en faute.

- Et bien, et bien! On dirait bien qu'on a tendance à juger inutilement les autres!

Finit par chantonner presque Zaraki en souriant à son tour, avant de rire aussi. Un tic agita l'expression de la capitaine de la Quatrième.

- Ce n'est pas très galant. Lâcha d'un ton froid et affecté la femme, il sursauta.

- Galant? Je rêve, qui est venu se moquer de moi sous prétexte que je sois assez stupide pour me perdre?

Elle se tourna un peu plus vers lui.

- Je ne suis pas venue me moquer, mais simplement prendre des nouvelles de votre fukutaïcho.

Il bougea un peu, décroisa les bras.

- Elle va bien.

Il se sentait irrité, cette discussion n'avait aucune valeur.

- Nul besoin d'être agressif. Fit remarquer froidement son homologue avant de poursuivre:

- Je n'y suis pour rien si vous êtes perdu.

Elle secoua son parapluie charger d'eau.

- Je ne suis pas perdu! S'énerva Kenpachi.

- Alors pourquoi criez-vous? Unohana plongea son regard dans celui du capitaine de la Onzième, pas le moins du monde impressioner… Le silence de tension fut brutalement brisé par le rire amusé de la femme au cheveux corbeau, qui tentant de faire bonne figure l'étouffait du bout des doigts.

- Je m'excuse. Je suis fautive. Mais je n'ai pas résisté à l'envie de vous taquinez…

Elle souffla pour se calmer, s'essuyant le coin des yeux.

- Vous n'êtes pas perdu, et de toute façon cela ne me regarde pas…

Kenpachi se demanda si elle n'était pas tout simplement folle, puis après réflexion il en vint à se dire qu'il aurait mieux fait de la laisser seule.

- Cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas autant amusé. Cette sortie avec Yachiru-chan était un véritable bonheur. Son sourire se fana et disparut, comme s'il ne pouvait réellement durée sur ses lèvres.

- Navré de vous avoir embarrassé avec tout ça.

Cette sortie inopiné avait brisé la routine qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué. Elle l'aurait sans doute laisser, mais son premier geste fut arrêté alors qu'il râlait.

- Je ne remettrais jamais les pieds dans ce maudit aquarium.

Pour une fois il n'avait pas marmonné, il semblait juste … Sentencieux, avec une pointe non négligeable et douloureuse de hargne, tout juste dénigrant. Unohana finit par rouvrir lentement son parapluie. De toute façon il ne pouvait pas vraiment voir son visage d'où il était. Ni le tressaillement qu'elle avait eut et qui lui avait fait serrer un peu plus le manche du parapluie.

- Je… Suis encore navré, si cela a été si insupportable pour vous…

Kenpachi détourna un peu la tête, qu'est-ce que ces excuses pouvaient bien y changer? Puis pourquoi elle s'excusait d'abord?

- Bonne soirée. Fit une voix sans timbre.

- Ouais, c'est ça. Marmonna-t-il avant de se rendre compte qu'elle partait, sans même lui jeter un regard.

Il se demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Venir lui faire tout un spectacle et repartir comme ci de rien n'était.

Cette soirée était fort décevante, pas de mission en perspective, et en plus une discussion nébuleuse avec la capitaine de la Quatrième qui l'avait définitivement irrité. Peu de temps après son départ Kenpachi en avait fait de même. Yachiru l'avait attendu et n'avait pas manquer le gronder.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

- Quelque chose vous tracasse taïcho? Cette question de Yumichika lui fit lever le nez de sa lecture.

Que quelqu'un lui explique comment faisait son cinquième siège pour immanquablement mettre le doigt sur ce qui ne le concernait pas. Kenpachi grommela.

- Vous vous êtes encore facher avec Kusajishi-fukutaïcho? Elle n'a pas aimé son cadeau?

Zaraki le dévisagea, alors que même Ikkaku se cognait la tête contre le mur de son manque de discrétion.

- Je vais très bien! Finit par lâcher énervé Kenpachi.

Le bonze attrapa le paon par un bras et le conduisit vers la porte, en lui faisant la remarque que la moitié des recrues n'avaient pas reçu leurs uniformes. Et que Yumichika devrait peut-être voir ce qu'il en était. Ikkaku ferma la porte et soupira. Puis le troisième siège se tourna vers lui.

- Taïcho… Il a pas tord. Ca crève les yeux qu'un truc vous travail.

Ikkaku traversa la pièce, s'arrêta devant son bureau et lui arracha des mains le livre.

- La réflexion ça sert à que dalle! Y'a que l'action qui règle les choses… Alors allez botter les fesses à votre problème!

Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, Kenpachi reprit son livre et le fusilla.

- Ca t'regarde pas d'abord!

Avant de le poser fermer sur son bureau.

- Et d'toute façon tu peux pas botter les fesses à tout le monde. Continue et ce sont les tiennes qui vont trinquer. Finit par marmonner Kenpachi. Ikkaku sembla vraiment surprit.

Le bonze fronça les sourcils.

- Alors si la baston ça marche pas... C'est qu'il faut discuter. Aller lui parler, boire un verre.

Durant de longues minutes Kenpachi hésita, l'idée de tuer cet imbécile lui parut la plus logique.

- Madarame… Il me semble qu'il reste de l'archivage à faire.

- Quoi? Glapit le malheureux en reculant comme si on venait de lui jeter de l'acide au visage.

- C'est un ordre. Fit froidement son supérieur, ça t'apprendra à t'mêler d'tes affaires!

- Mais! Taïcho! C'est pas juste! C'est Yumi qui se charge de ça d'habitude pourquoi je…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et préféra se précipiter vers la porte du local.

- A vos ordres taïcho!

Kenpachi se rassit normalement, secouant la tête pour chasser cette proposition absurde. Boire un verre, discuter… Il n'avait strictement rien à lui dire. Cette bonne femme était venue se moquer de lui, il n'allait pas non plus être plaisant avec elle. Il cru entendre du fin fond de sa conscience la voix de Yachiru le grondant. La rosée lui avait fait une leçon sur le fait qu'il se devait de la remercier d'avoir prit autant soin d'elle durant trois malheureux jours. Il l'avait déjà remercier, non?

Il fallait qu'il l'admette… Il avait mauvaise conscience, et ne supportait pas l'idée de lui devoir quoique ce soit. C'était pourtant l'effet que cela lui faisait. Unohana avait même régler le problème de bain qu'il avait quotidiennement avec la rosée. Yachiru ne tentait plus de se glisser sous la douche en même temps que lui.

Il était peut-être un rustre… Mais il n'était pas ingras, ça non. Il fixa la porte par laquelle Ikkaku avait disparut.

Réfléchissant avec forte concentration. Il s'agissait juste de boire un verre.

Il se leva, ça tombait bien c'était l'heure de la réunion des capitaines. Et c'est avec cette nouvelle résolution que le capitaine de la Onzième quitta ses locaux.

…

La capitaine de la Quatrième fixait la place encore vide du capitaine de la Sixième.

Aujourd'hui encore Byakuya Kuchiki n'était pas à son poste, visiblement encore prit par ses responsabilité de chef de clan. Elle en était à peine surprise, le fait qu'il est quitté son deuil devait en être la principale explication. Mais elle aurait voulut qu'il prenne la peine de venir faire un bilan à la Quatrième. Après tout, le Ogyoku était une arme assez terrible et effrayante pour mériter de ne pas le laisser livrer au main d'un seul shinigami, et cela même si celui-ci n'était autre que le redouté capitaine de la Sixième. Du coin de l'œil elle regarda Ukitake réprimmer une quinte de toux. Il avait dû prendre froid. Hitsugaya-Taïcho semblait préoccupé lui aussi, et elle se douta que cela avait sans doute un rapport avec la fukutaïcho de la Cinquième. La santé de Momo était assez inquiétante. Il fallait être naïf pour se dire que tout allait bien en temps de paix, si on pouvait parler de temps de paix. Ce n'était pas parce que Aizen avait perdu son arme principal que tous les problèmes avaient été miraculeusement résolut. Unohana avait fait un rapport spéciale qu'elle avait donné au Soutaîcho, et attendait sa réponse. Mais l'attention de Yamamoto était retenu par les bouleversements qui secouaient la classe noble. Puis son attention se reporta automatiquement à la haute silhouette du capitaine de la Onzième qui pour une fois n'avait pas trop de retard. Elle se retint difficilement de devenir écarlate alors qu'elle sentait ses oreilles s'échauffer. La petite voix de son calme interieur lui ordonna de le laisser tranquille, et que la dernière discussion avait été assez constructive pour qu'elle comprenne qu'elle n'avait pas à se mêler de sa vie. Elle remarqua malgré tout que Yachiru n'était pas avec lui. Unohana s'obligea à penser à la pile de dossier qu'elle avait en cours, alors que le capitaine de la Première faisait un bilan peu instructif.

Elle se mit à penser distraitement à Léviathan, puis elle dû revenir à elle en voyant que la réunion prenait fin et qu'elle n'avait rien suivit.

Unohana fit un signe à Ukitake qui lui rendit un rictus accablé, il savait qu'elle avait remarqué son état et qu'un détour par la Quatrième était désormais inévitable. Kyoraku lui tapa un peu trop vigoureusement sur le dos en ricanant. Elle reporta son attention à Yamamoto qui ne sembla pas décidé à avoir un entretient avec elle. Du coin de l'œil Unohana prit en faute le capitaine Kurotsushi en train de tenter de prélever des cheveux à la capitaine de la Deuxième.

- Kurotsushi-Taïcho!

Soi Fong eut juste le temps de tourner la tête et de le fusiller, à deux doigts de l'éventrer.

- On ne prélève pas des échantillons sur les gens sans leur consentement.

La tension plana entre eux, alors que Mayuri marmonnait qu'il ne voyait absolument pas de quoi elle voulait parler.

On s'agita et Yamamoto décida de renvoyer les capitaines, c'est donc dans cette ambiance trouble qu'elle se rendit compte qu'il allait lui parler.

Kenpachi fit quelque pas après elle, alors que la capitaine de la Deuxième était en train de demander des comptes à son collègue de la Douzième.

- Zaraki-Taïcho? La femme l'avait remarqué et l'interrogea, comme si elle était inquiete.

- Quelque chose ne va pas? Kusajishi serait elle malade?

Un tic agita la joue de Kenpachi, il fallait bien que quelqu'un soit malade pour qu'il décide de lui parler. Il allait lui répondre avec son tact légendaire lorsque d'un shunpô, le capitaine de la Sixième apparut à deux pas d'eux. Sans aucun égards pour ses homologues, il pénétra dans le bureau de Yamamoto.

Juste le temps de les distraire un peu. Unohana le fixa et il eut du mal à ne pas plisser les yeux, elle semblait tout d'un coup vraiment sérieuse, et son éternel sourire avait prit quelques minutes de vacance. Kenpachi eut l'envie incommensurable de partir et de la laisser là. Après tout, il n'aurait qu'à dire qu'il ne faisait que passer! Non ce n'était pas de la lâcheté! Il devait rentrer d'urgence à sa division dans le but d'assomer son Troisième siège.

- Elle va bien. Finit par lâcher avec une indifférence feinte Zaraki, jetant un regard ennuyé vers un point au dessus de la tête de la femme. Elle se gifla mentalement. Décidément, elle accumulait les erreurs… Encore une fois elle avait jugé la situation sans avoir d'élément, à croire qu'elle était redevenu novice! Il fallait la connaître pour voir le tic agiter son expression, il ne lui fallut que deux secondes pour se décider à ne plus jamais chercher à déchiffrer le capitaine de la Onzième.

- Très bien dans ce cas, vous la saluerez de ma part! Fit-elle d'une voix qui se voulait enjoué.

Durant un moment, le malaise s'installa entre eux. La discussion était visiblement finit, et en général Zaraki aurait déjà dû avoir disparut au coin du couloir. Unohana s'écarta du passage, décidé à rejoindre ses quartiers et à y demeurer à vie alors que Minazuki la raillait jusqu'à lui donner des aigreurs d'estomac.

- Samedi. Kenpachi n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il disait en lâchant le jour.

Unohana s'arrêta, brutalement intéressé. Zaraki se jura qu'il étranglerait Madarame en poursuivant.

- Samedi, on pourrait se voir. C'était une question, qui prit des allures d'affirmation. De toute façon il ne restait pas assez de capitaine dans les parages pour assister à la débacle de Zaraki-Taïcho.

La surprise la fit serrer son poignet sous sa manche, durant quelques minutes la capitaine de la Quatrième sembla… Ebranlée.

- Si il s'agit d'une consultation, vous n'avez qu'à vous présenter à ma division Zaraki-Taïcho… Nul besoin de prendre un rendez-vous pour que je vous osculte.

Bien qu'elle se demanda de quoi il pouvait bien souffrir. Kenpachi dû lui faire vraiment face, il se demanda si elle se moquait de lui, mais visiblement elle n'avait pas comprit.

- J'veux pas une consultation. Finit-il par marmonner. J'veux juste savoir si on peut se voir… Discuter.

Unohana leva un peu plus la tête pour le voir, après tout, il devait bien faire deux fois sa taille. Reprenant tout bêtement ce qu'il disait:

- Samedi?

Il se figea comme si on venait de lui marcher sur le pied.

- Boire un verre aussi… Il se rendit alors brutalement compte qu'il était en train d'inviter à sortir la femme en face de lui. Pour la première fois de sa vie la mâchoire de la capitaine de la Quatrième se décrocha sous ses yeux, il vit Unohana resté abasourdi.

- Je… C'est… Voilà qu'elle ne parlait plus correctement! Pour de l'innatendu, c'était de l'innatendu! Du sensationnel même!

- C'est gentil… Mais je travail. Elle se rappela avec une acuité douloureuse qu'elle devait se charger d'entraîner sa fukutaïcho ce jour là. Puis Kurosaki avait besoin qu'elle trouve un autre collier qui absorberait sa pression spirituelle sans l'affaiblir. Il était tellement puissant qu'il devenait une menace pour l'académie. Il fallait trouver une solution pour que la perte de contrôle de sa pression spirituelle lors des exercices, ne devienne pas une scéance d'essaie de désintégration des murs et de ses camarades. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de lui. Elle put le voir avaler la couleuvre de son refus mal tourné, Kenpachi allait s'en aller et ne lui adresserait sans doute plus jamais la parole de son vivant. Dû moins elle en était persuadée.

- Dimanche. C'est mon jour de repos.

Au moins la réponse était clair. Kenpachi sentait ses oreilles bourdonner, comme lorsque Yachiru passait son après-midi à réclamer des bonbons et qu'il n'en avait plus.

- Si cela vous convient bien sûr… Sinon, il me faudrait me reporter au Samedi de l'autre semaine.

Il avait l'esprit encore tout embrouillé.

- Ca m'va. Il leva les yeux comme si il tentait de réfléchir correctement, puis il reprit: Dimanche, à la Grande porte.

- Vers quelle heure? Demanda-t-elle judicieusement.

- M'en fiche un peu. Lâcha sans réfléchir Kenpachi, soulager d'avoir put négocier le fait qu'ils puissent se voir, se rendant compte qu'il avait vraiment craint qu'elle ne refuse vertement.

- Et bien… Vers 17 heure. Conclut directement Unohana.

Il tiqua, Yachiru lui demanderait des comptes. Mais il pourrait toujours lui dire qu'il c'était perdu.

- Mouais… Grommela-t-il alors qu'il devait finalement baisser les yeux sur elle, et affronter le sourire de la capitaine de la Quatrième.

- A Dimance alors! Lança Unohana en le dépassant. Jugeant à juste titre que la discussion était vraiment finit. Et Kenpachi se demanda franchement si Yachiru ne causerait pas sa perte. Parce que bien évidemment tout ce qu'il faisait c'était dans l'intérêt de la rosée… Enfin il voulais s'en persuadé.

**O.o.O.o.O.O And that's all**?

Un peu court? Bon, j'avoue mais je ne vois pas quoi mettre de plus. Alors ? Bienvenue dans ma fic ou le couple est hétéro, et c'est aussi rare que de voir une béli faire des nuits blanches! Je suis méchante! Cette fin laisse un peu sur les dents… mais je ne veux pas faire de chap' trop long… Donc promit, je publie le prochain avant la fin de la semaine!

Extrait du prochain Chapitre XI: Première sortie.

_"- On ne vous voit pas beaucoup à la Quatrième, vous devez avoir une santé exceptionnelle._

_Souffla Unohana pour tenir une discussion phatique. Il fallut un moment pour qu'il ne finisse par répondre._

_- Selon Mayuri les imbéciles ne tombent jamais malade._

_Les lèvres de la shinigami tremblèrent. Elle souris amusée._

_- Et en quel occasion a-t-il tenu de tel propos? S'enquit la femme._

_- Le dernier poison de son zanpakuto n'a pas marché sur moi._

_- De là à dire que vous êtes un imbécile… Souffla pour elle-même Unohana_."


	11. Chapter 11: Première sortie

Auteur: Bel Uriel Disraeli.

Disclaimer:

Béli :Tite Kubo a écrit Renji et il lui appartient, Béli a écrit Renji donc Renji...

Avocat: N'appartient pas à Béli!

Béli: Mais non! Vous ne connaissez pas rien au syllogisme et à sa logique!

Avocat: Par contre vous, vous connaissez sa limite...

Raited: T

Couple: Kenpachi/ Yachiru

Résumé: L'un a tout d'un psychopathe, l'autre est presque l'incarnation de la naïveté pur! Et pourtant, ils ne se quittent pas. Mais qui s'intéresserait à cet étrange couple que rien ne semble justifier... Après tout qu'est ce qui retient Yachiru à Kenpachi? Qu'est ce qui les lie? Yachiru n'hésite pas à répondre: «Les cendres d'un phénix.»

**Note** : Ah lala ! Je fais mon petit chemin… Encore un chapitre ! Et je tiens dans cette note à remercier mes lectrices qui m'ont laissé un petit mot, même si ce n'est pas long, ça fait hyper chaud au cœur ! Alors **Neekokami** : merci d'avoir franchit le pas et d'avoir enfin cliqué sur le petit bouton en bas ! J'ai beau savoir que ma fic intéresse un peu (bah oui, ça sert à ça les stat' du site, et à me dire que ce que j'écris est au moins visiter de loin -_-) c'est vrai que les reviews se font rare, et c'est un peu parce que j'ai peur de ne pas trouver d'oreille à ma demande que je ne lance pas de sondage auprès de vous. Quoique pour la peine Neeko', demande moi un délire et je ferais mon possible pour le mettre ! ^_^ **Amayumi** : J'ignore si tu prends la peine de me lire encore, mais je veux que tu saches que ta review m'a fait tout aussi plaisir ! **Kagami Asura** : Je me suis rendu compte que je ne répondais pas, (excuse plate : j'ai du boulot par-dessus la tête !) mais cela n'empêche que je vous garde à l'esprit en écrivant ! Alors merci des reviews ! **Envy974** : tu l'auras la suite, je fais mon possible pour publier le plus couramment. Bien et maintenant que j'y suis… Je suis partante pour vous faire plaisir ! Alors une review et je promet de faire tout mon possible pour réaliser un délire !

**IL FUT ECRIT**

Acte I Partie II

Chapitre XI: Première sortie!

Yachiru leva un regard un peu morne vers le ciel fixant de loin un soleil couchant, elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de gribouiller des dessins sur les dossiers, et encore moins de les entasser et d'en faire des piles pour ennuyer son maniaque de cinquième siège. Ce qu'elle voulait c'était de l'action. Et même le paquet de bonbon préventif que Ken-chan lui avait donné ce matin ne suffisait pas à l'apaiser. Du haut de son perchoir temporaire, c'est-à-dire l'une des fenêtres de leur division Kusajishi plissa les yeux d'agacement. Quelque chose n'allait pas, ou plutôt quelque chose l'énervait, elle se sentait contrariée. Elle avait mit du temps à distribuer tous les cadeaux qu'elle avait rapporté, il lui restait encore quelque présent. Puis l'angoisse revint confusément en elle, un sentiment étrange qui la fit se tourner comme si quelqu'un venait de lui frôler le dos. Un véritable mauvais pressentiment comme elle en avait rarement eut. Puis de nouveau son attention se porta vers le ciel, comme si tout là-haut quelque chose allait crever l'étendu nuageux. Durant un instant, elle eut l'impression que le danger venait de là, que le ciel allait se déchirer en lambeaux et laisser se déverser l'ombre la plus profonde et noir qu'elle n'avait jamais vue. Ca ressemblerait à une attaque de hollow… Mais ce n'en serait pas une. C'était pire encore, tapi juste derrière, quelque chose qui lui mettait presque les larmes aux yeux. Yachiru se rendit compte qu'elle voulait partir et son cœur se serra très fort dans sa poitrine… Un étrange bourdonnement lui traversa la tête et lui donna l'impression de devenir sourde.

Elle se posa instinctivement les mains sur les oreilles comme pour faire taire le son alors que sa gorge se nouait. Elle ne voulait pas l'entendre! Et se détourna en manquant tomber de son perchoir, elle ne voulait plus voir le ciel comme pour effacer l'opression qu'elle subissait. La plainte de terreur absurde manqua passer ses lèvres lorsque les deux bras la rattrapèrent de justesse. Yachiru leva naïvement les yeux sur sa haute silhouette rassurante.

- Ken-chan… Un simple murmure qui fut rapidement etouffé alors qu'elle plongeait son visage dans son haori.

Il posa brièvement la main sur son front s'assurant qu'elle n'avait pas de fièvre, il avait prit l'habitude de s'inquiéter. Yachiru avait beau être débordante d'énergie, elle restait tout de même d'un naturel fiévreux. Le temps avait tendance à influencer profondément son comportement. Inconsciemment, il craignait qu'elle ne retombe malade comme avant. Lorsqu'il vivait encore dans les bas fond il n'était pas rare de l'entendre tousser, elle se serrait contre lui en tremblant de tout ses membres. Même si elle ne disait rien, il savait qu'elle ne supportait pas la pluie.

- Je veux rentrer… Finit par se plaindre une petite voix.

Kenpachi lui releva la tête et fixa ses yeux, Yachiru cligna des yeux alors qu'il la reposait. Elle se frotta les joues. Et lorsqu'elle les rouvrit c'était pour voir le dos de son supérieur s'éloigner vers la sortie.

- On rentre. Fit Kenpachi sans se retourner vers elle, tout juste rassurer de sentir le poids habituelle s'accrocher à son épaule.

Zaraki remarqua bien qu'elle se forçait un peu, son babillage n'était pas aussi fluide.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Finit par demander le capitaine.

Durant un moment seul le silence régna, mêler au bruit de pas de son avancer.

- J'ai mal à la tête. Finit par murmurer Yachiru. Elle avait envie de se taper le crâne contre un mur pour chasser la douleur.

- On pourrait pas aller ailleurs? J'aime pas ici…

Finit par marmonner la rosée en s'accrochant un peu mieux, indiquant de la main le chemin à suivre.

- T'veux aller où? Questionna le shinigami.

- Ailleurs. Fit-elle d'une voix absente.

C'était comme un réflexe. Yachiru ferma très fort les yeux, la brûlure lui coula le long de la joue, elle ne sentait plus sa prise sur l'épaule qu'elle tenait. Tout d'un coup, elle sentit la force enfler en elle jusqu'à éclater.

- Ca suffit. La voix du capitaine de la onzième la ramena à elle, Kenpachi la tenait par son col et elle se balançait sous le regard de son aîné. Kenpachi c'était aussitôt figé en sentant la pression spirituelle de Yachiru peser sur lui.

- J'suis là. Rajouta-t-il d'une voix plus douce, la serrant cette fois ci contre lui.

- Faut pas t'inquiéter. Les nuages vont disparaître. Murmura-t-il juste pour qu'elle l'entende. Elle appuya son visage contre son épaule, elle se sentait fatiguer. Elle avait besoin de sa force, de sentir la puissance de Kenpachi sur elle pour être rassurer. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, immobile.

- Ken-chan… C'est bientôt l'heure.

Il lui caressa doucement le dos comme il le faisait avant, avec tout autant de maladresse. Yachiru se détendit lentement.

- Il est bientôt l'heure de partir… Je veux retourner là-bas. Dit-elle de sa petite voix.

Il ferma brièvement les yeux, puis gronda un peu avant de se remettre en marche.

- On ira ensemble, poursuivit la rosée perdu dans son monde.

- Dors. Finit-il par lui ordonner. C'était bien ce qu'il craignait, Yachiru frissona un peu contre lui. Il posa une main sur sa nuque sentant la chaleur de la fièvre monter.

Yachiru gardait le lit un certain temps dans ces cas là. Juste quelques heures, une fois cela avait durée un jour où deux. Le médecin lui avait dit qu'elle devait rester au chaud, que son organisme était plus fragile et que le changement de température l'affectait beaucoup.

Kenpachi fronça les sourcils alors qu'il jetait sur une chaise son haori humide qui l'avait servit à protéger la rosée. Doucement, en voulant ne pas la réveiller il la glissa dans le futon et la couvrit alors qu'elle se roulait en boule. Il lui avait fallut du temps pour comprendre, mais il en était sûr, ce que Yachiru ne supportait pas, c'était la pluie. L'humidité stagnant dans l'air avant les grands orages la rendait nerveuse comme un animal en cage. Elle ne supportait pas d'entendre la vent hurler lors des rafales contre les murs. Il se leva et alla fermer la porte, poussant les volets pour etouffer le son de la pluie.

Demain serait un mauvais jour, il allait sans doute flemmarder ici, et ne metterait pas les pieds à la division. Par automatisme il se dirigea vers la cheminé, et alluma un feu afin de réchauffer la pièce, il ne fallut qu'une demi heure pour que cela soit chose faite. Yachiru lui avait parler de partir, il se demanda si il n'aurait pas mieux fait de suivre son souhait au lieu de la ramener dans leurs appartements.

Mais le temps s'annonçait trop mauvais pour faire une excursion au Rukongai sur un coup de tête. Si elle le lui demandait de nouveau, il n'hésiterait pas.

…

Une petite main se profila et vint frapper durement le haut de sa pommette, manquant lui crever un œil. Kenpachi se redressa une main sur le visage, là où Yachiru venait de le gifler pour le réveiller.

- Mais t'es malade! Cria Zaraki alors que la rosée lui faisait face, les mains sur les hanches, déjà habillé pour sortir visiblement.

- Ken-chan est un mauvais capitaine! Il passe ses journées à dormir au fond de son futon! C'est pas comme ça qu'il trouvera un adversaire à sa taille!

Il sentit la colère monter, c'était parce qu'il l'avait veillé une partie de la nuit qu'il dormait encore! Qu'est-ce qui prenait à la rosée? Le mauvais temps de la veille avait filé, emporter par le vent de l'aube. Et l'un des rares rayons de soleil du matin perçait à travers les volets.

- T'es vraiment une sale mor… Il finit sa phrase le visage sur le parquet, sentant la douleur que venait de produire la dure rencontre de son nez avec la surface plane. Il se redressa en le tenant, se disant qu'elle lui avait momentanément casser la figure. Une aura des plus menaçante planait, et ettoufa sa futur injure, Yachiru avait les yeux plissée et attendait visiblement le prochain mot. Un son guttural émergea alors que Kenpachi la fixait. On comprenait mieux pourquoi il marmonnait la plupart de ses remarques.

- Ken-chan a une demi heure pour être prêt, sinon il devra entraîner Yachiru-chan à la place du chauve pour les trois prochains mois.

Il y eut un silence alors qu'elle levait un sourcil dans sa direction, avant qu'un sourire des plus effrayant ne naisse sur son visage.

- Ca fait longtemps que Yachiru-chan n'a pas jouer à court-plus-vite-que-ton-ombre avec Ken-chan.

D'étrange étoile miroitèrent dans le fond de ses prunelles, il cru voir une flamme brûler même! Et avant qu'elle ne se persuade que cela soit vraiment possible, Kenpachi se jetait presque dans la salle de bain. Un quart d'heure plus tard, il enfilait son haori humide et claquait la porte.

Yachiru soupira.

- Cette semaine, Yachiru-chan a beaucoup de travail, elle doit donner tout ces cadeaux. Se plaignit-elle presque, de sur l'épaule de Kenpachi. Il se dit que ce n'était pas plus mal de la voir aussi en forme. Elle tenait une liste…

- Je vais d'abord donné son cadeau à Kurotsushi-taïcho! Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant pourquoi elle avait tenu à lui offrir quoique ce soit. Mais ne dit rien.

- Tu ne te bats contre personne. Coupa Zaraki sans s'arrêter. Yachiru fit la moue.

- Bonne journée à toi aussi Ken-chan! Elle lui tapa joyeusement sur la tête comme elle l'aurait fait avec Ikkaku, puis sauta en marche avant de partir en courant dans le sens opposé.

Kenpachi eut juste le temps de penser qu'elle finirait par l'achever. Il s'arrêta brutalement en se rappelant qu'une autre personne aurait sans doute sa peau. De loin il vit la silhouette de la capitaine de la Quatrième passer.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Infliger Yachiru à cet imbécile de Madarame n'était pas suffisant pour compenser tout ce qu'il lui avait fait. Kenpachi jetait un regard mauvais à son troisième siège en train de boire non loin de lui. Il songea à l'envoyer faire de nouveau un peu d'archivage. Il se rappela que Yumichika avait bien faillit le tuer, et cette idée fit sourire Zaraki.

- Alors taïcho? Votre problème est réglé? Yumichika l'interpela en posant sur le bureau de la rosée les dossiers du jour, qu'elle finirait par signer un jour, peut-être dans deux semaines avec de la chance.

Un tic agita le visage de leur capitaine, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Ikkaku. Il y eut un silence, la tension tomba.

- Madarame… Tu es de corvée d'archivage avec Yumichika pour le mois à venir.

- QU…OIII? MAIS J'AI RIEN DIS! C'EST PAS JUSTE! S'indigna en recrachant son saké le bonze.

Yumichika pâlit.

- Il est hors de question que cet incompétent passe la porte des archives, tant que je serais vivant cette calamité n'y pénétrera pas à moins d'être mort! S'exclama Yumichika en fusillant Ikkaku.

- Un mois et demi d'archivage. Rajouta Kenpachi.

- JAMAIS DE LA VIE! Hurla Yumichika en se tournant vers lui. Kenpachi se redressa.

- Mais ferme là bordel! Yumi! Ikkaku eut le geste de se jeter sur lui.

- Dans ce cas là… Yachiru vous aidera. Il y eut un silence, Ikkaku et Yumichika dévisagèrent leur supérieur. C'est à ce moment que la rosée poussa la porte, Kenpachi se tourna vers elle.

- Tu tombes bien… Yumichika et Ikkaku viennent de se porter volontaire pour t'apprendre à classer les archives de la division.

Yachiru se tourna vers eux.

- C'est vrai! Génial! J'ai toujours voulut apprendre ça! La rosée s'enthousiasma.

Mais qu'est ce qui prenait à leur taïcho de leur infliger pareille chatiment! Qu'avaient-ils fait?

- Taïcho! Pitié! J'y suis pour rien! C'est Yumi le coupable!

Un coup atteint le bonze juste derrière la tête.

- Répète un peu!

- Yachiru, Ikkaku, Yumichika, vous avez du boulot j'crois. Fit Kenpachi en buvant une autre lampé de saké, avant de leur sourire.

Il se demanda qui de Yachiru et du bonze aurait le plus rapidement raison de Yumichika.

Même si cela ne résolvait pas le problème, il avait un rendez vous…

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

_- Uno-chan est contente_! La voix de son zanpakuto était un peu décalé avec son activité, mais Minazuki c'était fait une spécialité de la déconcentré dès que l'occasion se présentait.

Devoir gérer Kurosaki et Kurotsushi-taïcho dans la même pièce était assez ardue, surtout lorsque l'un était à deux doitgs de se jeter par la fenêtre et que l'autre n'attendait que la dépouille pour l'autopsier.

- _Uno-chan va sortir_! Reprit Minazuki en la taquinant, alors que Unohana tentait de faire comprendre avec diplomatie à Mayuri qu'il ne pouvait pas faire d'expérience sur le shinigami remplaçant.

- _Uno-chan est impatiente_. Conclut sobrement son zanpakuto, alors qu'elle écoutait Kurosaki dire qu'il préférait encore ne pas avoir son agrégation que de devoir subir des expériences douteuses, et que le Quincy lui avait parlé des donnés que Mayuri prélevait au quotidien sur lui.

- _Uno-chan veux un ami. Un vrai, comme avant… _

Un tic étrange agita l'œil de la capitaine de la Quatrième, elle posa doucement et presque distraitement la main sur la garde de son katana dans le but d'avoir un contact direct avec son enquiquineuse de zanpakuto. Le geste ne passa pas inapercut, Kurosaki et Kurotsuchi échangèrent un regard au bout d'un moment. Et c'est presque sans comprendre qu'ils lui expliquèrent qu'ils allaient s'arranger entre eux, et que de toute façon c'était un ordre du Soutaïcho. Donc la réunion prit plus facilement fin qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Mayuri donnait rendez-vous au shinigami en formation pour passer récupérer son collier spirituelle modifier, Ichigo se faisait presque un devoir de lui faire un compte rendu sur son efficacité et tous les deux quittaient les lieu avec le sentiment d'avoir échapper à l'enfer.

Si Unohana avait eut un geste aussi inhabituelle, c'est que Minazuki avait mit le doigt sur quelque chose de fort sensible. Il est vrai que depuis qu'elle avait prit son poste de capitaine de la Quatrième ses relations amicales c'était un peu dissipé. Après tout, elle avait passé une épreuve assez spéciale, et son séjour à l'Académie avait été instructif mais plutôt bref pour un futur capitaine.

Unohana Dando-dono était son parrain de cœur, un homme qui avait prit en charge le prix de ses études. Une famille de noble presque éteinte qui avait vue en elle la possibilité de raviver le sang éteind. C'était avant de prendre connaissance de ces capacités, elle faisait sans doute leur fierté, mais elle n'avait pas répondu à ce qu'il avait attendu. Il voulait qu'elle porte une nouvelle génération, mais la force trop importante de son reiatsu c'était dressé comme un rempart entre eux. C'est en vivant avec eux qu'elle avait apprit à taire le moindre filer de sa force spirituelle qui écrasait les corps faible, et mettait en périle les santé fragile des derniers membres de la famille. C'était une rencontre fortuite, il l'avait trouvé aux abords de la rivière, les yeux perdu dans le vague ne sachant même pas à quand remontait son dernier repas. Elle avait juste un prénom, Retsu… Elle le lui avait murmuré quand il c'était approché, alerté de voir une enfant dans ce coin accidenté de la rivière. Alors qu'il lui demandait ce qu'elle attendait là, sa réponse l'avait amusé, il y avait quelque chose d'absurde dans son affirmation. Et pourtant elle y croyait en retournant à sa comtemplation.

- L'eau… J'attends que l'eau m'emporte.

Elle n'avait pas souvenir d'un quelconque désir de vouloir mourir à ce moment là. Non, elle attendait juste que le niveau de l'eau monte encore, juste un peu plus fort, et qu'il l'emporte et ne la ramène jamais.

Elle avait toujours eut un rapport important avec l'eau, et au début en entrant à l'Académie elle c'était persuadé que son zanpakuto en serait sans doute la maîtrise.

Le souvenir lui revint de loin, nostalgique et moins douloureux. Shimura était morte, elle c'était éteinte prématurément comme une bonne partie de la famille Unohana. Shimura qui lui avait apprit à tenir son premier katana, qui lui avait montré les bases de la méditation. Shimura maladive, pâle… Qui ne c'était jamais plainte de la pression insupportable de sa pression spirituelle. Shimura qui poussait son impulsivité, qui exaspérait sa suceptibilité. Et lorsqu'elle avait comprit ce qu'elle avait fait il était déjà trop tard. Retsu avait tenté de la soigner, elle se souvint des derniers jours où elle ne quittait plus sa chambre. Elle avait eut du mal à retenir ses larmes, Yamamoto lui avait finalement dit qu'elle devait quitter cette maison car elle mettait en danger l'existence des occupants.

- Je suis si bête… Pourquoi je n'ai pas comprit… Pourquoi…

Shimura avait l'air surprise.

- Qu'est-ce que tu raconte encore petite idiote? L'important c'est que tu es passé du temps avec ta famille. On allait pas te mettre en quarantaine pour si peu.

Sa famille? Ce n'était pas sa famille qui s'étouffait dans ce couffin de silence de méditation.

Si peu… C'était donc si peu de suffoquer au point d'en affaiblir physiquement et mentalement son entourage!

Voyant la tristesse sur son visage l'autre femme avait capitulée.

- C'est moi qui suis coupable… J'ai demandé à Dando-san de te laisser rester avec moi. Genryusen avait déjà fait une première demande. Nous sommes tous malade ici, c'est héréditaire. Je voulais te garder tout à moi.

Shimura et ses grands éclats de rire qui n'avait laissé derrière elle qu'un silence. Elle avait prit de la place. Beaucoup. Minazuki venait de lui rappeler qu'elle avait ce vide juste là. Le vide que laisse un être spéciale à vos yeux en disparaissant, un mélange de souffrance et de bonheur à son souvenir. Il lui avait fallut du temps pour comprendre, saisir que son cœur avait penché indéniablement vers elle durant ces quelques années passées ensemble. A vivre à son rythme, entre ses murs… Et cette dernière nuit entre ses draps.

- _Ne soit pas si bête idiote! Tu t'en feras d'autre de vrai ami…_

Ce n'était pas pareil, tout était différent. Et tout d'un coup le contact d'une autre chaleur que la sienne lui manqua.

…

Ce dimanche ci elle c'était sentit un peu désoeuvré à son réveil, d'ordinaire elle aurait sans doute rejoint son bureau, ou encore fait un tour de ses patients. Elle aimait encouragé le jeune Hanataro qui doutait toujours un peu trop de ses capacités.

Unohana avait alors hésité, une part en elle faisait une fixation sur la discussion qu'elle avait eut avec Zaraki une autre narquoise la rudoyait sur sa vaine apréhension. La journée lui parut déjà insurmontable, faisant remonter à la surface un sentiment d'impatience.

De façon inopiné elle songea à Yachiru, sa vivacité et le plaisir qu'elle avait dans toute chose. C'était sans doute déplacé mais le moment de plaisir qu'elle avait passé ce jour au parc la fit sourire. Une journée loin de tout, une journée où elle avait oublié qu'elle était capitaine d'une division, écarté le fait qu'elle soit une shinigami. Yachiru lui avait donné une petite part d'insouciance palpitante qu'elle voulait continuer de serrer dans sa poitrine, même si elle n'était plus si jeune…

Sur cette pensée la femme au cheveux corbeau s'extirpa de sa couche, bien décidé à profiter de sa journée comme jamais auparavent. Le goût absurde d'une possible renaissance. Faire un peu de ménage, finir de classer une bibliothèque qu'elle avait délaissé furent des occupations qui la distraire de son impatience.

Bien assez tôt pourtant elle avait scruté sa garde-robe, elle avait hésité sur ce qu'elle pouvait bien mettre. Et c'est une fois prette que l'angoisse la tenailla. Faire un tour à sa division la calmerait avant l'heure.

…

Boire un verre, discuter de chose et d'autre, passer un bon moment. C'était un programme qui avait l'air fort amusant et intéressant, à la Onzième n'importe quel shinigami aurait bondit sur une occasion de délaisser l'entraînement pour jouir de pareille chance. Kenpachi n'était pas un alcoolique en puissance, mais il aimait boire une coupelle de bon saké au clair de lune avec ses hommes. Il lui arrivait aussi de ne pas rechigner sur les thés de qualités, il fallait bien décuvé de tans à autre! Et puis Yachiru tenait assez mal l'alcool, alors il usait de se subterfuge pour éviter les situations embarassante.

D'un point de vue objectif, il était sencé passer un agréable moment…

Ca c'était avant d'inclure dans cette démonstration la présence d'un facteur x non négligeable, soit Unohana-Taïcho. Des femmes, il en avait eut, il n'était pas ignare en la matière… Mais là il s'agissait d'une collègue, de surcroit une femme dont la simple présence suffisait à le mettre mal à l'aise. Unohana ne cumulait que des mauvais point à son actif.

Elle était intelligente, forte, et avait la capacité d'autant le passionner qu'une crise de Yumichika sur la classification des registres de Yachiru. Son instinct lui disait que plus il se tiendrait loin d'elle, mieux il se porterait! Il n'avait pas la moindre envie de se compliquer l'existence, et Unohana-taïcho sonnait comme: une multiplication complexe des complications existencielle d'un individu mâle en bonne santé.

Il allait juste lui payer un verre pour la remercier d'un service rendu…

Kenpachi tentait de se convaincre que ce n'était que cela en longeant le mur de sa division, il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour s'assurer que Yachiru ne le suivait pas. Il en avait déjà assez à faire de l'une d'entre elle, il ne voulait plus jamais réitérer l'expérience de devoir subir ces deux calamités.

Les hommes c'étaient beaucoup plus simple, pas de cafouillage, nul besoin de devoir formuler et reformuler ce que l'on pense. Une simple présence suffisait, un simple geste.

Stupidement le souvenir revint, Kenpachi se revit en train de lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Il aimait voir la surprise se peindre sur son visage à ce geste de tendresse déplacé, la façon dont il se tournait vers lui incrédule, ouvrant enfin les yeux pour lui permettre de les admirer… Ces rubis qui l'hypnotisaient. Gin.

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui c'était passé dans la tête de l'argenté, et quelque part il ne voulait pas le savoir. Une chose était sûr, il avait été là, puis il avait choisit de suivre Aizen, c'était qu'il avait ses raisons. Kenpachi n'était pas sûr qu'il lui manque vraiment, et de toute façon cela n'aurait pas changé grand-chose. Il grimaça en pressant le pas, se souvenant de Yachiru le grondant d'être systématiquement en retard.

…

La capitaine de la Quatrième fit quelque pas, s'obligeant à ne pas penser à l'heure après tout l'une de ses qualité primordial était sensé être la patience. Tous en sachant que le sens de l'orientation était le pire défaut de son homologue. Elle se demanda s'il ne c'était pas perdu, où s'il n'avait pas eut une mission de dernière minutes. Yachiru était peut-être malade, c'était une possibilité comme une autre. A moins qu'il est oublié.

Cette dernière possibilité la laissa froide, incapable de réagir. Après tout, elle voulut se convaincre que ce n'était pas si grave… Juste son dimanche de perdu, une journée parmit tant d'autre qu'elle pourrait rattraper.

Unohana jeta un regard vers la foule qui se déplaçait sous ses yeux. Son impatience lui fit serrer un coin de son hakama bleu. Elle ne lui avait pas dit comment le retrouver, Kenpachi ne l'aurait sans doute même pas reconnut…

C'est à ce moment qu'il surgit de la foule, c'est par réflexe qu'elle agita la main dans sa direction voyant bien qu'il jetait des regards perdu. Elle ne l'aurait sans doute pas reconnut si elle ne l'avait pas déjà vue vêtu aussi simplement. Kenpachi portait une tenue humaine.

Un homme la bouscula, elle fronça les sourcils alors qu'il se plaignait d'avoir été percuté par elle. Il se pencha vers elle. Et c'est dans une situation des plus ambigue que Kenpachi trouva l'autre capitaine, capturant inopinément une remarque cinglante de Retsu.

- Je ne suis absolument pas intéressé par les hommes assez stupide pour bousculer une femme afin de commencer une conversation.

Zaraki fronça les sourcils à l'adresse de l'homme, se demandant s'il était sain d'esprit. Unohana lui fit face.

- Nous pouvons y aller.

Un sourire amusé aux lèvres Kenpachi ricana en laissant l'homme mort de honte. Zaraki sentit la traction le tirer, il ralentit le pas en jetant un coup d'œil pour voir à quoi il c'était accroché. C'est à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte que l'autre capitaine peinait à le suivre un peu, elle avait tiré sur un coin de sa tenue afin de pouvoir revenir à sa hauteur.

- Je ne vous ait pas dit de partir en courant. Fit remarqué la femme, il lui sembla qu'elle était agacé et cette simple constatation le fit soupirer.

- Désolé d'être plus rapide. Grogna-t-il par-dessus son épaule.

- Vous n'êtes pas obligé d'être aussi sec. Unohana le freina pour de bon, il s'arrêta un peu surprit qu'elle le tienne.

- Si vous ne voulez pas, rien ne vous oblige à rester. Cela n'aurait aucun sens. N'allons pas plus loin, je ne veux pas me retrouver dans une situation embarrassante et déplacé. Ce n'est pas important, ni grave.

Et voilà pourquoi il ne voulait pas se frotter à ce genre de femme, il eut l'envie incommensurable de tourner les talons pour de bon. Il voulait juste lui payer un verre, de quelle situation embarrassante et déplacé était-il question?

- On y va quand vous voulez. Finit-il par lâcher, un peu énervé.

Il tenait absolument à ne plus rien devoir à cette femme, alors autant passer au plus court.

Elle était un peu désarçonné, il ne semblait pas véritablement ravie de la situation. Si Zaraki ne l'appréciait pas, pourquoi l'avoir invité? Elle acquiesça, intriguée. Et c'est plus lentement qu'ils cheminèrent cote à cote. Il ne lui avait toujours pas dit où il comptait l'emmener, et elle se demandait si il avait la moindre idée d'où il allait.

Le silence était pesant, il finit par lui jeter un coup d'œil en biais. Il avait l'impression de reconnaitre certain endroit et c'est par habitude que son pas le menait. Il finit par tendre la main.

- Yachiru adore cet endroit.

Unohana se tourna, une grande vitrine de bonbon lui fit face, elle lu l'enseigne et il lui sembla reconnaître le nom qu'elle lisait sur les bonbons que Ukitake s'acharnait à donner au petit capitaine de la Dixième.

- C'est un excellent magasin. Acquiesça-t-elle.

Ils s'arrêtèrent pour laisser passer une charrette sur laquelle était assise une femme déguisé en clown, tenant trois ballons de couleur différente. Elle jeta une fleur à Unohana en lui faisant de grand signe.

- C'est une mode humaine je crois. Souligna Kenpachi à l'adresse de l'autre capitaine.

Unohana la tendit à Zaraki en souriant, celui-ci la prit sans comprendre:

- Pour Kusajishi, je suis sur qu'elle en sera ravie.

Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel.

- Nous devrions nous dépêcher de nous rendre sur la Place, ils ne vont pas tardé à allumer toutes les lumières c'est un spectacle très beau.

D'une certaine façon elle venait de le débarrasser d'un poids, la Place était un lieu facilement repérable pour la direction, et puis cela les occuperait en leur donnant une destination.

Bah, ce n'était pas si mal au final. Il leur fallut un moment pour y arriver.

- On ne vous voit pas beaucoup à la Quatrième, vous devez avoir une santé exceptionnelle.

Souffla Unohana pour tenir une discussion phatique. Il fallut un moment pour qu'il ne finisse par répondre.

- Selon Mayuri les imbéciles ne tombent jamais malade.

Les lèvres de la shinigami tremblèrent. Elle souris amusée.

- Et en quel occasion a-t-il tenu de tel propos? S'enquit la femme.

- Le dernier poison de son zanpakuto n'a pas marché sur moi.

- De là à dire que vous êtes un imbécile… Souffla pour elle-même Unohana.

La Place était clairsemée par les boutiques qui fermaient et les échoppes qui ouvraient. C'est dans cette ambiance de début et de fin qu'elle leva la tête. Il fit pareille et lentement une à une les lanternes se mirent à briller, au fur et à mesure de l'avancer des moucheurs.

- On dirait des étoiles. Elle regretta aussitôt cet élan de naïveté. Elle avait passé l'âge de prendre des néons et des lanternes pour des étoiles.

C'est en se flagellant de sa bêtise qu'elle se rendit compte que Zaraki continuait de fixer ces derniers. Il semblait un peu ailleurs, pensif comme elle n'aurait jamais imaginé le voir. C'est la force du regard insistant qui le rappela.

Gin aimait regarder de haut le Seireitei s'illuminer, il l'avait déjà trainé dans des lieux reculé et escarpé pour admirer la vue. Et tout d'un coup il songea à ce que l'ancien capitaine de la Troisième lui avait dit:

- _Le plus beau spectacle du monde… Le Seireitei en pleine nuit… Ravagé par un incendie_.

Il posa enfin son attention sur elle, avec l'envie que lui donnait Gin de lui passer les mains dans ses cheveux argentés.

- C'est vrai… De loin. Elle ne c'était pas attendu à ce qu'il acquiece comme si il y avait vraiment réfléchit.

Il lui désigna un lieu d'un mouvement de tête.

- Alors? On va l'boire ce verre?

C'était tout simple, il voulait véritablement lui offrir à boire. Et en prenant place à leur table Unohana n'y arrivait pas à y croire. Elle le regarda lui verser une coupelle de saké, puis en faire de même pour lui avant de boire.

- Il est vraiment très bon. Kenpachi déposa sa coupelle vide afin de la remplir.

Elle finit par tremper les lèvres dedans, puis bu lentement à son tour. Sentant la chaleur de l'alcool lui couler dans la gorge. Elle ne buvait pas en général, sauf évènement important. Elle n'était pas particulièrement friande du saké, mais ne le détestait pas non plus.

…

L'odeur de l'échoppe à nouille fit gargouiller l'estomac de la femme, qui ne réfléchissant pas à la déconvenu c'était dirigé vers lui et en ressortait actuellement avec deux plats.

Elle tendit un bol à Zaraki avant de décider de manger elle-même debout. Ce qui fit subitement comprendre au capitaine de la Onzième qu'il aurait dû lui payer le repas à pareil heure plutôt que de lui offrir à boire.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas mangé comme ça, debout dans un coin perdu dans la foule.

La bouche pleine elle apprécia du regard le coup de main d'un vendeur de légumes sauté qui les faisaient flambés et tournoyés. Elle cligna des yeux en voyant Kenpachi se diriger dans cette direction et revenir un quart d'heure plus tard avec des portions. Elle le rajouta à son plat en le remerciant, ne voyant pas la légère gène qu'il avait. Ils mangèrent ainsi, debout à fixer l'agitation croissante d'un bon début de soirée. Pour une fois que la pluie ne venait pas gâcher tout.

C'est le mouvement d'un groupe de shinigami qui attira l'attention de la capitaine, lui faisant prendre brutalement conscience de l'heure avancé qu'il devait être. Le coin s'animait, on avait sans doute décider de profiter du moment et les groupes d'amis commençaient à s'agglutiner.

- Il ce fait tard… Nous devrions rentrer. Souligna juste à propos Retsu.

Un peu confuse de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait, à boire et manger debout non loin d'un groupe de shinigami. Le saké que Kenpachi venait de lui rapporter de nouveau lui brulait un peu les joues, et elle profita pour faire le tour de l'échoppe et poser son plat vide, captant un sourire ravie du chef cuisinier.

Un quart d'heure plus tard ils avançaient à contre courant de la foule, s'éloignant de la cohut.

Son pas à elle était plus alerte, alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils de devoir maintenant la suivre. Elle lui indiquait simplement la route comme aurait sans doute fait Yachiru.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Ils c'étaient quittés sans vraiment se dire au revoir tous les deux préoccupés par des centres d'intérêt propres. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parler, encore moins que lors de l'aller. Ils gardaient tous les deux dans un coin de leur esprit les derniers mots qu'ils avaient échangés. Tellement banal et à la fois déplacer entre eux. Elle, lui disant qu'elle avait apprécier le geste; lui, grommelant une réponse qui n'en était pas une.

- Un dîner aurait été plus approprier… Avait marmonné Kenpachi.

Se souvenant qu'il était devenu l'illustration du manque de logique le plus flagrant.

- La prochaine fois c'est moi qui vous payerais un verre. Avait finalement hasardé Retsu.

Puis sans plus de commentaire ils avaient reprit une destination différente.

Yachiru avait aimé sa fleur.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Fin! Un chapitre chibi et on se demande toujours pourquoi je fais tout un plat… Review?

Extrait du chapitre suivant:

« _- Je ne suis plus une enfant. Finit par lâcher la femme aux cheveux corbeau. Il se demanda s__'__il l__'__avait vexée. Elle continuait de tourner le paquet. Tout doucement elle commença à le houspiller, alors que son irritation grandissait._

_- Ce pourrait être foncièrement vexant!_

_- __…_

_- Quelle idée? On offre pas tout et n__'__importe quoi à quelqu__'__un!_

_- __…_

_- Je suis sûr que ce cadeau serait plus approprier pour Kusajishi!_

_- __…_

_- On ignore pas son interlocuteur de la sorte, vous poussez l__'__affront Zaraki-taïcho._

_Bruit de paquet ouvert. Silence éloquent__…__ Kenpachi eut un moment de doute, puis avisa la réaction de sa collègue qui reprit la parole au bout d__'__un moment._

_- C__'__est très jolie. Une petite voix se fit entendre, comme si elle était incertaine. Qui le mit mal à l__'__aise. Il tenta de dissiper la gène qui lui brûlait la nuque. _» Alors? Review please?


	12. Chapter 12 : Premier rendezvous!

Auteur: Bel Uriel Disraeli.

Disclaimer:

Béli :Tite Kubo a écrit Renji et il lui appartient, Béli a écrit Renji donc Renji...

Avocat: N'appartient pas à Béli!

Béli: Mais non! Vous ne connaissez pas rien au syllogisme et à sa logique!

Avocat: Par contre vous, vous connaissez sa limite...

Raited: T

Couple: Kenpachi/ Yachiru

Résumé: L'un a tout d'un psychopathe, l'autre est presque l'incarnation de la naïveté pur! Et pourtant, ils ne se quittent pas. Mais qui s'intéresserait à cet étrange couple que rien ne semble justifier... Après tout qu'est ce qui retient Yachiru à Kenpachi? Qu'est ce qui les lie? Yachiru n'hésite pas à répondre: «Les cendres d'un phénix.»

**NOTE: Je suis encore en retard! Je sais! J'ai fait des pieds et des mains pour poster la semaine dernière et résultat... Ben je ne le fait que Lundi, quelle honte! Et dire que j'ai hate de publier... M'enfin, c'est juste que je suis prise un peu de court par les multiples évalutations de mon cursus et surtout que c'est en plein dans la période d'orientation où il faut batailler avec le clavier pour obtenir des infos sur ma prochaine fac... Un cauchemar! Mais ma première passion reste le manga. Et je ne perd pas de vue ma fic! Un peu plus d'humour pour la peine! Bonne lecture!**

**IL FUT ECRIT**

Acte I Partie II

Chapitre XII: Premier rendez-vous?

Ce matin là Yachiru avait un peu mal à la tête en émergeant de son sommeil. Elle avait encore beaucoup de travail à faire aux archives de sa division et venait de se rappeler la réunion de l'A.F.S ( Association des Femmes Shinigami.) Elle avait son propre futon, mais Kenpachi ne refusait jamais de la laisser dormir avec lui. Surtout les nuits où l'orage s'acharnait. Ces dernier temps son capitaine l'agaçait. Cela ne ressemblait pas à sa mauvaise humeur lorsqu'elle était insatisfaite. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle le couvait démesurément, au point d'en oublier de s'occuper de lui-même. Cela faisait un moment qu'il ne s'était pas battu contre quelqu'un, il passait ses journées à boire du saké, ou encore à dormir dans son futon. Il lui arrivait même d'assister au réunion de capitaine plutôt que de les emmener se perdre dans le Rukongai. Yachiru avait la désagréable sensation qu'il lui manquait quelque chose… Il ne souriait plus avec cette joie bestiale au fond des yeux, ce regard fou qui faisait battre le cœur de la rosée. Alors elle prit la décision une nouvelle fois de se charger de trouver une solution.

…

- Ken-chan est malade.

A cette affirmation la capitaine de la Quatrième releva lentement son attention vers la fukutaïcho qui venait lui rendre visite.

- De quoi souffre-t-il? Finit par demander circonspect Unohana.

- D'une crise profonde-et-grave-et-douloureuse-et-trop-longue-à-supporter-d'ennui-aigue! Fit mortellement sérieuse la rosée. Le silence tomba après cette annonce.

- Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour qu'il soit heureux. Lâcha désorienté Yachiru.

Unohana ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre.

- Il faudrait lui demander… Peut-être qu'un cadeau lui irait. Hasarda Unohana qui visiblement ne semblait pas convaincre la rosée.

- Il y a une chose qu'il aime à part les combats à mort? Demanda un peu désespéré la capitaine afin de l'aiguilloner vers une autre voie que celle de son bureau.

Yachiru sembla réfléchir intensément avant de répondre:

- Ken-chan aime bien les ballades… Il aime bien les étoiles aussi… Il aime bien les ballade la nuit sous les étoiles… Et il aime bien la musique.

Elle finit par se lever, prenant une décision par la même occasion.

- Merci Uno-chan, je vais offrir à Ken-chan de la musique comme il aime… Il faut que je te laisse, j'ai beaucoup de travail qui m'attend! Bonne journée!

Unohana regarda la place vide que venait de laisser la petite, Yachiru avait la faculté de toujours lui en apprendre un peu plus sur l'autre capitaine. Elle songea brièvement qu'elle devait un verre à Zaraki Kenpachi… Et qu'elle pouvait raisonnablement l'inviter, une semaine c'était écoulée depuis leur dernière entrevue. Elle se rappela tout d'un coup qu'il fallait qu'elle voit le capitaine de la Sixième impérativement. Kuchiki devait faire un bilan sous peu et se laissait encore désirer.

…

Kenpachi inclina la tête devant le paquet que venait de lui tendre sa fukutaïcho, ce n'était pas la couleur rose fushia du papier qui le laissait muet. Non… Ni encore le babillage insécent de la rosée sur la difficulté qu'elle avait eut à trouver ce qu'elle venait de lui offrir. Il s'y était habitué.

Son sourire c'était figé à l'énoncer du nom maudit:

« - Uno-chan… »

Qu'est-ce que cette femme venait encore faire dans son existence? Et sa conscience lui hurla… Qu'il lui devait encore une faveur! Mais elle le faisait exprès, ce n'était pas possible! Il devait lui expliquer d'arrêter de se mêler de ce qui ne la concerne pas, notamment de soutenir la rosée dans ses entreprises farfelue d'une quête de soit disant bonheur absolu pour lui.

-C'est pour la collection de Ken-chan!

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'y avait plus prêté attention, il observa le disque noir.

- Ken-chan devrait sortir plus souvent, aller boire un verre avec les autres shinigami de la division, faire de jolie rencontre… Yachiru-chan en a discuter, elle est très ouverte d'esprit, Ken-chan peut même ramener ses conquêtes! On pourait se faire des soirées entre filles chez Matsumoto-chan, comme ça Ken-chan n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter de l'heure à laquelle il rentre. Je suis assez grande pour ça. Matsumoto-chan et les autres femmes de l'association ont dit que les hommes avaient besoin de liberté et d'espace. Et Yachiru-chan veut bien faire de petite concession.

La mâchoire de Kenpachi se crispa alors qu'il dévisageait la rosée comme si le diable c'était mis à parler par sa bouche. Mais qu'est-ce que ce groupe de taré avait put entrer dans la petite tête rose qui lui servait de fukutaïcho, pour qu'elle lui tienne de tel discours!

- Si Ken-chan veut, on peut même lui organiser un rendez-vous galant avec quelqu'un… Ken-chan préfère quoi, les filles ou les garçons? Matsumoto-chan à parler de la possibilité que ce soit les deux… mais je pense que se sera difficile de faire un rendez-vous avec deux personnes, enfin trois… et puis…

- STOP!

Elle ne c'était pas attendu à ce qu'il crie tout d'un coup. Un peu surprise elle garda le silence. Il en avait assez entendu. Il ne voulait pas savoir ce que se ramassit de femelle en chaleur avait put lui raconter.

- Merci pour le cadeau, le reste, j'suis assez grand pour m'en occuper t'seul!

Le ton sans réplique intrigua Yachiru. Elle le vit se lever et aller ranger avec les autres disques son cadeau. Il lui restait encore un combat à livrer, la rosée ne lui demanda pas où il allait lorsqu'il sortit, ne se doutant pas une seconde qu'il se dirigeait d'un pas décidé vers la Quatrième Division.

…

Unohana se persuada qu'il avait le don de la surprendre. Alors qu'elle venait tout juste de se convaincre elle-même qu'elle allait l'inviter, il se tenait là devant elle… Anticipant son geste, même si la façon d'exposer l'idée était assez… Inédite. C'est-à-dire qu'il fixait un point au loin derrière elle, et venait de lui lancer au visage la proposition.

- Un dîner. Samedi. Et cette fois c'est moi qui paie tout.

Elle cligna des yeux, même Minazuki en était stupéfaite.

- On ira avant dans votre fichu aquarium.

- Pourquoi? Ne put s'empêcher de glapir la femme.

Se rappelant la façon qu'il lui avait fait vertement fait savoir qu'il avait détesté leur sortie.

Et avec une attitude digne de lui-même Kenpachi ne répondit absolument pas. Si après ça il lui devait encore quelque chose se serait un combat à mort.

Ce rendez-vous sonnait comme un ultimatum en fait, et tout d'un coup elle sentit la panique la submerger. Alors que son esprit n'arrivait pas à structurer correctement ses pensées.

- Mais Zaraki-taïcho… Elle avait marmonné sa phrase.

Se sentant idiote d'être assise derrière son bureau avec cette montagne de dossier. Alors que le nommé la fixait.

- Je… Ce… Recommença-t-elle à bafouiller.

Le silence tomba.

- Vous ne voulez pas. Finit par lâcher de but en blanc Zaraki.

- Sii! L'affirmation jaillit un peu trop vite.

Elle se mordit l'intérieur des joues, puis retrouvant un faux semblant de sang froid elle remis son sourire.

- J'avais justement l'intention de vous inviter à boire un verre.

Le regard de Kenpachi se posa sur la peluche non identifier qu'il avait porté sur la tête. Il se redemanda furtivement si c'était lui qui souffrait d'un manque flagrant de gout esthétique ou si cette chose était encore plus moche que dans ses souvenirs. L'évocation faite par Unohana le rappela, elle se racla élégamment la gorge avant de poursuivre:

- Je vous devais bien évidemment cette faveur après votre première invitation.

Il tiqua, et se rendit compte qu'elle devait avoir le même avis que lui sur ce genre de chose. Ce sentiment de redevance qui l'avait poussé à l'invité.

- Ce ne sera donc que partie remise. Conclut avec un décalage douloureux la femme.

Il fallut un effort à Kenpachi pour qu'il lâche une sorte d'affirmation grommeler.

- Mouais…

Il se décida enfin à prendre la peine de la fixer un peu dans les yeux, c'est sur ce spectacle que la fukutaïcho de la Quatrième division tomba. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Zaraki Kenpachi décide qu'il en avait finit.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Il ne lui avait même pas donné l'heure et encore moins le lieu où ils devaient se retrouver. Unohana y repensait en remplissant un dossier. Elle avait songé à aller le lui demander, mais le bruit lui était parvenut au préalable que Zaraki c'était de nouveau aventurer à se perdre dans le Rukongaï et cela depuis trois jours. Elle tentait de se convaincre que ce n'était pas pour cette raison qu'elle faisait des heures supplémentaire dans son bureau.

Il n'aurait jamais le temps de revenir pour Samedi.

Il lui était difficile de ne pas être préoccupé. L'angoisse de se voir poser un lapin si elle y allait et la peur de le raté si elle n'y allait pas, la rongeait par les deux bouts. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle ferait demain. Elle n'avait même pas songer à prévenir sa subordonné de la possibilité de son absence. Ce qui ne c'était jamais produit d'ailleurs… Elle eut l'impulsion de lui laisser un petit mot sur son bureau pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas au cas où elle ne la verrait pas venir.

…

Elle se leva en sursaut, désorienté, son cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine alors que son esprit se torturait à se demander quelle heure il pouvait bien être. Puis elle se demanda pourquoi Zaraki se plaisait autant à la martyriser. Elle ne lui avait jamais rien fait de répréhensible! C'est en cogitant sur ses idées noir que son regard se posa sur l'heure, elle se releva brutalement.

Elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormit, c'était désagréable et le sommeil l'avait berné à l'aube. Ce qui explique pourquoi elle se précipita dans sa salle d'eau. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle fit claquer la porte en sortant, après avoir un peu chambouler son armoire.

C'est en misant sur sa logique et son peu d'espoir qu'elle décida de l'attendre à la première porte à la même heure. Yachiru en moins et l'angoisse en plus. Unohana soupira… Et alors qu'elle venait de se convaincre qu'elle était encore la naïveté incarnée, et qu'elle allait rentrer s'excuser auprès de Kotetsu… La haute silhouette lui fit un signe incertain.

Voir Zaraki Kenpachi agiter à demi la main, sans son sourire psychopathe était encore plus déroutant que le voir le faire avec. Pour une fois , il avait été à l'heure, au lieu dit… C'est juste…

Qu'il avait hésité. Plus d'une demi heure, sans savoir ce qu'il allait lui dire. Le but c'était de lui offrir une journée un peu sur le modèle de celui qu'il avait donner à Yachiru. Une journée et rien de plus. C'était pas la mort… Encore une fois se fut Unohana qui alla à lui, les mots franchir ses lèvres:

- J'ai… Puis se tarir, pour laisser place à un simple sourire.

Comment avait-elle put douter de la parole de Zaraki?

- Nous y allons? Finit-elle par demander.

C'était comme un défi, qu'il releva aussitôt.

- Ouaip!

Ce fut très constructif, il se fit traîner à l'aquarium. Lui qui c'était juré de ne jamais y remettre les pieds. Se persuadant que c'était nécessaire, il fit l'effort de l'écouter parler.

…

- L'eau ne vous inspire pas confiance…N'est-ce pas? La question avait coulé comme un murmure des lèvres de la capitaine.

- C'est un crime? S'enquit un peu rudement Kenpachi, en se demandant si c'était ça qu'on appelait avoir le mal de mer, alors que son estomac protestait.

- Il vous a prit quelque chose de chère… Quelqu'un. Nouveau murmure de la femme aux cheveux corbeau.

- J'vois pas en quoi ça vous concernerais. Fit-il en la fixant.

Cette dernière se plongea dans son regard avant de répondre:

- En rien. Et alors?

Objectivement elle ne lui avait rien dit de faux, ni de brusque. Pourtant il éprouvait l'envie de la repousser. Elle l'agaçait. Et cela lui rappela à quel point cette situation était étrange.

A part avec Yachiru il ne faisait que rarement ce type de sortie… Un simple moment à discuter et à se montrer des choses qui nous plaise. IL le traînait souvent après lui sans lui demander son avis. Lui posait des questions auxquelles parfois il ne savait pas quoi répondre.

- Je ne sais pas… Finit-il par lâcher.

Elle se mordit l'intérieur des joues, se retenant de le pousser un peu, et maudissant sa curiosité.

- Lorsqu'il vous prend quelque chose, il ne vous le rends pas… C'est assez suffisant pour moi. Rajouta au bout d'un moment Kenpachi.

Elle acquiesça lentement.

…

Le ciel était couvert, et il les accueillit sous des grondements graves. C'est silencieusement qu'ils s'acheminèrent vers la place principale. Elle avait tenté de relancer la discussion, mais finalement elle s'était résigner à lui indiquer à l'occasion quelques magasins. La seule fois où elle réussi à le tirer de son mutisme c'est en lui présentant une boutique fabriquant des jouer.

- Elle n'a pas de poupée? Il y avait de la surprise dans la question de la femme.

- Je crois qu'elle n'aime pas ça… Fit-il pensif, avant de reprendre:

- Elle aime les kimonos, les pinces et les barettes. Mais elle n'apprécie pas les poupées.

Il gardait le souvenir de son expression la première fois qu'il lui en avait donné une. Comme si un souvenir douloureux était venu obscurcir ses prunelles d'enfant.

Tout d'un coup il se sentait un peu désoeuvré face à tout ces objets de petite fille. L'idée fusa dans son esprit avec une force surprenante, il avait imaginé la capitaine de la Quatrième avec l'une des barettes que l'on voyait en vitrine. Il la chassa… Puis sur un coup de tête entra.

Abasourdie, et un peu décontenancé, elle hésita à le suivre à l'intérieur.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, il en ressortait avec un paquet joliment ficelés… Qu'il lui tendit.

- Allons-y. Conclut tout aussi simplement Kenpachi.

Du coin de l'œil il la regarda tourner et retourner le paquet. Réfrénant son envie de sourire. C'est en les voyant ensemble ce jour là au parc d'atraction qu'il c'était rendu compte à quel point elles se ressemblaient.

Unohana tenta d'agiter silencieusement la boîte. Avant de se rendre compte que l'autre capitaine se moquait un peu de ses réactions. Mais quelle idée de lui offrir quelque chose venant d'un magasin pour enfant? Pourquoi lui offrait-il quelque chose tout court? Avait-il cru que cela lui ferait plaisir? Elle avait passé l'âge…

Ca avait au moins le mérite de marcher, Kenpachi était encore un peu impressionné du silence qui régnait.

- Je ne suis plus une enfant. Finit par lâcher la femme aux cheveux corbeau. Il se demanda s'il l'avait vexée. Elle continuait de tourner le paquet. Tout doucement elle commença à le houspiller, alors que son irritation grandissait.

- Ce pourrait être foncièrement vexant!

- …

- Quelle idée? On offre pas tout et n'importe quoi à quelqu'un!

- …

- Je suis sûr que ce cadeau serait plus approprier pour Kusajishi!

- …

- On ignore pas son interlocuteur de la sorte, vous poussez l'affront Zaraki-taïcho.

Bruit de paquet ouvert. Silence éloquent… Kenpachi eut un moment de doute, puis avisa la réaction de sa collègue qui reprit la parole au bout d'un moment.

- C'est très jolie. Une petite voix se fit entendre, comme si elle était incertaine. Qui le mit mal à l'aise.

Il tenta de dissiper la gène qui lui brûlait la nuque.

Ils avaient passés un peu trop de temps dans l'aquarium, et le ciel couvert laissait présager une soirée maussade, si ce n'est pluvieuse. Ils avaient continués à marcher en silence alors qu'elle rangeait

la poupée. Plus décorative qu'autre chose.

Ce n'était sans doute pas plus mal comme ça, avec ce silence de connivence qui venait de se glisser entre eux. Il semblait chuchoter paradoxalement bien des choses l'un sur l'autre.

…

Elle ne c'était pas attendu qu'il la mène dans un lieu pareil.

C'est avec surprise qu'elle avait franchit le pas de la porte après lui, n'ayant pas la moindre idée que ce lieu puisse être un quelconque restaurant. La devanture était très sobre, une petite échoppe bien banale. Le patron avait cependant refusé de la refaire malgré l'augmentation de ses clients. Il aurait put même déménager, mais avait juste décidé de racheter les échoppes attenantes et avait agrandit le tout. En entrant un comptoir se dessina, la salle était un peu agité. On avait décidé d'allumer quelques lanternes traditionnel.

Un groupe d'homme bruyant et visiblement dans un début d'ébriété précoce pour l'heure s'agitait. Auprès d'eux le patron semblait encore d'une humeur assez partager pour laisser ces poivrots chahuter.

Il les servait et riait à peine, mais semblait encore dans les bonnes grâces pour tolérer encore un peu la démesure grandissante. L'homme jeta un regard dans leur direction et relaya son poste à une jeune femme qu'il interpela puis se dirigea vers Kenpachi en lui faisant un sourire qui en aurait surprit plus d'un.

- C'est une bonne chose de vous voir ce soir. Je vais faire libérer votre table, veuiller patienter un moment au comptoire.

Il fit un signe en direction du petit groupe et grimaça un sourire.

- Ces messieurs sont là pour une soirée spéciale célibataire. Ils ne vont pas vous importuné longtemps.

Kenpachi leva vaguement une épaule, il ne porta pas vraiment attention à ceux-ci.

- Un coin tranquille… Pas envie d'me fritter ce soir. Il avait prit le pli de manger une certaine partie de ces mots.

Kenpachi n'était pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée. Il y venait parfois avec Lui. Le patron semblait avoir de suite aimer la compagnie de Gin, et ils avaient passer quelques soirée à rire et à boire. Rapidement il se détendit, il y avait quelque chose de chaleureux que le propriétaire avait réussi à conserver en rendant sa clientèle moins rustre. Des nouveaux bourgeois venaient trouver ici la classe moins coincé des nobles.

Unohana hésita un moment en le voyant tirer la chaise pour elle, un geste qui sembla tout a fait naturel. Elle le regarda en clignant des yeux, puis s'inclina un peu amusé en se rendant compte qu'il était embarrassé.

- J'ai fait quelque chose de drôle? Finit-il par demander perplexe.

- Rien de spéciale.

Il y eut un sifflement d'admiration qui monta dans l'air, alors que l'agitation a coté semblait se focaliser. Kenpachi leva son attention sur une lanterne au motif de papillon.

- Elle est bien jolie celle-la! Et bien! Ou tu l'as trouvé? L'homme s'inclina au point de tomber de son siège afin de dépasser la silhouette de Kenpachi. Et visiblement il parlait de la capitaine de la Quatrième qui pour le coup se figea.

- Elle est de quelle quartier? Rajouta-t-il alors que l'un de ses camarades le tirait en arrière. Et que la jeune fille qui avait remplacé le patron tentait de les contenir.

- On veut juste savoir! On est pas assez bien pour elle p't'être!

Kenpachi se tourna lentement vers lui, et il fallait être vraiment suicidère pour ne pas reconnaître la marque de fabrique de la Onzième division. Il y eut un silence puis Zaraki se pencha sur lui:

- Ai un peu de respect, t'veux! Il a bien fallut que ta mère fasse le tapin pour que tu sois là. Alors respecte ces dames, et surtout celle-là.

La jeune femme qui tenait la bouteille glapit, alors qu'un certain nombre commençait à dessaouler et qu'une bonne partie se refroidissait. De son coté, une brulure cuisante caressait la nuque de Retsu. Elle était abasourdi et en même temps estomacquée. Ne croyant pas une seconde qu'elle avait put entendre pareille chose.

Il était sans doute louable que Kenpachi prenne la parole… Mais il n'avait pas démentit une seconde ce que l'autre avait dit. Avec son 2, 10m, il fallait sans doute réfléchir à deux fois avant de lui chercher des noises.

- Je vous prie de bien vouloir nous excusez de cet incident malheureux… Votre table est prette. Souligna le gérant qui grimaça un sourire contrit. Il avait eut l'occasion de saisir une partie de l'altercation, et jeta un regard réprobateur sur le groupe d'homme.

- Ces messieurs s'excuses de vous avoir offenser, il va de soit qu'ils ne pensaient pas un traître mot de ce qui a été dit mademoiselle.

Kenpachi secoua la tête ne croyant pas une minutes à l'excuse énoncer, puis soupira. Se levant un peu brusquement ce qui fit reculer d'un bloc le groupe d'homme. Le gérant s'inclina et lui désigna la direction à prendre, Kenpachi fit un mouvement pour aider l'autre capitaine à quitter son siège, celle-ci encore un peu surprise se retrouva bientôt installée à une table. Bien vite du saké leur fut apporter alors que le gérant s'excusait de nouveau.

- C'est offert par la maison…

Unohana était un peu plus destabiliser qu'elle n'aurait admit de l'être. Il semblait être un familier des lieux, et les serveuses ne semblaient pas le moins du monde terroriser par sa présence. Elle surprit même des salutations furtive.

…

Le dîner fut agréable, malgré le silence qui prédomina. Unohana avait eut le fin mot de l'histoire lorsque le gérant avait finit par se plaindre de son absence trop longue. Depuis que Kenpachi fréquentait les lieux, le niveau de bagarre avait chuté spectaculairement. A vrai dire… Gin l'avait traîné ici la première fois pour fêter sa nomination en tant que capitaine. La note payé, et un peu trop de saké dans le sang pour leur bien Unohana fut surprise de voir à quel point il était tard.

- Nous avons raté la fermeture de la porte… Fit-elle mortifiée.

- Pas grave… Lâcha Kenpachi.

Après tout il avait l'habitude de ne pas respecter les horaires. Il fallait faire un détour mais ils finiraient par rentrer à leur division. Le temps était vraiment pluvieux, une rafale se glissa entre les passants. Alors qu'elle tentait d'éviter d'être trempé pour de bon… Une masse tomba sur ses épaules. Elle tressaillit et se tourna vivement. Pour se rendre compte que Kenpachi venait de laisser choir sur elle son manteau.

Une vague de panique sembla passer furtivement, Zaraki se figea à son tour un peu tendu.

- J'n'aurais pas dû?

Il hésita sérieusement à reprendre le manteau qu'il venait de lui donner. Allait-elle se froisser du geste? Unohana rattrapa de justesse les bords de ce dernier avant qu'il ne s'étale par terre.

Bon… Oui, il fallait admettre il n'était vraiment pas à l'aise avec elle. Le dîner c'était plutôt bien passé, et il se demandait si elle lui envoulait de lui avoir acheter cette babiole sur un coup de tête. Vue l'expression qu'elle avait il finit par se convaincre qu'il avait mit les pieds dans le plat. L'Autre l'aurait raillé pour ce geste.

Puis il dû se secouer… Ce n'était pas Gin qui se tenait devant lui.

Elle ajusta un peu mieux le manteau.

- C'est ma faute j'aurais dû penser à apporter quelque chose. Souffla Unohana.

Le doute n'était plus possible pour aucun des deux… Ils étaient bien en train de sortir ensemble. L'atmosphère était plein de sous-entendu.

- Allons-y. Lança Kenpachi.

Il détestait cette gêne qui pesait sur ses épaules. Il passa devant et il ne put pas voir le sourire amusé qu'elle avait.

…

Le pauvre garde qui avait vue surgir la haute silhouette de Zaraki Kenpachi s'en souviendrait jusqu'à sa mort. Seul les shinigami de la Onzième avait prit le pli d'utiliser cet itinéraire. Et son instinct lui ordonna de ne pas chercher à savoir avec qui le terrible capitaine de la Onzième pouvait bien revenir.

Il s'inquiétait intérieurement pour Yachiru et avançait par simple réflexe.

Kenpachi revint à lui-même, se rendant compte qu'il la suivait un peu trop docilement et que du coup il en avait oublié par où il fallait tourner pour rentrer.

Elle finit par s'arrêter.

- Je crois que nos routes se séparent ici… Fit-elle en se tournant vers lui.

Il pila net.

- Ne voulez vous pas entrer prendre un thé? Elle fronça un peu les sourcils.

Il était trempé et ne semblait pas s'en soucier plus. Kenpachi resta un moment muet de la proposition.

- Le temps de vous sécher un peu, et que le temps se calme lui aussi… Souligna la capitaine.

Il finit par grommeler:

- Pas b'soin… Merci.

Tout d'un coup elle eut l'impression qu'il laissait un espace vide entre eux délibérément. Le silence tomba…

- Votre manteau alors…

Il tressaillit, c'est vrai il l'avait presque oublié celui-là. Il se retint de le lui laisser. Elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce alors qu'il défaisait la sangle à son cou, sauf pour relever la tête et lui permettre de mieux bouger. Il se demanda quel sorte de nœud elle avait bien put faire. Les sourcils froncer, il fixait à présent le visage sous lui.

- J'y arrive pas… Marmonna-t-il aterré et un peu énervé.

Elle inclina la tête sur le coté.

- Il faut tirer un peu… Indiqua l'autre capitaine.

Il allait pas se mettre à la secouer non plus! Pour le coup il se demanda si elle se moquait encore de lui. Kenpachi tressaillit un peu en sentant la main frôler la sienne. Plus patiente et docile… Plus chaude aussi.

- Vous êtes trempé… Murmura Unohana avec désapprobation.

- M'en fiche un peu. Siffla Kenpachi ne sachant pas si il devait lui laisser le champs libre.

- Ici, il faut défaire le nœud en tirant. Elle pressa sa main, il eut le réflexe de serrer ce qu'il tenait.

Il devait rêver après tout… Ce n'était pas possible, il n'y avait rien derrière cette situation. Elle n'était pas en train de flirter avec lui… Même pas un peu!

Enfin la pression retomba lorsqu'il sentit la prise céder, et le manteau abdiquer. La main le rattrapa sans vraiment le retenir mais cela suffit à l'arrêter.

- Encore merci de cette soirée… C'était vraiment agréable.

Kenpachi ne bougea pas plus lorsqu'elle se rapprocha de lui et se hissa un peu sur la pointe des pieds, le contact lui parut iréelle lorsqu'elle finit par poser doucement ses lèvres sur sa joue. Une pression ferme et tendre. Rien des baisers bref et rude de Yachiru heureuse. Unohana n'en aurait pas été capable s'il ne c'était pas baisser au préable pour détacher le manteau, et se déroba à l'emprise de celui-ci.

- La prochaine fois, je vous offrirais un thé. Lança-t-elle en sentant l'euphorie la gagner.

Il la fixa faire quelques pas loin de lui alors qu'il se redressait incapable de comprendre s'il était abasourdi.

- Samedi prochain… A la même heure. Poursuivit Unohana qui venait de lui refaire face.

Elle lui laissa le temps de refuser dans le silence qu'il laissa entre eux, elle attendit anxieuse qu'il fasse un geste. Un son grave lui parvint et elle fronça les sourcils jusqu'à ce qu'il baragouine un peu plus audible ment:

- Mouais!

Il n'avait pas fallut plus pour qu'il la quitte, avec la brusquerie habituelle. Sans se retourner une seule fois, l'esprit soit disant occuper sur comment retourner dans ses appartements avant l'aube.

Il ne songea pas à remettre son manteau, après tout il était déjà trempé.

Unohana Retsu venait d'entrée sur la liste réduite des personnes occupant son esprit.

…

Kenpachi rêvassait un peu… Bon, d'accord il fallait l'admettre il rêvassait beaucoup. Mais ni son fukutaïcho, ni son troisième siège, et encore moins son cinquième siège n'était là pour le rappeler et il en était ravie.

Il agita négligemment une babiole que Yachiru avait laissé trainer sur son bureau. Se rappelant que cela faisait une demie heure qu'il se demandait ce que c'était.

La porte fut poussée, et justement la rosée entra! Elle semblait exténuer, ce qui pouvait paraître fort suspect.

Kenpachi la fixa se diriger vers lui, tirer une chaise du coin de la pièce et l'utiliser pour monter sur le bureau d'où elle se laissa tomber comme un sac sur l'une de ses épaules.

- Yumi-chan a été fatiguant aujourd'hui! Se plaignit la rosée.

Elle fut surprise de le voir reculer, puis de la prendre par la taille pour la poser simplement sur ses genoux.

- Ah ouais? Questionna le capitaine.

Yachiru se rendit immédiatement compte que quelque chose avait changé, il avait reprit l'objet non identifié et le secouait vainement même s'il n'avait pas la tête d'un hochet.

- Il m'a fait déplacer une montagne de papier haute comme ça! Pour rien en plus!

- Pour rien… Marmonna Zaraki qui tenta de faire tenir en équilibre le tampon sur le coté qui ne servait visiblement pas à ça.

Yachiru se redressa un peu et se cala mieux sur lui en partant cette fois-ci dans une diatribe plus dynamique. Tout en attrapant à l'autre bout du bureau une feuille. Elle commença à remplir et tamponner les dossiers que Yumichika avait laissé il y a plus de deux semaines sur son bureau.

Utilisant la main de Kenpachi comme d'un reposoir pour le tampon qu'elle lui rendait par intermittence. Alors qu'elle lui parlait de l'expérience capillaire qu'il menait à l'A.F.S dans l'espoir de faire pousser les cheveux du chauve dans un avenir proche.

- Yachiru-chan et contente que Ken-chan soit content!

Il releva un sourcil, et elle s'y remettait. Il se retint de gronder, et elle remarqua qu'il ne releva pas son discours. Son sourire à elle s'agrandit.

- Ken-chan a passé une bonne soirée, il n'est pas rentré tôt hier soir. Il a trouvé un adversaire?

Il ne se rendit pas compte du début de suspiscion qui se cachait derrière cette question.

- Mmmh… Pas vraiment. Marmona-t-il de nouveau.

Un peu déconcerté de cette remarque. Alors que Yachiru tamponnait avec vigueur une autre feuille bleu.

- C'est vrai… Ken-chan ne s'est pas battu? Poursuivit-elle.

- Puisque j'te dis que j'me suis juste perdu. Gronda Zaraki.

Cette gamine n'allait pas lui faire un interrogatoire sur ce qu'il faisait de ses soirées tout de même!

- Et Ken-chan c'est perdu tout seul ou il y avait quelqu'un avec lui?

Un tic agita la joue du capitaine. Elle se fichait de lui! Là il ne pouvait pas ne pas entendre la moquerie qui couvait, et il sû qu'elle était en train de sourire!

- J'me suis perdu tout seul! Ca t'va? Il s'agita un peu plus sur le siège, alors que l'énervement le gagnait.

Elle n'en revenait pas! Il admettait qu'il c'était perdu! C'est qu'il devait vraiment vouloir cacher ce qu'il avait fait… Ou du moins avec qui il l'avait fait. Le geste de Yachiru c'était arrêté, elle tourna lentement la tête vers lui. Il fixait un coin du mur

- C'est pas grave… Le plus important c'est que Ken-chan ce soit bien amusé!

Il reporta son regard sur elle.

- Mais puisque j'te dis, qu'jai rien fait d'spécial!

Et c'était quoi ce sourire sur son visage? Depuis quand Yachiru se moquait-elle aussi ouvertement de lui?

C'était encore une influence de cette satané femme! Il en était sûr!

- Comme tu dis… Rien de spéciale. Reprit Yachiru avec cet air entendu.

La porte fut poussé par ce qu'il restait de son troisième siège, pas loin d'être sérieusement sanguinolent.

- Ken-chan n'a rien fait de spéciale avec personne! Cria Yachiru à l'adresse du chauve qui alla échoué sa pauvre dépouille dans un coin de la pièce.

- Guénial tacho! ( Génial Taïcho!) Baragouina Ikkaku la moitié de sa mâchoire en feu. Le reste du coprs endolori.

Une petite plainte aigu franchit ses lèvres lorsqu'il posa son dos contre le mur.

- Dite… Tacho… Hhui obliguer d'faiie les aahives combin temps encoe?

( Dite… Taïcho… J'suis obligé de faire les archives combien de temps encore?) Ikkaku était obligé de se tenir le bas de la mâchoire pour essayer de parler correctement. Kenpachi songea qu'elle devait être brisée.

Zaraki se demanda depuis quand il parlait comme ça. Dans son dernier souvenir Ikkaki ne c'était pas battu avec quelqu'un depuis une semaine. Il jeta un regard suspicieux dans sa direction.

- Qu'est-ce t'as? Tu t'es pris une porte dans la tronche? Finit par demander le capitaine.

Il y eut un silence et Yachiru tira sur un coin de son haori, il se pencha pour l'entendre chuchoter:

- Il a critiqué les cheveux de Yumi-chan en disant qu'il les préférait long comme avant… Il paraît qu'il les avaient long, long, très long! Encore plus long que ceux de Ju-chan! Ou de saké-chan…

Kenpachi mit un moment à se souvenir que c'était le surnom qu'elle donnait au capitaine de la Huitième division. Un nom qui lui allait bien de toute évidence.

Et digne de lui-même Yumichiki lui avait brisé la mâchoire.

- Va faire un tour à la Quatrième! Et reviens pas avant de parler comme tout l'monde!

Lâcha Kenpachi, un peu trop horrifié. N'osant pas se demander comment il avait fait pour tenir Ikkaku assez longtemps pour lui briser la mâchoire. Il avait dû le rouer de coup aussi…

Il adorait se battre dans des combats à mort… Mais cogner pour juste faire mal ce n'était vraiment pas son truc. Se battre était une chose, mais foutre une bonne correction en brisant des os…

Ce que ce vieux fou de Yamaji lui avait fait lui donnait encore des frissons d'horreur.

Ikkaku était à deux doigts de se lever lorsque Yumichika entra à son tour. Il tenta de se faire le moins remarqué.

- Si j'étais toi, j'arrêterais de me vautrer n'importe où. Surtout lorsqu'on c'est à quel point tu rechignes à faire ta propre lessive… M'enfin, ce n'est qu'un conseil. Vue que je ne me charge plus de cette tâche ingrate.

Les hommes de la Onzième division était vraiment effrayant. Chacun à leur manière. Yumichika jeta un froid dans la pièce en posant des dossiers sur le bureau de son capitaine, il repartit.

- Qu'est c'tu lui as fait? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Kenpachi.

Yachiru tira de nouveau son haori et il se pencha encore

- Il lui a dit d'arrêter de le considérer comme quelqu'un de spéciale.

Zaraki se redressa plus vivement, qu'est-ce que c'était encore cette histoire? Et pourquoi Yachiru était au courant? Yachiru bondit sur ses deux pieds, ne manquant pas heurter le menton de Kenpachi qui pour le coup vit des étoiles.

- Et si on allait tous faire un coucou à Uno-chan!

Elle attrapa violemment le bras du pauvre troisième siège et le traina sur quelques mètres avant qu'il n'arrive à se relever correctement.

Kenpachi se demanda s'il allait survivre. Aussi bien son troisième siège que lui-même.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O And that's all?

Alors? J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu un peu.

Extrait chapitre XIII: Déliquescence

"_- Combien de temps encore vas-tu te cacher ici? Sur ces mots il poussa le petit corps qui se plaignit._

_- Messant Ikkaku-chan! La petite main émergea et chassa faiblement son agresseur._

_Yachiru se roula en boule en cherchant le repos._

_- Il va finir par s'inquiéter réellement. Poursuivit le bonze en la poussant de nouveau._

_Elle ouvrit un œil et le referma en se tassant._

_- Vilain chauve pas beau!_

_- Tes insultes j'm'en tape… Retourne chez ton vieux pour être malade la morveuse!_

_Elle se releva à demi en serrant la couverture._

_- J'suis… Pas… Malade! Les mots étaient entrecouper d'une pause, elle haletait faiblement et se serra la tête entre les mains avant de se rallonger._"


	13. Chapter 13: Deliquescence

Auteur: Bel Uriel Disraeli.

Disclaimer:

Béli :Tite Kubo a écrit Renji et il lui appartient, Béli a écrit Renji donc Renji...

Avocat: N'appartient pas à Béli!

Béli: Mais non! Vous ne connaissez pas rien au syllogisme et à sa logique!

Avocat: Par contre vous, vous connaissez sa limite...

Raited: T

Couple: Kenpachi/ Yachiru

**NOTE**: **Non! Je ne suis pas morte… J'ai juste un peu, beaucoup de retard. Pour une fois que j'avais des vacances, j'en ais profité pour me reposer et taper. T_T du coup j'ai du retard dans mes devoirs, arf!**

*******soupir* mais bon, je ne vous oublie pas! Et ce chapitre est un peu sombre je trouve. On verra bien où nous mène cette histoire! Enjoy!**

Résumé: L'un a tout d'un psychopathe, l'autre est presque l'incarnation de la naïveté pur! Et pourtant, ils ne se quittent pas. Mais qui s'intéresserait à cet étrange couple que rien ne semble justifier... Après tout qu'est ce qui retient Yachiru à Kenpachi? Qu'est ce qui les lie? Yachiru n'hésite pas à répondre: «Les cendres d'un phénix.»

**IL FUT ECRIT**

Acte I Partie II

Chapitre XIII: Déliquescence.

Il n'avait pas gagné la guerre. Non, et le calme qui régnait aurait put tromper les hauts gradés de la Soul Society. Aurait put… Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Et une nouvelle fois Unohana soupira. Ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas en temps normal. Elle ne c'était pas laissé prendre, et de toute façon elle était l'une des rares à avoir en permanence sous le nez les raisons l'empêchant de le nier. Certaines divisions restaient dans un état d'alerte depuis un peu plus d'un mois. Notamment la Douzième qui travaillait sur la création d'une barrière spirituelle plus puissante que les piliers qu'ils avaient mis en place la dernière fois. De son coté Unohana devait traiter en urgence les shinigami les plus sensible et s'assurer de l'état des troupes.

A l'heure actuelle le dossier du capitaine de la Treizième division n'était pas le seul avoir élu domicile sur son bureau. A ses cotés, celui un peu trop mince du capitaine de la Sixième qui s'acharnait à ne pas coopérer en l'évitant. Elle était contrariée…

Kuchiki se devait de faire un bilan de santé toute les semaines… Se devait, ce qui n'était pas le cas. Et tous les recours qu'elle avait faits auprès de Yamamoto n'y avait pour le moment rien changé. Alors qu'elle ne l'avait pas vue depuis cette soirée au manoir Kuchiki.

Mais ce qui contrariait encore plus fort son attention était un dossier qu'elle aurait voulut ne jamais voir. Unohana ferma brièvement les yeux avant de le prendre afin de vérifier les derniers résultats d'analyse qu'il comportait. Celui-ci ne faisait pas partie en théorie des dossiers prioritaires. Mais c'était sans doute l'un des plus graves du moment.

Mauvais… Le diagnostic qu'elle pouvait en tirer était vraiment mauvais, pour ne pas dire l'un des pires qu'elle aurait voulu traité.

Hinamori Momo, fukutaïcho de la Cinquième division et à l'heure actuelle la plus haute gradée de celle-ci… Si cela ne tenait qu'à sa voix elle l'aurait immédiatement démit de ses fonctions. Un tic passa brièvement sur son visage au souvenir du rapport spécial qu'elle avait tendu à Yamamoto.

A ce stade Momo ne souffrait pas d'une simple dépression… Pas avec de tels résultats, et les mesures qui s'imposaient devaient être proportionnelles au mal. Elle ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux sur la situation.

Comment le jeune capitaine de la Dixième allait-il accueillir la nouvelle?

Il ne s'agissait pas de simplement enfermer Momo en espérant sans illusion qu'elle retrouve un jour improbable le bon sens. Non… Il fallait bien que ce soit au point de prendre des mesures drastiques. Unohana se demanda dans quels ouvrages elle avait put lire un tel diagnostic, se disant qu'elle devait le retrouver. On toqua, puis après qu'elle le lui permit sa patiente entra enfin.

Son sourire maternel revint.

- Comment vous sentez vous aujourd'hui Momo-fukutaïcho?

- Bien je vous remercie Unohana-taïcho. Beaucoup mieux même. Ajouta celle-ci en prenant la place qu'on venait de lui indiquer.

- Vos migraines ont-elles cessées?

Un tic agita les traits du visage d'Hinamori à cette question, comme ci elle avait mit le doigt en plein dans une faille.

- Ce n'est pas bien grave… Tenta de minimiser la petite brune en marmonnant gêné.

- Je vais bien hormis ça! Conclut-elle avec un peu trop de fermeté pour être vrai.

Unohana visionna les résultats et se leva.

- Puis-je vous proposer un thé?

- C'est gentille… Merci. Conclut Hinamori sans bouger.

Attendant visiblement qu'on lui explique pourquoi elle était là.

- D'après les résultats que j'ai… Votre corps est dans un état d'épuisement assez important.

La capitaine put percevoir le tremblement qu'elle cacha en souriant.

- Il est vrai que je suis fatiguée… Mais je dors autant que le permet mon poste.

Il y avait quelque chose de neutre dans sa façon de se tenir… Comme dans un interrogatoire. Hinamori ne prit pas la peine de faire semblant de tenir la tasse qu'elle laissa fumer.

- Avez-vous tenté dernièrement d'entrer en contact avec votre zanpakuto?

Cette question sembla la prendre au dépourvue.

- Je… J'ai… Eté un peu débordé ces derniers temps malheureusement. Cafouilla cette dernière.

Unohana posa un silence avant de reprendre sur le même ton:

- Ressentez vous sa présence actuellement?

Hinamori fronça les sourcils.

- J'ai bien peur de ne pas comprendre où vous voulez en venir.

Avec le même sourire maternel, Unohana se leva.

- Auriez-vous l'amabilité de me tendre votre katana s'il vous plaît?

Un silence tomba. La question était sans doute incompréhensible pourtant se fut la réaction de la fukutaïcho qui fut alarmante, ou plutôt son absence de réaction, elle ne bougea pas.

- Je vous demande de me tendre votre katana Momo-fukutaïcho.

- Je… Le mot trembla sur ses lèvres.

Elle cligna des yeux comme hébété, tentant de rassembler ses convictions pour réagir. Pouvait-elle lui mentir ? Pas à elle, non la capitaine avait cerné quelque chose qui la laissait groggy et amorphe d'une part, mais aussi terrorisée de l'autre.

- Il est plus lourd que d'habitude n'est-ce pas? Demanda doucement la capitaine comme ci elle savait.

Hinamori baissa la tête.

- Je ne comprends pas… Tobiume.

Elle sursauta en sentant la main se poser tendrement sur sa tête qu'elle releva, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Durant quelques minutes la chaleur fut insupportable comme une brulure incandescente et Hinamori ferma les yeux. La douleur émergea dans le bas de sa nuque et sembla exploser quelque part en plein derrière ses paupières. Comme si des souvenirs tentaient de déchirer les limbes de sa mémoire pour refaire surface…

Son visage, Sa douceur et Sa bienveillance.

Hinamori serra les dents et se retint de repousser le contact qui la gênait.

« _Seul Aizen-taïcho avait le droit de la toucher ainsi… Mais Aizen-taïcho ne reviendrait pas. »_

Péniblement elle finit par s'écarter de la main de la capitaine de la Quatrième, sa respiration était un peu hachée comme si elle avait du mal à respirer. Unohana recula un peu jetant un regard perçant sur elle. Elle aurait dû s'en rendre compte plus tôt. Comment avait-elle put ignorer cette évidence? Ce que les analyses lui avaient révélé elle le savait déjà après tout.

Momo était celle qui avait été le plus longtemps exposé au reiatsu du capitaine de la Cinquième, et sans doute celle sur laquelle la chope de sa puissance avait le plus longtemps pesé et régné. Il les avait trompé soit, mais Momo elle avait vécu en permanence avec lui. Il avait dû modifier durablement toutes ses perceptions avec son reiatsu, jusqu'à sa façon de respirer. Son cerveau avait enregistré sans relâche ces informations qui avaient sans doute finit par user ses nerfs. Il y a de grande chance de toute façon pour que Momo est commencé à décliner même en sa présence. Aucun cerveau n'était capable de tenir une pression spirituelle trop forte, et cela quelque soit la nature de cette dernière, ou de la technique utilisé. Une technique sans doute très utile sur un champ de bataille mais des plus cruelles sur la durée. Forcé ainsi l'organisme accélérait sa dégradation. Et le fait de la privée brutalement de sa présence revenait à couper l'apport quotidien d'endorphine à un corps soumit à un supplice permanent. Tant qu'Aizen était présent il n'y avait pas moyen de détecter les faits, mais son absence mettait en lumière cette vérité. Elle était brisée.

Hinamori se leva brutalement et retira lentement son katana… Ses tremblements ne pouvaient pas passer inaperçu, mêlé à de la colère.

- Il est temps de vous reposez… Vous avez le droit de ne pas en être capable… Personne n'aurait put l'être.

Les mots furent murmurer dans le silence qui régnait, entrecouper par les halètements de la petite brune dont la vue c'était progressivement troublé.

- Vous n'avez plus besoin d'être forte pour lui.

Hinamori sentit la main la délester du poids qui pesait entre ses mains. Elles savaient toutes les deux à ce moment là de quoi il était question.

- C'est assez Hinamori-san…. Bien assez.

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, la sous capitaine vacilla et elle essuya furtivement le sang qui c'était mit à perler de l'une de ses narines.

- Dites… Unohana put entendre les tremblements de sa voix.

- Il ne reviendra pas… Hinamori semblait essouffler sur le point de s'évanouir presque, comme si le masque qu'elle c'était fait venait de s'effriter. Un bref éclair de lucidité douloureux passa sur ses traits. S'en était insupportable !

- C'est finit… Aizen-taïcho ne reviendra jamais. Il y avait un sourire douloureux sur son visage alors qu'elle était livide.

Et à ce moment, Unohana se demanda si Aizen n'avait pas sût dès le début l'état dans lequel sa subordonné allait sombrer. Elle se demanda si ce geste de mettre un terme à son existence… N'était pas le symbole de sa bienveillance. Aizen Sôsuke avait-il un cœur au fond?

…

…

Yachiru ferma obstinément les yeux.

Elle se tourna sous la couverture en essayant de fuir le bourdonnement qu'elle entendait. Elle n'était pas naïve, elle savait qu'elle était encore malade. Elle toussa faiblement avant de s'obliger à garder les lèvres un peu plus serré, en espérant que sa fièvre serait redescendue avant que l'autre ne le remarque.

La rosée avait envie de se terrer. Elle s'obligea à chasser l'angoisse qui l'étreignait dans ces situations, dans un coin de la pièce Yumichika posait un regard inquiet sur la petite silhouette caché dans le futon de leur chambre. Il ne c'était pas attendu à ce que Yachiru vienne faire des siennes jusque dans son giron, et il lui avait fallut un moment pour se rendre compte que la rosée n'était pas comme d'habitude.

Le paon tressaillit en se rendant compte que le bonze se dirigeait vers elle, Ikkaku posa une autre couverture sur Yachiru.

- Ca ne sert à rien… Le bonze soupira en s'installant juste à coté d'elle. Yumichika se demanda à qui il pouvait bien parler.

- Combien de temps encore vas-tu te cacher ici? Sur ces mots il poussa le petit corps qui se plaignit.

- Messant Ikkaku-chan! La petite main émergea et chassa faiblement son agresseur.

Yachiru se roula en boule en cherchant le repos.

- Il va finir par s'inquiéter réellement. Poursuivit le bonze en la poussant de nouveau.

Elle ouvrit un œil et le referma en se tassant.

- Vilain chauve pas beau!

- Tes insultes j'm'en tape… Retourne chez ton vieux pour être malade la morveuse!

Elle se releva à demi en serrant la couverture.

- J'suis… Pas… Malade! Les mots étaient entrecouper d'une pause, elle haletait faiblement et se serra la tête entre les mains avant de se rallonger.

- Ken-chan va encore s'inquiéter pour rien… Marmonna-t-elle.

- Si t' veux pas qu'il s'inquiète faut pas lui cacher des trucs! Contre attaqua le troisième siège.

Le silence lui répondit.

- Pourquoi tu viens te planquer ici d'abord? Cingla agacé le bonze. Il fallait bien qu'elle choisisse leur espace vitale ! Comme si ça ne suffisait pas qu'elle le pourchasse à l'extérieur.

- J'veux pas qui m'vois. Souffla la voix étouffée.

Elle serra les couvertures.

- Ca va passer… J'ai l'habitude. Poursuivit-elle. Comme si elle cherchait à se rassurer.

- Ouais, ben pas moi! Si t'es malade va te faire soigner!

Il ponctua chacune de ses remarques d'une petite bourrade. Il fronça les sourcils un peu énervé et dépassé. Il n'avait pas envie de mourir à cause d'elle ! Si son état s'aggravait et que Kenpachi découvrait qu'il était dans les parages… On ne laisse pas mourir Yachiru si on ne veut pas périr par la fureur de Kenpachi !

- 'rrête… Ce mot le fit se figer.

- Et pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'il te voit? La question de Yumichika les surprit tous les deux, ils en avaient presque oublié sa présence.

- Ken-chan sera encore plus triste… J'ai froid… Finit par se plaindre de nouveau la rosée.

Elle ferma très fort les yeux pour chasser la douleur sans pouvoir calmer sa toux.

- Et je veux pas… Qu'il soit tout triste… Il est déjà tout seul… j'aide pas beaucoup…

Elle mit ses poings sur ses paupières et appuya très fort dessus, pour essayer d'empêcher du moins de retenir ce qu'elles cachaient. Un trop plein de désespoir et de larme. Pourquoi est ce que le monde était tout gris aujourd'hui ?

- Alors si je vais pas bien… C'est pas si grave. Souffla-t-elle de sa voix enrouée.

- Il faut toujours que t'en fasse des tonnes.

Les shinigami sursautèrent, Yachiru se tassa de derrière sa couverture, la nuque en feu en essayant d'étrangler sa respiration devenant trop rauque. Le capitaine de la Onzième finit de pousser la porte, il jeta un regard sommaire à l'appartement de ses subordonnés.

- Laisse-moi tranquille! Cingla la voix de la fillette. Il y avait de la colère froide.

Il passa le pas, et se dirigea vers elle.

- C'est rien… J'fais juste une sieste. Poursuivit-elle avec plus de douceur, juste avant qu'il ne tire la couverture.

Une plainte aigue lui échappa alors qu'elle se roulait en boule pour le fuir, et les hoquets de larmes silencieuses la secouèrent. Comme si sa présence venait de faire céder la barrière

- Mé…ssant… Ken-chan! Hoqueta-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Demanda doucement Zaraki avec une patience qu'aucun des autres shinigami ne lui aurait pensée capable.

Elle se redressa difficilement alors qu'il s'accroupissait à sa hauteur.

- 'chiru-chan… Juste… Un peu de fièvre… Hoqueta-t-elle entre les larmes cascadant sur ses joues.

Il la délesta de son katana. Il avait l'impression qu'elle suffoquait.

- Et c'est juste un peu de fièvre qui te met dans cet état? Poursuivit-il calmement.

Elle ouvrit les yeux grands pour le voir, il était un peu flou, elle tenta d'essuyer ceux-ci sans y parvenir.

- Mal… Marmonna-t-elle un peu honteuse.

Elle n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de pleurer, comme ci tout en elle était en train de protester.

Elle voulait que ça s'arrête! Maintenant. Elle prit une inspiration qui se changea en sanglot sonore, suivit de plainte. Puis de nouveau en sanglot.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vue pleurer autant.

- Ca… Ca arrête pas! Elle s'étouffa presque en tentant de parler.

Quelle douleur pouvait bien la tarauder à ce point?

Kenpachi se pencha, inquiet.

- Où ça? Finit-il par lui demander. Fallait-il qu'il l'emmène à la Quatrième?

Elle hoqueta très fort avant de tomber un peu sur lui.

- Je… Sais pas… Mais ça veut pas arrêter!

Il posa la main sur son front, elle ne faisait pas plus de fièvre que d'habitude pourtant.

- Où as-tu mal bon sang? Finit-il par marmonner.

Le mot se bloqua dans sa gorge, elle croassa.

- Sss…

Il la souleva, elle lui passa aussitôt les bras autour du cou.

- Pourquoi ça arrête pas? Se plaignit-elle.

- Ma tête… Couina-t-elle.

- Pourquoi elle arrête pas de pleurer?

Il posa la main sur sa nuque, écoutant le discours décousu sans savoir de quoi elle parlait.

…

Ikkaku soupira en se laissant glisser derrière le muret. Il pensa qu'il lui restait encore un moment de répit avant que la rosée ne lui mette la main dessus. Et dire que la veille encore elle était en larmes. C'était à ne rien comprendre. Tu parles, ce matin elle avait débarqué comme une furie et lui était tombé sur les épaules avant d'attraper ses oreilles et de tirer en disant qu'il fallait qu'il s'entraîne. Et maintenant il se cachait…

Kenpachi l'avait encouragé en lui disant qu'elle avait raison et qu'il se rouillait. Et puis pourquoi il devait toujours trinquer? Le bonze se demanda où il pourrait se cacher.

Puis tout d'un coup il se rendit compte que cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas de nouvelle du roux de la Sixième. D'ailleurs il y avait pas mal d'agitation depuis que le chef de clan avait quitté le deuil. Quelque chose se tramait… C'était palpable et à la Onzième on se rongeait un peu le frein.

La Soul Society n'avait pas reprit le même rythme lent. Il manquait l'action qui était sensé laisser aux guerriers un sentiment de confiance. Tout le monde craignait implicitement une attaque, même sans ampleur des acolytes d'Aizen. Une attaque qui le temps passant se faisait de plus en plus désirer. Il préparait quelque chose… même s'il ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi et comment Aizen avait put se faire rétamer au Hueco Mundo.

Le bonze avisa la flaque à ses pieds, soupirant. Il aurait même préférer qu'on leur donne une mission pour Karakura. Au moins là-bas il n'avait pas à courir… Et puis les soirées étaient beaucoup plus calmes, et avec Yumichika il patrouillait sans vraiment se prendre la tête. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas patrouiller ensemble d'ailleurs. Mais depuis le dernier commentaire de la rosée, le paon l'ignorait royalement, sauf peut-être pour le frapper. Il n'avait pas trop le morale il fallait l'admettre, et voir trois de ses quatre uniformes flotter dans une eau grise ne lui avait pas remonté. Yumichika allait l'avoir à l'usure! Tout ça parce qu'il avait dit qu'il aimait bien lorsqu'il avait les cheveux long… Ikkaku pouvait se le permettre maintenant.

- T'as gagné! J'vaut rien sans toi crétin!

Puis c'est pas comme si ils sortaient ensemble mince! Il n'en aurait pas fait une jaunisse si Yumichika lui avait dit que les chauves n'avaient pas la cote… Ikkaku grimaça de rage en se rappelant qu'effectivement Yumichika lui avait dit ça aussi lorsqu'ils c'étaient disputé. Et pourtant lui n'en était pas mort! Plonger dans ses pensées, il finit par se rendre compte qu'il y avait pas mal de mouvement là où il se trouvait, c'est-à-dire pas loin de la Douzième. Un frisson d'horreur lui passa dans l'échine.

Il y a quelque temps de cela, bien avant que la menace d'Aizen n'accapare l'attention de tout le monde. Un étrange nuage rose c'était répandu. Bien heureusement, personne n'avait été touché, mais périodiquement ce malade laissait fuir une partie inquiétante de ses expériences suspectes. C'était sans doute une autre histoire, et c'était bien à leur capitaine de se plaindre, il n'allait pas tenté de se lancer dans un jeu de rôle inversés avec Zaraki-taïcho… A part contre la pluie il semblait que le niveau d'alerte ne tournait pas au dessus du niveau zéro. Mais toutes ses pensées au fond n'était qu'une petite parenthèse dans sa vie si palpitante, n'est-ce pas? Il le sut une fraction de seconde plus tard lorsque la petite voix triomphante s'écria:

- Trouvé! Court-plus-vite-que-ton-ombre!

Les yeux de Yachiru brillèrent furtivement avant qu'elle ne se jette sur lui.

**O.o.O.o.O And that's all?**

Extrait du prochain chapitre XIV: Début de crise.

« _Ce matin, elle n__'__avait pas comprit pourquoi il n__'__avait pas précisé où ils allaient. Et lorsqu__'__ils c__'__étaient arrêté devant la Quatrième division elle avait cru naïvement qu__'__il venait rendre visite à Maki-Maki. Dont le séjour c__'__était vue prolongé après qu__'__elle est refait ses bandages._

_Mais non__…__ Il était allé vers le bureau de l__'__autre capitaine. Et ce n__'__est que lorsqu__'__il avait dit clairement:_

_- Elle est malade. Et Yachiru avait tourné vivement la tête vers lui._

_Qu__'__elle avait comprit qu__'__il venait de la trainer de force chez un médecin. _»

Yachiru malade, Kenpachi inquiet, la capitaine de la Quatrième dépassée… Autant de signe que quelque chose cloche au Seireitei! Le monde est-il en train de courir à sa perte? Vous le saurez en lisant le prochain chapitre!


	14. Chapter 14: Début de crise

Auteur: Bel Uriel Disraeli.

Disclaimer:

Béli :Tite Kubo a écrit Renji et il lui appartient, Béli a écrit Renji donc Renji...

Avocat: N'appartient pas à Béli!

Béli: Mais non! Vous ne connaissez pas rien au syllogisme et à sa logique!

Avocat: Par contre vous, vous connaissez sa limite...

Raited: T

Couple: Kenpachi/ Yachiru

Résumé: L'un a tout d'un psychopathe, l'autre est presque l'incarnation de la naïveté pur! Et pourtant, ils ne se quittent pas. Mais qui s'intéresserait à cet étrange couple que rien ne semble justifier... Après tout qu'est ce qui retient Yachiru à Kenpachi? Qu'est ce qui les lie? Yachiru n'hésite pas à répondre: «Les cendres d'un phénix.»

**NOTE: Je ne suis pas en retard! C'est pas moi! Raaaaaah ! Miracle! Ca marche! Il marche! Enfin je veux dire, il FONCTIONNE! Le site fonctionne de nouveau! T_T J'en ais pleurer à passer tous les jours et tenter de publier vainement! Bon sang à la fin je me suis dit, c'est foutu, ils m'ont radier...Et dans tout ça j'ai prit un retard monstre, moi qui espérait finir cette partie avant les vacances. Il me reste plein de truc à publier moi! Bon! on va en profiter je publie deux fois cette semaines et deux fois la prochaine. On va faire comme ça, puis mes chap' ne sont pas trop long donc ça ira! Allez, bonne lecture!**

**IL FUT ECRIT**

Acte I Partie II

Chapitre XIV: Début de crise.

Yachiru fronça les sourcils, ses petites jambes se balançaient vainement dans le but de canaliser son stress. Car oui elle était un peu tendue…

…

Pourtant la journée avait bien commencé! Elle avait tapé sur son capitaine pour le réveiller, puis avait même eut le temps de faire brûler une partie du petit déjeuner avant qu'il ne revienne de son bain.

…

Son regard se posa sur les meubles, scrutant les murs pour s'occuper. Elle serra les mains sur ses genoux en serrant les dents alors que les rideaux s'agitaient non loin. On lui avait dit de passer à coté, mais elle ne voulait pas laisser Kenpachi. D'ailleurs elle ne comprenait pas comment il avait osé lui faire ça. La rosée détourna la tête en grimaçant inconsciemment…

La poupée assise sur la table à deux pas d'elle la fit frissonner. Elle eut envie de la renverser pour la voir se briser. On lui en avait donné une, elle avait une peau de porcelaine, des cheveux de nacre, si pur... Si pâle. Yachiru se souvint qu'elle adorait ses yeux. Et la raison pour laquelle elle ne la supportait plus était qu'un jour elle c'était rendu compte d'où venait ces mèches si soyeuses.

…

La porte vacilla, et par l'entrebâillement elle put voir Kenpachi un peu gêné, la fixer. Yachiru plissa les yeux de colère, mais il ne la vit pas puisque la capitaine de la Quatrième poussa la porte pour la refermer.

- Alors? Kusajishi-fukutaïcho? Comment vous sentez vous aujourd'hui?

Une question banale, mais ce qui ne l'était pas, c'était le fait que Zaraki Kenpachi avait passé le seuil de sa porte pour faire soigner sa petite protégée.

…

Ce matin, elle n'avait pas comprit pourquoi il n'avait pas précisé où ils allaient. Et lorsqu'ils c'étaient arrêté devant la Quatrième division elle avait cru naïvement qu'il venait rendre visite à Maki-Maki. Dont le séjour c'était vue prolongé après qu'elle est refait ses bandages. Mais non… Il était allé vers le bureau de l'autre capitaine. Et ce n'est que lorsqu'il avait dit clairement:

- Elle est malade. Et que Yachiru avait tourné vivement la tête vers lui.

Qu'elle avait comprit qu'il venait de la trainer de force chez un médecin.

…

- Zaraki-taïcho s'inquiète de votre santé.

- J'vais bien!

Le ton était un peu sec, elle plissa les yeux en voyant la capitaine ranger la poupée sur une étagère plus loin.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Demanda de but en blanc Unohana.

Yachiru était une grande fille, à vrai dire elle devait plus tenir de la femme que de la fillette.

- Ken-chan s'inquiète pour pas grand-chose… Marmonna gênée la fukutaïcho.

Unohana leva un sourcil.

- Il m'a dit que vous aviez tendance à être fiévreuse.

La rosée sembla faire la moue. Voilà pourquoi elle avait mit autant de temps à la rejoindre, il avait eut le temps de raconter sa crise sans doute. La rosée plissa de nouveau les yeux avec agacement, se demandant ce qu'il avait put lui raconter d'autre.

- Mmh… Un peu… Pas souvent… Puis ça dure pas longtemps.  
Sembla se plaindre la rosée.

- Et la dernière fois, ça n'a pas durée longtemps non plus…

Souligna froidement Unohana en prenant des notes. C'était une évidence pour Yachiru, alors pourquoi Kenpachi l'avait emmené voir un médecin? La capitaine réfléchit posément aux différentes possibilités.

- J'aimerais savoir quels sont les symptômes. Finit par demander Unohana.

- A part ces fièvres… Elle l'encouragea en posant le dossier, pour prouver qu'elle l'écoutait.

Yachiru soupira.

- J'ai juste très mal…

Elle serra ses poings.

- La dernière fois, je voulais pas embêter Ken-chan…

- Et que c'est-il passé?

La rosée se mordit les lèvres en baissant la tête.

- …

-Tu pourrais répondre quand on te pose une question. La voix brusque de Kenpachi se fit entendre alors qu'il poussait la porte. Visiblement il n'aimait pas devoir attendre de l'autre coté. Unohana lui jeta un regard qui en dit long sur sa façon de penser.

- Il me semble que je n'ausculte qu'une personne à la fois Zaraki-Taïcho, je vous prie de ne pas faire si brutalement irruption dans mon cabinet, surtout si je ne vous y aie pas convié. Son sourire ne vacilla pas d'un iota. Kenpachi la fixa et souleva Yachiru pour s'asseoir, la reposant sur ses genoux.

- La dernière fois, elle a été se cacher…

Il fixait un coin de la tenue de la rosée en parlant par-dessus sa tête.

- Ce qu'je comprend pas, c'est pourquoi c'est pire qu'avant? Trancha Kenpachi.

Un mouvement presque imperceptible agita le coin de l'œil de la capitaine.

- Je vous répète que ma seule patiente pour le moment est Kusajishi-fukutaïcho. Et qu'en ce cas, votre présence est plus que fortement non requise.

- Il me semble qu'au dernière nouvelle c'est moi le seul tuteur et responsable légal qu'elle ait, de surcroit j'étais là lors de sa crise, et elle délirait. Elle aura du mal à le dire, puisqu'elle ne s'en souvient pas.

Nouvelle erreur de stratégie flagrante. Durant un court moment, ils la virent clairement pâlir, sans trop savoir si c'était de colère, ou bien de honte. Unohana soupira fortement.

- Il y a des choses qu'une jeune fille ne souhaite pas abordé en présence d'un homme Zaraki-taïcho. Comme il y a des interrogations qui tiennent strictement à sa vie privée, qui ne vous regarde pas et cela malgré le fait que vous soyez son tuteur.

La femme reprit le dossier.

- J'avais l'intention de lui faire un bilan complet, mais nous allons dans un premier temps nous concentrer sur ces « crises » dont vous avez fait référence.

Pour le coup se fut au tour de Kenpachi de ne pas avoir l'air en bonne santé. Sans doute que l'idée que Yachiru ait à parler de chose qui ne le concernait pas ne lui avait jamais effleuré l'esprit.

- Donc la dernière fois a été plus virulente?

- Ken-chan ne devrait pas s'inquiéter… Marmonna la rosée.

Et même si elle ne le disait pas, cela la rassura qu'il fut là. Elle tira la manche du haori se plongeant dans la contemplation des phalanges de sa main. Tient, il avait un pli là! C'était nouveau, non? Kenpachi plongea la main dans les mèches roses et les agita sachant qu'elle allait se plaindre qu'il la décoiffait.

- C'est juste que ça fait très mal. Finit par répondre distraitement Yachiru en essayant de se recoiffer correctement.

- Et qu'est ce qui fait mal? Demanda le médecin. Au final, Zaraki avait peut-être raison, la petite avait sans doute besoin d'être rassurer pour parler.

Yachiru serra le bras autour de sa taille, il put la sentir se raidir un peu.

- Le froid.

Unohana resta impassible, Kenpachi lui jeta un coup d'œil et recommença à distraire la rosée.

- La douleur se propage?

Yachiru fronça les sourcils, elle n'aimait pas parler de ça. Elle se tourna et alla cacher son visage contre l'uniforme de Kenpachi.

- C'est passé, marmonna-t-elle la voix à moitié étouffée.

Ce qui surprit la capitaine, elle ne voulait même pas évoquer le mal en cause.

- Yachiru? L'entendre l'appeler la fit se tourner et jeter un regard méfiant.

- Le plus important c'est que c'est passé. Et avec de la chance peut-être que ça ne reviendra pas.

La rosée serra nerveusement la main qui la tenait.

- Tu veux bien rassurer Kenpachi, maintenant?

La demande surprit le capitaine, il n'avait pas pensé une minute qu'elle puisse l'utiliser comme moyen pour la faire parler.

- Comment? Demanda sceptique Yachiru en soupirant de mauvaise grâce.

- En lui expliquant ce qui ne va pas.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Unohana relisait consciencieusement ses notes, un pli barrait son front. Elle avait finit par éconduire la rosée auprès de sa subordonnée pour faire des prélèvements pour un bilan. Cela n'avait pas été si facile, loin de là. Il y avait eut une sorte de tension palpable et vibrante. Des larmes avaient même été versées… Un élément l'inquiétait par-dessus tout. Ces migraines.

- Avez-vous constaté des changements notables dans son comportement, ses habitudes alimentaires?

Le capitaine de la Onzième semblait plongé dans une réflexion dont elle le tirait.

- Nan… C'est juste…

Il se passa une main sur le visage pour en chasser la préoccupation.

- Elle est souvent malade quand il pleut. Elle est plus renfermée… Mais elle a toujours été comme ça.

Unohana le fixa.

- Alors qu'est ce qui est différent?

- Sa peur…

Elle releva un sourcil et avança.

- Elle vous a fait part de choses inquiétantes?

Il secoua vainement la tête.

- Non, mais ça s'voit… C'est comme si elle était terrorisé en permanence.

Unohana posa son dossier et s'avança vers lui.

- J'aimerais vous poser une question, qui peut-être n'a aucune incidence mais… Pensez vous qu'elle soit sensible au changement de pression spirituel de son entourage?

C'était comme demander à un arracheur de dent s'il utilise des antalgiques sur ses patients. D'une part, celui-ci ne connait pas d'antalgique, et de deux ce ne sont pas des patients, mais des victimes qui ne reviennent jamais une deuxième fois. Zaraki Kenpachi se promenait en permanence avec un inhibiteur puissant qui mangeait une part non négligeable de sa pression spirituel parce qu'il était incapable de la contrôler. Il était le plus mal indiquer pour répondre à cette question.

- Elle est sensible au mien.

- Que voulez vous dire? Unohana n'en espérait pas autant.

- Elle passe son temps sur mon épaule, le vieux m'en avait parlé du risque, des problèmes de santé à cause de ma proximité, et l'impact sur mon entourage…

Il semblait ennuyer. Unohana eut l'impression de revivre un passage délicat.

- C'est pour ça que je porte le bandeau… Mais j'ai remarqué qu'elle supporte plutôt bien. Ca lui sert un peu, elle a tendance à perdre le contrôle quand j'suis pas là.

Cette révélation surprit tout juste la capitaine, bien évidemment Yamamoto ne lui en avait pas touché un mot. Il s'agissait visiblement d'un rééquilibrage naturel, elle se demanda tout d'un coup qu'elle pouvait bien être la nature du reiatsu de la rosée. Si Kenpachi était le point de jauge de la rosée il semblait impensable que le problème vienne d'une fluctuation quelconque. Mais cette piste était envisageable.

- C'est pas la pression le problème!

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il pousse aussi loin, il semblait savoir de quoi il était question.

- Quel est-il?

- C'est le temps, le froid, l'humidité.

Devait-elle prendre au sérieux ce qu'il était en train de lui affirmer? Même en admettant que c'était le cas, cela ne c'était jamais vue auparavant, malade à cause du temps!

…

Kenpachi avait l'impression d'avoir plus perdu qu'autre chose. Non seulement la rosée lui faisait la tête mais en plus la capitaine de la Quatrième s'acharnait à lui demander des précisions sur quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à expliquer. Yachiru lui avait fait vertement savoir que ses impératives de l'Association des Femmes Shinigami allait la retenir très longtemps et que:

« _Ken-chan n'avait qu'a remplir les papiers pendant ce temps en espérant que son cerveau ne pourrisse pas totalement d'ennui._ » le tout agrémenté d'une série de coup sur ses tresses douloureuses. Ils n'auraient pas les résultats de suite, Unohana voulait faire une batterie de test spécifique.

Il avait le don de se mettre à dos deux femmes sans doute trop redoutable toute seule.

Ce qui explique pourquoi il était à l'heure à cette réunion de capitaine, réunion des plus barbante car il n'y avait rien de nouveau à part la pluie. Kenpachi soupira avec force à l'oreille de Yamamoto qui joua le sénile en l'ignorant royalement sans écourter pour autant la séance.

Ce n'était pas courant, et de toute façon le vieux lui avait laissé une dérogation spécial pour son statu, mais Shuhei avait prit la peine de se présenter à la réunion à la place qu'aurait dû tenir son capitaine. Ce petit avait bien du courage, même s'il semblait en permanence sur le point de craquer, il tenait assez bien toute sa division, et Kenpachi lorgnait avec indifférence en se disant que dès qu'il aurait le poste il lui lancerait un défi. Quoique Shuhei ne semble pas enclin à se battre, c'était d'ailleurs l'une de ses spécificités, Zaraki n'était pas sûr que ce soit de la lâcheté.

Izuru tenait tant bien que mal, mais il n'était pas un shinigami qui l'intéressait… Gin aimait particulièrement le martyriser. Il ne savait pas ce que l'argenté lui trouvait de si spécial avec sa tête de perpétuel agonisant en devenir. Mayuri s'agitait dans son coin en ruminant qu'il avait besoin de récupérer des échantillons sur des cobayes au plus vite. Kyoraku semblait lui aussi assez mûr, ayant atteint un état d'ébriété avancé au point de jouer avec les reflets de fleur de son kimono. Ukitake cuvait sans doute une autre futur crise fulgurante qui n'allait pas tarder à le terrasser, puisqu'il ne tentait même plus d'empêcher son comparse de faire le guignol. Komamura restait dans une pose méditative… Il avait été très affecté par la trahison du capitaine de la Neuvième. Pas que la situation soit des plus palpitante… Loin de là! Pourtant toute son attention fut captivée.

Il fronça lentement les sourcils. Il devait rêver…

Ou le petit capitaine de la Dixième filait un mauvais coton? Hitsugaya Toshiro ne semblait pas au meilleur de sa forme. Et c'était un euphémisme. Il lui fallut un moment pour en avoir la certitude, mais une fois réalisé cela lui sautait aux yeux. Le gamin c'était battu, et qui que se soit, il l'avait amoché! Sa peau en gardait les marques, à croire que quelqu'un c'était amusé à lui foutre une raclée dans les règles de l'art. Enfin, pas dans le sens d'une défaite… Juste d'une dérouillé bien sentit. Il semblait affecté. Mais qui en était la cause? Kenpachi fit semblant d'écouter pour se rendre compte qu'on parlait encore de se fichu noble même pas capable d'assumer sa fonction! Il s'en fichait royalement que sa seigneurie est quitté son foutu deuil, Kuchiki pouvait bien décider de partir s'exiler au Hueco Mundo qu'il lui ouvrirait la porte pour s'en aller!

Rien de nouveau et en prime pas l'ombre d'une mission.

- On m'a rapporté le fait que le jeune Kurosaki rencontrerait un certain nombre de difficulté dans son apprentissage. J'ignore vers qui il c'est tourné afin de trouver des repères, mais il reste indéniable qu'il est dans notre intérêt à tous qu'il apprenne le plus vite à se contrôler. Il ne faut pas perdre de vue qu'il est allié non négligeable.

Le vieux leur rappelait que le Gotei 13 n'en avait pas finit avec le problème d'Aizen. Tant qu'il était vivant, la possibilité qu'il récidive et s'en prenne à Karakura restait omniprésent. Mais Kenpachi était plus partisan d'aller directement le déloger au Hueco Mundo, pour une raison stratégique quelconque il devait attendre. Aizen avait le temps de leur préparer un autre mauvais coup. Quoique sans le Ogyoku, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il pouvait fabriquer.

Les espada qu'ils avaient combattu étaient indéniablement très puissant… Et Kenpachi avait presque envie de lui laisser l'occasion d'en faire d'autre encore plus fort.

Aaaah… Qu'est ce qu'il paierait pour un vrai combat à mort… Comment il s'appelait le dernier déjà? Noitra? Bon il n'avait pas l'habitude de retenir les noms, mais c'était bien la première fois qu'un adversaire l'obligeait à suivre les instructions du vieux Yamaji… Avec d'autre adversaire de ce type, il deviendrait sans doute encore plus puissant.

Assez pour botter les fesses au Vieux peut-être…

Bon, oui, il était rancunier… Mais il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être humilier de cette façon lors de combat. Obliger le vieux Yamamoto à plier l'échine était un rêve bien doux. Et cela suffisait amplement à le faire se sentir bien. Mayuri se fit la réflexion que Zaraki était devenu un peu plus cinglé à sourire tout seul.

A la fin de la réunion la preuve la plus flagrante de la déconcentration du petit capitaine aux cheveux blanc fut qu'il se cogna par inadvertance dans le capitaine de la Onzième. Kenpachi s'inclina vers lui, comme s'il découvrait un meuble apparut de nul part.

- Manquerait plus qu'le vieux m'face la leçon parce que j'aurais marché sur le mioche de la Dixième! Hoï! Regarde où tu vas.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Kenpachi alors qu'il regardait le petit capitaine bouillir littéralement de rage. C'est qu'il en deviendrait presque effrayant songea le psychopathe de la Onzième.

Unohana remarqua du coin de l'œil ce qui se passait, mais restait bien loin d'intervenir. Elle sollicita un autre entretient avec Genryüsai alors que les capitaines se retiraient. Elle fixait encore le dossier des résultats du noble. Parce que le capitaine de la Sixième c'était enfin décidé à venir faire un bilan, mais il était visiblement trop tard… Puisque c'était son fukutaïcho qui l'avait ramené inconscient ce matin, très tôt.

Du coup elle avait chamboulé l'ordre de ses priorités, sans vraiment les perdre de vue. Dans un premier temps s'occuper de Kuchiki, ensuite voir ce qu'il en était de l'état de Momo et pour finir faire d'autre test pour le cas de Kusajishi. Il n'y avait que des noms qui n'avaient pas leur place sur son bureau.

- Kurotsushi-taïcho, je vous prie de rester quelques instants avec nous.

La voix impérieuse du Soutaïcho fit grimacer l'interpelé, il ne manquait plus que ça! En voyant Unohana il tiqua il avait fait son possible pour que le collier du shinigami remplaçant fonctionne, et n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'on allait lui reprocher.

- J'aimerais que vous fassiez quelques recherches sur l'Ogyoku de nouveau. Il semblerait qu'il ait évolué.

Cette nouvelle attira aussitôt l'attention du scientifique.

- Vraiment? Dans ce cas… Puis-je ausculter personnellement le capitaine de la Sixième division?

Elle c'était attendue à cette demande, mais savait déjà la réponse. Yamamoto se lissa la barbe.

- Malheureusement, il m'est actuellement impossible d'accéder à cette demande, nous ne devons en aucun cas alarmer la caste des nobles. Avez-vous déjà entendu parler de « régulateur »?

La fixité avec laquelle Mayuri le dévisageait aurait été presque effrayante, Unohana fronça les sourcils.

- Il se trouve qu'Abaraï Renji est développé quelque caractéristique ayant un rapport avec les « régulateur », et actuellement il garantit la stabilité du capitaine de la Sixième division. Je veux que vous enquêtiez sur ce qu'il en est. Je vous charge de découvrir comment l'Ogyoku a put mener à une instabilité aussi profonde de son reiatsu. Unohana Retsu vous vous chargerez de vous assurer que son état reste stable le plus longtemps possible. Et pour cela je souhaite une collaboration étroite et discrète entre la Quatrième et la Douzième division.

Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir les étincelles entre les deux capitaines, Yamamoto souffrait de cécité aigue! Unohana prit les devants en inclinant la tête, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Je suis parfaitement disposé à travailler avec la Douzième division, j'ai même prit la peine d'apporter les résultats des derniers tests de Byakuya Kuchiki… Mais je tiens à faire prévaloir mon avis sur le rôle de Renji Abaraï auprès de son capitaine. Il semblerait qu'il soit un régulateur affirmé.

Retsu ouvrit les yeux et fixa Mayuri.

- C'est sans doute une simple action rétro-dynamique dû à l'incompatibilité de leur reiatsu et rien de plus. Je doute que ce garçon est le niveau de savoir pour réguler consciemment son reiatsu.

Le capitaine de la Douzième écarta la remarque.

- J'ai le regret de vous dire que vous vous tromper, Kurotsushi-taïcho, Abaraï est loin d'être un idiot, il en est parfaitement capable, et il aurait sans doute plus développé cette capacité s'il ne c'était pas mit en tête de devenir shinigami sans y avoir recourt.

- Voyez-vous ça… Mayuri la dévisagea en grinçant des dents.

- J'en suis persuadé, oui. Rajouta la capitaine en lui faisant son plus effrayant sourire!

Bon, il était aveugle, mais pas dénué d'instinct de survie.

- Dans ce cas, je vous charge d'éclaircir ce point.

Il se racla la gorge, le niveau de mauvaise onde commençait à être un peu trop inquiétant. Les deux capitaines mirent un temps à comprendre qu'ils c'étaient fait congédier. Unohana acquiesça, puis tendit avec une bonne foi horripilante le dossier.

- Je vous permets d'utiliser mes résultats, j'ai eut le temps de les vérifier trois fois avant de laisser Kuchiki-taïcho rentrer chez lui.

Mayuri tiqua. Il était tout aussi capable d'en faire autant. Yamamoto toussota discrètement ce qui l'obligea à prendre le dossier.

- Mais de rien! Cette remarque accentua son impolitesse.

Mayuri se décomposa de colère, c'était quoi cette arrogance froide! Pour qui se prenait-elle?

Yamamoto se demanda si les deux divisions allaient s'en sortir. Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée au fond. Il lui arracha le document des mains et partie brusquement.

Chacun ses préoccupations.

**O.o.O.o.O. And that's all?**

Le prochain chapitre portera sur le rapprochement troublant de nos deux capitaines. Non, je ne parle pas de Kurotsushi, il s'agit bien de notre valeureux Zaraki-taïcho et de sa non moins terrifiante homologue Unohana Retsu. Dans l'air du temps: de l'incertitude, du plaisir, de l'inquiétude et de la passion!

Sortez vos violons! Il pleut sur le Seireitei et Kenpachi va devoir s'arrêter sous le porche de Retsu. Osera-t-il passer le pas de la porte? De la romance à l'eau de rose qui vire en secret story.

Il ne manquait plus que ça:

« _Ikkaku leva un sourcil, il devait rêver et continuait à fixer stupidement « sa moitié ». Parce qu'il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence, Yumichika avait prit trop de place dans sa vie pour que celle-ci ne parte pas en vrille en son absence._

_- Tu bouges! Sinon on va le raté! Cingla le paon en le tirant par le bras._

_Il lui adressait la parole! A lui! Le bonze se leva, près à le suivre où qu'il veuille aller._

_- Dépêche-toi, il faut absolument qu'on découvre avec qui Zaraki-taïcho flirt!_

_Il sut à ce moment précis qu'il aurait dû rester assit _»


	15. Chapter 15: Flirt

Auteur: Bel Uriel Disraeli.

Disclaimer:

Béli :Tite Kubo a écrit Renji et il lui appartient, Béli a écrit Renji donc Renji...

Avocat: N'appartient pas à Béli!

Béli: Mais non! Vous ne connaissez pas rien au syllogisme et à sa logique!

Avocat: Par contre vous, vous connaissez sa limite...

Raited: T

Couple: Kenpachi/ Yachiru

**NOTE**: Je suis en retard... -_- C'est mon nouveau refrain. Je comptais publier vendredi, mais... Bah j'ai eut les résultats fort rageant de mes derniers devoirs et c'était tellement beau que j'en ais fait une crise de "Faco-phobie" aigue, si je restais un quart de plus sur mon campus je n'aurais pas survécut... Donc je suis rentrer chez moi écrire des chapitres de ma fic au frais, en me gavant de One piece.

Bon pour parler de chose plus joyeuse! Ca avance à grand pas entre nos deux capitaines et j'en viens à me demander si je ne vais pas modifier le couple, c'est vrai que je voulais faire quelque chose d'axé sur Yachiru et Kenpachi, mais Unohana prend tellement de place que s'en deviens ridicule. Il est long! J'espère vous faire plaisir! Bonne lecture!

**IL FUT ECRIT**

Acte I Partie II

Chapitre XV: Flirt.

Kenpachi plissait les yeux en relisant le billet qu'un shinigami lambda venait de lui apporter. Yumichika qui triait les dossiers signer sur le bureau de leur sous capitaine, resta interloquer en le voyant se lever aussi promptement.

- Quelque chose ne va pas? S'inquiéta le paon.

Le capitaine se figea, puis tenta de paraître naturel.

- Rien qui t'regarde! Gronda t-il en faisant mine de ranger la paperasse qu'il avait étalée devant lui.

Zaraki jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge en se rasseyant. Il jeta un autre coup d'œil au mot en grimaçant. S'il voulait être à l'heure il fallait qu'il parte de suite.

- J'dois régler un truc… Dit à Yachiru qu'elle a le droit de dormir chez Matsumoto autant qu'elle veut. Marmonna le géant en se levant de nouveau.

- Tu devrais faire un tour avec Ikkaku… Il a l'air aussi dépressif qu'un type de la quatrième. Ca lui fera pas d'mal que tu t'entraîne avec lui.

Deux secondes plus tard Kenpachi disparut en un shunpô. Yumichika hésita un moment, puis se dirigea vers le bureau, il dérangea un peu les papiers et en sortie la missive. A ce moment précis la porte claqua, le cinquième se tourna si vite qu'il perdit l'équilibre et s'étala. On aurait put croire qu'il venait de se jeter au sol tout simplement.

- Ken-chan n'est pas là? Demanda la rosée visiblement désappointée.

Yumichika se releva d'un bond en cachant le mot. Il ouvrit la bouche et réfléchit alors qu'un gargouillis inarticulé se faisant entendre. Il inspira et se calma.

- Taïcho vient juste de partir… Il m'a dit qu'il avait quelque chose à faire, et que vous pouviez dormir chez Matsumoto autant que vous voudriez.

Yachiru fit la moue.

- Il est partit se battre? Sans moi?

Le paon serra le bout de papier et leva les yeux.

- Je ne sais pas… Mais je ne crois pas que ce soit ça. Il est partit comme s'il avait quelque chose d'important à faire, pas qu'il allait se battre.

La rosée sembla sur le point de protester, la colère assombrit ses traits.

- Ken-chan est… Le mot mourut sur ses lèvres.

Yumichika qui commençait à sérieusement s'inquiéter et envisager de battre en retraite se figea. Un sourire éclaira le visage de la fukutaïcho.

- Ken-chan est encore partit s'amusé.

La rosée semblait avoir saisit quelque chose de primordiale.

- Il a dit que je pouvais dormir chez Matsumoto-chan, ça veux dire qu'il va pas rentrer ce soir!

Elle tapa des mains avec enthousiasme.

- Ken-chan c'est enfin trouvé quelqu'un de spécial à lui tout seul!

Puis elle se renfrogna en boudant un peu:

- Il aurait put me le dire, je suis une grande fille, je peux comprendre. Bon… Ben ce soir ce sera une soirée spéciale fille chez Matsumoto-chan!

La rosée sortie en sautillant.

…

Yumichika fit claquer la porte de leur appartement, il froissait le papier qu'il avait emporté par mégarde. Il n'y croyait pas, mais le message était clair:

" _Je vous droit un verre, pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour ce voir. Aujourd'hui à la même heure, devant la porte principale_".

Zaraki Kenpachi avait un rapport avec un shinigami, et ce n'était pas pour de la baston! Kenpachi ne buvait qu'avec les personnes qu'il estimait et les membres de sa division. Ikkaku leva un sourcil, il devait rêver et continuait à fixer stupidement « sa moitié ». Parce qu'il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence, Yumichika avait prit trop de place dans sa vie pour que celle-ci ne parte pas en vrille en son absence.

- Tu bouges! Sinon on va le raté! Cingla le paon en le tirant par le bras.

Il lui adressait la parole! A lui! Le bonze se leva, près à le suivre où qu'il veuille aller.

- Dépêche-toi, il faut absolument qu'on découvre avec qui Zaraki-taïcho flirt!

Il sut à ce moment précis qu'il aurait dû rester assit.

…

Kenpachi avisa la silhouette, bon ce n'était pas comme ci il avait grand-chose à faire à sa division mais il grimaça en songeant que sur le coup l'invitation l'avait fait tout simplement bondir de sa chaise. Elle le m'était mal à l'aise, mais ce n'était pas pour autant désagréable, et puis ça le changeait beaucoup. Il n'avait pas pensé à refuser, et ne voulait pas lui donner l'impression qu'il l'évitait. Unohana finit par se tourner dans sa direction, et lui fit un signe de la main en le reconnaissant. Il était malgré tout en retard puisqu'il avait dû passer se changer.

" _Chouette! Minazuki va se promener_!"

Elle devait admettre qu'elle avait réfléchit un moment en regardant la pile de dossier sur son bureau. Elle se sentait décourager, et ne voyait pas comment faire avancer les choses dans l'immédiat. Puis son attention c'était portée sur la poupée de porcelaine, et l'impulsion l'avait secoué. Il n'y avait pas de raison qu'elle attende après tout, et pour une fois elle le prendrait autant par surprise qu'il l'avait fait la première fois. Et pour une surprise s'en était une! Il ne s'attendait pas à la trouver aussi guillerette.

- Je suis heureuse que vous ayez put vous libérez de vos obligations.

C'était quoi ce sourire? Il eut la vague envie d'être désagréable, mais se ravisa.

- J'refuse pas un verre. Finit-il par marmonner afin de mettre fin au silence qui venait de tomber.

- Bien… Dans ce cas… Ne perdons pas de temps. Mais avant j'aimerais faire un petit détour.

Il tiqua, il devait bien s'y attendre. Kenpachi ne sembla pas adhérer.

- Je suis sûr que cela vous plaira.

Il grinça des dents, mais elle ne perdit pas son aplomb.

- Nous pouvons parier. La proposition le surprit, un sourire étira ses lèvres.

- Parier? C'est qu'elle lui parlait une tout autre langue du coup.

Elle acquiesça.

- Disons que… Si je n'arrive pas à vous faire plaisir, je vous paierez le dîner, et le saké. Dans le cas contraire il va de soit que ce sera vous qui le ferez.

-J'espère que vous avez prévue large. Lâcha t-il, elle avait beau être sûr d'elle, il n'allait pas laisser passer l'occasion de se faire payer à boire.

…

Ce n'était pas loyal! Kenpachi grimaça intérieurement, Yachiru lui avait portée un sacré coup. Alors qu'un sourire crispé étirait ses lèvres, c'était un coup bas, vraiment mais tout était permit. La rosée lui avait donné la solution bien avant qu'elle ne se pose le problème. Après tout Kenpachi avait ouvert les hostilités en lui donnant cette poupée, alors elle pouvait bien se permettre de lui offrir quelque chose à son tour. Il n'avait pas besoin de l'ouvrir pour savoir ce que contenait le colis qu'elle venait de lui tendre.

Il inspira en la fusillant, se disant qu'elle était rageante et insupportable et que de toute les femmes du Gotei elle était bien la pire! Les mots moururent sur la bouche entrouverte de Kenpachi, et elle vit ses traits s'agiter. Il put voir ses yeux briller, elle savait! Elle savait depuis le début! Il savait que c'était un disque de vinyle, et ce qui le dérangeait tant c'est qu'elle puisse connaître quelque chose d'aussi intime de lui. Aucun de ses hommes n'avaient eut vent de cette passion décalé.

- Je suppose que j'ai gagné. Cette petite phrase l'agaça. Un son bourru et rauque émergea de lui.

- Un simple verre devrait suffire. Finit par conclure Unohana.

Elle ne voulait pas le pousser à bout, et se demandait avec une pointe d'incertitude si elle avait bien fait. Mais il n'allait pas lui en tenir rigueur, il n'avait pas à le faire dû moins. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'agaçait le plus le présent ou son air de totale triomphe?

Elle avait gagné et il eut l'envie fugace de jouer la carte de l'agressivité. Il finit par trancher:

- Bon, on va l'boire ce saké!

…

Il fallait admettre qu'il était franchement content que Yumichika lui adresse plus de trois mots sans qu'il n'y ait une quelconque insulte derrière ou agressivité devant. Mais pourquoi, oh grand Kami il avait fallut pour que ce soit dans le but suicidaire de fourrer son nez dans la vie privée et si ça se trouve sentimentale de leur taïcho! Ikkaku regardait l'écriture appliquer du message qu'il lui avait fournit comme preuve à l'appuie. C'est vrai que c'était intriguant. En parlant de verre…

- Et si on allait se descendre un coup! Lâcha avec enthousiasme le bonze.

Yumichika fit mine de lui jeter un regard, semblant soupeser la demande.

- On verra.

Ce qui n'était pas un refus! Pour la peine Ikkaku se dit qu'il allait le suivre jusqu'à la porte.

…

Kenpachi la regarda du coin de l'œil pas plus rassurer que la dernière fois, mais elle semblait assez satisfaite de son idée; même si elle avait maugrée qu'il n'avait pas à faire de l'aquarium une escale obligatoire en sa présence. Mais il suffisait de voir son expression détendue pour dire le contraire. Surtout qu'elle semblait avoir un faible pour l'immense squale… Léviathan.

N'empêche qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle pouvait aimer dans ce lieu, c'était non seulement renfermé, mais en plus il se trouvait sous terre, et la pression de l'eau le rendait un peu amer. Unohana se pencha vers la vitre, appuyant très fort son front contre la surface avec l'attention qu'aurait eut Yachiru dans cette tâche. Et c'est ce qui attira son attention sur la femme. Il cru voir sa pression spirituelle l'envelopper, mais une chose était sûr, le squale adorait ça au vue des tours sur lui-même qu'il faisait et qui filait à présent le tournis à Kenpachi. On se racla la gorge et la capitaine sursauta en reculant, la marque de l'aquarium sur le front. Une vive couleur écarlate passa sur ses joues, elle inspira en semblant s'agiter, ils étaient seuls dans cette pièce car visiblement remplacer la porte n'était pas chose aisé. Et que la femme avait quelque rapport privilégié puisqu'on la laissait aller où elle voulait. Zaraki finit par se tourner à son tour vers la porte, histoire de voir qui pouvait bien la mettre autant dans l'embarras. Et quel ne fut pas sa surprise de voir s'avancer un vieux patriarche dans leur direction. Unohana s'inclina un peu trop vite dans sa direction, et en se relevant agita la main comme pour cacher quelque chose.

- Bonjour à vous Dando-dono, vous n'aviez pas besoin de vous déplacer jusqu'ici pour si peu!

Il y eut un silence.

- Je vous prends donc sur le fait. Fit l'homme aux cheveux grisonnant.

Il avait les yeux d'un vert stupéfiant, et son front faisait le pli déplaisant de la désapprobation, alors que sa voix gardait le timbre charmeur d'une fausse remontrance.

- Et bien! Je ne faisais que passer en fait! Nous ne comptions pas rester plus qu'un simple moment, d'autres affaires nous attendent en réalité et je ne voulais pas prendre sur votre temps!

Elle gardait l'aplomb d'un arracheur de dent, Unohana jeta un regard interloquant à Kenpachi qui ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire par provocation. La capitaine embarrasser à ce point, ce n'était pas possible! Il fallait qu'il reste pour voire ça! Faisant mine d'être un splendide légume Kenpachi ne fit même pas semblant de se lever.

- Je… Et bien, nous allons partir. Insista-t-elle en fixant le shinigami dont le sourire ne fit que s'agrandir.

- Voyez-vous ça… Je n'ai vraiment plus grâce à vos yeux pour que vous vous empressiez de déserter dès mon arrivée.

- Nous sommes vraiment presser! Coupa-t-elle en fusillant Kenpachi.

L'homme se tourna un peu vers Kenpachi, et même un aveugle aurait put constater qu'il n'avait aucune urgence dans sa posture, si ce n'est celle de s'endormir assit. Zaraki le dévisagea se demandant ce que ce noble venait faire là, et pourquoi Unohana faisait autant de signaux pour si peu. Il se souvint brutalement d'où il avait entendu ce nom…

- 'Su-san, vous me peiner profondément en m'évitant de la sorte. On ne vous voit plus que rarement au manoir, j'en ais même désespérer de vous inviter à prendre le thé.

Elle baissa furtivement le regard, et jeta celui-ci comme une massue sur Kenpachi.

- C'est juste que j'ai des responsabilités qui ne me laisse guère le temps.

- Pas le temps? Faudra-t-il que je prenne rendez-vous à la Quatrième pour revoir ma fille!

Gronda l'homme. Unohana eut un sourire crispé et pas du tout naturel.

- Il me semble que la semaine prochaine j'ai une plage horaire vide sur mon planning. Mais comme je le dis à beaucoup de mes patients nul besoin de prendre rendez-vous.

La grimace disparut sur son visage, elle laissa retomber un peu ses épaules.

- Vous nous faîtes de la peine à tous les deux avec votre entêtement. Venez au manoir, c'est encore chez vous et cela restera ainsi pour toujours. Vous êtes bien déraisonnable pour ne pas changer. Maudit shinigami, si j'avais sut qu'il vous garderait dans son giron j'aurais refusé de vous laisser aller à l'Académie.

- C'est embarrassant, ne me faites pas une scène aussi injuste. Souffla la shinigami en grinçant des dents.

- Auriez vous honte de moi? Lâcha-t-il en faisant un pas dans sa direction.

Elle sursauta, et les mots tremblotèrent sur ses lèvres.

- Vous êtes méchant… De dire des mots aussi blessant. Je fais tout mon possible pour ne pas ternir votre nom. Marmonna-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Il s'arrêta.

- A d'autre, cette mine d'enfant battu. Qui ignore royalement sa famille? J'aurais sans doute dû ne pas vous prendre sous mon giron? Ce qui est méchant c'est de me laisser couler des jours entiers sans même me faire une missive. Diantre! Je meurs d'inquiétude!

Kenpachi en était pour ses frais! Et à vrai dire, il en avait peut-être un peu trop entendu même. Tient, un fil sortait de sa manche là, c'est nouveau non?

- Faudra-t-il que j'aille faire un scandale pour que l'on daigne me donner un peu d'attention. J'espère bien que l'embarras vous brûle le ventre et vous ronge le sang, tout autant que l'inquiétude l'a fait pour moi.

Tout d'un coup il sembla se radoucir, s'émouvoir même.

- Vous en aviez même déserté l'aquarium, après tout il est à votre nom. N'y a-t-il rien que je puisse faire pour rentrer dans vos grâces et jouir du plaisir de vous revoir tout simplement chez nous?

Elle se redressa, cette discussion avait visiblement trop durée pour prendre ce ton. Elle préférait transformer la douleur en colère.

- S'en est assez. Ce donné en spectacle ne vous mènera nulle part. Nous partons.

- Et voilà la traditionnel fuite, vous dérobez ainsi est insultant.

Certain n'avait visiblement pas froid aux yeux, car une fraction de seconde plus tard, Kenpachi put voir la colère la plus marqué qu'il n'est jamais vue, marqué le visage de la capitaine. Tout d'un coup un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Zaraki leva instinctivement les yeux vers le plafond. L'eau c'était obscurcit…

Le capitaine de la onzième ne chercha pas à réfléchir, et se leva. Lorsque deux mètres se dresse brutalement dans votre périmètre il est difficile de ne pas y porter attention.

Le noble sursauta.

- On c'est pas présenté… Zaraki Kenpachi, capitaine de la Onzième division.

Il fallait faire diversion afin de distraire la capitaine, juste pour gagner assez de temps… Pas qu'il en est peur! Il se concentra pour dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, un truc que Yachiru lance spontanément de préférence.

- C'est chouette que vous passiez par là!

Il fronça les sourcils, pour un début c'était raté, il continua en pensant très fort à la rosée.

- Vous aussi vous aimez ce genre de truc? On f'sait que passer de toute façon…

Le ridicule ne tue pas! Alors qu'il sentait ses joues s'incendier furieusement. Arg! Dire quelque chose! N'importe quoi!

- Ken-chan c'est perdu!

Pour le coup, Retsu le fixa comme si un autre bras venait de lui pousser en plein milieu du front. Il avait réussi à la calmer enfin, alors qu'il se rendait vraiment compte de ce qu'il avait raconté. De toute façon il était trop mortifié pour marmonner quoique ce soit d'autre.

Zaraki Kenpachi prit une profonde inspiration, le sang circulait tellement fort dans ses veines qu'il en avait mal à la mâchoire, la honte c'est moins appréciable que l'adrénaline. C'était inadmissible, tout ce que cette femme le poussait à faire! Il devrait s'en débarrasser, elle allait avoir sa peau.

- Et puis merde! Vous allez pas nous tuer parce qu'un vieux croulant vous fait la morale!

Il y avait énormément de colère dans sa voix, il avait l'impression d'être face à Yachiru, mais en pire.

- Sale gamine écervelée!

Le noble jeta un regard à sa fille qui clignait des yeux, avant qu'elle ne se mette à sourire.

- Ken-chan ne se sent pas très bien de toute évidence… Il devrait retourner s'asseoir sur le banc avant de faire mal à ses pauvres neurones surchauffés!

La capitaine imita presque parfaitement Yachiru avec une petite voix d'enfant.

Ras le bol! Bon sang, il n'était pas venu se faire humilier de la sorte par cette vieille mégère! Elle le vit se redresser imperceptiblement, se raidir même, son expression se durcir et devenir un moment neutre. Pas besoin d'être devin pour voir qu'elle l'avait vexé…

- Qui est assez puérile pour s'extasier devant des poupées de porcelaine? Passer des heures collée à une vitre dans un aquarium? Manger assez de barbe à papa pour s'en mettre plein les cheveux et raconter partout que le travail l'empêche de mettre les pieds dans sa propre famille!

Elle tiqua alors qu'il lui souriait méchamment.

- A collectionner des objets tous plus ridicule les uns que les autres, et à plumer les stands des parcs d'attractions du Seireitei?

S'il pouvait lui faire subir seulement la moitié de tout ce qu'il avait vécut! Il siffla en ricanant.

- Dites donc, c'est pas sérieux tout ça? Unohana-taïcho. Faudrait revoir vos priorités en hausse, non?

Il y avait de la moquerie dans sa voix.

- Venant d'un individu capable de se perdre entre chez lui et sa propre division, je trouve vos remarques un tantinet déplacée. Je suppose que les comptes rendu de mission sont vite résumer chez vous: "Ken-chan c'est encore perdu dans le Rukongaï, c'est pour ça qu'il a pas été à la dernière réunion de capitaine!"

C'est qu'elle était vraiment douée pour imiter la rosée. Elle croisa les bras, puis son sourire s'agrandit alors qu'elle rajoutait doucement:

- Se disant capitaine de surcroit, je ne veux pas imaginer ce que doivent être vos hommes. Avec vous comme exemple.

Et elle venait d'insulter sa division en plus!

- C'est franchement navrant venant d'un capitaine autant de préjugée et de bêtise, mais j'ai l'habitude maintenant. Faux croire qu'on vous embauche que pour le sourire! Vous êtes un excellent capitaine! Ca explique le niveau de la Quatrième, faut pas trop en d'mander à des types qui font que le ménage.

Il se racla la gorge avant de poursuivre:

- Alors c'est pas trop dur? Pas d'attaque de serpillère à déplorer dans vos rangs?

Celle-là il la replacerait auprès d'Ikkaku plus tard!

Unohana plissa les yeux, son sourire tiqua à peine, elle prit un ton navré.

- Rien à déplorer, si ce n'est le harcèlement exaspérant de la bêtise sans bornes, vos hommes sont si souvent chez moi que j'ai bien peur que les miens en soit contaminer. Apparemment la stupidité est un critère de recrutement chez vous.

Elle fronça les sourcils, comme si elle était embêtée puis rajouta:

- N'empêche en tant que capitaine, votre cas doit être légendaire, autant de bêtise réuni dans un seul corps! On devrait vous étudier!

Ca commençait à ne pas voler haut du tout, encore un peu et on passerait au stade :

"T'es tellement bête qu'il faudrait te mettre en pot!"

- Uno-chan veux parier? Singea Kenpachi en reprenant le ton de la rosée.

- Je suis sûr que je n'égalerais jamais votre manque de gout et votre poltronnerie!

- Mais pour ça, il faudrait que Ken-chan arrive déjà jusqu'à ma division sans ce perdre!

Cingla la capitaine, sans prendre la peine de parler normalement.

On aurait dit deux enfants en train de se chamailler sur lequel de ses parents pouvait être le plus cool.

- Espèce de brute sans cervelle!

- Vieille mégère!

- Moi! Tas de concentrer de bêtise!

- Faiblarde inutile!

Un rire étouffé se fit entendre, ils se tournèrent vers le noble qui n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre. Ce dernier n'y tenant plus éclata de rire pour de bon. Il mit un temps à se calmer, durant lequel Kenpachi prit la peine de réfléchir un peu.

- Il n'y a rien de risible. Siffla la femme.

Le noble se racla la gorge, puis acquiesça.

- Elle est insupportable, n'est ce pas?

- A qui le dites-vous! Ragea Kenpachi.

- Ma fukotaïcho est aussi mature qu'elle, et Yachiru est encore une enfant. Rajouta-t-il.

- J'arrive pas à croire qu'elle soit capitaine!

- Arrêter de discuter comme si ma présence vous importait peu!

S'écria tendu Retsu. Ils la regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

- Je ne suis pas immature. Gronda t-elle.

Tout sourire disparut, elle se tourna vers l'aquarium. Et voilà qu'elle boudait!

Kenpachi soupira et fit un signe au noble, ils firent quelques pas en parlant à voix basse.

- On trouvera bien un moyen de la ramener chez vous… J'ai une p'tite idée à ce sujet.

Il tenait sa vengeance à plein bras! Son sourire psychopathe revint. Oh oui! Elle s'en souviendra à l'avenir. Un sourire s'étala sur le visage du noble…

- Vous viendrez avec elle? Nous serons ravis de vous accueillir. Cela fait si longtemps qu'elle ne nous a pas fait le plaisir de nous présenter un ami proche.

Kenpachi fronça un sourcil, soupesant si cela valait le coup, il aviserait le moment venu. Il acquiesça vaguement mais cela sembla suffire à l'homme.

- 'Su-san!

Elle tressaillit et se tourna vers lui.

- Je suis heureux de me rendre compte que vous n'êtes pas seule. J'ai été odieux, toute mes excuses mon enfant. Mais j'insiste pour vous voir. Votre filleul lui n'est pas aussi négligent.

Hanataro-san est timide, mais je suis sûr qu'il serait ravi de vous présenter sa fiancée.

Elle le fixa comme si il venait d'annoncer que le temps s'écoulait à l'envers.

- Sa fiancée? Elle resta stupéfaite, puis balbutia.

- Mais… Il ne m'a jamais dit que…

- Il s'apprête à faire la demande officielle. Aaah. Si on vous voyait plus souvent vous sauriez bien des choses. Passez donc!

Il soupira.

- Je m'en vais avant qu'elle ne change d'avis et qu'une autre querelle ne nous brouille. Au revoir! J'ai été ravi de vous rencontrer Zaraki-taïcho.

Il les laissa. Kenpachi finit par rompre le silence.

- Alors? On va le boire ce verre?

Elle fronça les sourcils, intriguer sans savoir pourquoi avec l'impression qu'elle venait de raté quelque chose à l'instant.

- Je meurs de faim.

…

- Dis Ken-chan moi aussi je veux du saké! Et puis pourquoi j'ai pas le droit?

- C'est pas pour les …

Kenpachi retint un grognement, décidément elle s'entendait un peu trop bien avec le gérant du restaurant, et avec les serveuses aussi, avec les musiciens de l'orchestre par la même occasion. C'est pas vrai, lui fiche la honte devant tout le monde de cette façon était vraiment cruelle. Sur le coup il avait répondu par réflexe, c'est tout. C'était traitre de sa part d'avoir imité la voix de Yachiru à un moment pareille.

- Et Ken-chan c'est encore perdu!

- Mais vous allez arrêter bon sang! Il tapa sur la table alors que le gérant rigolait et qu'Unohana continuait à lui énoncer des phrases de Yachiru.

- Puis pourquoi Ken-chan veut pas se laver avec moi?

- Ce n'est pas facile d'élever seul une petite fille… Fit le gérant en s'essuyant le coin des yeux. La femme acquiesça.

- C'est vrai, mais il faut admettre qu'il se débrouille assez bien.

Kenpachi ragea, ils parlaient comme si sa présence ne comptait pas vraiment… Gin aimait se moquer de lui de cette façon. Il soupira.

- Allez sa suffit! Elle a assez bu, on s'en va!

Il se leva, Unohana le suivit saluant chacun.

- Repasser dès que possible! Assura le gérant.

- Si Ken-chan ne se perd pas en route! S'exclama la capitaine.

Une fois la porte passé elle lui fit face.

- C'était très drôle. Ironisa le géant.

- Je ne suis pas une vieille mégère, et ma division ainsi que mes hommes ne sont pas inutile, et j'ai un très bon gout, de surcroit je ne suis absolument pas immature.

Il roula les yeux au ciel.

- Et en plus elle est rancunière, la barbe! Il parla comme s'il se parlait à lui-même.

- Une vrai petite fille! La prochaine fois j'apporterais des bonbons et des biscuits à l'aquarium.

Un coup le fit reculer un peu, il rigola de l'attaque. Retsu le frappa de nouveau et pour le principe il fit semblant de souffrir en grimaçant de façon grotesque.

- Pas si fort… Vos petits poings vont en souffrir!

Elle s'arrêta, il fit quelques pas.

- Au moins moi je finirais par arriver chez moi! Quel sens désastreux de l'orientation, le chemin est par là.

Au vue de la façon dont il crispa elle se détendit.

- Par là Ken-chan! On va par là! Chantonna cette dernière d'une voix enfantine.

- Après elle ose dire qu'elle n'est pas immature! Grommela-t-il en la dévisageant.

Un peu agacé, mais aussi amusé.

…

La pluie laissait une visibilité réduite au-delà de trois mètre il devenait quasiment impossible de distinguer une silhouette. Kenpachi grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

- Cette fois-ci, vous n'allez pas couper à mon invitation. Entrée!

Souffla la capitaine en ouvrant la marche. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte laisser ouverte à son intention. Puis ne voyant pas comment, ni pourquoi il refuserait il la suivit.

Elle prit son manteau qu'elle mit à sécher et le débarrassa du cadeau en le posant sur une table.

- Quel thé préférez-vous?

Il marmonna qu'il prendrait pareille qu'elle, avant de la remercier pour la serviette qu'elle lui donna. Il semblait très peu à l'aise. Bon, il ne pensait pas qu'il avait raison à ce point là sur son compte, une quantité d'objet aux formes étranges meublait la pièce.

Il resta debout au milieu du salon, elle avait aussi une quantité de livre assez importante. Kenpachi continuait de tenir la serviette sans songer à l'utiliser.

Puis son attention fut attirée par un objet insolite qui le laissa nerveux. Il s'en approcha en se disant que ce ne pouvait pas être ça.

- C'est un modèle assez ancien.

Il se tourna vivement vers elle. Unohana revenait avec un plateau qu'elle posa.

- C'est un vrai?

Il observa le "tourne disque".

- Je l'ais ramené d'une de mes missions. J'aime beaucoup l'esthétique. C'est fou ce que les humains peuvent faire.

Elle se dirigea vers lui.

- Malheureusement… Je n'ais jamais vraiment chercher à savoir comment il fonctionne.

Il la dévisagea, et elle cru percevoir un peu d'envie.

- Ils n'en fabriquent plus. Murmura-t-il en le regardant.

- Enfin… Plus des comme ça. C'est un tourne disque d'un modèle qu'on ne trouve pas.

Elle lui donna sa tasse.

- J'aurais dû me douter que vous vous y connaissiez… Alors. Comment fonctionne-t-il?

Kenpachi inclina la tête, se demandant visiblement si elle plaisantait.

- Vous n'avez pas de disque vinyle ?

Ce qui semblait fort improbable vue qu'elle venait de lui en offrir un. C'était déconcertant et surprenant, et la vive coloration qui gagna les joues de la shinigami attestèrent de l'improbable.

- Rien ne m'oblige à en avoir.

Il but son thé. Puis acquiesça.

- Il est bien conservé ici, je pense qu'il fonctionnera bien!

Avec un enthousiasme qu'elle ne lui imaginait pas, il posa sa tasse vide, puis se dirigea vers la table où il avait posé le présent. Après l'avoir ouvert il se dirigea vers le tourne disque.

IL lui avait offert son premier disque. Gin était arrivé les bras chargé d'un carton impressionnant, lui racontant qu'il avait eut le temps de faire des emplettes sur terre, et qu'il avait trouvé des trucs hallucinant.

"_Il avait sortie un disque noir, très fin et large._

- _Regarde bien! Tu vois, ça c'est de la musique! Il y en a pour des heures de musique sur cet objet! Incroyable n'est ce pas? Attend, j'ai même trouvé un petit lecteur…_

_Il avait posé une boîte en plastique et l'avait glissé par une ouverture qui prenait tout le coté et appuyer sur un bouton. Seul le silence avait retentit. Déconcerté le génie avait fait la moue._

_- J'ai dû oublier quelque chose d'important. Il secoua le carton qu'il portait et un bruit se fit entendre._

_- Mais oui! Les piles! Attends! _

_Après avoir vidé et sortie les petits tubes, il les inséra en bas de la boîte et appuya de nouveau sur le bouton. Et le son surgit d'abord étouffer._

_- Il y a des heures de musique traditionnelle enregistrer._

_Son sourire franc avait amusé Kenpachi qui reporta son attention sur la boîte._

_- Ils sont vraiment fou…_

_Marmonna ébahit le capitaine de la Onzième._

_- Pas autant que ça… Il mérite de vivre, au moins pour la musique qu'ils sont capable de faire, c'est la seule chose juste et belle dont ils sont capable._

_Un sourire démentiel éclaira le visage de Gin qui s'anima._

_- L'humanité mérite d'exister rien que pour ça!"_

C'était un modèle plus ancien, vraiment. C'était un vrai tourne disque, et il le savait parce qu'il avait cherché et apprit beaucoup de chose sur les disque de vinyle. Il plaça le disque, et remonta le manche, puis après un instant il posa l'aiguille alors qu'il tournait paresseusement. Le son s'éleva clairement.

- C'est occidentale.

La musique couvrit le bruit de la pluie. Durant un moment il resta à fixer le vague, sans vraiment penser oubliant presque où il se trouvait. Yachiru ne venait jamais le troubler, elle le laissait plonger dans cet état, parfois elle accompagnait la musique en dansant lentement.

Il ne manquait plus que les danseuses, quelques femmes se laissant bercer lascivement par les sons. Il était allé une fois, au théâtre…

Il sursauta en sentant le mouvement non loin, Retsu effleura du bout des doigts la surface sombre.

- C'est très beau. Murmura-t-elle comme si elle craignait que sa voix ne gâche la musique en la couvrant.

Ses joues lui brûlèrent à la pensée qui venait de surgir en elle, Retsu se mordit un peu la lèvre se demandant si elle oserait. Il pouvait bien refuser, elle n'en mourait pas! Sauf de honte. Avec toute sa maîtrise elle tenta de garder un ton désinvolte:

- Il ne faut pas perdre cette occasion, c'est ravisant comme musique. Elle serait plus utile si nous dansions, non?

Kenpachi la fixa, se rendant compte qu'elle était vraiment sérieuse! Elle voulait danser avec lui! Difficile de ne pas trouver cette situation étrange. Il se mit à baragouiner un peu, et elle dû se pencher vers lui pour comprendre qu'il disait qu'il craignait d'être un mauvais danseur.

- Je n'ais pas eut beaucoup de cavalière en fait. Fit-il après cette raclée la gorge.

Elle sentit le feu lui monter aux joues alors qu'elle souriait un peu gêner en réponse.

- C'est un honneur pour moi alors. Finit-elle par assurer.

Normalement, il aurait dû l'inviter à dîner, lui offrir quelque chose. C'était à lui de l'inviter à prendre un thé chez lui, et à l'inviter à danser. Mais cette femme avait décidé de ne rien suivre comme règle. Ils prirent place un peu plus loin dans le salon, se faisant face. Kenpachi resta gêner un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne lui marche sur le pied. La shinigami se rependit en excuse et il écarta son embarra en rigolant. Retsu le frappa pour faire comprendre sa contrariété.

- Ce n'est pas drôle! Pesta très fort la femme aux cheveux corbeau.

- Mh… C'est agréable.

Elle devint cramoisie sous son attention, et dans l'atmosphère de confusion qui régnait ils continuèrent à danser lentement. Il y eut un silence et ils sursautèrent.

Kenpachi calma ses interrogations

- Il faut tourner le disque. Ce n'est rien.

Il semblait d'un calme absolu, il était difficile de croire qu'il put être le célèbre capitaine sanguinaire de la Onzième.

- Nous devrions… Ce début de phrase mourut sur les lèvres de Retsu.

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait dire, et faire maintenant. La main vint se poser tendrement sur sa joue, elle releva son attention surprise alors qu'il semblait lui caresser la peau.

- Est-ce que… Je peux?

Il avait une voix basse, une question pour être sûr qu'il ne se trompait pas. Seul le silence répondit un moment il choisit donc de se pencher lentement. Ils se rapprochèrent et il fut soulager de la voir réagir en s'avançant vers lui. La main plus petite que la sienne se posa sur son torse. Elle acquiesça furtivement, et leurs lèvres se touchèrent très doucement. Une pression lente et longue, mais elle eut l'impression que son cœur allait imploser. Le sang lui monta à la tête et l'étourdit et sa respiration était plus haché et court que lui lorsqu'il s'éloigna. Lui qui se disait qu'il n'arrivait pas à gérer la situation fut un peu surprit de la réaction démesurée. Elle était devenue silencieuse, et sa main poser sur son épaule put sentir qu'elle tremblait un peu. Il la serra contre lui dans un geste de tendresse qui la rassura.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas tenue.

- Je crois… que c'est moi qui aie gagné cette fois-ci. Va falloir me payer le prochain dîner.

- Ce n'est pas très galant ça… marmonna-t-elle consciente qu'il se moquait un peu d'elle.

- Je n'ais pas souvenir d'avoir parié. Se rebiffa Retsu en reculant de sa prise.

- Hummm… C'est juste un détail ça… J'anticipe sur le prochain parie.

- J'attend de voir!

- Très bien, je parie! Conclut Kenpachi.

- Moi aussi! Contra la femme.

- Alors… Il s'agit toujours de quelque chose qui fait plaisir, c'est ça?

Elle fit la moue, puis acquiesça lentement en fronçant les sourcils.

- Autre chose que de m'offrir une poupée ou m'emmener à l'aquarium. Souligna la capitaine.

Kenpachi sembla réfléchir un moment comme si elle lui avait coupé l'herbe sous les pieds. Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres et elle recula un peu de surprise alors qu'il lui attrapait doucement la nuque et se penchait vers elle. Deux secondes plus tard il la pressait contre lui dans un baiser un peu plus langoureux… La protestation mourut dans sa gorge, et le souffle monta dans sa poitrine pour s'étouffer sur les lèvres impérieuses. Ses cils papillonnèrent quelques secondes de plus, et la main qui le tenait perdit prise, il la sentit céder et le plaisir redoubla. Il la relâcha et elle inspira profondément.

- Un dîner… Chantonna ravie Kenpachi.

- Espèce de sale rustre! Marmonna confuse la shinigami qui cherchait à se rattraper.

- Ca compte pas… tricheur.

- Vraiment? Fit-il en se penchant de nouveau vers elle. Il fut content de constater qu'elle se hissa et plaqua avec force un autre baiser sur sa bouche.

L'ivresse les gagnait tous les deux!

- Taïcho! Ils sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers la porte quelqu'un arrivait.

- Taïcho? C'est vous? Les bruits de pas se rapprochèrent.

Kenpachi fronça les sourcils.

- Je vais filer!

- Je…

- J'attends mon dîner! Gronda Kenpachi en attrapant son manteau. Il lui fit un sourire et… disparut en un shunpo!

On frappa à la porte, Isane poussa la porte.

- C'est vraiment vous? Sa fukutaïcho soupira.

- J'ai eut peur, c'est d'ici que venait la musique qui m'a réveiller… J'ai cru qu'il se passait quelque chose.

Isane attendit, sa capitaine la fixa longuement ce qui la mit mal à l'aise.

- Je… Je suis désolé si je vous aie dérangé… Bonne nuit!

Elle claqua la porte et repartit comme une flèche.

O.o.O.o.O.O.O And that's all?


	16. Chapter 16: Découverte macabre?

Auteur: Bel Uriel Disraeli.

Disclaimer:

Béli :Tite Kubo a écrit Renji et il lui appartient, Béli a écrit Renji donc Renji...

Avocat: N'appartient pas à Béli!

Béli: Mais non! Vous ne connaissez pas rien au syllogisme et à sa logique!

Avocat: Par contre vous, vous connaissez sa limite...

Raited: T

Couple: Kenpachi/ Yachiru

Résumé: L'un a tout d'un psychopathe, l'autre est presque l'incarnation de la naïveté pur! Et pourtant, ils ne se quittent pas. Mais qui s'intéresserait à cet étrange couple que rien ne semble justifier... Après tout qu'est ce qui retient Yachiru à Kenpachi? Qu'est ce qui les lie? Yachiru n'hésite pas à répondre: «Les cendres d'un phénix.»

**IL FUT ECRIT**

Acte I Partie II

Chapitre XVI: Découverte macabre ?

Le rapport qu'elle tenait était rébarbatif, long, complexe illisible, compact et lourd. Devant elle le capitaine de la Douzième semblait profondément ennuyer, et elle l'avait surprit en train de toiser sa fukotaïcho qui venait de leur servir un thé. Il l'arrêta.

- Nemu peut se charger de ça.

La jeune femme s'inclina.

- Bien, Mayuri-sama.

Elle avait dû faire fermer une partie de l'aile où se trouvait son bureau, distribuer le tour de garde à une bonne partie de ses hommes, et mettre de coté une partie des résultats qu'elle consultait. Tout ça pour laisser le champ libre à son homologue. Yamamoto lui avait dit de coopérer et travailler ensemble, mais au moindre écart elle lui ferait comprendre l'importance du terme anesthésie à cause de la souffrance sans borne qu'elle lui infligerait.

- Tu peux laisser tout ceci, Isane. Je te ferais signe le moment venu.

En parlant son regard ne c'était pas détaché une seconde du scientifique qui sentait le malaise le gagné.

- J'ai prit connaissance de vos résultats Kurotsushi-taïcho.

Il n'aimait pas sa voix, douce, poser, calme… Insupportable!

Et en plus elle prétendait être capable de comprendre l'objet de ses recherches, comme si cela était à sa portée, elle, une simple shinigami.

- Je ne pensais pas que vous choisiriez de vous baser à partir d'une analyse aussi pousser et rébarbative de la structure moléculaire des flux afin de comprendre l'instabilité. Puisqu'il est déjà assez compliqué de définir les caractéristiques fondamentaux, et dresser un modèle cohérent, fiable et général pouvant contenir plusieurs cas d'espèce.

Cependant je dois concéder que votre procédé était fort judicieux quoique la probabilité d'une erreur soit moins importante si vous…

Isane décolla son oreille de la porte et s'éloigna, de toute façon elle n'avait strictement rien comprit dès qu'elle avait été plus loin que lui dire qu'elle avait consulté les documents qu'il lui avait donné.

Elle soupira en fixant les dossiers, Isane décida d'aller s'assurer qu'Hanataro n'avait pas trop de mal avec les hommes de la Onzième. Elle s'en voulait un peu, quelque chose lui disait que sa capitaine n'avait pas apprécié son irruption la veille. Mais la musique l'avait vraiment surprise. Et surtout c'était la première fois qu'elle l'entendait mettre de la musique! Il se passait quelque chose sous son nez, même si elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre vraiment de quoi il s'agissait. Le papillon de l'enfer voletait, livré à lui-même. En le voyant elle soupira, après l'avoir amadouée et enfermer dans un sort basique, elle décida de le ramener au jardin.

Elle frissonna en ouvrant la porte, un vent insidieux et froid se glissa à l'intérieur. Pas étonnant que les papillons de l'enfer cherchent à se mettre à l'abri! Elle libéra sa prise qui voleta joyeusement autour d'elle un moment comme pour la remercier et fila aussi sec.

Le temps allait peut-être s'éclaircir, tout comme l'inverse était probable. Tout d'un coup l'angoisse émergea! L'alerte sonna dans un coin de sa conscience alors qu'elle attrapait son zanpakuto. Il avait surgit devant elle, visiblement surprit de tomber sur elle, l'homme était à moitié masqué et ne portait pas l'uniforme de shinigami. Il recula et se mit à courir, sans perdre de temps ni hésiter elle se précipita après lui. Un intru de ce type représentait-il un danger quelconque? Quelles étaient ses intentions, et pourquoi s'était-il retrouver aux abords de leur division? Autant de question qui resterait sans réponse si elle ne le rattrapait pas.

Son pied glissa dans une flaque d'eau plus profonde que ce qu'elle avait cru. Il se déplaçait par petit shunpo de courte distance. Elle eut le temps de préparer un sort de kido satisfaisant. Elle s'écorcha contre un mur, en parant in extrémiste l'attaque.

- Voie de liaison 1 Sai!

Il s'écarta de justesse, elle pesta et mit trop de temps à se relever. Isane haleta, son coup lui avait fait plus mal que ce qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Il fallait qu'elle l'arrête! Son cerveau cherchait toute les explications possible et logique à sa poursuite et aucune de ses hypothèses n'étaient très réjouissante. Un masque? Ce masque l'inquiétait alors qu'une petite voix dans son inconscient l'empêchait de mettre le nom sur ce à quoi elle pensait. Rageuse elle s'engagea dans l'une des artères son pied éclaboussa son uniforme. Elle s'arrêta pour reprendre ses esprits tout en sachant qu'elle l'avait perdu. Au début on aurait put croire que c'était l'un des hommes de la Deuxième division au vue de la tenue de camouflage qu'il portait et qu'elle était certaine de reconnaître. Mais les hommes de la Deuxième c'était fait un devoir de ne pas être visible, même blessé. On pouvait toujours lire le numéro de leur division sur leur dos. Mais lui…

Elle serra son katana, il fallait qu'elle prévienne quelqu'un, n'importe qui! Ce n'était pas un shinigami. Une sueur froide lui coula dans le dos, maintenant elle en était sûre. Tout le monde en avait entendu parler, un peu comme un mythe, on connaissait toujours quelqu'un qui connaissait quelqu'un qui avait vue, entendu, croisé ces hommes de l'ombre.

Des shinigami qui n'avaient pas réussi à l'Académie et qui avait finit par se vouer corps et âme à une autre cause. Celle de leurs maîtres pour les plus fanatiques, ou de leurs clients pour les plus offrant. Isane avait poursuivit un assassin. Qui souhaitait visiblement ne pas perdre de temps à se battre où à l'éliminer. Mais de toute façon aucun assassin ne s'en prenait sans motif à un shinigami. Le Gotei, mais surtout les divisions offraient une sorte de protection à ses hommes. Touché à un seul shinigami c'était s'exposé à être traqué par le Gotei. Et aucune organisation n'avait été jusque là assez suicidèrent pour le faire. Lorsque l'on croisait des assassins c'est qu'on entrait dans la sphère des nobles et de la politique.

Elle soupira, et qu'allait-elle faire maintenant? Comment expliquer à son capitaine qu'elle ait quittée la division? Elle revint sur ses pas, songeant qu'elle devait aussi se changer. Combien de personne cet assassin avait-il tué? Isane pensa qu'elle devait peut-être s'estimer heureuse de ne pas avoir été rajouté par erreur sur cette liste avec son entêtement.

Elle accéléra le pas en imaginant la leçon qu'allait lui faire sa capitaine sur son manque de prudence. Pour la peine elle glissa dans une marre de boue, et s'étala le plus lamentablement du monde.

- Aïe, aïe, aïe! Mhh! J'me suis vraiment fait mal en plus!

Siffla t-elle en se roulant sur le coté afin de se relever. Exaspérer d'être aussi maladroite, elle se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour calmer sa crise de nerf.

Il pleuvait, le monde était tout moche, sa capitaine était amoureuse, les hommes de la Onzième martyrisait Hanatarou, sa sœur la boudait parce qu'elle avait oublié de lui fêter son anniversaire. Et… C'est vrai ça? La surprise marqua ses traits alors qu'elle se rendait compte du sujet de sa réflexion! Unohana-taïcho avait reporté un certain nombre de ses entrainements, elle semblait guillerette et plus heureuse aussi. Et puis maintenant qu'elle y pensait elle portait un très jolie yukata. Sa capitaine se faisait courtiser sous son nez!

Isane resta immobile en prenant pleinement conscience de cette révélation.

Sa capitaine…

Elle porta la main à sa bouche dans le silence qui planait. Unohana…

Sa gorge se serra un peu. Son poignet lui faisait mal.

Retsu-sama…

Le floue lui brouilla un peu la vue, l'agaçant. Et puis zut! C'était vraiment une journée pourrie!

Pour la peine elle laissa quelques fichus larmes passer ses paupières. Elle se sentait mal, paniquait sans pouvoir réfléchir. D'habitude, lorsqu'elle se réveillait en sursaut sa capitaine était là. Elle avait la sensation confuse, que quelque chose venait de lui être arraché. Elle n'avait pas le droit! Isane pinça les lèvres.

Personne n'avait le droit de… C'était sa capitaine! Ses joues lui brûlèrent à cause de la flambé de jalousie qui lui montait à la tête.

_"- Tu n'as jamais été amoureuse? C'est pas vrai à ton âge, t'attend quoi? Le déluge? Y'a vraiment pas plus empoté que toi! Qui ma fichu une aînée pareille? __Kiyone l'avait tapé un peu durement dans le dos en rigolant, elle avait baissé les yeux de honte_"

Elle se leva, l'esprit un peu plus clair et toujours le morale à zéro. Elle allait finir vieille fille.

Isane boitilla légèrement, dû coup avoir poursuivit un assassin n'avait pas plus d'importance. Elle préféra passer par le jardin de sa division quitte à rallonger son détour et éviter de se faire dévisager par le reste de la Quatrième. De nouveau elle se mit en garde, quelque chose avait attiré son attention dans les bois. Un reiatsu qui tentait de se dissimuler, et qu'elle suivit. Il avait commencé à pleuvoir. Isane hésita à aller chercher de l'aide, fallait-il qu'elle dérange sa capitaine?

- Qui va là?

Si c'était un autre assassin, elle en aurait pour ses frais, et préférait lui faire peur qu'il déguerpisse comme l'autre, et cette fois-ci elle ne comptait pas le poursuivre. Elle plissa les yeux, se concentrant sur le moindre mouvement. Puis tout d'un coup elle rangea son katana et se précipita vers la source. Bon sang! Elle aurait dû le reconnaître pourtant! Ce reiatsu ne se dissimulait pas, il était juste vraiment très faible!

Quelqu'un était blessé! Elle s'enfonça dans les bois, en s'écorchant sur les buissons.

- Tiens bon! J'arrive!

Elle déboula, et son pied se prit dans une racine. La fukotaîcho de la Quatrième se rattrapa à un tronc pour ne pas s'écrouler, elle jetait des regards fous. C'est ce qui l'avait frappé chez l'homme qui était apparut si brutalement, elle n'avait pas ressenti sa proximité. Ce n'était pas un shinigami, à l'opposé de la présence qui filtrait.

Le hiatus était devant elle, à moins d'un pas. Elle sentait pourtant cette présence, et son cerveau cherchait le nom qui correspondait à ce reiatsu. Un nom, juste un nom, un shinigami qui avait dû être blessé par ce type et qui était venu se réfugier ici. L'assassin avait dû le perdre de vue, et s'enfuir en étant persuadé que la Quatrième avait retrouvé sa victime.

Isane réfléchit kamisama! Tu connais le reiatsu de tous les shinigami du Gotei! Ouvre les yeux! Se hurla-t-elle à elle-même.

Un bruit, par là! Elle se tourna violemment, et son sens inné de l'équilibre lui valut qu'elle se heurte au buisson à ses pieds et tombe la tête la première dans le petit ravin.

_- Arrêté! Arrêté! Pitié! Arrêté!_

_De la douleur, encore plus de douleur, toujours plus de souffrance. Tellement plus, trop! TROP! Elle n'avait rien fait, rien, elle ne savait même pas pourquoi? Pourquoi? La terreur la plus profonde qu'elle n'ait jamais connut lui avait ôté toute logique. Ses bras étaient attaché et l'empêchait d'arracher le collier qui lui serrait la gorge à l'en étrangler._

_Ils allaient recommencer, pas ça! Tout sauf ça! Elle ferait tout ce qu'ils voudraient mais plus ça! Elle refusait, son corps s'arquait pour lutter contre sa prison de chaîne qui la fixait à son supplice. L'hystérie la gagne lorsque la main se posa tendrement sur sa joue, elle hurla mais n'avait déjà plus de voix. Haletante, elle supplia, elle suffoqua. La douleur allait revenir, elle allait la briser! _

- Arrêté, arrêté… Pitié, arrêté…

Isane se vautra dans la petite marre et se redressa, étourdit. Elle agrippa une branche et se hissa pour sortir, elle pouvait entendre un murmure, une voix…

Elle était accrochée à l'arbre comme si toute sa vie en dépendait, son kimono luxueux avait été volontairement réduit en haillons et pendait autour de son corps maltraité. Ses cheveux était décoiffée, du sang recouvrait une partie de son visage, sa voix n'était plus qu'un filet rauque qui se brisait en un sifflement cassé.

Hagarde? Peut-être folle? Isane se figea net.

Des prunelles écarquillées la fixaient.

- Rukia?

…

Unohana repoussa la porte d'un mouvement ample, son regard scrute et enregistre les détails de la pièce. Elle se dirige vers une bibliothèque et en arrache presque les livres qui y sont classer. Elle cherche aussi bien dans son esprit que dans le meuble toutes les références possibles afin de trouver le traitement adéquat.

La capitaine de la Quatrième serre inconsciemment le livre entre ses mains en réfléchissant aux multiples lésions qu'elle aurait put soigner sans difficulté en temps normale. Mais rien de ce qui venait de se passer n'était normal. Isane avait débarqué, Mayuri l'avait fusillé aussitôt. Il ne lui avait fallut qu'une poignée de seconde pour saisir que c'était trop grave pour prendre la peine de demander. Sa fukutaïcho ne lui avait pas encore donné de détails, elle n'avait pas encore envoyé un papillon de l'enfer à la Treizième et à la famille Kuchiki pour les prévenir. Pour le moment seul comptait l'état de la jeune femme. Ses blessures…

Elle n'en avait jamais vue de telle auparavant, même si elle se doutait du mode de procéder utiliser pour les infliger. Mais elle n'avait jamais soigné de shinigami qui c'était fait… Torturé.

On avait déversé dans les plaies un liquide qui empêchait la cicatrisation, un liquide qui c'était durcit pour donner un alliage aussi dur que du métal qui lui était inconcevable d'ôter sans lui infliger une autre douleur intolérable. En attendant elle lui avait donné une quantité effrayante d'analgésique tout en sachant que cela ne suffirait pas. Combien de temps? Combien de temps avait-il fallut pour lui faire une telle chose, cela demandait de la patience et du temps. De l'acharnement à rouvrir les blessures, à déverser lentement le produit, et recommencer autant de fois qu'il est possible d'imaginer pour que tout reste ancré dans sa peau, sa chair… Peut-être même son sang. Unohana songea qu'il fallait demander d'urgence des analyses sanguines.

...

- C'est finit.

Elle aurait voulut se recroqueviller, disparaître. Elle n'avait pas la force de parler, comme si sa voix c'était enfermé à l'intérieur de son ventre. Sa terreur c'était subitement tari sous la douceur surprenante du contact. Rukia releva un œil dans sa direction, Isane coiffait avec patience ses cheveux, malgré la blessure qu'elle avait à la tête les aiguille de la douleur ne la lançait pas. On lui avait fait quelques points de suture, et la compresse imbibée de sang qui avait servit à débarbouiller son visage trônait avec des bandelettes.

- Doucement, doucement… Isane murmurait presque en fredonnant.

Rukia était replié sur elle-même presque en position fœtal, ce qui n'était pas pratique vue les blessures au dos qu'elle avait. Elle suivait d'un regard presque mort la main qui lui caressait les cheveux. Isane avait des gestes lents, prenant soin de lui montrer clairement chacun de ses mouvements comme si elle savait que c'était primordial pour la rassurer.

La souffrance couvait dans son ventre avec sa voix, elle bouillonnait dans ses entrailles, et Rukia restait hébété à attendre une autre vague qui la briserait de nouveau.

Une autre qui la faisait trembler.

- Rukia-san?

Elle mit un temps de réaction, mais son regard se posa sur cette main qui venait de saisir la sienne pour la tenir tendrement. Elle continuait de lui caresser les cheveux, et sa prise se relâcha. Enfin elle se détendit, respirant plus profondément.

- Je veillerais sur toi.

..

Unohana fixa les lignes, un tic agita sa joue. Depuis plus de trois heures elle retournait tout ce qu'elle avait comme référence. En songeant que ces derniers temps elle avait un peu trop tendance à devoir le faire. Son seul soulagement était qu'elle avait enfin trouvé un dosage raisonnable qui permettait à la shinigami de tenir. Personne ne semblait visiblement au courant de ce qui était arrivée à la petite Kuchiki, et au vue des blessures qu'elle avait…

La capitaine soupira en fronçant les sourcils, ce n'était pas que de simple blessures, on s'en était prit à une shinigami, et pas n'importe laquelle, la sœur adoptive de Byakuya Kuchiki. Et tous les carillons de l'enfer sonnaient à ses oreilles pour lui affirmer que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec sa dernière déclaration. Pire qu'un affront… Ceux qui avaient osé toucher à la femme venaient de lancer une guerre de sang manifeste.

Et c'est en songeant à ça qu'elle se rendit compte que sa quête était mal dirigée.

Elle fouilla sa mémoire à la recherche d'élément ayant rapport avec des mutilations, leurs symboliques, et les rites. Quelque chose qui pouvait se rapprocher de ce qu'on lui avait infligé.

Seul son marqué les banni, les paria… Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Rukia, alors quoi? Marque? … Les domestiques, certains d'entre eux qui ont une place particulière connaisse des rites initiatiques et de passages très violent et douloureux. Non, pas dans ce sens… Marqué… Parce qu'il s'agissait de ça, laisser des traces. Trace, trace, tra… Elle ouvrit les yeux.

Des femmes marquées… Des femmes déshonorées… Des femmes…

Comment avait-on osé faire une telle chose à une Kuchiki? Kami-sama!

La confusion se répandit sur les traits de la shinigami qui se leva d'un bloc, elle se dirigea vers la salle ou sa fukotaïcho s'occupait de la jeune fille. Isane lui jeta un coup d'œil et retourna à sa tâche.

- Comment va-t-elle?

- Elle est inconsciente, mais je ne crois pas qu'elle dort vraiment.

Unohana bougea silencieusement, il fallait qu'elle vérifie! Les marques. Elle écarta doucement le drap sous l'attention de sa subordonnée. Certaines d'entres elles barraient sa colonne vertébrale, longue, profonde. Plus bas, elles devenaient plus épaisses. Là, sur la chute de reins, cette trace. Comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas y penser? Comment?

La douleur la fit serrer la mâchoire, durant un instant elle devint livide et ferma très fort les paupières pour stabiliser le monde autour.

La peau était encore boursouflé, sensible et hurlant de douleur, mais en regardant attentivement quelque chose d'harmonieux en ressortait. Le symbole allait vraiment loin et mordait sur les hanches de la jeune femme, comme s'il avait tenté de s'étendre jusqu'à son ventre dans le but de lui couvrir le nombril.

C'était une bande de monstre!

- Isane… Prend soin d'elle. Je dois me rendre d'urgence chez le Soutaîcho.

La capitaine de la Quatrième referma doucement la porte derrière elle. Décidément, c'était l'enfer ces derniers temps. Elle le savait maintenant, le pire n'avait pas encore eut lieu. Les séquelles étaient irréversibles, et elle sentit la frustration et la colère l'emporter. Il y avait des choses contre lesquelles on ne pouvait plus lutter et c'est ce qu'il avait fait avec le destin de la petite Kuchiki. On avait volontairement sacrifié la jeune fille sur l'hôtel de la guerre des clans. Et cela elle ne pouvait rien y faire. La douleur s'estomperait un jour… Pour laisser place à la souffrance et au désespoir inextinguible de la stérilité.

Il fallait en informer le Soutaîcho, c'était l'acte le plus prudent qui soit.

…

Yachiru plissa les yeux, elle pinça les lèvres en poussant le tas de dossier. Kenpachi avait décidé de faire une longue sieste après avoir congédier Ikkaku et Yumichika. C'est-à-dire gronder d'une façon menaçante à Ikkaku qu'il était de corvée aux archives pour toute la semaine. Sa tête oscilla dangereusement, elle cligna des yeux. Elle admettait que son Ken-chan ait quelqu'un de spéciale, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il devait lambiner en l'ignorant pour autant ! Pour la peine elle allait bouder jusqu'à ce qu'il la supplie et s'excuse ! Il n'avait même pas voulut lui dire qui c'était, à elle ! Alors qu'elle lui disait tout ! Elle ragea silencieusement dans son coin, et ce bourdonnement qui ne s'arrêtait plus ! La rosée se prit la tête entre les mains et appuya sur ses tempes jusqu'à devenir rouge. Ca recommençait ! Elle l'entendait encore ! Mais qu'elle se taise !

- Silence ! Silence ! La ferme ! Marmonna la fukotaïcho.

Elle jeta des regards fous autour, puis l'oppression revint, Yachiru poussa sa chaise et se dirigea en titubant vers la salle attenante. Elle fit pivoter la porte, énervée et apeurée.

- Ken-chan ? Il y avait un peu de désespoir dans sa voix qui trembla.

Il faisait sombre, elle ouvrit grand les yeux pour voir puis s'avança.

- Ken-chan !

Et s'il était parti ? La peur monta d'un cran chez elle alors qu'elle avançait rapidement. Très vite elle se heurta à un corps qui bougea. Deux mètres de corps tout en muscles se mirent en mouvement, se redressant un peu hébété.

- Quoi ? Il y avait de l'inquiétude dans sa voix rauque.

Il attrapa le petit corps qu'il ramena vers lui et qu'il serra, elle enfouit le visage dans son uniforme tout en le serrant.

- Me laisse pas ! Se plaignit la voix d'enfant.

- Me laisse jamais ! Pour personne !

Il posa le menton dans ses cheveux tout en lui passant une main dans le dos pour la calmer.

- Dis-moi ce qui te met dans cet état.

Il cru un moment qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu, puis les petites mains serrèrent son haori jusqu'à le déchirer presque.

- Ca vient… Ken-chan, c'est le ciel.

La main qui se posa sur sa tête la soulagea, la pression diminua et recula.

- Qu'est ce qui vient Yachiru ?

Il la serra pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne la laisserait pas, qu'il était là.

- Je veux pas… Gronda la rosée.

- Empêche les, Ken-chan !

Il soupira, désappointé comme d'habitude il ne comprenait rien, pourtant elle n'avait pas de fièvre.

- Empêcher quoi ?

- Empêche-les de déchirer le ciel ! Ils vont venir et ça sera trop tard ! Il faut les arrêter ! Il faut pas que le ciel il s'ouvre ! Il faut pas ! Elle haletait un peu.

Elle lui avait dit ! Il allait faire quelque chose, Ken-chan était le plus fort. Il allait arrêter « ça ».

- On leur bottera les fesses ! Gronda d'une voix certaine son capitaine.

Apparemment il avait vue juste, elle avait peur. Peur d'une attaque de toute évidence, même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle angoissait autant.

- Il faut les empêcher, Yachiru-chan est fatigué de l'entendre pleurer.

- On verra. Ca va ?

- Je vais faire une petite sieste, Ken-chan.

O.o.O.o.O And that's all?

Il ne reste plus beaucoup de chapitre, en fait à peine cinq. Je sais que je ne croule pas sous les review, mais j'espère ne pas avoir décourager mes lecteurs à cause de mon iirégularité TT_TT. Il reste encore quelque petite surprise dans mon sac. Alors je vous demande de la patience!

Encore merci de me lire, et je m'excuse en avance des fautes car j'ai perdu mon épouse et mon amante! A bientôt!


	17. Chapter 17: Querelle!

Auteur: Bel Uriel Disraeli.

Disclaimer:

Béli :Tite Kubo a écrit Renji et il lui appartient, Béli a écrit Renji donc Renji...

Avocat: N'appartient pas à Béli!

Béli: Mais non! Vous ne connaissez pas rien au syllogisme et à sa logique!

Avocat: Par contre vous, vous connaissez sa limite...

Raited: T

Couple: Kenpachi/ Yachiru

Résumé: L'un a tout d'un psychopathe, l'autre est presque l'incarnation de la naïveté pur! Et pourtant, ils ne se quittent pas. Mais qui s'intéresserait à cet étrange couple que rien ne semble justifier... Après tout qu'est ce qui retient Yachiru à Kenpachi? Qu'est ce qui les lie? Yachiru n'hésite pas à répondre: «Les cendres d'un phénix.»

**IL FUT ECRIT**

Acte I Partie II

Chapitre XVII: Querelle!

Yachiru jeta un regard vers le ciel sans vraiment osé le faire. Plus que contrarié, et profondément inquiète en somme, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Il y a quelques semaines elle se désespérait de trouver ce qui ferait le bonheur de son capitaine. Aujourd'hui un autre sentiment venait de prendre durablement place dans ses entrailles. La rosée avait du mal à l'admettre, mais… Elle était jalouse. Jalouse, énervée et inquiète. Trop d'émotions qui durait depuis trop longtemps en elle, et qui s'amplifiait, ou s'atténuait tout juste en fonction de la présence de son Ken-chan. Elle avait été vraiment heureuse lorsqu'il lui avait baragouiné ce petit mensonge éhonté pour couvrir son escapade. Lui dire qu'il c'était perdu, à elle.

Puis il c'était éloigné, elle le sentait dans sa façon de marmonner des phrases pour couvrir ce qu'il pensait. Son comportement aussi avait changé, il ne la berçait pas aussi souvent avant, depuis qu'il avait prit cette place de capitaine d'ailleurs il évitait de la mettre sur ses genoux. Maintenant s'en était systématique, il l'attrapait par les aisselles, et la juchait contre son torse en jouant avec ses cheveux. D'habitude il s'arrangeait pour suivre son emploi du temps, savoir où elle allait, avec qui. C'était tout juste maintenant s'il lui demandait chez qui elle allait passer la soirée ! Puis… Il ne se battait plus, plus du tout ! Son katana traînait négligemment appuyer contre le bureau. Elle n'était pas une bonne épouse, et en tant que fukutaïcho elle avait encore beaucoup de travail à faire pour ressembler à Nanao qui gérait presque toute sa division à la place de son capitaine. Alors comment pouvait-elle rivaliser avec cette personne qui prenait visiblement de plus en plus de place chez son Ken-chan ?

Ses petites mains tremblèrent, elle baissa la tête totalement perdue. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour le garder ! Elle devait se battre, et elle tuerait s'il le fallait !

- Ken-chan ?

Une petite voix qui résonna seule dans le bureau. Il était partit à la réunion de capitaine sans même le lui dire, ni lui jeter un regard. Il ne lui avait pas demandé de l'accompagner, ni de faire un tour avec lui avant sa réunion. Yachiru leva son attention vers l'horloge, puis la porte claqua elle se leva en croyant que c'était lui.

- Bonjour Kusajishi- fukutaïcho.

Shuhei rangea son parapluie à coté après l'avoir saluer.

- Je suis venu récupérer quelques dossiers

Elle lui désigna la porte à coté.

- Yumichika les à sans doute classer, faut voir ça avec…

Elle n'avait pas encore finit sa phrase qu'il passait de l'autre coté, visiblement il n'avait pas besoin de cette indication superflu.

- Lui. Murmura-t-elle.

Shuhei travaillait dure, et tenait aussi la place laisser vacante par son capitaine. Ses épaules se voutèrent. Où était donc son Ken-chan ?

Elle n'avait que lui, et personne n'avait le droit de lui prendre ! Résolut elle se leva. Dernièrement, il était revenu guilleret d'une réunion de capitaine. Il avait lancé en l'air alors qu'elle lui servait un verre de saké que le petit capitaine de la Dixième était assez divertissant. Ken-chan n'aimait pas beaucoup de chose : les combats à mort, la musique… Et depuis peu quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle. Elle lui avait offert de la musique, mais il refusait depuis toujours de se battre contre elle. Alors elle s'arrangerait pour que cette personne lui rende Zaraki Kenpachi. Pour que jamais personne ne lui prenne son capitaine. La rosée réfléchit intensément. Il y avait une chose dont elle était sûr, Kenpachi n'avait qu'une faiblesse, il ne se battait jamais contre ceux qu'il aimait vraiment. Ceux qui avaient une part dans son cœur. Il l'avait entraîné, très peu, mais avait toujours refusé de lever son katana contre elle. Cette personne devait être forte, très forte pour qu'il tienne autant à elle. Une personne contre laquelle il ne lèverait pas son katana, une autre exception comme elle. Ce ne pouvait être qu'un capitaine, un autre capitaine. Il y avait eut Lui.

Yachiru avait été heureuse que quelqu'un comme lui rende heureux son capitaine, il était fort, très fort même et Ken-chan parlait beaucoup de lui aussi. Gin avait été comme un membre de la Onzième si ce n'est plus qu'un simple membre, une part entière. Elle l'avait comprit le jour où Zaraki avait décrété qu'il ne se battrait jamais contre lui. Lorsque Gin était là, elle se sentait rassurer, c'est lui qui lui avait offert ses barrettes favorites, qui lui avait dit que les cheveux court lui allait mieux, qui lui offrait des kimonos.

Puis Il était partit avec l'autre traitre… Et Kenpachi n'avait rien dit. Il avait juste arrêté de parler de lui, arrêter de sortir, arrêter… De rire.

Et dernièrement, il c'était remit à sourire, sans s'en rendre compte. Il y avait quelque chose de plus détendu chez lui, de plus doux et tendre. Il était si tendre lorsque Gin était là. Ce qui ne voulait dire qu'une chose, quelqu'un comptait de nouveau. Cette personne lui faisait peur, elle ne voulait pas qu'il souffre, mais surtout pas qu'il s'éloigne. Et c'est ce qu'il faisait.

Elle ferait payer à l'autre, elle se battrait contre lui pour qu'il comprenne que ce n'était pas un jeu. La rosée poussa résolument la porte, elle devait sortir, elle avait quelque chose à régler et pour ça… Elle devait se changer.

…

Il remonta nerveusement son col. Toshiro passa une flaque d'eau assez grande et profonde. Le ciel c'était sans doute dégagé pour le reste de la journée. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire que la soirée serait clémente. Il retint une grimace, son dos lui faisait souffrir, et la migraine ne le quittait plus. Le petit capitaine était ravi que sa subordonnée ne soit pas dans les parages pour lui infliger des heures de torture. Il finirait vite sa tâche et rentrerait se reposer… Juste un peu.

Juste un peu et amasser un capital assez important de patience et donner un cours au shinigami remplaçant. Il ferma brièvement les yeux. Toshiro s'obligea à avancer en inspirant profondément. Ichigo lui était d'une grande aide en réalité, depuis que le roux trainait dans ses pieds il sentait le poids sain de la fatigue. Une charge mille fois plus abordable et désirable que le désespoir dans lequel Hinamori le plongeait. Hinamori…

Il en avait conscience, plus que douloureusement conscience. Elle lui faisait du mal, il ne restait plus grand-chose à tenir. La lumière furtive du soleil tomba sur le bleu que cachait son haori. Un bleu parmi tant d'autre, presque violet. Il tiendrait le coup.

Puis brutalement le reiatsu émergea, Toshiro fut un peu surprit et s'arrêta net. C'est vrai qu'elle avait une pression spirituelle étrange, mais d'habitude elle allait de paire avec son capitaine et on ne ressentait pas cette différence. L'aura de Zaraki avait le défaut d'écraser tout ce qui l'entourait. Le petit capitaine avait hésité au début, puis fit quelque pas de nouveau, oui c'était bien la rosée qui venait d'apparaître. Kusajishi- Fukutaïcho ne portait pas l'uniforme des shinigami, ce qui était étrange. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait sans.

Ses cheveux roses étaient reconnaissables parmi tant d'autre.

Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle se tenait au milieu du chemin et se tourna vers lui.

- Hitsugaya Toshiro !

Sa première réflexion fut que ce ravissant yukata bleu lui allait parfaitement. La vague de reiatsu le fit sursauter.

- Je te défi !

Une personne contre laquelle Kenpachi ne lèverait pas son katana, une autre exception comme elle. Ce ne pouvait être qu'un capitaine, un autre capitaine. Il n'y avait que lui. Il ne posait ce genre de regard que sur elle, et sur lui. Hitsugaya n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui se passait, son cœur se mit à battre plus fort dans son torse. Il n'avait jamais été aussi clairement frappé par le reiatsu de la rosée. C'était la première fois et le choc l'écœura profondément. Il porta la main par réflexe à son katana, alors que l'autre se portait à ses lèvres. Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas ? Pourquoi avait-il si brutalement la nausée ? Il scruta l'autre, se demandant exaspéré si c'était encore une autre plaisanterie. Elle ne comptait tout de même pas l'attaquer ?

- Hitsugaya Toshiro !

Il y avait de la hargne dans l'appellation, il la vit porter la main à son propre katana. Non c'était vraiment sérieux. La force c'était épanouit autour d'elle, c'était… Compact, sirupeux, il haleta un peu en inspirant.

- Bats-toi !

Deux seconde plus tard, il eut juste le temps de s'écarter alors que le mur derrière lui explosait. Toshiro fit un autre bond, en alerte, la puissance avait pulvérisé tout ce qu'il y avait. Ce qui était perturbant, c'est que le reiatsu continuait de stagner autour d'elle, généralement lorsqu'un shinigami libère sa force cela crée une onde de choc qui balaie tout autour de lui. Il n'y avait eut qu'une seule vague lorsqu'elle l'avait interpelé et depuis toute la masse tournait autour d'elle. Le coup l'envoya dans un bâtiment qui explosa sous l'impact de son corps, l'assommant presque. Il fit un shunpo pour sortir et évita la nouvelle attaque. Il toussa, le sang perla à la commissure de ses lèvres. Toshiro la vit. Il écarquilla les yeux de stupeur.

Kamisama ! Qu'est ce que c'était que ça ?

La pression spirituelle se gonfla, alors qu'elle portait la main à son katana qu'elle n'avait pas encore dégainé. Yachiru tira lentement la lame de son fourreau malgré la douleur. Parce qu'elle avait mal, c'était toujours douloureux toute cette souffrance en elle. Tout ce qu'elle avait amassé avec le temps en l'accompagnant dans tous ces combats à mort. Tout ce désespoir et ce calvaire, l'angoisse et le supplice d'une défaite condamnant à la mort. Plus que du chagrin et de la détresse c'était de la douleur et de la souffrance à l'état le plus brute que l'on puisse connaître. C'était brûlant en elle, autour d'elle et le sang se mit à perler de son front. Le signe irradiait, ancré dans sa chair, consumant son corps.

Toshiro inspira une autre goulée d'air, poisseux le gout lui resta sur la langue. Quelque chose de métallique et amer en arrière goût. Du sang, l'odeur du sang saturait l'air et ça venait d'elle. Par un pur réflexe qu'il ne saurait jamais expliquer il se retrouva brutalement en bankai, son katana à la main. Son corps, ou du moins son zanpakuto avait paré l'attaque fulgurante, la division dans laquelle elle l'avait jeté explosa littéralement, son reiatsu avait balayé la place. La glace de Hyorinmaru l'enveloppait, le katana tremblait légèrement entre ses mains. Yachiru secoua son zanpakuto et le sang frais du capitaine teinta le sol. Hitsugaya fixa la forme que prenait son reiatsu, c'était la première fois qu'il faisait face à un tel adversaire. Les ailes sanguinolentes entourait presque son propriétaire, Yachiru haletait tout autant que lui, cette technique lui causait visiblement des dommages importants. Il réfléchit quel type de zanpakuto, mais qu'est ce que c'était que… La tête se redressa, il ne put s'empêcher de reculer d'un pas. On aurait dit… Un dragon de sang !

…

Kenpachi se figea, Yumichika qui venait d'ouvrir la fenêtre pour laisser un peu d'air entrer fronça les sourcils. Ikkaku se tourna dans la direction un peu surprit.

Durant une fraction de seconde il avait sentit un truc… Le saké tomba par terre alors que le capitaine de la Onzième attrapait d'une main son katana et disparaissait en un shunpo.

- C'est Yachiru ! S'écria Yumichika en se tournant.

Constatant que leur capitaine avait disparut. Ils se dévisagèrent.

..

Un dragon de sang ? Il n'avait pas vraiment de forme matérielle, il se dit que ce devait être une illusion, une autre explosion de reiatsu le frappa et il fut certain d'une chose. Elle ne devait pas le frapper de front, un seul coup de ce type et il ne se relèverait pas. Il y avait de plus en plus d'hostilité, elle allait attaquer dans quelques secondes, il se tint près. Le froid jaillit dans sa poitrine, lui monta à la tête c'était la première fois que son zanpakuto se libérait tout seul et avec une telle violence. Une colère qui n'était pas la sienne l'étrangla. Leurs reiatsu se mélangèrent et détonnèrent. Puis tout fut finit !

Brutalement, tout s'arrêta. La présence disparut, comme si Yachiru venait de s'évaporer. Le capitaine de la Onzième était apparut à ses cotés en un shunpo, il l'avait attrapé par le col et l'avait soulevé. La secouant.

- Tu vas arrêter oui !

La rosée avait les yeux écarquillés, elle hoqueta alors qu'il l'agitait dans l'air comme un sac.

- Ca suffit ! Rugit-il.

Le reiatsu s'effilocha et se dissipa comme un rien, seules quelques traces de sang restèrent sur ses joues. Il la lâcha brutalement et elle tomba en s'écroulant.

- Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ? Râla son capitaine.

Kenpachi se pencha vers elle, visiblement contrarié.

- T'as vue le bordel que t'as mit ? Qui va payer tout ça ? J'ai déjà assez de boulot et de paperasse avec ce que je casse. Si tu veux jouer, va trouver quelqu'un d'autre !

La rosée se tassa sur elle-même.

- Et je dis quoi au Vieux moi si tu l'amoche ! Il pointa du doigt Toshiro.

Il soupira et se tourna vers le petit capitaine. Son regard s'attarda sur les ailes de glace.

Kenpachi n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui c'était passé, mais il avait bien faillit arriver trop tard. La raison pour laquelle il ne voulait pas qu'elle se batte contre lui se trouvait aussi devant lui. L'autre capitaine, tout comme elle…

Aussi stupide que cela puisse sembler, c'est que Kenpachi les trouvait tout simplement trop beau. Cette manifestation, cette cristallisation du pouvoir dans cette forme le laissait un peu hébété. Il ne voulait pas briser tout ça. Puis les voir l'un contre l'autre l'avait laissé stupéfait. Il avait combattu beaucoup de shinigami, mais aucun jusqu'ici n'était arrivé à la cheville de ce spectacle grandiose. C'était comme si sa volonté de se battre c'était plié. Quelque chose lui disait : pas lui. Il préférait écouter son instinct dans ces cas là.

- Ken-chan ?

Il s'assura qu'il n'était pas vraiment blessé, tout irait bien. La rosée tendit la main vers son haori, si proche et tellement loin. Elle avait mal à la tête maintenant, et mal au cœur aussi.

- Ken-chan ?

Elle voulait juste qu'il la regarde, juste un peu pour lui dire de ne pas partir sans elle. Qu'il arrête de le fixer lui quand elle était juste à coté.

- Ken-chan ! Un faible appel qu'il n'entendit pas.

Elle voulait qu'il lui demande où ils iraient cette fois ci, pour lui répondre.

- On s'en va !

L'ordre donné il se détourna d'un bloc et quitta la scène. Yachiru se mordit la lèvre qui se mit à saigner. Avant de hoqueter en larmes et de balbutier.

- Ken… Chan…

Le paon déboula sur ce qu'il restait de la Sixième division, puisqu'on ne pouvait plus parler d'autre chose. Une bonne partie des bureaux et du terrain d'entraînement ne valait plus rien. La glace de Hyorinmaru se dissipait à son tour. Yumichika se précipita vers la rosée, Yachiru sursauta lorsque les bras se fermèrent sur elle. Il prit son visage entre ses mains pour la regarder.

- Tout va bien… Ca ira… Vous n'êtes pas blesser au moins ? Quelle idée de se battre contre n'importe qui. Ikkaku et moi faisons très bien l'affaire !

- Je… Je veux rentrer… Se plaignit la voix cassée.

Il acquiesça et la souleva puis s'inclina dans la direction de l'autre capitaine.

- Je vous prie de bien vouloir nous pardonner pour tous ces désagréments. La Onzième prendra tout en charge.

Toshiro sursauta, alors que Yachiru cachait son visage contre l'uniforme de son cinquième siège.

- Oh… Haï… Marmonna déconcerté le capitaine encore sonné.

Yumichika s'éloigna en l'emportant tout simplement.

….

Unohana n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui se passait, se demandant si Aizen avait frappé assez fort et vite pour que le Gotei n'est pas le temps de l'informer. Une dizaine de shinigami venait de gonfler sa division. Elle crut avoir vue juste lorsque le capitaine de la Sixième arriva en portant celui de la Dixième.

-Que se passe t-il? Une attaque surprise?

Byakuya releva un sourcil en suivant l'autre capitaine vers un lit vide dans lequel il posa délicatement son colis. Elle brancha l'appareil aussitôt afin de s'assurer du bon fonctionnement des organes vitaux. Unohana chercha une réponse du coin de l'œil.

-La fukutaïcho de la Onzième a de toute évidence agressé Hitsugaya-taïcho pour des raisons qui me sont encore inconnue. Il en résulte la destruction quasi totale de ma Division. Puis-je emprunter votre bureau afin de faire une missive au Soutaïcho.

Elle acquiesça en lui indiquant une porte. Alors qu'il mettait en forme la fiche, il cru entendre Matsumoto hystérique demander des nouvelles de son supérieur. Unohana s'activa elle devait absolument faire un bilan rapide de l'état du capitaine. Vérifier qu'aucune zone vitale n'avait été touchée. Et c'est en l'auscultant qu'elle remarqua les traces. Elle entreprit de le déshabiller et ses craintes se confirmèrent. Des traces de luttes antérieures à celle présentes sur tout le corps. Comment était-ce arrivée ? Mais surtout il fallait qu'elle ait une discussion avec la rosée. Et avec le capitaine de la Dixième afin de savoir qui avait put ainsi le rouer de coup.

…

Kenpachi fronça les sourcils, l'ambiance à la Onzième n'avait jamais été aussi basse et tendu. Yumichika poussa la porte, le coli précieux blottit contre lui.

- Taïcho… souffla le cinquième siège.

Il finit par relever son attention sur lui et son expression se modifia considérablement lorsque la rosée se laissa choir comme un sac vide. Mais qu'est ce qui n'allait pas avec Yachiru?

- Regarde dans quel état tu t'es mit… Gronda énerver son aîné.

Ce qui le mettait autant sur les nerfs c'est qu'il n'avait rien put faire. Yumichika l'aida à se relever elle chancela dangereusement sur ses jambes alors que ses épaules tressautaient de ses sanglots.

- 'solé… Méch…ante fille. Pas…. Ken…

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Viens.

Elle trébucha dans sa direction, et tomba de nouveau ce qui le fit se lever. Yumichika retint son mouvement pour laisser à son capitaine le champ libre.

- Je crois qu'elle est malade… Marmonna ce dernier. Elle est brûlante.

Kenpachi posa la main sur son front, et ce maudit en le constatant à son tour.

- Tu t'es encore rendu malade pour rien. Souffla le géant en la serrant contre lui.

- Part pas… Sanglota la rosée.

- Et où veux tu que j'aille sans toi? S'agaça son tuteur.

- Me laisse… Pas… Pas pour… J'veux pas que… avec lui… T'en va…

Il leva un regard vers Yumichika qui le dévisagea.

- Se pourrait-il que… Qu'elle soit jalouse?

- Jalouse? Reprit bêtement Kenpachi.

- Me laisse pas pour shiro-chan! S'écria Yachiru en le serrant.

Kenpachi se frappa le front, il la redressa pour la voir.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu raconte! Qui t'as raconté des conneries pareilles? Il la secoua sans s'en rendre compte. Elle grimaça avant de le fusiller du regard.

- Ken-chan est méchant! Il veut partir tout seul et laisser Yachiru pour rejoindre sa personne spéciale! J'veux pas que shiro-chan me prenne Ken-chan! J'veux pas! J'VEUX PAS! J' VEUX PAS! J'VEUX PAS! J'VEUX PAS! J'VEUX PAS!

Elle se mit à le cogner avec ses poings serrés en criant. Il la repoussa sur le bureau pour lui échapper et elle se jeta sur lui en lui mordant l'oreille. Il se protégea difficilement le visage, elle lui tira les cheveux et dans la lutte son cache œil se décrocha.

- Tu vas arrêter oui!

Sa voix tonna dans le bureau, Yumichika se tassa un peu en soutenant difficilement la pression spirituelle de son capitaine. Ikkaku le rattrapa alors qu'il s'écroulait.

- Taïcho! Vous aller nous tuer des gars! Maitriser vous un peu. S'écria le bonze.

Il jeta un regard mauvais à Madarame, puis attrapa la rosée par son col et se mit à la secouer.

- Je me calmerais quand cette gamine aura finit sa crise de chieuse! Lequel d'entre vous a été lui raconter que j'allais la quitter? C'est qui le connard finit qui tient pas suffisamment à sa peau? Hein? Qui t'as dit ça? Répond moi!

Il la secouait si fort que sa tête dodelinait sur ses épaules. Subitement elle éclata de nouveau en larmes.

La porte claqua, il y eut le bruit de pas.

- MAIS T'ES MALADE! LÂCHE LA BORDEL!

Il attrapa la rosée et colla un coup de talon dans l'estomac du capitaine de la Onzième qui alla s'écraser contre un mur. Le roux avait hurlé de toute la force de ses poumons ce qui mit un terme à la crise de larme de Yachiru choquer. Il la tint contre lui.

- ESPECE DE CINGLE! CONNARD!

Il y avait eut de l'agitation autour de la Onzième et c'est en voyant une partie des hommes fuir en courant qu'Ichigo avait sentit l'embrouille. Kenpachi était en train de péter les plombs visiblement, mais il ne c'était pas attendu à ce que ce soit sur la rosée. Lorsqu'il l'avait vue, le shinigami remplaçant avait sentit la colère monter d'un cran.

- Depuis quand tu martyrises cette gamine? Tu veux la tuer c'est ça? On secoue pas les gens comme ça.

Kenpachi se releva.

- De quoi je me mêle? S'insurgea le capitaine prêt à attraper son zanpakuto.

- Ken-chan me trompe avec shiro-chan! S'écria Yachiru dans ses bras.

Le silence tomba. Ichigo dévisagea la rosée.

- Yach'! Rugit le capitaine. Ce qui fit considérablement reculer le roux qui se rendit compte que se situation n'était pas la meilleur.

- Je ne sais pas d'où tu tiens une bêtise pareille, mais tu ferais mieux de pas la ramener! C'est pour ça que t'as essayé de le tuer? Bordel! C'est qu'un gamin! J'en ais rien à foutre!

Il balança un coup de pied dans son bureau qui se renversa.

- J'ai pas l'intention de t'abandonner, ni de te renier, ni de … Je sais pas quoi d'autre que ton esprit de sale gamine stupide aurait la lubie d'inventer!

Un autre coup de pied envoya le meuble se fracasser contre un mur.

- ALORS ARRÊTE DE M'EMMERDER!

Il reprit une inspiration, le sang se réchauffait dans ses veines. Seule sa respiration résonnait dans la pièce silencieuse.

- C'est vrai… La petite voix s'éleva alors qu'elle le dévisageait.

Il écarquilla les yeux.

- Qui t'as dit ça que je lui règle son compte. Il avait un ton mortellement sérieux.

- Yachiru se serait trompé d'adversaire. Marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même.

- Trompé? Reprit Ichigo sans comprendre.

- C'est quoi le bordel? Interrogea le roux. Yumichika lui répondit.

- Notre fukutaïcho vient d'agresser le capitaine de la Dixième division en étant persuadé que Zaraki-Taïcho avait l'intention de l'abandonner pour lui.

- QUOI? Il dévisagea Ikkaku, Yumichika et jeta un regard à Kenpachi.

- C'est pas shiro-chan la personne spéciale de Ken-chan? Questionna la rosée avec détermination.

Ikkaku se frappa le front. Kenpachi sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher.

- De… Qu… Mais où t'as vue ça toi? Ce… Bordel, c'est encore un gamin! Balbutia le géant.

La rosée fronça les sourcils.

- Pourtant, Ken-chan l'aime bien… Il lui rappelle beaucoup Gin-chan, non? Et Yachiru sait que Gin-chan était quelqu'un de spéciale pour Ken-chan.

Ils virent pour la première Kenpachi perdre des couleurs. Il fronça les sourcils.

- Arrête. Le ton était froid.

- Ma vie privée ne regarde que moi.

- Mais…

- Arrête! Sa voix avait un peu tremblé, trop à son gout.

Il devait faire quelque chose, rassembler ce qui restait de tout ce désastre. Son regard se mit à scruter les débris de sa colère alors que ses oreilles bourdonnaient. IL était partit et c'était sans doute la meilleur chose.

- Yachiru… Tu n'as pas le droit d'intervenir comme ça dans sa vie… Arrête.

Ichigo la posa par terre, elle le regarda.

- Mais Ken-chan doit être heureux et… Je veux pas qu'il parte et me laisse et… S'offusqua la fillette.

- Ce n'est pas bien ce que tu fais. Coupa le roux en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu le rends malheureux.

- Mais y'a quelqu'un qui…

Le roux lui tapa le sommet de la tête du tranchant de la main droite.

- Mauvaise réponse!

Kenpachi attrapa son zanpakuto.

- On s'en va!

Yachiru se tourna vers lui d'un bloc.

- On…

- Reste pas planter là! Le Vieux va me foutre une branlée s'il me trouve! On s'tire le temps que ça s'tasse! Bon sang! En plus c'est la division de Kuchiki que t'as explosé! Sa seigneurie va encore me demander des comptes. C'est pas une bonne idée de trainer dans le secteur! Sans compter que t'as tapé sur le p'tit génie… C'est foutu, il va m'envoyer faire des corvées chez Mayuri s'il me trouve! Pire! Il va me coller une remise à niveau avec des courts particuliers. Bordel, Yach' tu fais chier…

Kenpachi attrapa un manteau qui trainait.

- Vous nous avez pas vus!

Deux seconde plus tard, la rosée était arrachée du sol alors qu'il partait d'un pas précipité.

**O.o.O.o.O.O And that's all**?

Yare, yare… Il ne me reste pas beaucoup de chapitre à faire, peut-être trois. On dira que je me suis encore compliqué la vie. Mais cette fic est aussi l'occasion pour moi de faire la lumière sur un couple que je voudrais bien faire. Un Gin/ Kenpachi. Encore une lubie parmi tant d'autre lorsque j'en parle à Chicky elle me demande ce que je peux fumer pour imaginer des couple pareil !

Mon rythme de parution n'est pas celui que j'attendais, mais je pense tenir la mesure. Et surtout… Je suis en pleine période d'inspiration ! Arf ! J'en tiens une sacré couche et je n'arrive pas à me défaire. Donc prochainement je risque de publier quelque chose d'autre en « One piece » Encore des motifs pour ne pas me concentrer sur « Il fut écrit », gomen…

Encore merci de me lire !


	18. Chapter 18: Interrogation

Auteur: Bel Uriel Disraeli.

Disclaimer:

Béli :Tite Kubo a écrit Renji et il lui appartient, Béli a écrit Renji donc Renji...

Avocat: N'appartient pas à Béli!

Béli: Mais non! Vous ne connaissez pas rien au syllogisme et à sa logique!

Avocat: Par contre vous, vous connaissez sa limite...

Raited: T

Couple: Kenpachi/ Yachiru

NOTE : Je ne suis pas en avance, ça je le sais. Mais j'avais des examens, en veux tu en voilà ! Il a fallut que je me concentre pour mes révisions, et je suis en plein dans les démarche pour les inscriptions. M'enfin autant de détails insignifiant de ma vie qui ne vous regarde pas et qui vous ennui puisque je n'ais pas put poster mon chapitre plus tôt ! Je pense finir sous peu cette partie. Alors courage, le prochain chapitre sera un peu plus coloré et léger ! Merci de me suivre.

Résumé: L'un a tout d'un psychopathe, l'autre est presque l'incarnation de la naïveté pur! Et pourtant, ils ne se quittent pas. Mais qui s'intéresserait à cet étrange couple que rien ne semble justifier... Après tout qu'est ce qui retient Yachiru à Kenpachi? Qu'est ce qui les lie? Yachiru n'hésite pas à répondre: «Les cendres d'un phénix.»

**IL FUT ECRIT**

Acte I Partie II

Chapitre XVIII: Interrogation.

- Disparu vous dites ! Tonna la voix horriblement froide et tranchante du Sotaïcho.

- H… Haï… Souffla avec de moins en moins de conviction le bonze.

- Vos deux supérieurs on disparu.

Ikkaku jeta un regard mal à l'aise au paon.

- Zaraki-taïcho et Kusajishi-fukutaïcho ne sont pas à la division depuis quelques jours.

Mentit effrontément le cinquième siège.

Il était dans de sale drap si le nabot qui servait de capitaine à la Dixième reprenait conscience.

- Zaraki-taïcho à l'habitude de quitter la division, nous n'avons pas l'habitude de nous inquiéter. Justifia le bonze, priant pour que le Sotaïcho ne demande pas une enquête et vérifie ce que Yumichika venait de baver.

- Vous voulez dire que les témoins confirmant le signalement de Zaraki-taîcho et Kusajishi-fukutaïcho passant la porte menant au Rukongaï il y a tout juste deux heures, sont tous faux.

Un sourire crispé et tendu monta sur le visage du bonze, alors que Yumichika marmonnait un "merde !" à peine discret.

- Cela veux dire que cela fait trois jours que Taîcho est perdu entre la division et chez lui ! Ikkaku dévisagea Yumichika comme s'il venait de cracher des serpents à sonnette dansant la lambada à la queue-leu-leu. Mais qu'est ce qui lui prenait de sortir des mensonges aussi gr…

- Ce qui explique sans doute son énervement… Marmonna Yamamoto pour lui-même.

- Son sens de l'orientation c'est semble-t-il fortement dégradé. Envoyez moi un message dès son retour, un incident très grave le mettant en cause est peut-être à déplorer.

- A vos ordres ! Yumichika s'inclina.

Le bonze suivit abasourdit, puis en suivant le protocole ils se retirèrent. Ikkaku n'arrivait pas à y croire ! Le Soutaïcho avait avalé cet amas de bêtise ! Non mais franchement croire que Kenpachi c'était perdu trois jours durant à l'intérieur du Gotei c'était… Le bonze comprit enfin, c'était plus que probable ! Plus que plausible ! Il l'avait déjà fait ! Bon sang, la Onzième passait vraiment pour une bande d'attardé !

- Avec de la chance taïcho ne reviendra pas avant deux semaines.

Conclut Yumichika.

- On a tout ce temps pour découvrir avec qui il passa son temps libre.

Rajouta le paon en faisant mentalement une liste de personne à interroger.

- Qu… QUOI ! Qu'est ce que tu mijotes ? Yumi' !

Ikkaku se jeta désespérément à son cou, lui posant les mains sur les épaules. Le paon releva son attention, ne comprenant pas, la perplexité marqua ses traits. Le troisième siège se sentit… Bizarre. Les mots se perdirent alors que le paon fronçait adorablement les sourcils.

- Quoi ?

Arg ! Pourquoi est ce qu'il battait autant des cils ! Ikkaku sentit le gargouillis menacer de franchir sa gorge.

- C'est parfait, on pourra faire une enquête sur taïcho en utilisant l'incident comme alibi ! Poursuivit Yumichika ignorant visiblement le moment de solitude que traversait l'autre.

_Respire Ikkaku ! Respire mon vieux ou ton cerveau va encore sortir une connerie !_

_Depuis quand Yumi' était-il aussi beau ? Si, posé et adorable ?_

Il se donna mentalement une gifle pour la dernière pensée. Beau, il pouvait l'admettre, Yumichika passait son temps à se rengorger. Posé, bien sûr c'était son second hobby, un poseur né. Mais adorable… Ado…

Ikkaku le relâcha et se détourna en inspirant enfin. Mince alors, il avait faillit mourir d'asphyxie parce qu'il avait oublié de respirer. Il était un peu étourdit pour le coup… L'oxygène ça faisait du bien ! Il essuya la sueur à sa tempe, c'est qu'il avait chaud tout d'un coup. Il se sentait bizarre… Bizarre comme sur un… Nuage.

- Ikkaku ! Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle? ! L'autre semblait sur le point de se vexer.

Nuage… Nuage blanc… Tout blanc… comme le jolie yukata que Yumi' avait enfilé pour…

- Ikkaku ! Le paon le secoua et le bonze tangua.

Le troisième siège s'effondra entre ses mains, il le rattrapa.

- Yumi'…

- Ikkaku ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Enfilé en sortant de la salle de bain en le snobant. Il inspira.

- Tu sens bon. Marmonna l'esprit confus Ikkaku.

Yumichika fronça les sourcils, puis la réponse sonore lui arriva aux oreilles. L'estomac du bonze lança un dernier cri d'agonie.

- Tu as mangé aujourd'hui ? Questionna aussitôt le brun inquiet.

C'était pas désagréable des nuages tout blanc qui sentent bon.

- Puis on ira à l'Osen ensemble, ça fait des plombes qu'on n'y est pas aller…

- Manger Ikkaku, est ce que tu as mangé quelque chose ce matin ? Secoua le brun.

- J'ai adoré les sushis que tu as faits la dernière fois.

Il se redressa tant bien que mal. La dernière fois ? Yumichika fronça les sourcils.

- La dernière fois c'était y'a deux semaines ! Ikkaku, quand est ce que tu as mangé pour la dernière fois bon sang !

Le bonze ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'énervait.

- J'aime pas la bouffe de la cantine tu l'sais ! Grignoter un truc… Finit-il par marmonner.

Il se frotta l'estomac qui avait atteint un stade où il n'acceptait pas grand-chose de plus qu'une rasade de saké et d'eau perdu.

Yumichika le dévisagea.

- Tu ne grignote pas ! Bon dieu, Ikkaku, tu te laisse mourir de faim !

De toute façon le bonze n'avait plus de dignité.

- C'est ta faute… Tu cuisines plus, et j'suis une quiche… C'est ça ou l'intoxication alimentaire. J'avais pensé squatter chez Renji mais ce con est aux abonnés absents…

Nouveau râle d'agonie de l'estomac, il soupira comme un perdu.

- J'en peux plus… Arrête de me faire la gueule, j'vais en crever Yumi' ! T'es le plus fort !

De vives couleurs montèrent aux joues du paon.

- Ikka…

- Puis j'adore quand tu passes ton temps à t'occuper de mes fringues ! J'suis pas capable de faire des plis, et de repasser. T'es un dieu des sushis ! Et j'arrêterais de me plaindre parce que tu squattes la salle de bain ! J'ferais même mon futon ! Yumi' me quitte pas !

Sasakibe se figea, la remarque mourut sur ses lèvres, le fukutaîcho de la Première division rougit violemment et referma la porte. Il était venu leur dire qu'ils ne pouvaient pas traîner devant la division comme des perdu. Mais ce dit qu'il valait mieux ne pas traîner.

Yumichika parut horrifier.

- Ikkaku, arrête, c'est foutrement embarrassant. Marmonna le paon.

- Fais-moi à manger…

L'expression du cinquième siège se durcit.

- Alors là, tu peux toujours cou…

- Yumi'… Murmure du bonze qui le coupa.

Il… Ce type l'avait insulté ! Lui faire honte devant une partie de la division. Et revenir lui mendier de… Il allait le laisser crever et il piétinerait son cadavre jusqu'à le réduire en bouillit, et… Mais c'était la première fois qu'Ikkaku lui parlait comme ça. Allez à l'Osen ensemble, lui cuisiner des sushis, s'occuper de ses vêtements…

- Tu me prends vraiment pour ta boniche ! Espèce de misérable cancrelat !

Le coup de poing l'envoya heurter la porte.

- Tu peux toujours crever ! Ma claque ! J'me tire !

Qu'est ce que… Ikkaku était abasourdit. Mais qu'est ce qu'il avait encore dit ?

- Attend, Yumi' je…

- LA FERME ! Le talon du paon heurta le bonze.

Ikkaku s'étouffa. Yumichika tremblait de rage, il le prenait pour quoi ? Son esclave ?

Il se détourna et heurta de plein fouet Shuhei tenant des documents qui venait de faire un shunpo. Ce dernier croisa son regard et recula vivement, le paon s'éloigna d'un pas rageur sans lui adresser la parole. Le fukutaïcho de la Neuvième grimaça.

- Qu'est ce que tu lui as encore dit pour le mettre dans cet état ? Hein?... Ikkaku ?

Il s'avança vers lui, se penchant pour le regarder de plus près.

- Madarame ? Ca va ? Hé!...

Un râle de souffrance passa les lèvres du bonze. Il inspira et la douleur augmenta en flèche, il se replia sur lui-même.

- Merde alors ! Tiens le coup !

Il se mit à tousser alors que sa respiration cahotait, puis le sang perla sur le sol alors qu'il tentait de se redresser.

- P'tain… Marmonna le troisième siège. Il m'a cassé une cote…

- Tiens le coup !

…

Unohana était en train de remplir un dossier lorsque le pauvre Hanatarou était entré en trombe. Le regard qu'elle avait levé sur lui, l'avait fait s'excuser platement.

- On vient de nous emmené le troisième siège de la Onzième division, apparemment la blessure est assez mauvaise et nous n'arrivons pas à stopper l'hémorragie.

Elle se leva aussitôt, agacé.

- Il va falloir que je m'entretienne avec Zaraki-taïcho sur la violence des entraînements qu'il fait subir à ses hommes, comment se porte son adversaire ?

Hanatarou la suivait à travers les couloirs.

- Je n'en sais rien, c'est Hisagi-fukutaïcho qui l'a ramené, il n'y aurait pas d'autre blessé à déplorer.

Elle tiqua, pas d'autre victime ? Pour la Onzième c'était assez rare, jamais "un sans une bonne douzaine derrière !" pensa-t-elle. Quoique… Ce n'était pas la première fois que Madarame venait se faire soigné tout seul. La dernière fois il avait de multiple fracture à la mâchoire, une épaule démise, et quelques cotes fêlées…

- Quelles sont ses blessures ?

- Une cote casé, malheureusement il semblerait qu'elle est perforé son poumon. Informa le shinigami.

- Rien d'autre ?

- Non.

Comment avait-il put se cassé une seule cote ? Unohana s'interrogea sur la santé mentale du bonze. S'il c'était battu les blessures devraient être plus importante et diversifié. Elle lui poserait la question une fois sortie du danger, elle poussa la porte et entra dans la salle d'opération. Décidément, les hommes de la Onzième passaient un peu trop souvent sur cette table, elle se sentait fatigué.

…

Dans une aile des plus calmes de la Quatrième, encore plus vide et silencieuse que le reste de la division, Isane poussa la porte. Avec beaucoup de précaution car elle portait un plateau et venait servir l'hôte des lieux. Normalement Hanatarou se chargeait de cette tâche, cependant personne n'était au courant de la présence de cette patiente. C'était la maternité, à la base, mais rare était les femmes shinigamis à tomber enceinte. Pour une combattante c'était une décision très lourde à prendre, et un choix à assumer. Celles qui le faisaient, quittaient leur fonction.

Isane soupira, au moins le plateau n'était pas tombé ! Le Sotaïcho avait demandé de la gardé sous observation sans avertir la famille Kuchiki. Yamamoto c'était entretenu avec elle il y a quelques jours de cela, et depuis elle semblait plus calme.

Rukia était prostrée près d'une fenêtre, enroulée dans une couverture, le regard perdu dans le vague. Presque timidement Isane s'avança.

- Rukia-san ? Un murmure très bas.

Isane ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que tout cela voulait dire, et elle ne cernait pas l'aspect politique et les enjeux que relevait la situation. Elle l'avait trouvée, et on ne voulait pas qu'on le sache. Même la Treizième n'avait pas été informée, et Rukia passait ses journées là. Unohana avait vite comprit que sa subordonné se rongeait les sangs, et afin de la rassurer elle avait confié la garde exclusive de la petite brune à sa fukutaïcho.

- Rukia-san ?

Elle sursauta violemment, frémissante elle se tourna enfin vers la girafe.

- Je…

- Je vous aie apporté votre repas.

Isane le posa et se rapprocha d'elle. Elle acquiesça et fit un mouvement pour se lever, la douleur courut sous sa peau et la peur revint en elle. Rukia inspira… Tout sauf la souffrance!

Cette simple idée la terrorisait. Puis la main se posa doucement mais fermement sur son bras.

- Tout va bien…

Isane sursauta imperceptiblement en voyant son expression devenir neutre, cela l'inquiétait cette passivité presque catatonique. Alors doucement elle lui pressa la main pour la ramener, et la brune réagit en la fixant.

- Désolé. Le mot avait surgit des lèvres de Rukia par automatisme.

Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle s'excusait, mais Rukia sentait le besoin de le dire. Isane plissa les yeux.

- Pas de mal… Murmura la fukutaïcho.

La brune allait-elle fondre en larme ? Isane porta la main aux mèches qu'elle ébouriffa avec attention n'oubliant pas qu'elle avait été blessée à la tête. Doucement, elle n'arrivait pas à agir autrement et cela sembla intriguer l'autre. Isane se releva et un sourire immense passa sur ses lèvres, elle respira un peu plus fort.

- J'ai… Pour une fois je n'ais pas été trop maladroite ! Je n'ai rien renversé dans le plateau !

Elle se précipita dessus.

- On peut aussi bien manger là ! Attends !

Avec une concentration monstrueuse elle rapporta le repas. Rukia se sentit un peu déconcertée.

- Je n'ai pas très faim. Murmura la brune.

- Il faut manger malgré tout, juste un peu ! Sermonna Isane.

Rukia allait détourner la tête lorsque la voix la rappela.

- Je vais encore tout faire tomber ! Att- Att-Attention !

La brune attrapa le bord et le stabilisa, surprise de nouveau d'autant de maladresse. Isane rigola confuse.

- Isane-san… Vous n'avez pas beaucoup d'équilibre.

- C'est juste que… Elle lâcha un peu le plateau.

- C'est chaud ! S'écria la brune en écartant la main de la sauce.

- Désolé !

Elle fit sonner le plateau en le posant durement, prenant aussitôt la main de Rukia pour l'examiner. Kuchiki la fixa, l'idée surgit dans son esprit mais elle l'écarta. Enfin un petit sourire passa sur le visage de la brune.

- Merci…

- Bon appétit !

Rukia la vit poser un bol devant elle, lui ranger le service, et faire de même pour elle.

- Je me suis dit que se serait mieux si nous mangions ensemble. Expliqua Isane.

Je ne voulais pas quitter l'aile pour aller me restaurer, et taïcho m'a dit que cela ne posait pas de problème si je ne me présentais pas au bureau durant un certain temps. Elle m'a dit que je n'aurais pas à remplir et classer les dossiers comme d'habitude, donc j'ai eut le temps de cuisiner quelque chose. J'espère vraiment que ce n'est pas trop mauvais ! Et…

Rukia se demanda comment elle faisait pour parler autant en mangeant en même temps.

- Ce n'est pas mauvais, hein ?

L'arrêt la fit sursauter, Isane venait de l'interroger.

- Je vois bien que ce n'est pas terrible, soupira la cendrée. Je vais aller chercher quelque chose d'autre à la cuisine !

- Non, merci… C'est…

Enfin elle porta quelque chose à sa bouche, puis mâcha lentement.

- Ce n'est pas mauvais.

Elle avait cuisiné pour elle ? Sans doute qu'on ne devait pas éveiller les soupçons… C'était déstabilisant, elle semblait si… Heureuse. Dans chacun de ses gestes, la vivacité de ses mouvements, le flux de parole.

- Rukia-san…. Rukia-san…. Rukia-san… Rukia-san…

La Kuchiki fronça les sourcils, ses oreilles bourdonnaient d'entendre son nom répété autant de fois sans respirer, même si elle n'avait pas la poindre idée de ce que l'autre pouvait dire autour. Elle poussa un plat, manquant le renverser.

- Doucement… Grommela la brune.

Isane sembla se tasser, et s'excusa.

- C'est parce que je ne suis pas assez petite et menue… Je passe mon temps à tout renverser, si je ne tombe pas.

Elle l'avait entendue dire ça un nombre de fois incalculable à l'AFS.

- Tu es juste trop agitée, ce n'est pas ta taille le problème !

Rukia la regarda, elle baissa les yeux et la brune se mordit la langue. Elle n'y comprenait rien, voilà qu'elle l'avait froissé.

- Isane-san ?

- Oui ? La cendrée ne bougeait plus.

Rukia s'inquiéta un peu, elle ne voulait pas se brouiller.

- Tu es bizarre.

Silence, Kotetsu posa doucement ses baguettes. Pour la première fois Rukia eut un geste vers elle, tendant la main comme l'autre l'avait si souvent fait dans sa direction. Ce qui l'avait souvent touché d'ailleurs, cette façon muette et pressante qu'elle avait de montrer sa présence. Poser la main sur la sienne, et la tenir juste un peu pour dire que je suis là. Rukia pressa le bout des doigts. Isane releva la tête et la fixa surprise, et d'un coup Rukia vit les émotions dans ses yeux. Un tressaillement, un frémissement dans sa respiration, puis elle détourna un peu les yeux sans doute de gêne.

- Je…

Le rouge monta à ses joues, et doucement elle reprit sa main, le regard fuyant.

- Je suis désolé, je vous aie encore embêté. Je devrais vous laisser vous reposer au lieu de m'agiter. Pardon.

De la réserve, elle c'était repliée sur elle-même. Rukia recula un peu, mais cette fois-ci l'idée persista. Isane était troublée… Quelque chose de primordiale lui échappait encore.

- Isane-san ?

- Je sais que je fais beaucoup de chose de travers. Mais c'est juste que… Je suis impressionné et… J'aimerais vraiment être comme vous… Rukia-san est vraiment très jolie.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à cette déclaration.

- J'aimerais vraiment… J'aimerais vraiment…

Les mots moururent sur ses lèvres comme si elle se parlait à elle-même. Et sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, le petit rire agita sa gorge, Rukia se surprit à rire. Elle porta la main à sa bouche et elles se dévisagèrent. Isane l'interrogeait muettement, abasourdi. Elle était juste drôle songea Rukia en riant, vraiment drôle.

…

Excédée et fatiguée, elle leva les yeux vers le ciel. Yachiru grimaça de dégout, l'eau stagnante clapota sous ses petits pieds.

- Ken-chan…

Elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise, la haute silhouette de son capitaine se voutait pour passer sous les branches basses. Yachiru ne voulait pas aller plus loin, alors ces petites mains avaient agrippées farouchement sa tenue. Zaraki gronda et dû se tourner enfin dans sa direction.

- J't'ais dis de pas bouger ! Attends-moi là-bas.

Elle fronça les sourcils de colère.

- Ken-chan doit pas aller par là ! C'est pas bon !

Et avec sa force brute elle le tira en arrière, il se cogna et s'écroula à cause d'une secousse traitresse. Yachiru lui avait tapé à l'arrière du jarret pour affaiblir son équilibre, et il se retrouva à se vautrer dans une flaque de boue mal odorante.

- Yach' ! Gronda l'autre exaspéré.

- Faut savoir, c'est toi qui m'a dis que c'était par là. J'suis sûr qu'on pourra trouver un coin où s'poser. Arrête.

Elle enroula ses bras à son cou, et il l'attrapa pour l'asseoir sur ses genoux.

- Y'a personne dans ce coin, alors pourquoi t'es aussi inquiète ?

Il se leva, et elle étouffa un cri d'indignation et se mit à lui taper sur la tête.

- On fait demi-tour ! Demi-tour Ken-chan ! Dans l'autre sens ! C'est pas bien par là, J'veux pas ! C'est pas bien…

Il ne l'écoutait même plus, elle se serra contre lui et ferma les yeux. Baissant la tête pour garder son visage dans le haori. Le bourdonnement s'intensifiait désagréablement et elle se mordait la lèvre pour contenir son agacement. Un silence pesant tomba, l'atmosphère semblait saturée de l'odeur de moisissure et de bois mort. Un mélange de senteur de pourriture végétal prenant et presque suffoquant. Ce qui était assez rare, puisqu'il n'y avait pas de marais dans ce secteur. Il existait bien une zone de ce type, mais elle était dans le périmètre de la Treizième division et encore il fallait s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs reculée pour y accéder. Kenpachi jeta un regard circulaire, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voyait. Comment un coin aussi paisible et agréable avait put se transformer en … Ca. Bon, il pleuvait ces derniers temps soit, mais de là à prendre des allures de marécage. Une partie de la végétation semblait avoir tout simplement pourri sur pied, l'autre luttant contre la pourriture, certaine branche résistait. Mais ces arbres n'étaient pas faits pour un environnement pareil. Le sol était devenu presque vaseux à certain endroit. Et au centre le fautif continuait de ronger minutes par minutes l'énergie vitale autour.

Un pilier de quatre mètres de haut, large d'un mètre, taillé dans un marbre à la base très clair, presque dans le ton ivoire tirant sur du belge. Quelque chose de translucide semblait s'écouler de la structure qui c'était transformée en fontaine, et qui déversait le poison qui visiblement se propageait. Yachiru tourna lentement la tête vers le spectacle, puis un dégout profond marqua ses traits. Kenpachi se sentait déconcerté, Yachiru aimait s'asseoir ici habituellement et se mettait à babiller sur l'importance des fleurs. Il se demanda ce que c'était, et ne sentit même pas les petites mains de la rosée serrer sa gorge lorsqu'il s'avança.

C'était comme si un mal venait de se glisser dans une zone jusqu'ici saine, précautionneusement il évita de mettre les pieds n'importe où. L'idée n'était sans doute pas la meilleure, mais il voulait toucher. En faisant quelques enjambés il arriva à hauteur, le froid lui mordit la peau. Yachiru se plaqua contre lui pour s'en éloigner.

- La terre est en train de pourrir… Murmura la rosée.

Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

- Ken-chan… C'est trop tard. On est venu trop tard.

Pour la première fois depuis des décennies il sentit l'inquiétude lui mordre la conscience. Et son regard se reporta à la rosée. Elle c'était mise à pleurer silencieusement. Cela allait-il avoir un impact sur la santé de Yachiru? Après tout, il n'y a que dans le secteur de ce pilier qu'elle se sentait vraiment bien et qu'elle pouvait s'entraîner sans faire de mal aux autres. Il avait finit par comprendre qu'il y avait un lien entre elle et ce lieu. Il n'y avait qu'ici que les papillons ne la poursuivaient pas.

- On va trouver… Il se passa une main sur le visage alors qu'il tentait de réfléchir.

- T'en fais pas, on va chercher et on va trouver ce qui va pas… Yachiru?

Elle secoua vainement la tête de droite à gauche.

- Ken-chan peut rien changer. Je…  
Un bruit se fit entendre, il fit volte face à l'intrus. Un homme s'arrêta, il inspira pour reprendre son souffle.

- Ce lieu est interdit au non-croyant ! Qui que vous soyez, rien ne justifie votre présence ici ! C'est à cause d'être comme vous que le sanctuaire est souillé !

- SILENCE ! Yachiru se serait presque jeter sur lui si son capitaine ne la tenait pas.

- Il a pas le droit de parler à Ken-chan comme ça ! Ken-chan va où il veut ! C'est Yachiru qui lui a montré ! Sale bonhomme ! Vilain pas beau !

Le moine se figea, alors que le géant apaisait l'enfant. C'est dans un endroit un peu comme celui-ci qu'il avait trouvé la rosée pour la première fois. Dans le secteur d'un monastère presque abandonné. En parlant de moine il avait prit la fâcheuse tendance de les croisés lorsqu'il partait en vadrouille avec elle. Yachiru était toujours vindicative avec eux.

- Pas le droit ? C'est chez nous !

Il avait fallut un moment, mais Kenpachi avait finit par croire qu'elle devait être la fille d'un moine. Sans doute l'illustration d'un écart, car ces derniers devaient exclure les femmes de leur mode de vie. Quel âge avait-elle vraiment ? Ah… Cela n'avait plus d'importance. Elle était à lui maintenant. Il la serra, et jeta un regard à l'autre. C'est vrai qu'ils n'aimaient pas qu'on traîne dans leurs périmètres. Il tenta de se souvenir de quel temple il pouvait être. C'était quel pilier celui là déjà ?

Il existait quatre grands temples, des survivances à ce stade. Depuis que le Gotei avait prit son essor il n'y avait presque plus de croyant. Une histoire de rite, de coutume et de dévotion… Chacun d'entre eux avait un secteur d'influence. Chacun une spécificité, mais surtout chacun son pilier. Il en avait presque oublié à quel point ils étaient tatillon. Fallait pas traîner trop longtemps dans les parages. Les moines n'aimaient pas les fouineurs, mais surtout ils détestaient les shinigamis. Kenpachi tiqua alors qu'il identifiait enfin l'uniforme du moine. Celui-là devait être du Temple de « Kigenikioi », très désagréable ces types, avec une très haute maîtrise en nécromantie, plus adepte des barrières de type aquatique. Leur pilier semblait dans un sale état, bien loin de son rôle de « Source de vie ».

- On fait qu'passer. Gronda Kenpachi.

Il n'avait pas envie d'affronter ce pauvre bougre, mais celui-ci n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de faire le moindre geste dans sa direction. Au contraire il s'inclina très bas, ce qui surprit le capitaine.

- Tôsensha …

Il fronça les sourcils, puis son attention se posa sur la rosée. Les signes cabalistiques s'étalaient sur son front. C'était une réaction presque incontournable de Yachiru aux piliers. Du diable s'il comprenait en quoi Yachiru pouvait être une élue. Mais cela leur permettait souvent de circuler sans problème.

- Ouais, ouais, on sait… Bon, on s'en va ! Y'a rien ici. Yach' le prochain il est par où ? On va voir si l'herbe est pas plus verte ailleurs !

La rosée continua de fusiller le moine, elle lui aurait sans doute volontiers brisé quelque chose. Mais déjà Kenpachi s'éloignait, elle se renfrogna en s'accrochant à son giron. Ils leurs restaient pas mal de route à faire jusqu'au prochain point de chute. Le prochain refuge capable d'accueillir la rosée, le prochain pilier où son reiatsu pourra s'épanouir enfin. Quelque chose se tramait, et il espérait trouver des réponses à ses interrogations.

A cet instant des nuages encore plus sombres s'amassèrent…

O.o.O.o.O.O And that's all ?


	19. Chapter 19: Jeu du chat

Auteur: Bel Uriel Disraeli.

Disclaimer:

Béli :Tite Kubo a écrit Renji et il lui appartient, Béli a écrit Renji donc Renji...

Avocat: N'appartient pas à Béli!

Béli: Mais non! Vous ne connaissez pas rien au syllogisme et à sa logique!

Avocat: Par contre vous, vous connaissez sa limite...

Raited: T

Couple: Kenpachi/ Yachiru

**NOTE**: Yataaaa! Finit les exames! du coup j'ai pondu ce chapitre en un temps record, et j'ai même commencé l'autre! J'espère que vous aprécierez, moi je me suis éclatée à l'écrire!

Résumé: L'un a tout d'un psychopathe, l'autre est presque l'incarnation de la naïveté pur! Et pourtant, ils ne se quittent pas. Mais qui s'intéresserait à cet étrange couple que rien ne semble justifier... Après tout qu'est ce qui retient Yachiru à Kenpachi? Qu'est ce qui les lie ? Yachiru n'hésite pas à répondre : «Les cendres d'un phénix.»

**IL FUT ECRIT**

Acte I Partie II

Chapitre XIX : Jeu du chat...

Il jeta un regard agacé au fond de la tasse dans laquelle un thé de grande valeur était en train de refroidir. Kenpachi avait pas mal de soucis à se faire, dans l'immédiat sa première priorité était de s'en sortir sans fracture.

On se racla élégamment la gorge pour le rappeler, ce qui le poussa à s'écorcher un peu plus dans la contemplation de son unique allié, c'est-à-dire le thé froid. Tout le monde sait que le thé froid est d'une piètre qualité, quelque fut le prix auquel on l'ait acheté à la base. C'est pour cette raison qu'il grimaça en l'avalant. Le plus décontracté du monde il releva enfin son attention sur la dernière personne du Seireitei qu'il aurait voulut croiser.

Genryuseï Yamamoto se lissa avec le même geste de patience habituelle sa barbe.

Et Kenpachi sentit le thé fuir le fond de ses entrailles, putain il allait passer un sale quart d'heure ! Et s'il avait put, il ne serait pas revenue avant… Allez, pour une bonne moyenne cent cinquante ans ! Ikkaku avait assez de tripes pour gérer la division à sa place et Yumichika était assez ordonné pour lui tenir de fukutaïcho. Alors pourquoi est ce qu'il était revenue ? Aaaah, oui parce que Yachiru voulait revoir son doudou. Elle lui avait fait toute une crise, et il lui manquait une poignée de cheveux à l'arrière du crâne, là où elle avait commencé à arracher des touffes.

- Zaraki- Taïcho… J'ai demandé qu'on vous dirige directement vers mon bureau dès votre retour. Vous savez sans doute l'objet de cette injonction ?

Alors, il pouvait jouer au malin et se faire écharper. Il lui restait l'option tout avouer et se prendre une déculotter. Déculotter ou écharper ? Un rictus monta sur son visage.

- J'vois pas pourquoi tu m'course le vieux ? Y'a une mission au Hueco Mundo ?

N'importe quoi plutôt qu'une déculotté !

- Il y a de grande chance pour que votre division soit impliquée dans la destruction des bureaux de la Sixième division. A vrai dire… Nos soupçons se portent à l'encontre de votre petite protégée. Selon certaine donnée et indices récolté sur place il y a des traces de son reiatsu. Mais le plus grave reste l'agression d'Hitsugaya-taïcho. Mais je suppose que vous l'ignoriez ?

Un sourire de renard monta aux lèvres de Kenpachi.

- J'vois pas de quoi il est question ! Ça fait des plombes que j'ai pas mit les pieds à ma division.

Yamamoto posa sa tasse avec douceur avant de parler.

- Et vous vous en sentez fière sans doute ? Vous avez tué votre prédécesseur en connaissance de cause. Son poste vous reviens, ayez au moins la décence de ne pas salir sa mémoire en ignorant vos responsabilité, Zaraki-taïcho.

Le vieux entrouvrit les yeux, il se figea face à la montée de tension.

- Mais je ne vous aie pas convoqué pour vous faire « encore » la morale. Puisque vous ignorez la situation. Sachez que le capitaine de la Dixième division c'est fait agressé, visiblement par votre fukutaïcho et qu'il en résulte une destruction de quatre vingt pourcent des locaux de la Sixième division… Cette situation vous parait-elle plus clair ? Ou dois-je vous mené sur les lieux ?

Yamamoto reprit sa tasse et but lentement.

- C'est arrivée quand ? Marmonna tendu le capitaine aux clochettes.

Un sourire étira les traits de Yamamoto qui lui répondit joyeusement.

- Deux heures avant que vous ne fuyez le Gotei, mais cela n'est qu'un hasard ? Alors ? Allez vous continuez de nier l'évidence ? Vous avez perdu le contrôle.

Les dents de Kenpachi grincèrent.

- J'ai rien perdu du tout !

- Expliquez-moi le rôle joué par votre fukutaïcho dans cette histoire.

- Je ne vois pas…

- Sinon je me verrais dans l'obligation de la questionner directement.

Coupa le Sotaïcho avec froideur.

Ca c'était méchant ! Les traits de Kenpachi devinrent neutres et durant un moment le silence régna alors qu'ils se dévisageaient mutuellement. Yamamoto pouvait exiger cela et Kenpachi n'aurait qu'à s'y plier… Théoriquement. Mais les deux hommes savaient parfaitement que Kenpachi préférerait brûler le Gotei en entier plutôt que de laisser qui que ce soit toucher à un cheveu de la rosée. Le Sotaïcho y comprit !

- Elle a rien fait, c'est lui qui l'a provoqué !

Pour le coup Yamamoto reste surprit. N'importe qui se serait taper la tête sur la table pour un tel mensonge.

- Voulez vous dire qu'Hitsugaya-taïcho aurait engagé les hostilités avec votre fukutaïcho aux abords de la Sixième ?

Ouais c'est ça ! Et Kyôraku n'a jamais bu une seule goutte d'alcool de toute sa vie de débauché ! Kuchiki est un dévergondé qui court après Mayuri et la Chambre des 46 est l'exemple de la démocratie humaine ! Bon c'était trop gros pour être vrai…

- Et pourrait-on savoir en quoi il l'a offensé ?

Et l'autre avait avalé ça ! Mais vous me direz, plus c'est gros plus ça passe !

Kenpachi baissa les yeux, Kamisama aie pitié de lui il allait sortir le plus gros mensonge que la terre n'ait jamais portée ! Après tout il avait bien commencé.

- Cet avorton est un véritable goujat ! D'ailleurs si je lui mets la main dessus je lui botte les fesses ! Ça joue au play-boy et ça assume pas ces conneries !

Le capitaine de la Première division eut du mal à comprendre.

- Vous voulez dire ?

- La p'tite c'est amouraché du gamin, je jouais la sourde oreille avec ses 'shiro-chan par ci et ses 'shiro-chan par là… J'pensais pas … M'enfin j'ai cru que c'était juste un caprice quoi !

Cet imbécile lui a posé un lapin ! Alors elle a été lui demander des explications !...

Yamamoto se pinça l'arrête du nez.

- Et le reste… Pour ce que j'en sais, elle est juste revenu en larmes en l'insultant, elle était hystérique j'ai préféré l'emmener prendre l'air. Qu'elle lui ait foutu sur la gueule ça les regarde, de toute façon elle était pas habillé en shinigami lorsqu'elle est revenu.

Kenpachi sentait la jubilation lui monter à la tête, il avait une envie incommensurable d'éclater de rire, sa mauvaise foi lui fit pousser le bouchon.

- J'espère bien que ça lui serve de leçon à votre avorton là ! Yach' est encore une gamine, on joue pas avec ses sentiments !

- Vous rendez-vous compte que votre fukutaïcho a démolit une division entière !

- Votre gamin a fait du gringue à ma protéger ! C'est même pas encore une femme ! Vous me direz c'est pas encore un homme non plus.

- Zaraki !

- Quoi ?

Yamamoto s'agita… Il fallait admettre qu'il gardait un œil sur le petit capitaine de la Dixième avec un intérêt non fin. Et que comme certain capitaine il avait un faible pour lui. Kenpachi avait appuyé en plein sur la faille.

- J'pourrais faire un rapport ! Les liaisons entre supérieur et subordonné ça vaut la radiation ! La ramenez pas avec votre agression, il a eut c'qu'il méritait ! Ça ou un rapport, vous auriez voulut quoi ?

Le vieil homme se massa les tempes, cette affaire semblait l'agacer.

- J'suis sûr qu'il fait genre, j'comprend pas, j'me baladais et elle m'a agresser sans motif ! Lâche avec ça ! Il tapa sur la table, et les tasses sonnèrent.

Il se redressa et souffla. Rrah, s'il ne faisait pas attention il allait éclater de rire et foutre en l'air sa couverture. Il se mit à admirer la tapisserie pour donner le change.

C'était le moment, il fallait qu'il achève Yamamoto dans les prochaines minutes qui suivent.

- Ça vous tente de perdre un capitaine pour une histoire de coucherie ?

Il dévisagea le vieux.

- Alors n'impliquer pas la p'tite, on paiera les frais pour la Sixième et on oublie tout… Et j'lui défonce pas la gueule au passage.

Tiens, il était magnanime avec ça ! Il but une gorgée de thé qui eut cette fois un meilleur goût.

- Quelque soit la situation votre fukutaïcho à agresser un capitaine.

- Et votre mioche l'a embrassé, alors on est quitte !

Cette réplique cloua le bec au Sotaïcho. Kenpachi tenta de rattraper sa gaffe.

- S'il l'approche je le scalpe et je plante son cadavre à l'entrée de sa division !

Tiens, mauvaise image ça, il pensa furtivement au faux corps qu'Aizen avait utilisé.

- Et se sera pas une copie !

Il ne pouvait pas s'engager sur cette voie, Yamamoto se racla la gorge.

- Elle a détruit une division ! Ce n'est pas rien.

Kenpachi ricana en se rasseyant.

- Pff, c'est pas comme si Kuchiki allait faire faillite pour si peu. Il a assez de tune pour reconstruire sa division avec des briques de platine !

Il avisa le regard noir et se racla la gorge.

- Mais il va de soit que pour le principe la Onzième paiera.

Il s'en était pas trop mal tirer et ils en avaient tous les deux consciences.

- Il demeure une zone d'ombre…

Kenpachi se crispa.

- Une certaine portion des hommes de la Sixième on été interné d'urgence… Il se trouve qu'ils ont subit des retomber de l'altercation.

Tiens, ce n'était plus une agression ! Kenpachi fronça les sourcils.

- Ouais… J'vois l'genre… Est-ce que… y'a eut des morts ?

- Bien heureusement, non. Mais il va de soit qu'il va falloir que vous vous arrangiez pour qu'elle apprenne à se contrôler. Il est vrai que le pouvoir de Kusajishi-fukutaïcho est des plus intéressants, mais il demeure profondément dangereux. Vous m'aviez garantit être capable de la contenir, c'est pour cette raison que je lui ais donné ce poste de fukutaïcho. Cependant s'il se révèle que vous ne soyez pas en position de le faire, nous devrons prendre des mesures. Cela comprenant son transfert vers une autre division.

Kenpachi détourna son attention.

- Avez-vous envisagé d'utiliser une ceinture spirituelle commandée spécialement au BDT afin de limiter la diffusion de sa pression spirituelle ? Je suis sûr que le département des recherches serait capable de fabriquer un gadget pour inhiber une partie de son pouvoir.

Kenpachi se leva d'un bloc pour lui la discussion était déjà finit.

- On en reparlera quand il pleuvra des crapauds ! Marmonna peu élégamment le capitaine de la Onzième. Si c'est pas trop vous d'mender, on a finit ou je dois signer de la paperasse pour signaler les écarts de vot' gringalet là ?

Yamamoto se redressa à son tour et dû conclure à contre cœur.

- Vous pouvez vous retirer, je vous ferais parvenir les documents pour les dédommagements de la Sixième.

- Mouais, faîtes ça ! Lança le géant par dessus son épaule en sortant aussi vite que l'aurait fait n'importe qui des bureaux de la Douzième par comparaison.

Qu'est ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour Yachiru ? Alors qu'il avançait, il put voir que Yumichika qui l'avait attendu se tenait le ventre en respirant laborieusement, il s'essuyait les yeux en se mordant les lèvres.

- Taï… Taï-Taïcho ! PFF ! Vous… Vous avez… Pas trop mal ! RaahAHAHAHAHAHAH !

Le paon avait entendu une partie de l'entrevue, il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

Kenpachi se détendit, c'est vrai qu'il avait dû assurer un max pour couvrir la bourde de la rosée, il ne pouvait plus que prier pour que Yamamoto soit trop occuper et inquiet pour oser demander des comptes au petit capitaine.

- Vous êtes génial taïcho ! S'écria Yumichika en éclatant de rire alors qu'ils venaient de franchir les portes de la Première.

Un sourire passa sur les traits de Kenpachi qui acquiesça doucement. Tiens ça lui rappelait un tas de bon souvenir, la fois où il avait été à deux doigts d'avoir un combat contre le Kuchiki à cause de l'exécution de sa sœur. La tension était tellement montée qu'il avait l'impression que le noble allait lui tomber dessus à bras raccourcit. Puis Gin l'avait ligoté et emmené…

Rrah ! Gin… Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien foutre là où il était ? Son sourire se fana, le nuage masqua l'éclaircit. Il avait d'autre préoccupation, et celle-là avait un rapport étroit avec une petite tornade rose.

…

Yachiru tapa nonchalamment sur le crâne à sa portée, et l'autre ne tenta même pas d'échapper. Ikkaku avait atteint un stade plus que critique. Il était allongé sur le dos, dans son futon.

- T'as encore fait de la peine à ta personne spéciale, c'est pour ça que t'es tout seul.

Il avait passé la crise de nerf et continuait de fixer le plafond de sa chambre vide… Enfin presque vide puisque sa fukotaïcho l'avait rejoint. Mais vide à la base, puisque le brun avait fait son paquetage… Il voulait que Yumichika revienne ! C'était moisit de vivre sans lui ! Même les combats ne valaient pas le coup ! Et ce connard de macaque qu'il n'arrivait pas à coincer ! Il était où Renji ?

- J'suis vraiment trop nul… Il a eut raison de se tirer…

Souffla la gorge serrée le bonze. Il n'avait même pas été fichu de se rendre compte à quel point Yumichika prenait de la place.

- Allez pleure pas, il va revenir… T'es sa seule personne spéciale à lui aussi. Elle ponctua son encouragement de petite claque amical moins violente.

Elle soupira.

- Yachiru aussi elle est fatiguée… J'peux pas me battre contre la personne spéciale de Ken-chan puisqu'il veut même pas me dire qui c'est.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le bonze qui fit un bruit étouffé en encaissant son poids sur la cote sensible. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

- Yachiru veut faire un somme… Juste un peu… Dis Ken-chan va pas me laisser, hein ? Même si j'ai été une vilaine fille ? Et que sa personne spéciale le garde…

Le bonze posa doucement la main sur les cheveux rose et se mit à les caresser.

- La seule personne qui compte pour taïcho c'est sa fukutaïcho. Il se fiche du reste.

- Je veux pas qu'il me laisse là-bas… Murmura-t-elle la gorge nouée.

Il grimaça alors qu'elle serrait le drap, ignorant les bandages.

- Je veux plus jamais me retrouver seule comme avant… Je serais gentille en me faisant toute petite… J'utiliserais plus jamais le pouvoir… J'suis trop bête, la dernière fois Oka-san m'a laissé à cause de ça, alors je le ferais plus !

Ikkaku la serra.

- J'irais parler à taïcho, tout ira bien… Personne ne te le prendra.

- Finalement… T'es pas si bête que ça… Hoqueta yachiru en continuant de pleurer contre lui.

- Je sais pas pourquoi je suis si horrible… J'sais pas… Pourquoi j'ai p-peur… D'Habitude… On retourne à la maison… Et ça va mieux… Mais… C'était pas beau… Y'a qu'lque chose… Pas beau…

La maison ? Il était vrai que leur capitaine avait souvent tendance à se perdre avec la rosée dans le Rukongaï, mais il n'avait jamais pensé jusqu'ici qu'il s'agissait d'un simple retour chez eux.

- C'est le ciel… Le ciel et la maison…

Une nouvelle fois elle c'était mise à raconter n'importe quoi. Il passa la main sur sa nuque, elle faisait un peu de température.

- Tu as encore mal à la tête ?

Elle acquiesça contre lui.

- Ca fait toujours mal quand Ken-chan est pas là.

…

Yachiru était épuisante, beaucoup plus que d'habitude à vrai dire. Elle ne le lâchait plus d'une semelle.

- Ken-chan veut que je lui apporte les dossiers de la Douzième?

Il sursauta, mais depuis quand elle était debout dans le coin sombre du bureau? Il referma nerveusement le livre qu'il était en train de lire. Un ouvrage sur les différents temples du Seireitei. Il cherchait une vague indication sur les manifestations du pilier du temple Kigenikioi. Là où ils avaient croisé le moine. Mais bien évidemment, c'est à peine si on évoquait celui-ci. Il plissa les yeux.

- Tu veux pas aller t'entraîner avec Madarame à la place?

Elle se leva de sa position assise. Secouant son uniforme pour le nettoyer.

- Il est pas amusant, le chauve est malade parce que sa personne spéciale l'a laissé tomber.

Kenpachi leva un sourcil. Le bonze c'était fait larguer?

- Qu'est ce tu racontes encore?

Elle soupira comme pour sauver une cause perdue.

- Yumichika est partit, il a pas le moral, si je le tape il va pas s'en remettre. Ken-chan devrait aller parler à Yumi' parce qu'il fait vraiment beaucoup de mal à sa personne spéciale.

Et puis quoi encore? Il se raidit net. Depuis quand Yachiru se mêlait autant de la vie privée des autres?

- Yach'...

On toqua à la porte, il gronda une autorisation. Son attention se focalisa sur la femme qui pénétra alors qu'il la reconnaissait.

- Zaraki-taïcho?

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Yachiru qui se rapprocha de lui. Visiblement elle ne voulait plus voir personne roder auprès de sa capitaine. Il roula les yeux au ciel, maintenant il voyait très clairement la jalousie brûler autour d'elle. Mais il dépassa cette constatation.

- En personne.

L'intendante s'inclina.

- Je me présente... Mokona Kuchiki, intendante en fonction du clan Kuchiki.

Mouais, ce qui ne lui disait rien de bon.

- Qu'est ce qui me veux?

Elle tiqua, il n'était pas très poli.

- Je suis venue vous remettre en main propre une invitation au manoir Kuchiki, c'est une invitation pour une cérémonie.

Ah non! Pas encore! La dernière fois un foutu noble s'en était prit à Yachiru et il avait dû passer une journée au parc d'attraction pour se racheter, sans compter le passage à l'aquarium. Elle pouvait toujours ce mettre cette invitation là où il pensait! Il allait le lui faire comprendre lorsque Yachiru s'inclina.

- C'est un grand honneur pour nous de nous voir de nouveau convier à une réception au manoir Kuchiki. Je vous remercie de cette honorable invitation.

Sa mâchoire heurta son plan de travail. L'intendante lui rendit un large sourire.

- Je vous prie de recevoir de nouveau nos plus plates excuses pour l'incident de la dernière fois, Kusajishi-fukutaïcho. Nous souhaiterions nous racheter cette fois-ci.

Mokona lui tendit les cartons comme si Kenpachi n'était pas présent et les deux femmes finirent l'entretient par des échanges de fadaises écœurantes sur des salutations protocolaires absurdes.

...

Kenpachi aurait préféré filer, mais la rosée c'était arrangé pour le retenir, et se faisait tout une fête de se rendre de nouveau auprès de ses poissons. Le seul bon point pour l'occasion fut que le paon et le bonze était obligé de se rencontrer. Yumichika avait rejeté dédaigneusement une partie de ses cheveux en arrière, Yachiru les avait rassemblée en disant qu'il valait mieux qu'ils arrivent en même temps, donc qu'il valait mieux partir ensemble. Enfin c'était ce qu'il avait retenu de tout le babillage insupportable qu'elle avait déversé à son adresse. Ce qui explique pourquoi le paon s'agitait depuis dix minutes dans son bureau en faisant des allées retour dans la pièce.

- Yumi'!

Il se figea et se tourna d'un bloc dans la direction de son supérieur.

- On peut savoir pourquoi tu t'agites comme une femme enceinte sur le point de mettre bas?

Il roula les yeux au ciel

- Les femmes enceintes accouchent taïcho, ce sont les animaux qui mettent bas, et je ne suis pas nerveux.

Il reprit sa marche. Kenpachi soupira.

- Mouais, alors pose tes fesses quelque part!

Le paon alla à la fenêtre et s'accouda. Kenpachi se dit que c'était sans doute le bon moment.

- Au passage... J'sais mieux que personne que foutre une bonne raclée de temps en temps ça fait pas d'mal... Mais taper c'est pas toujours la bonne solution pour régler tous les problèmes.

Yumichika le dévisagea comme s'il venait de lui dire que son kimono était démodé.

Kenpachi soupira.

- Arrête de foutre sur la gueule de Madarame sinon moi j'suis bon pour me trouver un autre troisième siège! Alors réglé vos histoires de cœur en discutant!

Yumichika rougit furieusement alors que son supérieur poursuivait.

- Il est p't'être pas une lumière mais vous êtes deux dans un couple, ça sert à rien de lui faire des reproche si tu t'remets pas en question aussi! Alors avant de le frapper la prochaine fois dit lui clairement ce qui va pas, et écoute ce qu'il a à te dire!

Yumichika ravala sa surprise, bon sang! Voilà que son supérieur lui faisait la leçon... A cause du bonze! Il allait le... La porte s'ouvrit sur Yachiru qui tirait un Ikkaku qui avait déjà été dans une meilleure forme. Le troisième siège jeta un bref coup d'œil dans la direction de l'autre et se ravisa. Un tic agita les traits excédé du brun.

- A chaque fois c'est la même chose avec toi!

Ikkaku recula instinctivement.

- Mais j'ai rien dit!

Kenpachi décida de ne plus se mêler de tout ça. Se rendre au manoir Kuchiki n'avait pas été aussi long que la dernière fois, surtout que cette fois ci il bénéficiait des conseils plus avisé de ses hommes. Lorsque ces derniers ne se querellaient pas en retrait. Une fois arrivée on les reconduit vers une autre aile du manoir. Il fallait admettre qu'il n'était pas vraiment en retard pour une fois. Les deux compères se dirigèrent vers Shuhei et Kira une fois entrée. Zaraki avait d'autre chat à fouetter!

Puis l'annonce était tombée comme une bombe. Kuchiki allait épouser Abaraï! Kenpachi se dit qu'il avait fait fort le noble! Cela n'empêcha pas son fukutaïcho de s'engueuler avec le shinigami remplaçant devant tout le monde. Bon sang le monde marchait sur la tête!

…

Il savait qu'il avait des raisons de se faire du mouron, Yachiru avait de nouveau déliré dernièrement. Il devait absolument aller vérifier ce qui se passait auprès des monastères. La rosée avait trop protestée pour qu'ils arrivent à joindre l'autre pilier. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi Kenpachi avait prit la peine de se présenter à cette réunion de capitaine. Il devait demander à Unohana ce qu'avaient donné les résultats des analyses de la rosée. Mais cette réunion était une belle mascarade. Cela faisait près d'une demi-heure que le vieux s'acharnait à questionner stupidement ce foutu noble. Bon point, cet interrogatoire semblait tout autant agacer le chef de clan.

- Pourquoi sommes-nous obligez d'assister à pareille mascarade...

Demanda le petit capitaine en serrant les dents alors que Yamamoto semblait repartit dans une autre longues listes de question auquel le brun semblait le plus visiblement opposé à répondre hormis occasionnellement par un irrévérencieux et glacial :

«Cela ne vous regarde absolument pas !»

Le noble qui n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'on les fait déplacé pour si peu, commençait à voir son capital de patience éprouvé, il était bien à deux doigts d'éclater. Au moins le spectacle n'était pas perdu pour tout le monde. L'ancienne capitaine de la Seconde division était en train de se payer une sacrée tranche sur leur noble des glaces.

- Byakuya! C'est méchant, si je ne te connaissait pas je jurerais que tu me déteste! Tu c'est bien que de tout temps le clan Shihouin à veiller sur les chefs du clan Kuchiki... Ou sinon, vous continuer de jouer à la dînette toi et Renji?

Cette question surprit jusqu'à Kyôraku qui pour le coup ouvrit de grands yeux une fraction de seconde avant de glousser comme un malade. Komamura porta la patte à sa tête en signe de désespoir et Kenpachi qui était pour une fois décidé à suivre les réunions roula les yeux au ciel marmonnant de façon audible.

- Un véritable gâchis... La dînette... Une honte. Encore une connerie de noble.

Et dire que le roux avait faillit se retrouver dans sa division. Soudain la réunion fut interrompue par l'intervention d'un homme de la Seconde division, Soi Fon annonça d'un bloc qu'un groupe armée, masquée, d'une soixantaine d'homme se déplaçait au sein de Gotei. Tiens, il y avait du grabuge dans l'air ! Kenpachi eut le vague espoir d'entendre l'alarme du Gotei sonné. Mais Yamamoto écarta la nouvelle et donna une mission au petit capitaine de la Dixième. Quelque chose sur le 53éme district, une vague histoire de disparition inexplicable. Pas de quoi se curer le nez quoi… Juste de quoi envoyer le gamin se promener pour un moment, il devait lui en vouloir pour l'histoire de Yachiru. Kenpachi ricana à cette idée. Deux minutes plus tard un assassin professionnel balançait un kunaï explosif en plein dans la réunion de capitaine. Il livra son message sanglant en éclaboussant le noble. Un autre homme de la Deuxième division vint informer instantanément que la Sixième se faisait attaquer et Kuchiki disparaissait en un shunpo. Bon sang ! En parlant de grabuge il était servit. Mais il fallait croire que c'était pout la pomme du noble. Dans un ultime rappel à l'ordre, le Soutaïcho frappa de sa canne au sol.

- Il suffit !

Silence.

- Cette affaire ne nous concerne pas.

Reprit-il au bout d'un moment ce qui était parfaitement vrai, Ukitake se rembrunit.

- Que se passe t-il ?

Finit par demander le petit capitaine de la Dixième, fronçant les sourcils alors que les symboles sur le sol continuaient de lui prouver que tout ceci n'était pas un rêve.

- Une guerre...

Les épaules de Kyoraku se voutèrent alors qu'il répondait, l'œil terni.

- Il y a qu'une guerre va sans doute éclater. Une guerre de sang.

L'agitation parcourut certain capitaine, quelqu'un intervint pour demander l'aide du Sotaîcho.

- Encore une connerie de noble.

Soupira Kenpachi, il ne se sentait pas plus concerner, juste désappointé que le noble soit plus enclin à ce genre de passe temps que de se battre contre lui. Kenpachi grinça des dents lorsque Yamamoto expédia la capitaine de la Quatrième au manoir Kuchiki. Il n'aurait rien d'elle avant un moment… Et devait se rabattre sur l'idée d'aller vérifier les autres piliers.

...

L'inquiétude c'était infiltré plus que durablement en lui. Et il avait de plus en plus la certitude qu'il devait mettre la situation au clair. Le mal dont souffrait la rosée ne s'allégeait pas, bien qu'il y eut des moments où elle semblait mieux se porter. Mais ce qui le faisait actuellement ragé c'est qu'il ne voyait pas encore comment intervenir. Cela touchait aux origines de Yachiru et même si ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir il fallait qu'ils y reviennent.

Mais la rosée avait semble t-il bien décidé d'user de tous les stratagèmes pour le garder fixer au Gotei, elle qui ne manquait habituellement pas de lui demander d'aller faire un tour. C'est tout juste si elle ne l'ignorait pas quand il lui disait qu'il voulait se dégourdir les jambes.

- Ken-chan a reçut des invitations pour le mariage de Bya-chan! Il ne faudrait pas que l'on rate ça, c'est hyper important.

Il avait été à deux doigts de lui dire qu'il s'en fichait comme de son premier haori, mais son regard noir ne lui donna la force que de baragouiner.

Autant dire que c'est avec un désintérêt flagrant qu'il traîna sa personne là-bas, cette fois-ci il ne voulait pas se mêler des problèmes de ses subordonné. Il voulait juste faire un plaisir à la petite...

Le capitaine de la Onzième prit son mal en patience, et comme d'habitude ils arrivèrent ensemble. Ikkaku, Yumichika, lui et la rosée, soit tout le haut gratin de la division. Il constata qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls shinigami, le Gotei était parfaitement présent. Et pas que le Gotei! Le shinigami remplaçant ainsi que ses amis avaient eut le privilège de se voir conviés... Et ils étaient en train de dessouder le pauvre futur marié. Alors qu'il ruminait de sombre idée sur l'aquarium vers lequel la rosée c'était littéralement jeté... Son attention fut attirée par sa silhouette. Avec toute l'agitation et ses soucis, il n'avait pas remit les pieds à la Quatrième, pas qu'il le fasse souvent en temps normal... Mais tout d'un coup il se retrouvait nez à nez avec sa réalité. Yachiru lui avait fait une telle crise qu'il était profondément soulagé que la rosée ignore avec qui il avait passé ces soirées. Pas mécontent qu'elle n'est pas de nom sur lequel s'acharner. Il tressaillit et manqua s'étouffer lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, il fit mine de la survoler et alla se terrer dans un coin.

C'était une très belle femme! Tout d'un coup il ne se sentait plus vraiment sûr de tout ça. Elle avait quitté son haori et c'est un peu inquiet qu'il lui jeta un autre coup d'œil.

Vêtu d'un kimono bleu pâle ravissant dont le obi était d'un bleu un peu plus sombre, elle respirait à son habitude un havre de tranquillité dans lequel le malheureux Les cheveux relevée très haut et cascadant en une multitude de boucle sombre, orné de deux pics ouvragées, la taille fine, le teint assez pâle.

Il n'avait aucun motif pour aller lui parler ouvertement et si le fait qu'il l'ignore la blessait elle ne laissa rien paraître. Elle pensa qu'il ne devait pas être près à risquer quoi que ce soit en présence des autres capitaines. Unohana tenta de se concentrer plutôt sur le déroulement de la cérémonie qui fut très simple. Un échange de vœux auprès d'un hôtel temporaire, suivit de présent*. La capitaine capta un regard trouble de la petite Kuchiki, elle ne c'était pas attendu à la voir ici. Mais comme à son habitude elle respecta cette démarche en gardant le silence, lui donnant un simple sourire rassurant. Rukia l'avait profondément inquiéter, ses blessures prendrait du temps à cicatriser, et elle ne se remettrait sans doute jamais vraiment. La surprise passa sur les traits de celle-ci lorsque le Quincy qui était là, l'invita à danser. Et se fut la porte ouverte! Hinamori surprit tout le monde en invitant le capitaine de la Septième, Nanao eut un sursaut d'audace et alla quérir la capitaine de la Deuxième division sous le nez même de Yoruichi estomaquée...

Danser... Quelque chose d'aussi anodin, et de précieux. Le souvenir lui revint de cette soirée passé avec lui, et elle ne pût s'empêcher de le chercher du regard comme pour apaiser un angoisse absurde. Kenpachi était bel et bien fixer à sa place et buvait consciencieusement du saké en compagnie de ses hommes. Elle eut envie de lui faire un clin d'œil.

- N'y a t-il aucun homme dans cette salle pour faire danser d'aussi belle créature que celle qui sont en notre compagnie?

Kyôraku avait atteint son stade limite, Matsumoto avait traîné son capitaine après elle, Yoruichi se morfondait, Inoue se mouvait doucement guider par les mains de Sado. Le capitaine aux fleurs se leva et se dirigea vers Unohana.

- Puis-je?

Le sourire qu'elle lui donna aurait fait reculer Gin.

- Une simple danse dans ce cas, il me semble que vous avez encore un peu trop forcé sur la boisson Kyoraku-taïcho.

Il lui prit la main pour l'accompagner.

- J'avoue, mais il s'agit d'une cérémonie exceptionnelle!

Dans un coin Ikkaku siffla.

- Eh bah! L'alcool fait des ravages chez les capitaines! C'est quoi comme saké?

- Un saké qui rend plus intelligent, tu devrais en boire jusqu'à en mourir si tu veux mon avis. Cingla sans tendresse le paon avant de retourner à sa discussion avec le vase à coté de lui.

Yachiru jeta un coup d'œil à son capitaine, un peu déçut qu'il n'invite personne, il y avait pourtant beaucoup de candidat.

De toute façon il n'était pas bon danseur... Kenpachi n'entendait pas grand chose, juste agacé de voir le débauché de service de la capitainerie infliger une danse à l'autre capitaine. Puis il n'avait pas besoin de lui parler en penchant autant la tête vers elle; il lui soufflait dans le cou là! Il ne remarquait même pas qu'elle n'arrivait pas à suivre. Là! Il lui avait marché sur le pied, non? Rah ! De toute façon il s'en fichait elle dansait avec qui elle voulait! Il devrais tuer Kuchiki pour lui avoir infligé deux réceptions de noble dans sa vie. Il n'aimait pas danser! C'était juste gênant. Il allait se taper la honte de sa vie! Puis ça durait des plombes et...

- Si tu m'invites à danser je t'éventre, je te pend par les tripes, et je ranime ta dépouille pour te les couper et te les faire manger! Et je te ressuscite encore une fois pour te battre à mort!

Yumichika était à deux doigts de poignarder Ikkaku avec ses baguettes.

- J' voulais juste que tu m' passes les gâteaux... Marmonna atterrer le bonze.

Yachiru serra le plateau contre elle.

- De toute façon on sait tous que le chauve sait pas danser! Mais y'a pas avoir honte, lorsqu'on est fort comme Ken-chan c'est pas grave si on sait pas danser.

Kenpachi la dévisagea, bien sûr qu'il savait danser! N'importe qui avec deux bars et deux jambes et un minimum de mobilité était capable de savoir danser! Les deux hommes se rendirent compte que la remarque n'était pas appréciée. Et avant qu'aucun d'eux ne songe à rattraper la bourde de la fillette ils virent le géant se lever. Traverser la piste... Pour aller taper gentiment sur l'épaule de Kyôraku abasourdi, qui sans même comprendre lui laissa sa cavalière du jour. On s'arrêta pour voir Kenpachi prendre place, posé délicatement les mains à la taille de la capitaine, dont le regard était plongé dans le sien.

Un autre sourire éclaira le visage d'Unohana. Il y eut un flottement pour mettre fin à la première danse, et ils se retrouvèrent pour la seconde.

- Avec tout le respect que j'vous droit...

Elle acquiesça en se laissant guider, ses joues lui brûlaient mais malgré tout elle lui souffla ravie.

- Merci...

Il n'était vraiment pas malin, maintenant il l'avait juste sous les yeux! Elle et ses magnifiques cheveux corbeau.

O.o.O.o.O.O And that's all?

Note: (*) Cet indice est mit là pour vous renvoyer à une autre référence, cette fic fait partie d'un volet entier dont la première partie à déjà été publié. Le mariage, l'annonce, ainsi que tout ce qui concerne le couple Renji/ Byakuya est dans la fic " Comme l'air que je respire". Pour la référence vous pouvez retrouver tous les évènements marrant de ce mariage au chapitre 37 partie II "**Himi… TSUSUKI! A vos souhaits**". Si vous avez assez la foi et le courage, jetez un coup d'œil!

Il s'en passe des trucs! Entre un Kenpachi assez jaloux pour devenir entreprenant. Les inquiétudes de santé de notre petite rosée, le pauvre Toshiro accusé à tord sans le savoir… Et le Gotei qui voit se multiplier des disparitions d'âme… Alors dans le prochain chapitre:

Kenpachi mettra-t-il au clair ce début de sentiment entre lui et l'autre capitaine?

Yachiru va-t-elle lui faire une autre crise et rayer le manoir Kuchiki de la carte?

Yumichika va-t-il mettre à exécution ses menaces?

Ikkaku va-t-il enfin comprendre ce qu'il fait de travers?

Entre querelle, explication et quiproquo notre capitaine de la Onzième aura fort à faire pour jongler entre ses deux femmes! Le phénix ne reste pas loin, et le danger ne vient pas de si loin que ça! Merci encore de me lire!

Review please!


	20. Chapter 20:  Et de la souris

Auteur: Bel Uriel Disraeli.

Disclaimer:

Béli :Tite Kubo a écrit Renji et il lui appartient, Béli a écrit Renji donc Renji...

Avocat: N'appartient pas à Béli!

Béli: Mais non! Vous ne connaissez pas rien au syllogisme et à sa logique!

Avocat: Par contre vous, vous connaissez sa limite...

Raited: T

Couple: Kenpachi/ Yachiru

Résumé: L'un a tout d'un psychopathe, l'autre est presque l'incarnation de la naïveté pur! Et pourtant, ils ne se quittent pas. Mais qui s'intéresserait à cet étrange couple que rien ne semble justifier... Après tout qu'est ce qui retient Yachiru à Kenpachi? Qu'est ce qui les lie ? Yachiru n'hésite pas à répondre : «Les cendres d'un phénix.»

**IL FUT ECRIT**

Acte I Partie II

Chapitre XX: … Et de la souris.

Dire que la cérémonie d'union de son frère avait été une catastrophe n'était pas juste. Simplement… Ce n'était pas ce à quoi aurait dû avoir droit le chef de clan avec son statu. Il ne demeure pas moins que cette cérémonie entra comme l'un des faits des plus importants de la mémoire collective du Gotei 13. Rukia regardait Ichigo se quereller comme d'habitude avec le Quincy, Sado tentait d'écarter Inoue pour l'empêcher de faire des mélanges trop douteux. Elle se sentait un peu fébrile maintenant qu'il n'était plus là. La fatigue la gagnait inopinément, ce n'était que le contre coup du stress, elle n'avait pas pensé remettre un jour les pieds au manoir. Après tout elle avait déménagé bien avant toute l'annonce faîte, et même maintenant elle n'était pas sûre de comprendre les sentiments qui unissaient son frère à Renji. Elle se leva nerveusement.

- Rukia? Quelque chose ne va pas?

Elle se tourna vers le roux et secoua la tête.

- Je suis un peu fatigué… Je pense que je vais rentrer… Concéda-t-elle.

- Vous ne nous ferez donc pas la grâce de dormir au manoir?

La question de l'intendante du clan lui donna des sueurs froides. Son expression se vida à cette idée, alors que la peur tapis dans le fond de ses entrailles grondait.

- Non. Sa réponse était un peu sèche, et elle dû se mordre la langue pour contrôler sa bouffée d'angoisse.

- C'est gentille de proposer, mais… Je… Il est mieux pour moi…

- Le mieux pour une Kuchiki est de demeurer au manoir Kuchiki, nos portes vous seront éternellement ouverte, Rukia-sama.

Le tressaillement de la petite brune fut violent, elle se sentait sur le point de céder lorsque le roux se leva à son tour.

- On y va alors! Merci de votre hospitalité, on s'excuse encore pour le grabuge, passer nos félicitations au couple!

De loin l'exclamation de Subane, la mère du noble lui parvint, un: "goujat" bien sentit. Ichigo fit un signe à Sado et Uryu et se dirigea vers la porte. Rukia fronça les sourcils en le suivant, le tumulte était à peine étouffé lorsqu'elle siffla.

- Ichigo, je suis parfaitement capable de rentrer toute seule, tu n'avais pas besoin de faire toute cette mascarade! Retourne là bas, c'est insultant de quitter aussi vite une soirée.

Le roux fit encore quelque pas et se tourna enfin vers elle.

- Rukia. Elle le dévisagea. La tension monta en elle brutalement, que lui voulait-il?

- Quoi? Cracha la shinigami avec agressivité.

Il sembla hésiter, il leva sa main et elle tressaillit à l'idée qu'il veuille la toucher, il se frotta la nuque. Il secoua la tête pour lui-même, puis lui attrapa le poigné et la tira après lui.

- Je ne suis pas plus bête que la moyenne, tu n'es pas sereine et je ne te laisserais jamais dans cet état.

Ils marchèrent en silence, elle se laissant guider. Savait-il quelque chose? Puis les murs finirent par apparaître et ils sortirent enfin. Elle soupira un peu trop fort.

- Tu me fais mal…

Il desserra sa prise. Et sembla se détendre à son tour.

- Elle est quand même venue…

Rukia fronça les sourcils à cette affirmation. Il désigna une silhouette qui attendait sous un arbre, assit, Rukia se laissa encore traîner jusque là et resta stupéfaite en la reconnaissant.

- Je suis désolé que tu es dû attendre ici toute seule aussi longtemps, il ne fallait pas je l'aurais ramené de toute façon…

La girafe se leva et trébucha un peu, elle secoua le parapluie qu'elle tenait.

- Tu vois, j'suis pas le seul à m'inquiéter pour toi, et je suis certain que tout ira bien maintenant.

Isane baissa les yeux.

- Je… Merci à vous Kurosaki-sama.

- C'est rien, bon courage pour tenir cette tête de mule ! Isane-san est vraiment quelqu'un de soucieux, elle s'inquiétait vraiment pour toi et elle m'a demandé de garder un œil sur toi toute la soirée. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle t'attendrait… Tu me diras, c'est une coloc' en or.

Rukia ne savait pas quoi dire alors qu'il poursuivait.

- Elle m'a expliqué qu'il ne fallait pas te laisser seul, c'est vrai que le clan Kuchiki est en plein sous les feux des projecteurs avec le mariage de Byakuya. Alors prend soin de toi Rukia !

Il lui frotta les cheveux, la décoiffant au passage.

- J'y retourne, elle te raccompagnera, moi j'ai encore des trucs à faire là-bas… Comme empêcher Matsumoto de souler Inoue et la faire faire un streap-tease!

Il retourna à la fête sans songer un moment qu'il avait fait ses adieux une demi-heure plus tôt. Kurosaki venait de disparaître lorsqu'elle sursauta alors qu'Isane ouvrait le parapluie et se rapprochait.

- On rentre.

Rukia se sentait déconcertée, la gêne lui brûlait les joues, et le trouble s'intensifiait.

- Isane-san… Ce n'est pas la peine de faire autant, je n'ais pas besoin d'un chaperon permanent.

La fukotaïcho arrangea les cheveux décoiffés avant de parler.

- Si Rukia-san avait besoin de chaperon permanent, j'aimerais bien avoir cette mission en charge. C'est agréable de discuter et de passer du temps avec une compagnie aussi adorable.

Elle finit d'ajuster les mèches, alors que l'autre la dévisageait. Isane l'avait surprise la première fois, et depuis qu'elle lui avait proposé de venir vivre chez elle cela n'arrêtait pas. Isane lui disait des choses "naïve" et "douce", mais surtout "déconcertante" et "troublante".

Cela l'avait fait réfléchir, mais elle se faisait l'effet d'être devenu un chappy à la longue. Isane semblait l'adorer sans qu'elle ne sache quoi penser. Pouvait-on être ingénu à ce point là ?

- Isane ?

La cendré l'interrogea du regard.

Rukia attrapa sa main, la serra silencieusement et attendit puis finit par rompre l'instant.

- Y a-t-il une chose que tu voudrais me dire ?

Elle ne pouvait pas se tromper, c'était si évident qu'elle avait envie de lui dire. La cendré s'empourpra.

- Je … Je suis désolé… J'ai encore brûlé le dîner, mais j'ai été acheté quelque chose, on pourra le réchauffer et…

Rukia se mordit la lèvre, puis abandonna.

- Isane-san… Tu ressens des sentiments pour moi, n'est ce pas ?

L'expression de la fukotaïcho se modifia, elle perdit quelque chose.

- Je suis navré… Je ne voulais pas t'embêter avec ça.

Et de nouveau elle retira sa main, se repliant sur elle-même. Rukia ferma brièvement les yeux, puis après un moment elle les rouvrit. Ne trouvant pas la force de parler… La brune se rapprocha et posa son visage contre son torse. L'embêter avec "ça" ?

Elle releva la tête et plongea le regard dans celui de la fukotaïcho.

- Nous en reparlerons plus tard, mais ne parle pas de tes sentiments comme si ce n'était pas important.

Isane lui souris doucement.

- C'est pour ça que Rukia-san est quelqu'un de bien…

Elle lui caressa de nouveau les cheveux. Rukia attrapa de nouveau sa main, et en lui serrant le bout des doigts elle se décolla d'elle.

- Viens, il est tard et je tombe de fatigue…

…

Tuer Madarame et jeter sa dépouille dans la nature pour laisser la vermine se charger de nettoyer sa carcasse. Torturer puis tuer Madarame dans d'atroce souffrance puis planter son cadavre au soleil et le laisser se décrépir comme une vieille momie… Séquestrer, torturer et tuer Ikkaku dans les pires des souffrances qui existe et…

- Que tu en veuille à Ikkaku je le comprend. Fit le blond en signant un dossier.

Kira releva la tête et dévisagea l'autre.

- Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi tu viens piquer tes crises dans Mon bureau ! Tue le, massacre le, torture le autant que tu veux, mais pas sur mon lieu de travail Yumi' !

- Ben moi je comprends pas !

Le tatoué releva la tête de son dossier. Shuhei soupira en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pourquoi il lui en veut ? Le blond grinça des dents à cette question.

Sifflant avec une force mental si violente son point de vue à son amant que celui-ci se ratatina sur son siège.

- Il passe son temps à m'humilier ! S'insurgea le paon.

Kira tapa sur la table, ce qui fit sursauter les deux autres.

- On s'en fout ! Quoi ? Il t'attache et te frappe avec sadisme jusqu'à ce que tu le supplie de te prendre à sec, et t'interdit de jouir au finale ? NON ! OUI ! J'm'en contrebalance ! Alors tue le une bonne fois pour toute, fiche moi la paix et sors de mon bureau !

Il souffla et se leva précipitamment.

- Bon sang ! Ca fait combien de temps que ce papillon de l'enfer est là ?

Il lui courut après pour récupérer le message. Yumichika fixa sa place.

- C'est fou ce qu'il peut être vulgaire quand il s'y met !

Il reporta son attention à Shuhei qui plissait un peu les yeux, sans regarder le dossier qu'il lisait. La mâchoire du brun se décrocha un peu, alors qu'une étrange agitation passait dans ses prunelles.

- Shuhei ?

Il regarda Yumichika un moment, puis finit par se rendre compte que l'autre l'avait sans doute parler.

- Tu disais ?

- Je ne veux pas savoir ce que vous faîtes ensemble, épargne moi les détails.

Shuhei se redressa et posa son dossier.

- Yumi'… Ikkaku doit vraiment t'aimer.

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

- Pour accepter de subir tout ce que tu lui as fait, il doit vraiment être dingue de toi.

Le paon ne sembla pas comprendre.

- Yumi', tu t'es posé la question sur ce qu'il ressentait ? Son seul défaut je pense c'est qu'il ne sait pas quel mot employer avec toi. Te dire qu'il te préfère les cheveux longs, ne veux pas dire qu'il trouve ta coupe actuelle ringarde… Simplement qu'il aime tes cheveux, et par extension qu'il t'aime toi aussi. Dire qu'il veut que tu t'occupes de ses vêtements, de la cuisine, vouloir allez à l'osen avec toi… Yumi' c'est juste des trucs franchement intime qu'on veut faire qu'avec la personne qu'on aime.

Shuhei soupira de désespoir.

- C'est toi qui es à coté de la plaque… Et la seule bêtise d'Ikkaku c'est d'être trop fleur bleu avec toi. T'aurais préféré que vous couchiez ensemble à l'occasion, vous vous embrassiez par erreur une fois ivre, et passer le reste du temps de l'année à vous considérer comme de simple meilleur amis ? Ce con te propose du sérieux s'en même s'en rendre compte, et toi tu lui défonce le crâne parce qu'il manque juste à proposer une bague pour t'épouser. Alors pour l'amour du ciel, dit lui franchement oui ou non, mais arrête de l'envoyer à l'hosto à chaque fois que vous passer plus de vingt minutes ensemble ! J'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez jamais couché ! T'es encore plus con que lui !

Kira revint essouffler, il s'écarta pour laisser sortir le paon.

- Je sais pas ce que tu lui as dit, mais j'espère franchement qu'il ne reviendra plus squatter mon bureau !

Shuhei le dévisagea.

- Je suis vraiment entouré d'une bande de mufle.

- Ce qui veut dire qu'il va pendre Ikkaku par les burnes ?

Le brun grimaça.

- Tais-toi… pour l'amour du ciel tais-toi.

…

Une expression sérieuse tirait ses traits, elle plissait de façon méfiante et calculé ses yeux en dévisageant son vis-à-vis. Tout d'un coup Kenpachi aurait vendu tout ce qu'il possédait, son katana y comprit pour ne plus être là. Yachiru se racla élégamment la gorge avant de boire silencieusement son thé et de reposer lentement sa tasse. La prochaine fois que son instinct lui hurlera de prendre le large, il s'y pliera en courant. Mais pour le moment tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était attendre et espérer que le sang ne tâcherait pas le papier peint une fois qu'elle aurait finit sa crise. La femme aux cheveux corbeau sirota avec un plaisir visible son thé.

- Vous souhaitiez me parler Kusajishi- fukotaïcho ?

Unohana continua de sourire avec le même calme habituel.

Alors que la capitaine se resservait une autre tasse, Kenpachi se demanda pourquoi il n'avait pas été assez malin pour se tirer avant de se retrouver dans une situation pareille. Encore une fois il n'avait pas suffisamment écouté sa cervelle… Mais comment il aurait put faire attention, alors que la capitaine se tenait si proche de lui. Si près, accessible. Alors que l'envie irrépressible de lui passer une main dans ses cheveux c'était imposé. Il avait lutté de toute ses forces pourtant, durant toute la première partie de cette danse même… Pour empêcher ses mains de ne froisser le superbe yukata, puis… Elle avait frissonné, rien de bien visible, mais il l'avait sentit frémir alors tout bêtement il avait tenté de la rassurer. Non il n'y avait aucune intention licencieuse!... Pas les deux premières minutes. C'est pas pour rien que Kyoraku avait poussé le bouchon, qui ne serait pas tenter ? Surtout lorsqu'elle devient pivoine de gêne avec ce petit air effarouché et cette lueur de colère dans le regard rempli de promesse de torture et de souffrance médicale… Et il avait poussé l'audace jusqu'à caresser du bout des doigts les mèches. Et il c'était sentit fort de la voir désorienté et perdue, si offerte. Il avait eut l'impression d'être le prédateur ayant aculé une splendide proie. La sensation d'être le "chat", c'était transformé en sensation de future fin du monde imminente.

- Retsu-sama…

Yachiru se redressa de toute sa petite hauteur sur son siège afin d'être très droite. C'était bien la première fois que Kenpachi l'entendait servir du « -sama » à quelqu'un ! Elle sembla attendre un moment, puis ayant finit de choisir ces mots se lança enfin.

- N'est pas sans savoir que Ken-chan est le capitaine de la Onzième division… Mais surtout qu'il a promit de rester pour toujours avec moi. Et c'est en ce sens que Yachiru-chan n'est pas le moins du monde disposer à laisser la première personne venu, et cela quelque soit son grade, avoir impunément des vues sur « son » Ken-chan.

Un tic agita la joue de Zaraki, elle avait pondu une tirade pareille avec un sang froid et un sérieux stupéfiant. Unohana la fixa longuement. La rosée ne baissa pas le regard.

- Avec tout le respect dont je suis capable Kusajishi-fukotaïcho, je comprends et admet totalement votre raisonnement.

Kenpachi sursauta, c'était quoi ce délire ? Unohana poursuivit.

- Il va donc de soit que je vous informerais dès que j'aurais l'occasion de me trouver face à un individu correspondant à ce signalement.

Yachiru ne se démonta pas.

- Je ne suis absolument pas dupe… Cette personne n'est autre que vous. J'ai à tord présumé qu'il s'agissait de la personne d'Hitsugaya-taïcho. Et je me repends de cette malencontreuse erreur qui coute une fortune à la Onzième et qui a touché des hommes de Bya-chan. Mais cette fois-ci je ne commettrais pas la même erreur. Ken-chan ! C'est elle ta personne spéciale, n'est ce pas ?

Cette fois-ci elle l'avait directement interrogé. Le terrible capitaine de la Onzième division sentit les brûlures d'une honte cuisante et déshonorante lui mordre la gorge, remonter jusqu'à ses joues, et incendier son front. Il en aurait presque eut des sueurs froides ! Comment cette gamine pouvait lui faire un truc pareil ! Il allait… Le souffle lui manqua, et il croassa en avalant de travers.

- Mais tu vas arrêter tes conneries bon sang ! Sa voix était rauque.

Unohana si souriante eut une réaction « inquiétante ». Elle fronça lentement mais surement les sourcils.

- J'ai conscience d'une chose… Kusajishi ne cherche que le meilleur pour son capitaine. Cependant, vous devriez savoir jeune fille, que ce n'est pas en fourrant votre nez dans tout ce qui concerne sa vie privée que vous lui permettrez d'atteindre cet objectif.

Son sourire était le plus faux du monde.

- Il me semble ne pas vous avoir adressé la parole dans cette question, et le bonheur de Zaraki Kenpachi tiens de mon ressort et non du votre.

La tension monta d'un cran alors que Yachiru perdait sa naïveté pour un ton plus maitrisé.

- Je doute fortement que le bonheur de qui que ce soit puisse tenir du ressort d'une gamine écervelée tel que vous Kusajishi.

- Ken-chan est à moi !

La rosée s'emporta et tapa la main sur la table.

- Ken-chan n'est pas un objet ! Singea la capitaine sans bouger de sa place en la fusillant.

- Ken-chan est parfaitement capable de s'occuper de sa grande personne tout seul ! Asséna-t-elle dans la foulée.

- Ken-chan est un capitaine ! Ken-chan est un homme ! Et Ken-chan en a marre des stupides petites cruches fouineuse et sans manière qui se mêlent de son existence ! Unohana avait un peu haussé le ton. Elle se rassit un peu mieux.

- Je n'aime pas particulièrement qu'on vienne me faire des leçons de morale à mon âge, j'étais capitaine avant qu'on ne pense que tu viendrais au monde ! Alors un peu de respect pour tes aînés ! Je suis certaine que tu ignores la réalité du mot « fesser », alors encore un mot de trop et je te plie en quatre pour te l'inculquer ! Pour l'insolence je prescris en priorité l'intransigeance ! Alors mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde !

Le rouge était monté aux joues de la rosée.

- La ferme vieille pie ! Yachiru poussa sa tasse.

- Je vais la gifler ! Prévint la capitaine alors que son reiatsu crépitait.

- Ken-chan ! La rosée se leva d'un bond.

- Kenpachi ! Unohana se leva à son tour.

Elles allaient se battre ! Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux !

- Vieille pie ! Vieille pie ! Vieille pie ! Vieille pie ! Pourquoi t'as choisit une vieille pie pareille ? Scanda la plus jeune

Pour le coup le visage d'Unohana s'incendia. Le trouble la gagna, décontenancée elle jeta un regard à l'autre capitaine, puis de nouveau à la rosée.

- C'est pas c'que tu crois… Marmonna par réflexe Kenpachi.

Il allait lui dire… Unohana sentit la sueur froide lui couler entre les omoplates. Le sang lui battait dans les tempes… Il allait lui dire que ce n'était pas vrai, qu'il n'y avait rien. Et c'était vrai, il n'y avait vraiment rien, si ce n'est une danse… Une danse et ces fichus baiser. Elle avait passé l'âge de se raccrocher à si peu. Unohana songea qu'elle avait d'autre chose à faire. Et qu'il fallait laisser cette histoire inutile.

- Yachiru…

- Il n'y a rien entre nous. La voix plate d'Unohana tomba comme un couperet.

Kenpachi la dévisagea, et fronça aussi tôt les sourcils.

- Comment ça y'a rien entre nous ? Rattrapa Zaraki.

- Strictement rien. Poursuivit la femme.

Elle allait repartir, songeant pour s'occuper l'esprit qu'Isane allait encore s'inquiéter.

- T'as vue, si elle aimait Ken-chan comme Yachiru-chan elle aurait jamais dit une chose pareille ! Surenchérit la rosée en allant se ranger du coté de son capitaine.

- Yachiru, LA FERME !

Elles sursautèrent toutes les deux. Kenpachi attrapa la rosée par le col de son yukata, et se dirigea vers l'autre capitaine.

- Qui j'aime ça m'regarde, avec qui je sors ça m'regarde aussi ! Si je veux avoir des enfants fonder une famille, ou foutre une raclé à Yama Jii ce sont mes problèmes !

Il poussa Yachiru vers Unohana, et la petite alla se serrer contre elle, effrayer par la colère du capitaine.

- Maintenant vous aller m'écouter bande d'emmerdeuses ! Yachiru arrête tu m'embrouilles plus qu'autre chose ! Et toi fait pas comme ci y'avait rien ! J'embrasse pas mes collègues de bureau pour le fun moi ! On n'a pas encore décidé si on sortait ensemble, j'lui ai rien d'mander, et toi tu viens foutre en l'air ce qu'y a pas et qu'y y'aura jamais par ta faute !

Il respira et grimaça de rage.

- Et personne ne file une raclée à personne ! Je ne choisirais jamais entre vous deux, s'il faut le faire, je vous pends toutes les deux ! Comme ça j'me débarrasse des deux pires fléaux de toute la Soul Society !

Il pointa du doigt la rosée, bien décidé à en finir.

- Et si t'en rajoute, je file une raclée à ton mollusque là ! Tu crois que j'ai pas vue pourquoi tu tournais autour de la Quatrième division ? T'en as rien à faire de Maki-Maki, j'te cours pas après alors que tu passes des heures à enquiquiner ce faiblard de Yamada ! Et va pas me dire que t'as pas un faible pour lui ! Tu lui offres des chocolats ! Mais c'que tu sais pas, c'est qu'il va se marier ton clown ! Alors cherche un gamin de ton âge et fiche moi la paix !

La bouche de Yachiru s'ouvrit, elle pâlit… Puis les larmes surgirent et dévalèrent sur ses joues.

- Ken-chan est méchant… Yachiru-chan savait… Il avait pas à lui rappeler… La fin de la phrase partie en un couinement étouffé et elle se serra contre la jambe de la femme.

Tout retomba d'un coup.

Unohana la serra en fronçant les sourcils.

- Une vraie brute, goujat, idiot, pauvre imbécile… On ne dit pas des choses pareilles à une jeune fille !

Le fait qu'elle la tienne, fit lâcher ses digues, Yachiru fondit en larme pour de bon et se laissa consoler. Et c'était lui le méchant de l'histoire !

...

On l'y reprendrait ! La prochaine fois il les planterait là pour les laisser s'éviscérer une bonne fois pour toutes ! Pourquoi les femmes c'étaient si compliqué ? Yachiru lui faisait maintenant la tête, enfin moins que d'habitude puisqu'elle continuait à l'accompagner. Elle avait baragouiné un truc en s'accrochant à son épaule :

« - _Uno-chan est quelqu'un de vraiment trop bien, Ken-chan n'a pas intérêt de se comporter comme un mufle sinon Yachiru-chan ira vivre chez elle et laissera Ken-chan tomber comme une vieille chaussette sale pourrie_ ! »

Elles allaient se liguer contre lui dès son retour et lui feraient payer très cher cette discussion à cœur ouvert. Et dire qu'il n'avait même pas put l'embrasser !... Et ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'elle baisserait sa garde, surtout après lui avoir fait un peu de rentre dedans en plein devant les autres capitaines durant cette danse.

Mais pour l'instant, ils c'étaient fondus avec la rosée sur un chemin qu'ils connaissaient bien.

- Yach' le prochain il est par où ?

Elle aurait voulut continuer à jouer celle qui n'entend rien. Sans elle comme boussole, ils pouvaient bien errer indéfiniment. C'est elle qui lui indiquait la route parce qu'elle savait. Une part en elle savait toujours dans quelles directions se trouvaient un « refuge », c'est-à-dire un pilier qui pouvait les accueillir. Il n'y avait jamais de routes toutes tracées, juste un magnétisme et des certitudes malgré le fait que les arbres et les sentiers se ressemblaient. Par là ! Sa main se levait implacablement et indiquait un point devant eux. Et malgré le malaise grandissant en elle, Yachiru ressentait le besoin d'y retourner… Même si son instinct lui hurlait que c'était partout pareil. Que le même spectacle de désolation les attendait, si ce n'est pire. La rosée leva les yeux vers le ciel avec une crainte palpable. Et c'est en grondant qu'elle indiqua le chemin, sa main pointa vers la gauche et Kenpachi sut que le reste tenait de son ressort. C'était son boulot à lui, peu importe les obstacles il n'avait plus qu'une chose à faire, se diriger par là. Généralement, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à contourner comme système de sécurité, ce qui semblait surprenant lorsque l'on voyait avec quelle hargne les moines protégeait leurs piliers. Parfois ils tombaient sur eux, mais cela ne manquait pas se produire qu'une fois qu'ils se soient installés. Yachiru les faisait serpenter sur les sentiers avec une assurance sur laquelle il avait apprit à se reposer totalement. C'était chez elle, elle savait.

Les Quatre grand Temples étaient les derniers, mais pour la petite histoire aucun ne pouvaient se sentir entre eux. Le temple de « Kigenikioi » était celui où il l'avait croisé pour la première fois, à cette époque il ignorait qu'il y avait des piliers et des moines, et sillonnait en saignant les bas fonds. Il fallait s'éloigner du Gotei pour les trouver. Plus on s'enfonçait, plus on avait de chance de les trouver.

Le prochain temple était au cinquante troisième districts, le seul à être plongé en plein dans un nid d'âme. Généralement les moines se repliaient dans des lieux écarter, mais ceux là c'était établit bien avant que le district ne prenne cette ampleur, et avait refusé de s'en déloger. Mais cela n'avait pas empêché les deux de se côtoyer, et de collaborer. Les moines avaient pour vocation de servir leurs dieux, mais surtout d'assurer la protection des âmes et de lutter. Kenpachi fronça les sourcils en se rappelant qu'on avait envoyé le petit capitaine de la Dixième sur une affaire de disparition d'âme dans ce secteur. Mais le capitaine refusait de croire que ce put être l'œuvre d'un hollow. Les moines l'auraient déjà dessoudé depuis belle lurette ! Ces types avaient beau se balader avec des chapelets, et baragouiner des prières à deux sous, il n'empêche que même lui il aimait les affronter. De véritable teigneux ! Bourré d'idéaux et de conviction, mais surtout kamikaze ! Peu importe les douleurs infliger et les dommages encaissés, ils continuaient de se redresser. Abaraï était bien de cette trempe là ! Quel dommage que ces types continuent à croire à toutes ces bondieuseries insipide ! C'est juste parce que le vieux lui avait fait toute une leçon sur le prix d'une bonne bagarre contre eux qu'il n'allait pas chercher des hommes là-bas.

Avec Yachiru ils avaient prit une vie de nomade, et marché n'était plus une torture. Ils finiraient bien par arrivée.

…

L'humidité avait aussi gagné les lieux. Kenpachi n'était pas du genre à raser les murs et de toute façon dans ce secteur il n'y en avait pas. C'est ici qu'il avait vue le plus beau cerisier du Seireitei, et pour cause, le monastère était plongé dans un véritable champ de cerisier… Toutes les feuilles étaient tombé comme si un mal avait infecté le moindre d'entre eux. Et en avançant le souvenir lui revint alors que l'odeur semblait la même. La moisissure, mêlée aux senteurs d'une pourriture…

Le temple de « Kukitera » était l'un des plus pragmatiques, et avait fait le scandale en acceptant de glisser quelques uns de leur plus haut dignitaire dans le haut Conseil des 48. Il y avait eut aussi des mariages avec des membres de la haute bourgeoisie. Enfin autant de signe qui prouve que le temple de Kukitera avait comprit que pour perdurer dans l'avenir et fleurir, il fallait que les branches de ses cerisiers se dirigent là où brillent le soleil et la chaleur. Des préceptes plus perméable et souple, plus ouvert épanouit et libre. Le cerisier était la métaphore le symbolisant, et la vie qui s'était développé autour avait suivit ce mouvement. Il y avait une sérénité profonde chez les habitants de ce district. Kenpachi comprenait pourquoi Yamamoto avait mit un capitaine sur cette affaire. Il y avait une atmosphère de tension qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit ici. S'en était presque palpable à ce stade. Et ses craintes se trouvèrent justifier lorsqu'il pilla enfin non loin du cœur du temple. Yachiru serra son manteau autour d'elle. Visiblement ils tombaient en plein dans une réunion qui ne les concernait absolument pas. Kenpachi s'arrêta net, et on se tourna vers eux. Six hommes, probablement le haut dignitaire abasourdi qu'on est put se balader aussi ouvertement sans interpeller les tours de garde.

- Tôsensha …

Il recommençait avec cette histoire. Il avait d'abord cru que cela avait une signification profonde, sauf que les moines avaient réutilisé ce terme pour appeler d'autre personne. Un « élu » soit, mais élu de quoi ?

Celui qui venait de parler se dirigea vers eux, et s'arrêta à un pas d'eux avant de s'incliner.

- Je suis Sôsakuki… Vous venez vous aussi constater l'état des lieux.

Les autres moines bâtirent en retraite en marmonnant des choses que Zaraki n'arrivait pas à cerner.

- Vous êtes sans doute son gardien. Reprit l'homme.

Il avait les yeux d'un bleu pâle stupéfiant et semblait très jeune avec des cheveux d'un rose pâle très long. Rose ? Yachiru fronça les sourcils et agita la main d'agacement. Il était le plus jeune du groupe, son uniforme était sale à quelques endroits.

- Vilain bonhomme !

Kenpachi connaissait l'antipathie de la rosée, et ne releva pas son geste. Il coula un regard vers le pilier, son état n'était pas meilleur.

- Mouais, on va dire que je la garde… Et il s'passe quoi au juste ?

Un sourire fleurit sur les traits du moine, il semblait ouvert et même heureux. Ce qui détonnait avec l'inquiétude des autres moines.

- Me feriez-vous l'honneur de faire quelques pas avec moi ?

Il lui désigna une direction.

- Ignorez ces vieux superstitieux, nous avons peu de temps, allons y.

Kenpachi leur jeta un coup d'œil, et ils marchèrent vers le pilier. Tout comme l'autre il faisait bien quatre mètre de haut, sur un mètre de diamètre, le marbre le composant était violacé.

Le manteau de Yachiru tomba sur ses épaules et les signes refirent surface, elle se frotta le front comme si ça lui démangeait.

- C'est une fille ? Il semblait surprit, et la remarque mourut sur ses lèvres.

- Vieux bonhomme !

Il éclata de rire.

- Je ne te démentirais pas pour ce coup, je ne suis plus très jeune non plus… Kukitera est en train de se diriger vers une nouvelle aire, c'est une chose que je n'avais jamais vue jusqu'ici. Ma mémoire me fait un peu défaut et j'ai bien peur de ne pas savoir ce qui se passe.

Kenpachi le dévisagea, d'habitude les moines étaient plus réticent et montrait d'abord les crocs avant de s'incliner devant les signes de Yachiru. Mais celui-ci était venu directement.

- Comment vous l'avez reconnut ?

Il leva une épaule désinvolte.

- Vous ne seriez jamais arrivée jusqu'ici si elle n'avait pas été avec vous. Trois de nos membres sont morts en patrouillant… Comment va-t-elle ?

Elle lui tira la langue, Kenpachi tourna de nouveau son attention vers le pilier sans répondre.

- Votre pilier à disjoncter ?

Il rigola de nouveau.

- On peut voir ça comme ça aussi !

- Mais qu'est ce qui se passe bon sang ?

Le sourire disparût, il devint sérieux.

- Sôsakuki, c'est ça ?

- Je n'en sais rien… Ce phénomène ne c'est jamais produit avant, dû moins pas depuis mon vivant. Mais vous ne devriez pas vous promener avec elle, mettez la en sureté avant que les temples ne passent en état d'urgence.

Un pli d'inquiétude passa sur ses traits.

- La vie déserte tout ce qu'elle avait habité. Il ne va pas faire bon être Tôsensha…

- Ken-chan est le plus fort, il vous bottera à tous les fesses et vous aurez que vos yeux pour pleurer parce que vous êtes qu'une bande de faiblard !

Le capitaine rattrapa la fillette et recula. Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait d'être aussi vindicatif ? Le moine ne sembla pas s'offusquer bien au contraire, il rigola de nouveau.

- Et bien, tu as vraiment beaucoup de chance d'avoir un gardien aussi puissant ! Et de quel temple es-tu mon enfant ?

Elle se colla contre Kenpachi sans répondre. L'autre ne s'offusqua pas, et fit encore un pas.

- Protégez la, faîtes le de toutes vos forces avant que les temples ne tentent de vous l'arracher.

Zaraki plissa les yeux.

- Et pourquoi ils voudraient me l'a prendre ?

Le moine se rapprocha encore, et contre toute attente posa la main sur le pilier, Kenpachi fit un pas pour observer. Puis il répondit très bas.

- Pour le prix du sang… C'est l'ultime manière de sauver le temple, lorsque le péril est inexplicable ou trop grand. Il ne reste qu'une chose pour apaiser le feu qui dévore toute les vies. Lorsqu'ils lanceront l'état d'urgence, tous les Tôsensha seront rechercher afin d'être sacrifier. Ces vieux bougres là-bas… Sont en train de se concerter pour savoir comment il faudrait que je verse mon sang, avec de la chance ils seront assez lâche pour me l'ordonner.

Il se tourna et lança un autre sourire dans leur direction.

- C'est la procédure habituelle.

- Sôsakusi-sama !

Il grimaça et agita la main dans leur direction.

- Silence ! Il reprit pus bas pour Kenpachi.

- Puisque nous avons perdu le Tôsensha de notre temple. Où plutôt parce que j'ai refusé d'aller arracher à sa famille ce dernier. Il va de soit que j'offre ma vie en compensation.

Il désigna la petite.

- Son temple va se jeter à ses trousses, mais en même temps vous n'aurez pas de réponse à vos interrogations si vous ne menez pas votre enquête… C'est la première fois que je rencontre un Tôsensha de ce type. Généralement, ce sont des hommes, ce qui permet au temple de les garder.

Il recula.

- Je n'aime pas cette idée… Mais le Gotei ne pourra pas intervenir, plus personne ne le peut. Les Quatre grand Temple vont se concerter de nouveau et je sais que ma voix ne pèsera pas dans la balance. Mais si vous le pouvez… Retrouvez les, et prévenez les, ces âmes vont êtres sacrifié stupidement, rien ne devrais permettre un tel geste. Sur votre route, vous les trouverez sans doute, dites le aux autres Tôsensha. Leurs sangs ne sauvera personne, et surement pas les temples et le Seireitei.

Il tapa sur son uniforme pour en ôter la poussière.

- Vous connaissez la musique, on écoute plus les vieux en les traitants de sénile… Et dire que c'est moi qui est instruit cette bande de vieillard acariâtre… J'arrive ! Partez ! Il est encore temps…

-Sôsakusi-sama ?

Les moines s'avancèrent, il fit de nouveau signe à Kenpachi. Et sans qu'il ne comprenne une rafale des plus violentes balaya la place, un tourbillon d'air les encercla et il gronda de surprise en sentant le souffle l'emporter.

Kenpachi grimaça en heurtant une branche. Il jura alors qu'il se rendait compte qu'il était logé dans les branches d'un arbre. Mais qu'est ce qu'il c'était passé ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil en bas et vit le moine, il lui fit un signe en agitant la main.

- Je suis navré de ce voyage et de cet atterrissage, mais cela fait très longtemps que je n'ai plus exercé… La traque a commencé, et je ne voulais pas qu'il vous tombe dessus ! Yare, j'y vais ! Bon courage !

Puis le type disparut dans une tornade d'air. Mais c'était quoi comme technique de fou ?

O.o.O.o.O. And that's all ?

Prochain et dernier chapitre : Catabase.

" La première fois qu'elle avait appeler son zanpakuto, la rosée semblait triste et c'était tourné vers lui en écartant doucement les bras.

- _Yachiru-chan est comme un phénix... Lorsqu'elle se libère elle brûle tout autour, et plus elle brûle plus elle grandit... Et plus elle grandit, plus elle a mal... Plus elle a mal, plus elle brûle_...

Il posa les lèvres sur son front et elle ferma un oeil. Un zanpakuto type feu quasiment incontrôlable qui avait abasourdi Yamamoto. Une fois elle c'était libéré hors du périmètre d'un pilier et la combustion avait été si immédiate et complète qu'il n'était resté qu'un désert de cendre sur tout un périmètre de vingt mètres de diamètre. Alors Kenpachi s'arrangeait pour qu'elle ne le fasse plus, pour qu'elle ne souffre plus.

- Yachiru?

- Le ciel c'est ouvert Ken-chan...

Il la serra contre lui.

- On va aller leur botter les fesses alors..."

L'intrigue des piliers, le fameux mystère des Tôsensha, ainsi qu'une course poursuite dans les temples et le début de la fin ! Lorsque les pressentiments de Yachiru se révèlent juste !


	21. Chapter 21: Catabase

Auteur: Bel Uriel Disraeli.

Disclaimer:

Béli :Tite Kubo a écrit Renji et il lui appartient, Béli a écrit Renji donc Renji...

Avocat: N'appartient pas à Béli!

Béli: Mais non! Vous ne connaissez pas rien au syllogisme et à sa logique!

Avocat: Par contre vous, vous connaissez sa limite...

Raited: T

Couple: Kenpachi/ Yachiru

Résumé: L'un a tout d'un psychopathe, l'autre est presque l'incarnation de la naïveté pur! Et pourtant, ils ne se quittent pas. Mais qui s'intéresserait à cet étrange couple que rien ne semble justifier... Après tout qu'est ce qui retient Yachiru à Kenpachi? Qu'est ce qui les lie ? Yachiru n'hésite pas à répondre : «Les cendres d'un phénix.»

**IL FUT ECRIT**

Acte I Partie II

Chapitre XXI : Catabase

L'ombre s'étendit, opaque et déplacé au cœur de cette journée ensoleillé. La pierre se craquela en un bruit de fissure peu rassurant, des petits morceaux tombèrent. Une petite flamme de pression spirituelle s'échappa de la base du pilier, lécha allègrement la pierre comme pour la dévorer avec gourmandise. Cette force d'ordinaire si paisible et inoffensive, avait une couleur terne comme si la colonne de pierre se retrouvait au cœur d'un brasier digne de l'enfer. La chaleur autour était suffocante, l'herbe qui avait jadis poussé allègrement aux alentours n'était qu'un souvenir. La terre était devenue rocailleuse, aride... Une terre morte, stérile.

La main traversa l'incendie pour poser sa paume sur la surface de la colonne, étonnement froide par rapport au feu dans lequel il baignait. La capuche du plus grand des deux visiteurs de ce lieu devenu maudit s'inclina en avant pour regarder de plus près. Alors qu'il inclinait la tête pour observer cette réaction hors norme, l'autre capuche ridiculement petite attrapa l'une des manches pour le tirer hors de porter.

- Il ne faut pas !

S'inquiéta la voix d'enfant. Avec son geste, elle avait fait tomber la capuche du plus grand. Les clochettes tintèrent.

- Ken-chan ne doit pas toucher à ça !

S'insurgea Yachiru en le tirant vivement plus loin. Celui-ci grommela quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas.

- Allons-nous-en !

Reprit la rosée, finissant par comprendre quelque mot.

- Ici aussi, c'est pareil.

La voix rauque d'hébétude de Kenpachi sonna comme un grognement. Elle porta les mains à ses oreilles qu'elle serra frénétiquement, puis leva les yeux sur le capitaine de la Onzième.

- Ken-chan !

Il porta son attention sur elle, le visage de Yachiru était emprunt de panique et de colère à la fois.

- Je ne veux plus l'entendre ! Allons-nous-en !

- Entendre quoi ?

Demanda t-il se mettant à son niveau.

- Elle pleure, et je ne veux pas l'entendre pleurer ! Allons-nous-en !

L'angoisse revint dans la voix de la fillette, il se leva et l'attrapa par son col, en quelques grandes enjambées ils quittèrent les lieux.

- C'est par où le prochain ? Demanda Zaraki. Alors Yachiru secoua la tête de droite à gauche en signe de négation.

- Veux pas y aller ! Clama t-elle.

C'est à ce moment que la silhouette surgit devant eux. Essoufflé, et dépenaillé il s'arrêta dans sa course. Si on lui avait dit qu'il allait tomber sur des shinigami ici, et pas n'importe lesquels ! Il déglutit et se crispa… Alors il était ici ce fichu pilier !

Le petit capitaine aux cheveux blancs fronça les sourcils en tentant de chasser d'un geste automatique la migraine qui lui taraudait les nerfs. Hitsugaya inspira profondément et s'essuya le front, juste là la douleur sourdait en une pulsation régulière et agaçante. Et il avait dû faire des pieds et des mains pour se glisser jusqu'ici. Le Temple le plus difficile à cerner : « Chikyû », les moines se baladaient masqués jusqu'aux yeux, et ne parlait pas du tout entre eux. La première règle chez eux était le silence éternel. Un silence pesant et étouffant. Il avait eut des échos sur ce le pilier qui devait être abrité par un havre de paix luxuriant, une plaine verdoyante. Et il était tombé en plein désert qui aurait presque concurrencé Las Noches.

Il avait jeté un coup d'œil au Temple de Kukitera et là bas aussi le pilier n'était pas en bon état. Mais qu'est ce qui se tramait ? Il devait faire des prélèvements et les envoyer à la Douzième. Mais la question qui lui vint immédiatement à l'esprit fut ce que le capitaine de la Onzième et sa fukotaïcho faisaient ici ? Zaraki n'aurait jamais pensé voir ce gamin ici. Fallait avoir une branche pour s'aventurer jusqu'ici. Tout d'un coup l'atmosphère devint suffocante, la chaleur tomba comme une chope. Le pilier flamba brutalement, et les arbres debout à sa proximité s'embrasèrent et en quelques minutes tombèrent en poussière. Kenpachi recula en attrapant la rosée, il se retrouva à coté de Tôshiro. Le capitaine de la Dixième attrapa son katana alors que son reiatsu qui avait été jusqu'ici masqué explosait autour de lui. Il le rattrapa comme s'il avait été sur le point de s'emballer. Il haletait et porta la main à sa tempe, alors que Kenpachi le dévisageait. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux… Il avait déjà eut l'occasion de voir un nombre de fois ces signes apparaître sur le front de Yachiru. Mais là les signes serpentaient sur les tempes du petit capitaine. La rosée le regardait elle aussi, Tôshiro sentit la faiblesse le faire vaciller. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il avait infiltré les lieux, mais son état ne c'était pas réellement améliorer depuis l'attaque de Kusajishi.

- Tôsensha ?

Marmonna la rosée entre ses dents.

- Mouais… On dirait bien… Grommela Kenpachi ébahit.

Les piliers avaient toujours réagit à la présence de Yachiru, et réciproquement la rosée semblait s'épanouir. Mais la présence du petit capitaine semblait avoir accentué cette réaction. C'était quoi ce délire ? Alors il y avait réellement des personnes qui réagissaient aux piliers ? Les temples allaient vraiment se jeter à la poursuite de ces âmes dans le but de les sacrifier ? Bon sang, et il avait fallut que ce soit lui qui soit charger de cette maudite enquête sur les disparitions. Il fallait toucher quelques mots au Sotaïcho, mais avant tout identifier qui était ces élus. Qui d'autre pouvait correspondre à cette description ? Kenpachi réfléchit, et se souvint avoir vue des symboles sur la capitaine de la Quatrième… Y avait-il des chances pour que ce ne soit que des shinigami ? Et il n'avait pas la moindre idée de combien de Tôsensha il y avait au total.

Les moines n'allaient pas tarder rappliquer à cause de l'activité suspecte, il attrapa le capitaine par un coin de son col et fit un shunpô. Ils devaient s'éloigner avant de tomber sur un dignitaire du temple. Sans réfléchir il balança le petit capitaine sur son épaule, il ne pesait pas très lourd au fond, et Kenpachi l'entendit jurer de rage.

…

Ichigo s'arrêta dans sa course. Il s'appuya contre un arbre en pestant, il n'arriverait à rien de cette façon. Toshiro était partit en mission, cela faisait bien une semaine et depuis plus rien. Le shinigami remplaçant s'inquiétait vraiment, le petit capitaine n'allait pas bien. Matsumoto était coincé au chevet d'Hinamori et n'avait pas de nouvel non plus. Toshiro n'était pas du genre à ne pas laisser de trace, et évidemment il avait choisit de partir tout seul. Ces derniers temps rien n'allait, Rukia, Toshiro, Renji… Beaucoup de ses amis semblaient lui échapper et aller mal. Mal… Mal, enfin Renji c'était quand même marié ! Ikkaku filait un mauvais coton, la Onzième était devenu une division fantôme, même Kenpachi ne se battait plus ! Mais qu'est ce qui ne tournait pas rond ? Et il n'arrivait pas à contacter Kisuke pour couronner le tout… Bah, oui pour sauver Renji il avait dû ramener Inoue en catastrophe et dans le lot Sado et Uryuu l'avait suivit. Yamamoto avait fermé les yeux, mais cela faisait trois semaines déjà, il était grand temps de renvoyer ce petit monde sur terre. Mais il ne se voyait pas aller demander au vieux de lui fournir une porte alors qu'il n'était même pas sensé avoir mit les pieds sur terre. Ichigo faisait tout pour se faire oublier. Il devait faire un tour à la Treizième et demander à Jûshirô de lui ouvrit un autre portail et permettre à ses amis de rentrer. Mais avant, il devait retrouver Tôshiro. Et alors qu'il se redressait l'onde de reiatsu fit trembler en entier le Seireitei. Les alarmes du Gotei 13 résonnèrent jusque dans les bas fond du Rukongaï, tous les shinigami se tournèrent vers la zone où venait d'apparaître les pressions spirituelles.

Son coeur cogna durement dans sa poitrine, les reiatsus écrasant se répercutèrent si fort qu'il avait l'impression que l'ennemi était juste au dessus de sa tête.

La goutte de sueur perla sur sa tempe, c'était monstrueux, bien plus imposant que tout ce qu'il avait ressentit à Las Noches en allant sauver Inoue.

Au dessus de la place où c'était tenue le Sokyoku que Kurosaki avait brisé afin de libérer Rukia, la porte déchira le ciel.

Kenpachi se figea à son tour, sur son épaule Toshiro arrêta de se démener. Ils se tournèrent vers le lieu où était apparut les reiatsu. L'onde souffla comme une rafale qui balaya tout, les habitants du Seireitei se figèrent eux aussi, la terreur gagna les moindres recoins. Les alarmes hurlèrent une litanie presque macabre.

Aizen était revenu... Et il éait loin d'être seul.

Toshiro sentit la colère flamber en lui comme une bouffée, cette fois ci il ne le laisserais pas s'en tirer! Il s'arracha de la prise et disparût en un shunpô.

Zaraki sentit la force enfler sur son épaule, éclore et augmenter... Et sans qu'il ne puisse rien changer le reiatsu de Yachiru l'écrasa. La force le fit poser un genou au sol, il inspira difficilement alors qu'un hurlement franchissait les lèvres de la rosée.

Il n'y avait qu'aux abords des piliers qu'elle pouvait libérer sa pression spirituelle sans que les retomber ne blesse qui que ce soit. Et sa libération était impressionnante. Une force brute condensée et concentrée sur de frêles épaules, un véritable tourbillon écarlate de puissance. Cette percée de reiatsu passa inapercut auprès de celle qui écrasait le Seireitei. La poussière au sol se souleva et dans la force mouvante de la déflagration elle retomba. Le paysage était devenu gris, comme recouvert de cendre. Elle se laissa tomber au sol, haletant faiblement, voutée sur elle même comme le serait un félin meurtrit. Le sang ne perlait pas des signes cabalystiques. Kenpachi eut un mouvement vers elle, et ramena le petit corps contre le sien pour l'enlacer. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux et elle se pelotonna en s'accrochant

- Yachiru-chan est désolé... Pardon... J'avais promit que... Pardon...

Ces os ne devaient pas supporter une telle charge, il s'inquiéta en sentant la fièvre qui brûlait l'épiderme de la rosée.

- C'est pas grave... Ajouta Kenpachi.

Il l'observa, ce qu'elle pouvait être belle ainsi! Il ne savait pas d'où lui venait un tel reiatsu, ni pourquoi il se manifestait de cette façon, mais c'était un spectacle époustoufflant. Pulsant de vie et de force dans ce désert de cendre. C'était comme une renaissance à chaque fois, des cendres maculaient son manteau et pourtant elle se tenait là, contre lui. Il se laissait envelopper par cette présence écrasante, son sourire se fit doux alors qu'il lui caressait la joue.

La première fois qu'elle avait appeler son zanpakuto, la rosée semblait triste et c'était tourné vers lui en écartant doucement les bras.

- _Yachiru-chan est comme un phénix... Lorsqu'elle se libère elle brûle tout autour, et plus elle brûle plus elle grandit... Et plus elle grandit, plus elle a mal... Plus elle a mal, plus elle brûle_...

Il posa les lèvres sur son front et elle ferma un oeil. Un zanpakuto type feu quasiment incontrôlable qui avait abasourdi Yamamoto. Une fois elle c'était libéré hors du périmètre d'un pilier et la combustion avait été si immédiate et complète qu'il n'était resté qu'un désert de cendre sur tout un périmètre de vingt mètres de diamètre. Alors Kenpachi s'arrangeait pour qu'elle ne le fasse plus, pour qu'elle ne souffre plus.

- Yachiru?

- Le ciel c'est ouvert Ken-chan...

Il la serra contre lui.

- On va aller leur botter les fesses alors...

Elle sembla inquiète, il savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'éloigner pas dans cet état.

- Dès qu'on pourra, j'irais leur montrer de quoi on est capable.

Ce qui voulait dire que pour l'instant ils allaient attendre. Yachiru soupira et s'appuya contre lui.

...

Tous les capitaines se levèrent, l'état d'urgence ne pouvait être plus explicite! Ichigo inspira, et d'un mouvement presque saccadé se jeta dans la direction où ils étaient apparut.

L'encre se répandit sur le blanc immaculé de la page.

«_Au commencement était la fin, au commencement était _

_Aizen Sosuke _

_et avec lui commença la fin de la famille Royale»_

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.0

C'est le dernier chapitre de cette partie! Tout ça pour ça... Non je n'ais pas fumé, mais je suis hyper contente de l'avoir finit! J'ai bien cru que j'allais l'emporter dans ma tombe. La bataille ne sera pas aussi longue et lourde que ce que j'ai fait pour ma première partie. Je me suis fixer un plafond par partie, pas plus d'une vingtaine de chapitre... Et j'ai bien l'impression que la prochaine partie sera l'une des plus courtes.

Donc, pour ceux qui veulent me suivre je vous donne les balises de ma prochaine partie :

IFE : « **Eternel Hiver** »

Résumé : Ce qui nous lie? Je n'en aie pas la moindre idée... Si, peut-être une chose. La neige...

Extrait chapitre I

« _- Hinamori..._

_- Arrête de geindre. Si tu n'en es pas capable alors tais-toi pour une fois. Cracha la brune._

_Il sursauta encore, ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois, ni sans doute la dernière qu'elle lui parlait aussi durement._

_- Désolé de m'inquiéter pour toi._

_Il avait un ton âcre, c'est elle qui le lui avait apprit. _»

Folie, destruction, colère… Lorsque la descente aux enfers semble orchestrée et inévitable, qu'est ce qui pourrait sauver notre petit capitaine ? Lorsque ce qui nous lie est ce qui nous détruit. Aizen a réussi, son plan était parfait, plus rien ne pourra l'arrêter, même pas les capitaines…Combien d'entre eux sont déjà tomber sans même avoir brandit les armes ? Vous le saurez dans cette prochaine partie ! OWARI !


End file.
